¡Mocosas Metiches!
by SoFiLeXa
Summary: Fue su decisión. Se metieron a esa pizzería sabiendo el peligro de esta. Pero sin embargo, ellas no renunciarían. No, ellas querían saber qué pasó realmente en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Después de todo, unas mocosas metiches como ellas no podían dejar de meter sus narices en donde nadie las había llamado.
1. Nuevo Empleo

Buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugadas, pues este es mi primer fic de Five Nights at Freddy's. Como podrán notar a lo largo de los capítulos, no me tomo muy en serio el suspenso y el terror xD Mi propósito es que rían y pasen un buen rato. Ya dejo de distraerlos, espero que disfruten:D

-Vivir aquí será aburrido….

Un hombre, una mujer y dos adolescentes viajaban en auto, con destino a un nuevo hogar.

-No, puede que no tanto.

El hombre. Alto, corpulento y moreno, con claros ojos miel y oscuro cabello liso ligeramente largo. La mujer. De cabello castaño levemente ondulado y de ojos verdosos, de piel casi tan blanca como la nieve y una delicada figura.

-Sí lo será. Este lugar podrá tener todos los entretenimientos del mundo, pero jamás se va a comparar con vivir cerca de mi familia –Bufó de brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo podré visitarte y tú podrás visitarme –Sonrió cálidamente a su prima lejana y mejor amiga- Pero por Dios, ya tengo hambre, ¿No hay ni comida por aquí? –Se asomó por la ventana como una niña pequeña- Eso sí sería aburrido.

-Hay una pizzería cerca –Habló el hombre.

-¡Oh, tío! ¿Podemos detenernos un momento? ¡Tengo mucha hambre! –Rogó la morena de unos 18 años, la misma edad que su prima, con un exótico cabello morado con unas hermosas ondas que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda. Unos sencillos lentes de marco negro adornaban su rostro, permitiendo mostrar tras de ellos unos brillantes ojos verdes.

-A mí no me preguntes –Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Hay dos señoritas desesperadas por llegar a la nueva casa.

-Yo no estoy nada desesperada, por mí no se detengan –La mujer apenas dijo, concentrada en la pantalla de su teléfono.

-Y pues yo… -La chica que anteriormente miraba por la ventana giró su cabeza hasta su prima mientras se estiraba- Yo tengo sueño –Se ubicó en posición fetal, dejando que su castaño y lacio cabello, recién cortado hasta sus hombros, cubriera su rostro.

La pelimorada se acercó con una sonrisa a la oreja de su prima.

-Di que sí, culiá, que si no te borro la partida de Five Nights at Freddy's –Susurró, sin borrar su sonrisa. La de cabello castaño se levantó mirándola indignada con sus ojos color hazel (Una mezcla de verde y avellana), colocando una mano en su pecho.

-Maldad pura irradia por todo tu ser –Volteó su rostro echando su cabello para atrás, gesto digno de una princesa mal criada. Bajó la mirada observando lo único que no cubría su ropa: sus blancas manos. Las cerró en un puño dándose por vencida- También tengo hambre, papá.

-Entonces, iremos a comer pizza –El carro se desvió un poco de su destino principal, para llegar a la pizzería tan aclamada por la ojiverde.

-¿Y qué pizzería es? ¿Mr. Ricky's? ¿Papa Jhon's? ¿Domino's? ¿Guatipizza? (¿?) –Insistió la morena entusiasmada.

-Aquí no hay Guatipizza, Oscuridad.

-Gabriela, ya te he dicho que no le digas así a tu prima Luz.

-¡Pero mamá! –Rio por primera vez en el viaje- ¡Admite que es gracioso! –Su madre la miró alzando una ceja, mientras que por el contrario, su padre también reía.

-No importa, tía, es pura envidia que me tiene porque soy brillante –Imitó el gesto anteriormente hecho por su prima, apartando la mirada. Luego cedió ante la contagiosa risa de su prima y sus tíos.

-Pero volviendo al tema, no recuerdo el nombre de la pizzería –Admitió la madre mirando al techo del carro, tratando de recordar.

-¿Freddy's Fazbear Pizza? –Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica la de piel clara. Ella y su prima rieron por lo bajo.

-¡Sí, esa! –Exclamó el hombre, de nombre Iván- ¿Cómo sabes?

Las sonrisas de las chicas se borraron inmediatamente. Eso tenía que ser una broma muy, MUY pesada.

-¿Es joda, no? –Preguntó Luz, quien estaba a punto de sufrir un derrame cerebral, un ataque epiléptico o un infarto, lo primero que pasara.

-¿Por qué lo sería? –Luisa, la tía de la chica, la miró con duda.

-¡Mamá, esa es la pizzería del juego! ¡El de los muñecos que se les mete el diablo! –Gritó Gabriela desesperada.

-¿El de los peluches que me hiciste comprarte gastando los pocos dólares que tenía? –Dedujo su padre.

-Ese mero –Las primas se abrazaron cagadas hasta las patas del miedo que las inundaba.

Los padres se miraron sonriendo e ignoraron por completo el miedo sin sentido de su hija y su sobrina.

Se estacionaron con total tranquilidad, había muy pocos autos para ser una pizzería tan grande y famosa como lo era. Aun así, ignorando por completo las suplicas del par de chicas, se adentraron al establecimiento y fácilmente encontraron una mesa. Un mesero se acercó para pedir su orden.

-Bienvenidos a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, ¿En qué les puedo servir? –Habló con una sonrisa amable.

-Bien, niñas, ¿Qué quieren ordenar? –Preguntó Luisa leyendo el menú para ver los diferentes tipos de pizza que ofrecían.

-Pizza –Dijeron al unísono las primas. Ambas estaban demasiado ocupadas buscando a los animatronics, pero por más que escudriñaban con la mirada el lugar minuciosamente, no veían más que adultos comiendo pizza y mocosos, digo, niños corriendo por la pizzería. La mujer chasqueó la lengua mientras ella y su esposo pedían la pizza sin opinión de las chicas.

-¿Desean ordenar algo más? –Insistió el mesero.

-¿Dónde está Foxy? –Interrumpió repentinamente Gabriela, mirando directamente al hombre.

-¿Ah?

-Foxy, el animatronic que es un zorro -Repitió.

-Él… -Empezó a sudar mientras rascaba su nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa- Está fuera de servicio… Por mal funcionamiento….

-Oh –Fue su única respuesta antes de voltear su mirada de vuelta al escenario. El mesero se fue y un rato después regresó con la pizza.

Las jóvenes terminaron su pizza rápidamente, y aprovechando que los adultos aun degustaban el sabor de su comida, ellas decidieron recorrer las instalaciones.

-Uuuhh, so creepy –La morena se tensó caminando por el establecimiento muy apegada a su prima.

-Wey, ¿Cómo es que a los niños se les hace bonito esto? –Señaló un cartel con una foto de Freddy, Bonnie y Chica, específicamente a Chica- Joder, ¡Sólo mira su cara!

-Si escuchan reggaetón, no me sorprende que esto les guste –Ambas se encogieron de hombros y rieron- Oye, y si… ¿Estarán buscando guardia nocturno? –La de ojos hazel la golpeó- ¡Auch!

-Seré yo loca pa' quedame' en una pizzería diabólica de lah' doce hahta' la' seih', no joda –Ahí dejó salir todo el espíritu latino que aun guardaba.

-Sólo jodo, ¿Tú crees que yo me atrevo a quedarme aquí de noche por una hora? No, mija –Se cruzó de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa entre nerviosa y sarcástica.

-Y bien, Luz, ¿Por cuánto tiempo se irán tus padres? –Caminaba por el tétrico lugar. Sus pasos se escuchaban con un tenebroso eco de fondo, y sus voces hacían el lugar aún más atemorizante.

-No tengo idea, sólo sé que estaremos muchos meses juntas… Tal vez un año o más –Suspiró pesadamente- Su trabajo es algo ajetreado, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Sólo quieren darme lo mejor.

-Entiendo… -Fueron interrumpidas por la voz de su madre, que les indicaba que ya se iban. Antes de irse, la curiosidad les ganó y fueron a revisar a Pirate Cove. Abrieron levemente la cortina y ahí estaba, tirado, desechado como basura. Un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo y de inmediato corrieron a la salida, no sin antes voltear a ver el show que presentaban los otros animatronics a los pocos niños que los observaban alegres.

El resto del día pasó con total normalidad. Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas casi dos meses, en los que algunos días las primas caminaban hasta la pizzería a pasar un rato. Cierto día….

-Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, ma….

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Soy lo suficientemente grande para buscar un trabajo y ganar mi propio dinero? –Inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

-Mira mija, por mi te vas de la casa –Siguió cortando la papa para la sopa.

-Mamá, en serio, ¿Puedo tomar el trabajo de guardia nocturno en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza? –Hizo un puchero infantilmente- Anda mami, Luz me acompañará, vamos a estar bien, no es que pasa nada malo en esa pizzería y menos en la noche, todo será muy tranquilo, anda, ¿Sí?

-Claro.

-Anda mamá, déjame… -La miró alzando una ceja- ¿Me acabas de decir que puedo tomar un empleo que dura desde la media noche hasta las seis de la mañana en una pizzería embrujada con animatronics endemoniados que se mueven por la noche y me van a matar?

-¿Quieres que te ponga resistencia? –No le prestaba demasiada atención. Ella sabía que su hija sólo bromeaba con ella….

-Tienes razón, ¡Gracias! –Corrió a la habitación de su prima, la levantó de la cama a puros jalones, tomó dinero y corrió hasta la puerta- ¡Adiós mami, vamos a que nos den el trabajo! –Dicho esto cerró la puerta y corrió a la pizzería.

Quien se encargaba de aceptar al nuevo guardia de seguridad, se extrañó de que dos jovencitas apenas mayores de edad desearan arriesgar su vida de tal forma. Pero en fin, al fin y al cabo….

-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza no se hacer cargo de….

-De desmembramiento, heridas o si nos morimos durante la noche, pero todo bien, todo bien –Habló la pelimorada. El hombre las miró aún más extrañado, incluso se podría decir que con cierto temor, pero era la decisión de las chicas, así que sólo se limitó a darles el contrato para firmar que serían guardias por cinco noches en aquel establecimiento, rezando por el bienestar de las chicas.

Les habían dado el empleo a las cuatro de la tarde, y empezarían el mismo día. Estaban de vacaciones, así que el horario no importaba. Regresaron a casa, prepararon una mochila con cosas "necesarias" en su situación, y cuando fueron las 11:30 pm, se encaminaron a la pizzería.

-Marica estoy cagá, ¿Por qué coño aceptamos esto? –Luz temblaba con cada paso que se acercaba al lugar de sus pesadillas.

-No sé, marica, nos van a hacer mierda –Gabriela se abrazaba a su prima con la voz quebradiza.

-¿No que no eras loca para quedarte en una pizzería diabólica?

-¿No que no te atrevías a quedarte ni una hora de noche?

-…Touché.

Ingresaron a la pizzería a las 11:45 pm. Todo el cuerpo les temblaba y apenas si podían hablar. Varios empleados que iban saliendo del lugar les preguntaban por qué habían aceptado el empleo si tanto temor les causaba. Ni ellas mismas pudieron responder esa pregunta.

11:55 pm, los pocos empleados que quedaban corrían de aquí para allá, desesperados por salir cuanto antes fuera posible.

A las 11:57, sólo quedaban las jóvenes en el establecimiento….

-Vale, estamos aquí, nos queda MUY poco tiempo para organizarnos. Yo me encargaré de la cámara y tú de las puertas –Expresó la castaña.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ YO, PAJÚA?!

-¡Coño, ¿Tú crees que yo quiero cerrar la pinshi puerta cuando venga la pata gorda o el conejo maricón?! ¡Me paralizaría al instante!

-¡¿Y tú crees que yo sí quiero?! ¡¿Tú crees que yo los invitaré a tomar té?!

-¡COÑO, QUE TE ENCARGAS DE LA PUERTA! –Su prima la golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡QUE NO, PUTA!

-Coño, ta' bien… -Se sobó el golpe con expresión infantil- Nos turnaremos.

Mientras tanto

-¿Pata gorda…?

-¿Conejo maricón…?

-Esta será una semana muy divertida….

**Noche 1**

**12:00 am**

-Nos vamos a morir, Luz –Decía asomada con mucho temor en una de las puertas- Nos van a masacrar, nos meterán a los trajes y luego nos comerán con sal y pimienta.

-A ti te tendrán que echar azúcar –Revisó la cueva pirata- Porque eres una amargada, ácida, agria, cítrica, salada.

-Cállate perra –El teléfono sonó haciendo que ambas se sobresaltaran- ¡AVE MARÍA PURÍSIMA! –Puso una mano en su corazón con la respiración agitada.

-¡No es para tanto! Ya quita eso, sabemos lo que dice –Su prima la obedeció finalizando la grabación.

-Y… ¿Qué tal las cámaras? –Vio a la ojiverde revisar las cámaras.

-Bien, Eemmm… Todos están en el escenario, la cueva pirata cerrada. Todo bien, por ahora….

**1:00 am**

-Luz, estuve pensando… -Habló la blanca, que ahora se encargaba de las cámaras, vigilando que todos seguían en sus lugares- Si vamos a pasar siete noches aquí, es probable que no sobrevivamos… Así que debemos disfrutarlo, ¿No? –Sonrió nerviosamente.

-Eso sólo pasa en las caricaturas –De repente oyeron ruidos extraños- Ay no mames, ¡Ay no mames! –Encendió las luces, no había nada- ¡Cámaras!

-¡En eso estoy! –Las cámaras habían dejado de funcionar por un momento. Cuando al fin sirvieron, los animatronics… ¿Seguían en su sitio?- ¿Acaso están jugando conmigo? –Casi lloraba de la frustración.

-No eras la única que les sirve de juguete –Tomó del bolso una Tablet que habían llevado, donde guardaron toda la información de la pizzería que les proporcionó internet- Vale, Eemmm, eso a veces pasa… Se oyen ruidos pero ellos siguen en su sitio, o eso dice aquí –Se encogió de hombros.

**2:00 am**

-¿En serio aun no se mueven? –Como si la castaña los hubiera invocado, las cámaras dejaron de servir por un momento, para luego mostrar que Bonnie había desaparecido.

-¡SE MOVIÓ MARICA, SE MOVIÓ, SE MOVIÓ! –Los buscó rápidamente y lo encontró en el área de comida- No mames….

-¿Bonnie o Chica? –Preguntó ella asustada.

-¿Quién tú crees? El que se come su propia mierda (Los roedores se comen su excremento… En serio).

-Ay Dios, esto no es bueno para mi salud –Por mera curiosidad, tocó el botón de la luz izquierda, y cierto conejito las observaba- ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Presionó el botón de la puerta antes de caer de espaldas, casi sufría un infarto- ¡MALDITA SEA, QUIERO A MI MAMÁ! ¡PUTA VIDA! –Se ubicó en posición fetal llorando infantilmente.

-¡Gaby, no es el momento!

-T-tienes razón… -Se secó las lágrimas levantándose y abriendo la puerta, ya no había nadie.

**3:00 am**

-Marica… -Habló a la de cabello largo, que acababa de cerrarle la puerta a Chica.

-Háblame.

-F-F-Foxy….

-¡¿YA SALIÓ?!

-N-no, p-pero la cortina….

-¡NO LE QUITES LA VISTA DE ENCIMA!

-¡Claro, gastaré la energía que nos queda, al cabo que ni la necesitamos!

**4:00 am**

-¿Cuánta energía nos queda?

-40%, Gabriela… -Ambas miraron las puertas, cerradas debido a la inesperada visita de Bonnie y Chica- Tenemos que hallar una forma de ahorrar energía….

-Si tan solo pudiera apagar este estúpido ventilador… -Habló con desprecio. Lo había desconectado y el mendigo ventilador continuaba jodiendo. Según internet, se debía a la magdalena de Chica, que tampoco quería moverse de su lugar.

-Bueno, ya que ambas puertas están cerradas… -Se apartó de las cámaras y sacó del bolso la chaqueta que se supone debían usar como parte del uniforme- ¿Cómo me queda esto?

-Coño, chica, te ves gorda –Bromeó. Era una de las típicas bromas que se hacían siempre. Sin darse cuenta, se recostó de la pared derecha, apretando los botones de esta. La luz se encendió mientras que la puerta se abría y se mostraba a una MUY furiosa Chica.

-¡¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?!

-¡MIERDA, NO, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! –La de ojos miel golpeó con el puño cerrado el botón de la puerta, cerrándola en la cara de Chica- ¡MIERDAAA!

**5:00 am**

-¡¿QUÉ DECÍAS DE MI, MALDITA?! –La pata/pollo/gallina estaba realmente histérica.

-¡Yo no te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a ella! –Señaló a su amiga. Vio que ya eran las 5:30, le quedaba 20% de energía… Eso era suficiente- Además, weona, ¿Qué coño tienes en los ojos? ¿No dormiste bien o qué?

-Chica, mírate, ni siquiera parece que eres mujer –El ave se apegó a la ventana, que tenía unas inmensas ganas de romper.

-Nosotras sabemos su historia –Se atrevió a decir Gabriela- Sabemos lo de la mordida del 87, sabemos el secuestro de los niños, sabemos casi todo de ustedes….

-¿Mordida de qué? –Se preguntó Chica mentalmente.

-Casi, por eso aceptamos esto –Tomó un lápiz y una libreta, se sentó frente a la gallina- Dime, ¿Por qué matan a los guardias? ¿Es algún trauma de la infancia?

-Las voy a masacrar lentamente, sacaré sus ojos para que ustedes mismas vean como se terminan sus miserables vidas, mientras son exprimidas entre los trajes –Su tono era tan sádico que las jóvenes se abrazaron, justo en el momento en que la energía se gastó.

-¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR CULERA, NOS VAMOS A MORIR!

-¡PUTA MADRE, QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!

-Luz… ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que era robozoófila porque "amaba" a Foxy, y tú me dijiste que tú "amabas" a Bonnie?

-Ajá –Apenas murmuró.

-¡ES MENTIRA! ¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR, NOS VAN A MATAR, Y…!

**6:00 am**

Salvadas por la campana

-¡PASAMOS LA PRIMERA NOCHE CARAJO! –Esta vez el grito fue de parte de la pelimorada- ¡TOMEN PERRAS, SABORÉENLO! –Los mostró sus dedos más largos a los animatronics cuando pasó frente a ellos para irse.

-Espera a ver cómo te masacramos mañana –Le susurró la única fémina entre los animatronics. Las chicas gritaron como niñas y corrieron a su casa.

Y así se queda el primer capítulo~

En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán más OC's, y en su segunda noche, los animatronics serán más activos, y Luz y Gabriela también, así que...

#YOLO

Nos leemos, Sayonara!


	2. No te Metas con los Pollos

Hola! Joder, jamás pensé que tendría siete comentario en menos de 24 horas TTuTT gracias a los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia que apenas comienza, espero sigan disfrutando de leerla tanto como yo disfruto de escribirla.

.

-Pero… Chica se vio confundida cuando le nombré la mordida del 87 –Gabriela terminó de tomar su jugo de naranja, sentada en su cama junto a su prima y otras dos chicas.

-Por eso. Ya te expliqué que hubo tres pizzerías: La primera no aparece en los juegos, pero de ahí vienen los animatronics viejos del FNAF 2. La segunda es este mismo juego, y la tercera pizzería, aunque no lo creas, es la del primer juego. Supongo que, esa es la primera pizzería –Terminó su explicación la chica de cabello blanco y ojos claros, entre marrones y amarillos, con un rostro dulce y una apariencia angelical. Su piel era casi tan blanca como la de Luisa.

-Pero Nozomi, ¿Cómo es posible eso? Es la mordida del 87, hace más de quince años –Preguntó Luz, curiosa como de costumbre.

-¿Qué importa si es posible o no? ¡Le dijiste gorda a Chica en su cara! Ya no creo en lo imposible –Respondió Carina, una pelinegra de raros ojos rojos, con el cabello atado en una cola y piel color trigo (¿No existe ese color? Pues yo digo que sí existe).

-Sencillamente, nada ha sucedido aún –Replicó Nozomi.

-Ajá, ¿Y entonces cómo coño se sabe qué va a pesar? ¿Quién es el pinche adivino que sabe que Foxy morderá a un cliente? ¿Ah? ¡Responde! –Exclamó la castaña.

-Fue Mangle, Gabriela –De nuevo, Nozomi la corrigió con sus conocimientos acerca del juego.

-¡¿Y eso qué importa?! ¡¿Cómo demonios lo saben?!

-Gabriela, le dijeron gorda a Chica, y ella les respondió que las masacraría, ¿De qué te sirve la lógica ahora? –La de ojos rojos volvió a expresarse.

-Sí, p-pero… -Luz quiso intervenir.

-Pero nada. Van a regresar a esa pizzería, se tomarán una foto con los animatronics, los obligarán a hacer yaoi y todo tranquilo.

-¡Carina, por Dios! ¡¿Has visto a esos jodidos animatronics?! ¡Solamente con una mirada de Chica sientes como te masacra lentamente! –Gabriela estaba realmente histérica. Esos animatronics dañarían su salud (si no es que ya la habían dañado). Se volteó hacia su almohada, donde estaban todos los muñecos de todos los animatronics; les dio un manotazo que los lanzó a todos al suelo. Curiosamente, el muñeco de Chica terminó mirándola fijamente- Si muero… ¡QUEMEN ESA MALDITA PIZZERÍA DE MIERDA!

-En tu tumba pondré todos tus peluches –Le sonrió Carina- En tu funeral, escucharás a todo volumen una voz robotizada que te diga: "_Déjanos entrar, no nos dejes atrás, no somos como piensas" _–Empezó a cantar, divirtiéndose con la expresión de terror de su amiga castaña.

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! –Se tapó las orejas mientras se hacía bolita en su cama.

-Ya déjala, Carina, le va a dar algo a la pobre –La peliblanca sonrió levemente- Y vamos Gabriela, ellos _sólo son almas que no poseen libertad, y forzadas a ese rol tomar_.

-¿Tú también, Nozomi? –La ojiverde empezaba a desesperarse. Ella tenía mucho miedo, pero al menos se tomaba la molestia de disimularlo, contrario a su prima.

-"_Desde siempre solos, en la zona atrapados, desde el 87~" _–Continuó la pelinegra levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada, para ubicar sus manos en su cintura mirando divertida a las primas.

-"_Ven, sé mi amigo, o quédate en el sillón, pues ahora estarás…"_ –Nozomi le siguió la corriente, también levantándose.

-_¡Cinco noche en Freddy's~! _–Las cuatro se unieron cantando el coro. Las primas no podían evitarlo, se sabían la canción al derecho y al revés, y jamás podrían sacarla de sus cabezas. Mientras continuaban cantando, la peliblanca y la pelinegra empezaron a hacer una pequeña coreografía, sólo con la intención de molestar a las asustadas castaña y pelimorada.

**Noche 2**

**12:00 am**

-Estoy muy nerviosa –Gabriela, luego de cortar la grabación, caminaba de un lado a otro con ansiedad.

-Ya pasamos la primera noche, podemos con esto –Sudaba un poco por los nervios.

-Hablas como si esto fuera un juego… -Se cruzó de brazos inflando sus mejillas- Además, aún no paso la segunda noche….

-¿En serio? –La miró con burla.

-Ah, mira tú quien habla. Ni siquiera tienes el primer juego, y en el segundo de broma si llegaste a la tercera noche, y moriste muchas veces. Yo en cambio, sólo he perdido en mi primer intento en la segunda noche del primer juego, y ya voy en la quinta noche del segundo –Echó su cabello para atrás como toda una diva.

-Te odio.

-Muérete.

**1:00 am**

-_Fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma, pluma gay_ –Canturrearon ambas distraídas.

-Vale, Chica se movió –Avisó Gabriela, tratando de ubicar a la… ¿Gallina?- Mierda… Está en la cocina… Eso, o si no está….

-¿Si no está dónde?

-¡Luz, enciende la luz! –La pelimorada al principio no captó el mensaje, pero luego, al iluminar la puerta, ahí estaba una hermosa ave amarilla con sobrepeso y ojeras. Como si estuviera poseída, por el diablo, se lanzó contra el botón como si su vida dependiera de ello… Bueno, sí dependía.

-Ay Jesús, la chucha –Se recostó de la puerta y se dejó caer con la respiración entre cortada.

-Te lo tienes merecido por burlarte de mí….

-¡Cállate!

**2:00 am**

-60% de energía, casi tres de la mañana –Dio un bostezo revisando las cámaras. Freddy estaba tranquilo, Bonnie en el área de comida, Chica en los baños y Foxy no daba señales de salir de su cueva- Nada mal.

-Vamos bien, vamos bien –Respiró profundo la de ojos hazel- Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo cómo perdí la segunda noche.

-Tampoco quisiera que lo recordaras.

-Hhmmm, si mal no recuerdo… Se me gastó la batería y me mató Freddy… Casi eran las seis de la mañana… -Cerró los puños y los párpados- ¡Es desesperante, eran las cinco e' la mañana, coño!

-¿Querrías dejar de lamentarte por un juego y concentrarte en la realidad?

-Tengo ganas de estar en casa… -Ignoró por completo a su prima- Escribiendo o leyendo algún BonniexChica….

-A nadie le gusta esa pareja, todos quieren FoxyxChica o FoxyxFreddy, o FoxyxGuardiaxFreddy, a nadie le gustan tus parejas.

-¡A nadie le gustan tus fanfics!

-¡A nadie le gustan tus chistes sin sentido!

-¡Ja! Diles eso a los lectores.

**3:00 am**

-¡Órale, Freddy está mirando a la cámara! ¡Hola Freddy! –Gabriela una vez más mostraba su lado infantil e inmaduro.

-Ve a decíselo' a la cara, ¡Anda, ve! –La morena se encogió de hombros fastidiada. En un momento estaba temblando y chillando por su vida, y al instante saludaba al animatronic que podría ser el causante de su muerte. Su prima era un caso que debían tratar seriamente con un psiquiatra (especialmente luego de salir de esa pizzería del demonio).

-Anda a saludarlo tú, piazo' e' mamagüeva –Se encogió de hombros con la misma expresión que su prima. En un momento cantaba a todo pulmón a ver si los animatronics llegaban y se las cargaban, y al instante la criticaba por intentar ser un poco positiva. Su prima era un caso completa y totalmente perdido desde que tiene memoria.

**4:00 am**

-¡_Saa, nake! ¡Sakebe! _–Cantó a todo pulmón la pelimorada frente a la tableta con las cámaras.

-Cuando te toca cerrar las puertas sí eres bien seriecita, pero te dejo en las cámaras y te sueltas, no jodas, chíngate –Ahí estaba su prima, demostrando una vez más lo que había pensado casi una hora antes. Se cruzó de brazos cerrándole la puerta a Bonnie. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a eso de cerrar puertas y revisar cámaras.

-Malditas niñatas… -Murmuró el conejo con odio. Esas putas le habían dicho conejo maricón, y esas putas lo pagarían, lo pagarían muy caro.

-¿Pero por qué nos quieres matar? –Hizo un puchero y con temor se asomó por la ventana- ¿Ah, qué? Ya se fue… -Cuando iba a darse la vuelta, la cara de Bonnie apareció en la ventana- ¡Ay, madre de Dios! –Cayó de culo al suelo con aires dramáticos.

-¡Porque son unas malditas enanas! ¿Por qué arriesgan su vida aquí, si saben que vamos a asesinarlas? –El propio conejo no sabía por qué entablaba una conversación con esas precoces.

-P-pero, Bonnie –La pelimorada lo miró detrás de la Tablet- Nosotras sólo queríamos saber qué pasa en realidad en la pizzería. Supongo que está tan vacía por el secuestro de cinco niños, ¿No? –Aunque muy rápidamente se desvaneció, las primas lograron ver una pizca de nerviosismo en la expresión del conejo, antes de regresar a su típico rostro de "Te voy a destrozar".

-Eso no les importa en lo más mínimo –Les respondió de forma despectiva.

-En serio, ¿Sólo quieres matarnos por eso? ¿Matan a todos los guardias porque se les viene la perra gana? –Gabriela parecía no entender que estaba hablando con un jodido animatronic poseído.

-Sí.

-¡Pero no hemos hecho nada malo! Sólo queremos saber qué pasa, y si es posible ayudarlos –Luz insistió frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Sólo quieren saber qué pasa? –Ambas asintieron eufóricas- Entonces, sólo son unas mocosas metiches, ¿Cierto?

**5:00 am**

-Puede ser, porque soy alérgica a varias cosas –La castaña se encogió de hombros- Al polvo, al aire acondicionado si estoy frente a él por mucho tiempo, al pelo de animales, a algunos peluches, a mi profesora de matemática, en fin, siempre que estoy cerca de esas cosas se me hinchan los ojos y estornudo, y como estornudo, podría decirse que soy mocosa. En cuanto a lo de metiche, sí, sino no estaría aquí hablando contigo –Cualquiera pensaría que era sólo una idiota revelándole sus secretos a un animatronic, pero en realidad, Gabriela conocía muy bien las formas de irritar a cualquier persona, sea un animatronic poseído o no.

-¿Cómo es que les dan el trabajo a las primeras idiotas que se pasan por el frente? –Bonnie no entendía cómo pretendían que dos mocosas "cuidaran" de ellos.

-Teniendo en cuenta que matan a todos los guardias y que no se hacen cargo de daños a nuestra persona, ¿Qué importa quién venga a la pizzería? –Se encogió de hombros la ojiverde- ¿En serio sólo matan porque quieren? ¿No es porque el guardia de seguridad secuestró a los niños? ¿Sólo nos masacran porque es su pasatiempo favorito? –El conejo se cansó de escucharlas decir mamadas y se fue.

-¡Veeeeee, te dejaron en visto! –Se burló su prima abriendo la puerta.

-Cállate perra, él se fastidio por tú culpa –La pelimorada se levantó de la silla para pasar a estar cerca de la puerta, mientras que la blanca se ubicaba detrás de la Tablet.

-Quedamos en que tú eras la perra –Se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, entonces, cállate puta.

-Así sí –Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada revisando las cámaras- ¡Puerta, puerta! –Luz por instinto cerró la puerta más cercana a ella: la derecha.

-¡Maldita mocosas! –Oyeron un grito robótico que podría catalogarse como femenino.

-Chica, ¿Quieres un sniker? –Y Gabriela insistía en burlarse de la gallina.

-Por eso es que este mundo está así, por gente como tú –La morena regañó a su prima. Después se morían y andaban preguntando por qué.

-Voy a destrozarlas –Todos los niños amaban a los animatronics. Después de Freddy, Chica era la más querida; después de todo, era la única mujer y la más amable con los niños. Todos la querían por ser ella. Y llegaban esas reverendas mal criadas a decirle que era una pata gorda con ojeras. Merecían una palmadita… En la cara… Con una silla.

-¿Por qué matan a los guardias? –Insistió Gabriela.

-Porque nos da la reverenda pinche puta perra zorra recontra conchada maldita gana de hacerlo –La gallina estaba realmente enojada, ¿Y es que quién no lo estaría?

-Vale, ya que no quieren decirnos nada, ¿Sabes qué es la mordida del 87, no? –Desde atrás de las cámaras, continuaba la castaña fastidiando a la gallina.

-No tengo idea de que hablas, tampoco mi interesa saber.

-Gabriela, ya déjalos, nos quieren matar y no hay remedio –Luz ya había entendido que sencillamente no podía razonar con los animatronics.

-Pero wey… -Su prima la fulminó con la mirada, aun así ella le hizo caso omiso- Entonces, ¿Amenazan de muerte a todos los guardias?

-No, sólo los asesinamos. Ustedes son las únicas pendejas que hablan con nosotros.

-Compréndelas, Chica –Una voz se escuchó desde el lado contrario. Ambas primas se lanzaron contra el botón de la puerta, golpeando sus cabezas en el proceso, pero al fin y al cabo lograron su objetivo- Sólo son unas mocosas metiches, ¿Qué se les va a hacer?

-¿Por qué no pueden ser amables y respondernos por qué hacen lo que hacen? ¡Si me responden, les juro que me iré! –Juntó sus blancas manos entrelazándolas mientras hacía un puchero mirando al conejo recién llegado.

-Porque eres nuestra víctima… -Murmuró Chica- ¡Y NO SE HABLA CON LAS VÍCTIMAS!

-Jesucristo, me voy a morir –Gabriela al fin parecía comprender que tarde o temprano, sería asesinada por los animatronics- ¿Cuánta energía queda?

-Debe quedarnos un 10%... –Su prima comentó antes de revisar- ¡¿TRES PORCIENTO?! ¡NO MAMES! –Ambas hicieron una expresión de terror y estuvieron a punto de chillar, de no ser porque...

**6:00 am**

-¡OH SÍ, PUTA! –Alzaron sus brazos en son de victoria- ¡SEGUNDA NOCHE, PERRAS! –Tomaron sus pertenencias con aires de niñas malas y se marcharon casi saltando de la pizzería.

-Demonios, ¿Por qué esas malditas tienen tanta suerte? –Bonnie vociferó caminando junto a su compañera rumbo al escenario.

-No puedo creer que dos niñatas inmaduras como ellas tenga la agilidad de cerrarnos las puertas –Refutó Chica cruzada de brazos- ¿Qué demonios es la mordida del 87?

-¿Vas a creer las idioteces de esa enana?

-No, pero… -Bufó con molestia- Bah, me da igual, voy a masacrarlas.

-No si yo lo hago primero… -Tanto conejo como pollo sentían un profundo odio hacia el par de mocosas metiches que pretendían vigilarlos, o mejor dicho, sobrevivir en esa pizzería durante siete noches.

-Ustedes son un par de inútiles –Una voz parecía acercarse a ellos desde la oscuridad- Esas niñas ya deberían estar mutiladas –Salió a la luz el dueño de aquella imponente voz robótica: Freddy. Dado que la pizzería aún no habría a los clientes, y que los pocos trabajadores que habían llegado no se molestaban en revisar a los animatronics, tenían aproximadamente una hora más de funcionamiento libre por el establecimiento.

-Tsk, lo dice el que sólo se queda paradote en el escenario –Chica le reclamó- ¿Por qué nunca te diviertes un rato con nosotros? Que yo recuerde, ver las caras de terror y sufrimiento de los guardias te gustaba tanto como a nosotros.

-No estoy para gastar mi tiempo en los insignificantes humanos –Freddy caminó un poco más hacia ellos, mirando el pequeño cartel frente a la cueva pirata: "Sorry! Out of order". Volteó a mirar a sus compañeros- Aun así, me agrada la idea de verlos asesinar a los guardias; no lo hacen nada mal, debo admitir… -Miró hacia los avisos en las paredes, que tenían el propósito de alentar a los niños a ver los shows protagonizados por los animatronics- Pero yo lo haría mejor –El deje de arrogancia en su voz no pudieron compararlo con nadie más que con el de Foxy, quien curiosamente, aun no se había unido a la conversación.

-Quéjate todo lo que quieras, mañana yo seré quien aniquile a esas mocosas metiches –A Bonnie le importaba poco y nada lo que opinara Freddy sobre sus "métodos" de asesinato.

-Bájale, Bonnie, quien acabará con la miserable existencia de esas niñatas no será nadie más que yo –Chica se cruzó de brazos como una princesa berrinchuda. La peor insultada y tratada por aquellas pendejas había sido ella, y ella terminaría con sus vidas.

-Contrario a lo que los tres han dicho… -Al fin, Foxy se dignó a salir de su cueva- Esta noche, yo terminaré lo que ustedes no han podido en dos días –Una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su… ¿Se le puede llamar rostro? Digamos que sí, en su rostro.

-No me digas, ¿El zorro saldrá de su madriguera? Mejor no lo hagas, Foxy, salir de tu cueva después de tanto tiempo podría afectarte –Al parecer a cierto conejo le incomodaba la idea de que cierto zorro se uniera a ellos en el asesinato del guardia. Para ellos, eso era como un juego.

-¿Afectarme? ¿De qué hablas? –El zorro no sabía con exactitud si se estaban burlando de él, o si, por alguna razón… ¿Bonnie se preocupaba por él? Tanto tiempo dentro de su cueva, era lo que en realidad le estaba afectando….

-Vamos Foxy, luego de una eternidad encerrado en tu cuevita, podría darte frío salir por la noche, hasta podrías resfriarte –El zorro contuvo su impulso por golpear al conejo.

-¿Tú, un marinero de agua dulce, pretendiendo que un capitán como yo siga sus órdenes? Quieras o no, esas niñas serán asesinadas por mí, y no me importa lo que opine cualquiera de ustedes –Sencillamente era inaceptable la forma en que le hablaba esa liebre.

-Basta –Chica intervino- ¿Quién matará a esas niñas? Eso lo sabremos esta noche. Pero por ahora, no me interesa escuchar su estúpida discusión.

-Chica está en lo cierto, y sé que ninguno de ustedes obedecerá el mantenerse quietos durante toda la noche… -Todos negaron ante las palabras del oso- Entonces, tal parece que todos saldrán a buscar a las precoces… -Esta vez, todos asintieron- Que comience la cacería.

.

Impaktante aparición de Freddy y Foxy :0 La razón por la que no habían aparecido anteriormente en porque trato de hacerlo lo más parecido al juego posible (O sea, Freddy no se mueve y Foxy se vuelve más activo en la tercera noche). No sé ustedes, pero yo juego gritándole a mi tablet cosas como: "¡PUTA MADRE, AHÍ ESTÁ BONNIE!", "¡CIÉRRATE, PUERTA CONCHETUMADRE!", "¡SEIS DE LA MAÑANA PERRAS!", "¡LES GANÉ, PPPEEERRRRRRAAASSS!", o en el FNAF 2 "¡VETE FOXY, COÑO!", "¡PUTO BALLON BOY, CHINGA TU MADRE!", "¡VETE BONNIE, COÑO E MADRE, TENGO QUE DARLE CUERDA A LA CAJA!" Pero en fin :v

Si tienen dudas acerca del fanfic o de los OC's, no lo piensen dos veces y déjenme sus dudas en los comentarios.

Por cierto, tal vez algunos se pregunten si habrán relaciones tanto amorosas como íntimas entre los personajes e.e Hasta ahora no, pero si son muy aclamados, tendré que complacer a los fans. (Pero no se emocionen con el lemmon, probablemente, SI ES QUE LO ESCRIBO, me quede del asco :'v) Y además, los animatronics no tienen pene :v

Ya los jodí mucho por un día, estén atentos ante el tercer capítulo, espero sus comentarios.

Sayonara!


	3. ¿Amigos?

Hola, hola! He regresao'! Una vez más, gracias a todos los que me apoyan con sus reviews, y gracias a mi queridísima amiga, Nozomi Nya, quien fue la que me motivó a subir este fanfic. Por cierto, vayan a leer su fanfic: "Con el alma en un garfio", es muy bueno e.e

Bueno pues, me preguntaron si en un futuro en el fic aparecerían los de la versión 2.0, y déjenme decirles que eso es secreto e.é Okno, sí aparecerán, como para el capítulo 8 ó 9

PD: Perdonen lo mente pollo que ha quedado este capítulo :'v

.

Gabriela recién se levantaba para desayunar. Miró su reloj, eran las tres de la tarde. Se sentó pesadamente en su cama bostezando, aun con mucho sueño. Caminó hasta la cocina, donde sorprendentemente, no había nadie. A pesar de que algo en su mente le gritaba que era el momento perfecto para entrar en pánico, mantuvo la calma y se acercó a la mesa; allí había una nota que le explicaba que sus padres no regresarían hasta el día siguiente por motivos que no especificaron, y su prima había salido un poco más temprano junto a Nozomi y Carina, y que no la habían despertado porque se veía muy cansada.

Eso en realidad la molestó, ¿Desde cuándo Carina, Nozomi y Luz eran lo suficientemente buenas para dejarla dormir? No le gustaba eso para nada. Decidió no prestarle atención, sólo comió, se aseó y se puso a jugar Five Nights at Freddy's.

Sí, sólo Gabriela trabaja en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza y aun juega Five Nights at Freddy's.

Así pasó la tarde; comiendo cualquier basura que se encontrara en el refrigerador, investigando más sobre la pizzería y de a rato leyendo yaoi, a nadie le hace daño un poco de yaoi.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que, rápidamente ya se habían hecho las 11:00 pm, y no había señales de su prima… ¿Esa desgraciada pretendía dejarla sola en tan terrorífica situación? ¿En serio la abandonaría cual cobarde? ¿Dejaría a su prima y mejor amiga arriesgar su vida completamente sola en una pizzería con animatronics asesinos? Su prima era una completa hija de….

Su mamá. Era hija de su mamá.

-N-no puedo creer que me haga esto… -Con todo el temor que una persona podía tener antes de llegar a sufrir un ataque de nervios, un infarto o un derrame cerebral, tomó su mochila y se encaminó a la pizzería. No crean que Gabriela es tan tonta, intentó llamar a su prima, sus padres y sus amigas, pero con ninguno había logrado contactarse; mira lo muy útiles que le eran los teléfonos en ese momento…. Estaba completamente sola ante su espeluznante situación de vida o muerte. Se maldijo mentalmente por aceptar ese jodido empleo, ¿Por qué había querido hacerse la valiente y arriesgar su existencia ante los animatronics que la destrozarían? ¿Quién en su sano juicio pide un empleo en una pizzería que sabe que posiblemente está maldita, donde vivirá la peor de sus pesadillas, lo que hasta el más valiente se negaría a aceptar? Ah sí, Gabriela. Pero en fin, ya se había metido en donde nadie la había llamado, y no podía salir de eso hasta después de la quinta noche. Tal vez, Bonnie tenía toda la razón, y en realidad ella no era más que una mocosa metiche….

La pesadilla comenzó. Gabriela corría de aquí para allá abriendo y cerrando puerta, encendiendo y apagando luces. Lo que le preocupaba era que debía vigilar la cueva pirata, donde ya podía ver a Foxy empezar a mostrar su rostro.

-Demonios, demonios, ¡Demonios! –Le cerró la puerta a Chica mientras las lágrimas se escapaban irremediablemente- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola, maldita? –Murmuró.

-Aaaww, pobrecita, ¿Tu amiguita no está para cuidarte? –La pollo se reía en su cara de su desdicha.

-Ay si tú, muchas gracias –Le respondió sarcásticamente mientras se iba a revisar las cámaras… No había nadie en la cueva pirata- ¡No! –Antes de que le diera tiempo, un gran zorro rojo atravesó la puerta de la oficina con un chillido que casi la dejaba sorda. Pero sus oídos no le importaban en lo más mínimo. En este momento lo que corría riesgos era su vida- ¡P-por favor no me mates!

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –Sólo pudo ver como se acercaba un paso a ella antes de que todas las luces se apagaran, y sólo pudo ver brillar los ojos de los cuatro animatronics que se acercaban a ella.

¡¿Cómo demonios era eso posible?! ¡Eran las tres de la mañana, le quedaba 50% de batería! ¡Esa patética situación de tan mala suerte que estaba viviendo era imposible y absurda!

-N-no me maten… -Junto sus rodillas a su pecho abrazándose a sí misma mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas- Y-yo sólo fui una idiota, que quería saber qué pasaba en la pizzería… Sólo fui una mocosa metiche, no quise insultarlos, ¡Lo siento mucho! –Esperó impaciente su muerte, pero esta nunca llegó. Temerosa, alzó su cabeza para ver a los muñecos agacharse frente a ella, todos con un gesto de… ¿Tristeza?

-Realmente lo lamento, yo nunca quise… -Trataba de excusarse Chica.

-Esos insultos, no eran cierto, yo sólo… -Le siguió Bonnie.

-No creas que realmente te haríamos daño… -Terció Foxy.

-Nuestra actitud contigo no ha sido nada buena… -Finalizó Freddy.

-¿Pero qué cara…? –Debía admitir que ese cambio radical que tomaron los animatronics le daba más miedo que los propios muñecos.

-Vamos, pequeña, sólo queríamos asustarte –Todos se levantaron y Freddy le ofreció su mano a la humana, que dudosa la aceptó y se levantó con su ayuda.

-¿Por qué de repente son buenos conmigo?

-Escucha –Interrumpió Chica- No fuimos buenos contigo, lo sabemos, pero en realidad sólo bromeábamos –Le dedicó una sonrisa genuina, que desde el punto de vista de la castaña se veía algo retorcida.

-¿E-en serio? –Poco a poco sus ánimos y esperanzas regresaban, y en un impulso de inmadurez los abrazó a todos de forma cariñosa- ¡No puedo creerlo!

…

Todos callaron en ese momento. La oscuridad no los permitía ver bien, pero por su lenguaje corporal, dedujo que estaban nerviosos y Foxy estaba… ¿Sonrojado? -¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó inocente la humana.

-Yo no… -Tosió un poco- No estoy acostumbrado a muestras de afecto… -El zorro bajó la mirada- Y menos de una marinera tan bella como usted –El rojo se apoderó de la cara de la joven.

-¿L-lo dices en serio? –Foxy asintió levemente- Un momento… -Todos la miraron extrañados- Chica admitió su error, Bonnie está arrepentido, Freddy me ayudó a levantarme, y Foxy está siendo bien pinche sumiso… -Ahí fue que su bombillo se encendió- ¡No! ¡Foxy no es sumiso, Foxy es un jodido seme! –Señaló a Chica- ¡Tú eres una tachi, las tachis no son tan… nekos! ¡Ustedes son bien activos! Ustedes quieren matarme, nunca serían amables conmigo –Todos lo pensaron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Tienes razón, **muere** –Un golpe certero de alguno de los animatronics, que no alcanzó a ver, fue suficiente para tumbarla.

…

-¿Pero qué…? –Gabriela entreabrió sus ojos, esforzándose por la insistente luz que entraba por su ventana. Miró su reloj, las 2:48 pm- ¿Qué putas pasó? –De inmediato, como si le hubieran lanzado un balonazo a la cara, recordó todo lo que le pasó… ¿Esa misma mañana?

Corrió por su casa, bajó las escaleras tan desesperadamente que resbaló y casi cayó de cara, pero aun así se levantó a duras penas y llegó al comedor. Sus padres y su prima se le quedaron viendo, empezando a considerar en llevar a un psicólogo a la chica.

-Eeeemmm… ¿Te dolió? –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a su madre. Ella no se había fijado en el dolor, pero cuando le prestó atención, reaccionó llevando sus manos a su costado izquierdo, un poco más debajo de sus senos.

-Me pegué en una teta :c –Se sobó la parte ya nombrada con total normalidad y se sentó a comer con su familia.

Miró sus manos por un momento cayendo en cuenta de todo. Había sido un sueño, un extraño y anormal sueño. La gente normal sueña algo en general, un suceso extraño, con personas extrañas o cosas así. Pero como ella no es normal, lo primero que pasa en su sueño robotfilia. Sí, tal vez sí necesita un psicólogo.

**Noche 3**

**12:00 am**

-¡Sí wey! Y el washo me dice: "No estoy acostumbrado a muestras de afecto… Y menos de una marinera tan bella como usted", y yo ahí de :IMPAKTADA: -Explicó la castaña a su prima mientras reían.

-¡Jajá! Ahora entiendo por qué te diste cuenta de que era falso, ¡Eso jamás pasará! –Se burló la morena revisando las cámaras- Chica está en el comedor con su cara de "Kill me, please".

-Uufff, mija, ni quiero que pase –Se sacudió mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-¿Y luego qué pasó? –Luz preguntó, queriendo saber lo que se había imaginado la retorcida mente de su prima.

-Psss, lo obvio, me di cuenta de que Foxy estaba actuando así bien uke, y pos no, Foxy es el seme más seme de los semes, el que no se deja ukear por nadie, y un seme tan seme como Foxy jamás sería tan sumiso.

-Gran deducción –Le dio la razón con una sonrisa- Bonnie en el pasillo, ponte alerta.

**1:00 am**

-Bonnie, te cuento que soñé contigo –Desde atrás de la Tablet, la de ojos hazel le habló al conejo, al cual su prima le había cerrado la puerta. El animatronic la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? –Era lo que se preguntaba Bonnie. No sabía si se lo decía por chocancia o en verdad él había estado presente en sus sueños. Y en caso de que fuera cierto, ¿Por qué se lo decía con tanta confianza?

-Porque en verdad soñó contigo, ustedes la trataron bien chido y después la mataron, insensibles –Agregó la ojiverde.

-De pana, se disculparon conmigo y todo –Se cruzó de brazos irónica- Pero ya sabemos que eso no va a pasar.

-¿"De pana"? –El que terminaría yendo al psicólogo sería el pobre conejo, que no tenía la culpa de que dejaran a dos precoces a cargo de él.

-Ah, cierto que eres gringo –Fastidiada, regresó su mirada a las cámaras.

-Ya vete, que tenemos que ahorrar energía –La morena hablaba con toda confianza.

-¿Qué es la mordida del 87? –El conejo recordó lo que anteriormente le había preguntado su amiga pollo, y aunque no lo admitiera, le causaba curiosidad saber a qué se referían las enanas con ese curioso término.

Las jóvenes se miraron dudando un poco sobre mentirle al conejo, decirle la verdad o simplemente no responder a su pregunta. Teniendo en cuenta que no sabía lo que era la mordida del 87, obviamente este hecho no había ocurrido, así que si decían algo que no debían sería como alterar el curso del tiempo.

-Lo lamento, pero no podemos revelarte dicho acontecimiento –La pelimorada se encogió de hombros viendo la confusión en el rostro del conejo. Y es qué, ¿Por qué diablos le nombraban a Chica la mordida del 87 y a él le decían que podían explicarle? Mocosas hijas de puta- Anda, ya vete, la energía no está para mal gastarse –Le hizo una seña de "shu, shu" para que se marchara, y sorprendentemente Bonnie la obedeció.

**2:00 am**

El sonido de un teléfono resonaba por todo el lugar. Apresurada, la morena con un particular cabello morado tomó el celular viendo su pantalla con fastidio. No tenía más remedio que atender.

-Hola… Sí mamá, soy yo -¿Y quién más sería? Se preguntó la ojiverde- No mamá, no estaba despierta. ¿Yo? ¿En una pizzería? ¿De qué hablas? …Ah, ya hablaste con mi tía… -Su prima emitió una pequeña risa abriendo la puerta luego de que se marchara Chica- No mamá, no me pasará nada… ¿Qué? ¿Una foto, dices? Pero… Yo… ¡Mamá! …No, no te estoy gritando… -Suspiró pesadamente, rindiéndose- Vale, ahora te la mando… -Por fin colgó su teléfono- ¡No puedo creerlo! –Reclamó revisando las cámaras- Bonnie a la izquierda.

-Una foto, ¿Eh? –Cerró la puerta con total normalidad- ¿Bonnie, te prestas para un selfie?

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees que soy?! –Era indignante que las niñatas le pidieran algo tan ridículo como "un selfie".

-Un muñeco gigante con traje de conejo creado para divertir a los niños, ahora deja de quejarte y sólo quédate ahí parado –Bueno, eso realmente le dolió al conejo porque… Era cierto. Luz se acercó con su celular, abrazó a su prima mientras ambas sonreían y se tomaron una foto con el conejo, quien no se apartó al estar completamente confundido. ¿Cómo era que en dos noches las mocosas metiches podían pasar de tenerles un profundo e "incurable" temor, y de repente ya se sacaban selfies como si él o cualquiera de los otros animatronics fueran sus putas mejores amigas? ¿Andaban en droga o se escaparon del manicomio?- ¡Woa, salimos increíbles! –La morena exclamó- Gracias Bonnie, te daría un abrazo de no ser porque quieres asesinarme, pero no te pongas triste, aún te quiero, ten en cuenta que lo haría –Luz le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura. El conejo al no saber qué hacer, sólo se alejó lentamente de ese par de adolescentes con ganas de traumar animatronics.

-¿Le estás coqueteando a Bonnie? –Su prima estalló en carcajadas frente a su cara.

-Cállate estúpida, claro que no lo hago, sólo estoy siendo amable como lo soy con todos menos contigo –Se cruzó de brazos regresando a las cámaras- Además, él es sólo un animatronic, ¿Qué futuro tendría una relación así? –Ambas rieron escandalosamente.

-Ninguno… -Murmuró el conejo alejándose con fastidio.

**3:00 am**

-A ver Luz, ¿Jugamos algo? –Gabriela aprovechó que su prima acababa de cerrarle la puerta a Chica y Bonnie al parecer había vuelto a su sitio.

-Vale –Respondió ella tranquilamente.

-¿Tienes memoria retentiva? –La pelimorada sonrió, ya conocía ese juego, y sería la oportunidad perfecta para arruinarle el juego a su prima.

-Claro.

-Sin mirar, dime, ¿De qué color es tu pantalón?

-Azul marino –Respondió confiada.

-¿Cuál fue el último animatronic que habló con nosotras?

-Bonnie.

-¿Cuál fue su último diálogo?

-"¿Quién crees que soy yo?", o algo así –Su prima rio un poco.

-Te la voy a valer. ¿Qué fue lo último que buscamos juntas en internet?

-La canción de Town del FNAF 2.

-¿Y cuándo fue la primera vez que la oímos?

-Hace como dos semanas.

-Última: ¿Cuál fue la primera pregunta que te hice? –La de lentes esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Tienes memoria retentiva?" –Esta vez, la blanca sonrió.

-Perdiste.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No mames, si yo ya me sé ese juego! ¡El truco es engañar a la gente para que digan la segunda pregunta! ¡Lo hice bien!

-En realidad, lo primero que te pregunté fue si jugábamos algo.

-… ¡Eres una puta!

**4:00 am**

-¿Qué pasaría si Chica hubiera sido hombre? –Gabriela preguntó, aburrida de estar sin hacer nada por más de media hora.

-Aumentaría el yaoi, eso es seguro.

-¿Te soy sincera? –La castaña sonrió- Yo no tenía ni puta idea de que Chica era mujer, hasta que vi a Toy Chica –Ambas rieron.

-Demonios, Gabriela, ¿El nombre no te sonaba raro?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero es que tampoco estaba segura de qué animal era, entonces yo decía: "Debe ser un pato puto" –Su prima rio fuertemente.

-Joder, deja la droga –Revisó la cámara notando que algo faltaba- ¿Qué…? No… No, no, no, no, ¡No, no, no! ¡Viene Foxy! –Gabriela saltó casi desde la otra puerta hasta el botón izquierdo, y sorprendentemente logró llegar al botón justo a tiempo. Claro que quedó toda mallugada, pero al fin y al cabo, viva.

-¡Diablos! –El zorro estaba más que molesto consigo mismo, por no poder ser más rápido que un par de niñas.

-Marica… -La de ojos miel bajó la mirada- ¡LE CERRAMOS LA PUERTA A FOXY! –Ambas celebraron con bailes raros.

-No se emocionen, par de imbéciles, voy a matarlas –Y por alguna razón, estas locas decidieron tomárselo como algo gracioso.

-Hey Foxy –Escuchó que una de ellas lo llamaba, por instinto volteó a verlas por la ventana, ambas estaban en el medio de la sala mirando hacia él.

-WHAT DOES THE FOX SAYS?! Ring, ding, ding, ding, ding, gering, gering –Empezaron a hacer una mala imitación de la coreografía del video original.

-Hijas… ¡De puta! –El zorro se fue más que indignado. Sin embargo, no les dio tiempo de abrir la puerta porque en seguida apareció Bonnie.

-¿Qué diablos le hicieron? –No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su, según la autora, rostro. Si bien podría decirse que todos eran amigos, aunque a ninguno le gustaba admitirlo, al fin y al cabo, sin bullying no hay amistad.

-Bonnie, llámeme al pirata, por fa –Aquella castaña le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, pero por alguna razón no le molestaba, es más… Empezaba a agradarle.

-¿Para qué?

-Sabes que quieres molestarlo, sólo llámalo –Bonnie no sabía por qué, pero se dejó llevar por el espíritu bromista de las chicas, y logró atraer al zorro de vuelta.

-¿Qué coño quieren? –Las jóvenes se miraron con una sonrisa, y con una señal, ambas empezaron a coro con la canción.

-_Todos los zorros se van al cielo~ ¡Aw, aw, aw! Todos los zorros se van al cielo~ ¡Aw, aw, aw! Todos los perritos se van al cielo~ ¡Woof, woof! Todos los perritos se van al cielo~ ¡Woof! Todos los gatos se van al cielo~ ¡Grr, miau! Todos los gatos se van al cielo~ ¡Miau! _–Tanto conejo como zorro se miraron y regresaron sus miradas a las chicas; estaban totalmente anonadados. No sabían exactamente qué tipo de desorden mental podría causar tal comportamiento en alguien tan joven y bonito… ¡No, no! Eso último lo borraron completamente de sus pensamientos.

-El otro día… -Gabriela puso voz de pendeja, digo, voz de… Bueno sí, no hay otra forma de describirlo- Un camión de 16 ruedas dejó PLANO a un conejo, en la carretera. Pero no importa, porque yo lo vi, ¡Lo vi que se fue al cielo de los conejos! –Foxy se empezó a burlar de su compañero mientras este esperaba que la canción tuviera algún otro insulto para el zorro.

-_Todos los wanacos (¿?) se van al cielo~ _Soy una alpaca -.- _Todos los wanacos se van al cielo~ _¡Soy una alpaca! _Todas las hienas se van al cielo~ ¡Jajajaja! Todas las hienas se van al cielo~ ¡Jajajaja! Todos los leones se van al cielo~ ¡Rawr! Todos los leones se van al cielo~ ¡Rawr! _–Bonnie y Foxy aun no entendían el sentido de lo que pasaba.

-El otro día… -Nuevamente, Gabriela usó esa voz chocante- A un avión de 450 pasajeros se le gastó la bencina y cayó encima del zoológico. Saltaron las tripas, del hipopótamo, la cebra estaba embarazada, y to' shorreao', la culebra quedó haciéndole un felape a un burro. Y estaban todos los animales arrancando… Pero yo no estaba triste, porque eso no es una tragedia, puesto que todos los animalitos, se van al cielo –Finalizó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-_¡Vivan los zorros!_ –Gritó Luz, siguiendo la canción.

-_Todos los zorros se van al cielo~ ¡Aw, aw, aw! Todos los zorros se van al cielo~ ¡Aw, aw, aw! Todas las zorras se van al cielo… ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Las zorras no se van al cielo! _–Bonnie no puedo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada cuando culminaron la pequeña canción.

-Bueno, Foxy, ya sabemos que no irás al cielo –A pesar de que el zorro lo golpeó, él sólo seguía riendo a carcajadas.

-¿No tendrán otra de sus canciones estúpidas sobre cierto oso o cierto pollo? –Foxy decidió calmarse un poco… Sólo para burlarse de Freddy y Chica.

-A ver… -Ambas hicieron pose pensativa.

-No recuerdo ninguna de un oso, pero pensar en Freddy sólo me hace recordar a Barney –Dijo la castaña. Las humanas rieron, siendo las únicas que entendieron el chiste.

**5:00 am**

-Y de pollos… Nope, no conozco ninguna.

-¿Estás segura? –La morena le susurró algo a su prima mientras esta reía.

-Bueno sí tenemos una, déjame ver si queda energía suficiente –Fue detrás de la cámara. ¡¿30%?! ¡¿A las cinco de la mañana?! No sabía cómo habían podido ahorrar tanta energía, pero era una buena señal- Llamen a Chica si quieren, hay suficiente energía como para cerrarle la puerta –El conejo y el zorro se miraron con una sonrisa y fueron a buscar a la pollo.

-Venga, abriré esta puerta mientras tanto –Luz abrió la puerta izquierda pretendiendo ahorrar energía, sólo por precaución. Notaron que Foxy y Bonnie se acercaban por la puerta derecha arrastrando algo. Quién lo diría, alguien que no sea Chica en la puerta derecha, ¡Rápido, pidan un deseo!

-¡No, no, no quiero! ¡No quiero ver a esas mugrientas niñas! –Chica era arrastrada por sus compañeros animatronics, halándola uno por cada pie.

-Bueno, esto será largo –Suspiró Gabriela ante la fastidiosa canción que entonaría, sólo con el propósito de molestar a su posible asesina… Me encanta como viven estas niñas.

-Chica, te la dedicamos –Luz le sonrió una vez la pollo las estuvo observando.

-_En la radio hay un pollito, ¡Pío, pío! En la radio hay un pollito. Y el pollito pío, y el pollito pío, y el pollito pío~, el pollito pío, y el pollito pío~, el pollito pío~._

Casi media hora después, de carcajadas de Foxy y Bonnie y rabietas de Chica.

-_Y el toro muu; la vaca moo; el cordero bee; la cabra mee; el perro guau, guau; el gato miau; la paloma ruu; el pavo glu, glu, glu; el gallo cocorocó; y la gallina coo; y el pollito pío, el pollito pío, el pollito pío~, el pollito pío._

-¡Demonios, ¿Nunca se acaba?! –Reclamó la pollo.

-Ya casi. _En la radio hay un tractor. En la radio hay un tractor. Y el tractor brum, el tractor brum, el tractor brum, y el pollito… ¡Oh, oh!_

-¡Son unas mal nacidas, las voy a joder! –Las chicas sólo bailaban victoriosas riéndose- Agh, estúpidas… -Se retiró antes de seguir pasando pena. Una vez que las chicas pudieron cesar el ataque de risa, que aparentaba ser infinito, Bonnie se decidió a hablar.

-¿Por qué no nos tienen miedo? –Las jóvenes lo miraron con duda.

-Claro que les tenemos miedo, pero mientras haya una puerta de por medio, nos sentimos seguras –Respondió la de lentes con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Qué valientes… -Pronunció el zorro ante la "valentía" de esas niñas. Eso no podía ser así, o les temían o no, ¿Qué pasaría si no hubiera una puerta de por medio?

-No, querido Foxy, nada de valentía, soy una completa cobarde y con orgullo –La castaña sentía una necesidad extrema de amarrar su cabello en una cola por el calor que inundaba la habitación, pero su corto cabello no le permitiría mantener un peinado por más de diez minutos- Pero aun así, creo que ustedes son agradables.

-¿Acaso creen que somos sus amigos? –El zorro gruñó.

-Hhmmm, podría ser –Luz habló. Los animatronics las miraron muy extrañados- ¿No podría ser eso posible?

-No.

-Jamás.

-Oh, vamos –Esta vez Gabriela insistió- Qué les parece… ¿Amigos mientras la puerta esté cerrada? –Bonnie y Foxy se miraron por un momento. Si bien las chicas estaban locas, podrían simular una compañía agradable para ellos, así que sólo se encogieron de hombros fingiendo indiferencia- ¡Qué bien! Oh, tal vez no lo sepan, mi nombre es Gabriela –Cerró sus ojos esbozando una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Luz –Abrazó a su prima mientras ambas le sonreían a los animatronics.

**6:00 am**

-Que tengan un buen día, **amigos **–Las guardias nocturnas pronunciaron encaminándose a la salida, pasando a un lado de ellos con total normalidad, a pesar de que los muñecos aún no habían regresado a sus puestos.

-¿Qué demonios acabamos de hacer? –El zorro no podía creer lo que él mismo había aceptado, ¿Ser amigo condicional de las guardias?

-No tengo ni la menor idea… ¿Quieres pizza? –Le ofreció su amigo conejo.

-¿Alguien dijo pizza? –Interrumpió la pollo sonriendo.

.

Hasta aquí con el capítulo~ Ha sido más largo que los anteriores, no pueden quejarse e.e

Algunos aún deben estarse preguntando, ¿Por qué demonios estas tipas se siguen burlando de los animatronics y aun están vivas? La respuesta es muy sencilla...

Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro :v

Okya xDD Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, espero que se me ocurra algo para el siguiente (?). Lávense, hagan caso a sus mamis, cómanse todo lo que les pongan en el plato (O sea, hagan todo lo contrario a SofiLexa), y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo~

Sayonara!


	4. Sí, Amigos

Hola~ Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo~ Voy a intentar trabajar más en el fanfic, dado que apenas viene la parte buena, ¿No? Y Para el 24/25 de diciembre quisiera tenerles 2 capítulos... Ya veré si puedo logralo

Este capítulos es bien cursi uvu Y hasta ahora, es mi favorito~

.

-¡¿Ustedeh' son locah'?! ¡¿Le cantaron el pollito pío a Chica?! –Nozomi estaba muy alterada. ¿Por qué demonios tenía amigas así? Caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupada por lo que pudo haberles pasado y por lo que podría pasarles en las siguientes noches, porque con que Foxy y Bonnie les hayan dicho que eran "amigos" no significaba que fuera cierto, y tampoco bastaba.

-Seh, y todo bien. ¿Por cierto, conoces una canción que hable de osos? –Gabriela miró sus uñas con desinterés.

-¡Oh, yo conozco una! –Carina alzó su mano emocionada.

-Por favor, dime que se burla de los osos –En el rostro de Luz se formó una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno… En realidad, habla de unos ositos que no tenían comida y….

-No sirve, ¡No sirve Cari, no sirve! –La castaña echó su cabello para atrás, como siempre lo hacía con esos aires de diva.

-¡¿Acaso me están escuchando?! –La peliblanca realmente no entendía cómo es que esas inmaduras seguían con vida. Se debía tener mucha, mucha suerte.

-Oh, sí te oímos, sólo que te estamos ignorando total y completamente –La de lentes le contestó mientras veía divertida la pequeña discusión entre su prima y su amiga.

-¡¿Son pendejas o se hacen?! –Todas la miraron.

-Nozomi, nos conocemos hace casi seis años, ¿Y aun te preguntas si somos pendejas? Claro que lo somos –Carina se expresó. Estiró sus brazos hacia los lados encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más obvia que existía en todo el mundo. Nozomi, cansada, hizo un "face palm" mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-Pudieron haber muerto. Que Bonnie, Foxy o cualquiera de los animatronics hayan aceptado ser sus "amigos" no quiere decir que en realidad lo sean –Gabriela abrió la boca para protestar, pero Nozomi no se lo permitió- Sólo hablan con ustedes porque hay una puerta de por medio. Ellos son máquinas, máquinas asesinas con los espíritus de cuatro niños, pero no se confundan, que sean niños no significa que sean inocentes –Se acercó más a ellas frunciendo el ceño- Ellos mismos lo dijeron, matan porque se les pega en gana, ¿Y si a sus amiguitos se les pega en gana engañarlas y matarlas? ¿Qué harán cuando Golden Freddy decida aparecer? ¿Qué harán si se les gasta la energía? ¿Qué harán si alguno de ellos se les escapa y entra a la sala mientras ustedes están distraídas? ¿Tienen idea de todo lo que podría pasar? ¡Las van a matar, asesinar, descuartizar, mutilar, rajar, dañar, estrangular, apuñalar, herir, golpear, moretear, rajuñar, arañar, torturar, destrozar, destruir, martirizar, azotar, garchar, joder, coger, violar, masticar, comer, escupir, mear, cagar, destripar, exprimir, aplastar, sodomizar, manipular, pisotear, desmembrar, machacar, partir, romper, picar, cortar, quemar, ahogar, morder, electrocutar, enterrar, fusilar, apalear, masacrar cual mugrientas y viles cucarachas! –Las primas hicieron un gesto de terror ante la última palabra de su amiga. Sencillamente, esos asquerosos insectos no eran para estar jugando- Podrían morir si se confían de ellos –Suspiró pesadamente- Entiendan que sólo les digo esto por su bien, no quiero que nada malo les pase, amigas, son lo mejor que me ha pasado, no me perdonaría a mí misma si algo les pasara, sabiendo que yo pude haberlo evitado –Se sentó a un lado de ella con la mirada baja.

-Oh, Nozomi… -Gabriela puso una mano en su hombro sonriendo nerviosa.

-Amiga… -Esta vez, fue Luz la que habló- Para eso están las puertas, las cierro y no pasó nada. Además, es obvio que no somos amigos, pero es divertido pensar que le agradas a unos animatronics asesinos, ¿No? –Se recostó en la cama de su prima encendiendo la televisión. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que… Recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago- ¡¿Pero qué coño?!

-¡¿Prestaste atención a lo que dije, pinche pendeja?! –Empezó a golpearla mientras que Carina y Gabriela, en lugar de hacer algo al respecto, se reían mientras veían Hora de Aventura.

Unas horas después

-Pssst… Bonnie… Bonnie… -La pollo notó que eran pocos los trabajadores que aún quedaban en el local, dado que pronto darían las 12:00 am. Se movió de su sitio hasta llegar a su amigo roedor, al cual "despertó amablemente" con un golpe.

-¿Pero qué…? –Discretamente miró hacia todos lados notando que no había nadie- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-No me hacías caso, recurrí a la más fácil de las opciones –Se encogió de hombros- En fin, ¿Qué se traen esas niñas, Foxy y tú?

-¿De qué diablos hablas? –Una pequeña risa fue emitida por el oso, quien escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

-No puedes ocultarlo, Bonnie, algo pasa entre esas niñas y tú, y Foxy también está ligado en eso –Freddy lo miraba atentamente, como si le reclamara algo sólo con verlo.

-Repito: No sé de qué diablo hablan. Esas niñas son unas fastidiosas, unas mocosas metiches, y no hay nada entre ellas y yo. Claro que, yo no puedo hablar por Foxy… -El conejo se excusó, tratando de librarse de la culpa en la que lo habían metido Freddy y Chica.

-Espero que no estés diciendo patrañas sobre mí, marinero –Los tres se sorprendieron al ver a Foxy fuera de su cueva antes de la hora- Sólo quiero saber, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con "esas"?

-Matarlas, ¿Qué otra cosa? –A Chica no se le ocurría qué otra cosa podrían hacer con las guardias.

-No me digas que… El zorro se ha encariñado con las guardias nocturnas –Freddy, con esa arrogancia habitual que lo caracterizaba, miró a su zorro compañero, para luego pasar su mirada al conejo- O tú, Bonnie, ¿Acaso hay algo que te llame la atención en estas guardias? ¿Acaso son ellas diferentes a los demás, los cuales hemos destrozado?

-Pues sí –Respondió el animatronic con tonalidad morada, totalmente confiado- Ellas… Son muy diferentes, son… Sí, graciosas, divertidas, entretenidas… Agradables… -Todos lo miraron alzando una ceja.

-Pareces colegiala enamorada –Se burló la única mujer del grupo.

-¡Ya cállate! Sólo estoy respondiendo a la pregunta de Freddy, sí son diferentes, pero eso no quiere decir que merezcan un destino diferente.

-Y exactamente, ¿Por qué no están muertas aún?

-¿De qué tanto te quejas, oso malhumorado? Mátalas tú si tanto interés tienes –Foxy no soportaba cuando Freddy se creía de alguna forma superior a ellos, ni mucho menos cuando cuestionaba sus habilidades.

-Díganme la verdad –El rostro del oso oscureció mientras su voz se tornaba más gruesa- ¿Qué tienen ustedes con esas niñas?

-¿La verdad? –Bonnie suspiró- Bien, como ya te dije, ellas son diferentes, y… Por alguna razón, quieren ser nuestras amigas… -Chica soltó una sonora carcajada cargada de arrogancia- Opinaron que podríamos ser amigos mientras las puertas estuvieran cerradas.

-¿Y ustedes…? ¿Ustedes aceptaron? –Chica aún no podía curarse de su ataque de risa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó el zorro rascándose la cabeza- Después de todo, es sólo una tontería, al final morirán como todos los guardias –Eso sólo logró aumentar la risa de la pollo.

-Bien, entonces si esto es así, y nuestras pequeñas idiotas guardias de seguridad morirán al final, no veo que esté mal seguir su pequeño juego –Freddy se dio la vuelta regresando a su sitio- Hagan lo que quieran.

-Como si necesitáramos tu autorización –Pronunció Foxy largándose a su cueva.

-Oso presumido –Le siguió Chica volviendo a su lugar.

-Gordo enojón –Terció Bonnie tomando su guitarra.

**12:00 am**

-¿Se ve que este sostén me queda apretado? –Gabriela tocó levemente sus senos tratando de detallarlos por encima de su ropa.

-TETAS pasando de verga –Le sonrió su prima.

-Es en serio, ¿Se me ve bien o no?

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres lucir bien para Foxy? –Se burló la morena mientras la blanca le lanzaba una mirada de odio.

-Como si este sostén no lo usara también para salir, pendejaza –Trató de acomodárselo por encima del suéter, se notaba realmente incómoda- ¿Sabes qué? Quítame esta verga que me está machucando las tetas –Se puso frente a su prima dándole la espalda. Esta rio un poco antes de subir su suéter por detrás y desabrochar la molesta prenda- Oh sí, al fin son libres –Terminó de sacar la prenda, la lanzó al suelo y masajeó sus pechos de la forma más vulgar y pornográfica que sus pervertidas mentes se puedan estar imaginando.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hacen?! –Luz se quitó un zapato y lo lanzó hasta el botón derecho de la puerta, que por suerte acertó.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es que ese molesto brasier te magulle las tetas! –Se cruzó de brazos levemente sonrojada- Si fueras humana, sufrirías mi desdicha.

-Pero no lo soy, ni quisiera serlo –Observó la prenda íntima tirada en el suelo- Creo que eso es tuyo… -La castaña miró al suelo fastidiada.

-No me digas… -Con ese toque de sarcasmo que casi siempre tenían sus palabras, tomó su sostén y lo embojotó en su mochila.

**1:00 am**

-¿Los niños están ciegos? –Chica y Bonnie estaban en las habitaciones continuas a la sala donde las chicas estaban- Joder, no quiero ofenderlos, pero por Dios, ¿Cómo es que los animatronics les parecen lindos? –Por un momento las cámaras dejaron de funcionar- Carajo….

-¿Bonnie o Chica? –Preguntó Luz con total normalidad.

-Ambos –La morena revisó la puerta derecha, no había nadie, y al revisar la puerta izquierda, ahí estaba el hermoso conejo causante de varios infartos. Claro que, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Luz le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Vamos, ¿Por qué no le abres la puerta a tu amigo? –Bonnie le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Mientras la puerta esté abierta, no somos más que tus presas, querido Bonnie~ -El conejo se sorprendió ante eso. Es decir, la naturalidad de la chica con lentes ante la innegable verdad era tal que no le cabía la menor duda de que esas niñas eran unas masoquistas.

Sí, unas mocosas suicidas masoquistas.

Porque nadie en su sano juicio, actuaría como lo hacían naturalmente ese par de mocosas metiches.

-Tsk, que ladilla –La de ojos miel se echó en la silla con mucho aburrimiento- Quiero jugar Five Nights at Freddy's –Bufó.

-¿Qué? –El conejo no entendía de qué demonios hablaban, pero no le sonaba a nada bueno ni mucho menos bonito.

-Ah, nada del otro mundo, sólo un juego donde representa cómo ustedes matan a los guardias, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte –Gabriela no prestaba mucha atención ni siquiera a lo que ella misma decía.

-¿En serio? ¡Quiero ver! –El conejo se veía… ¿Emocionado?

-Ay no, cariño, te recuerdo que necesitamos ahorrar energía para poder cerrar las puertas y seguir siendo amigos –Amplió la sonrisa que mantenía desde que le cerró la puerta al conejo- Claro que, si ninguno de ustedes nos molesta en la noche, y a las cinco tenemos más del 30% de la energía, podríamos tomarnos una hora para mostrarles el juego… Pero por supuesto, sólo podríamos cerrar una de las puertas para que la energía aguante –Bonnie no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, y es que no entendía porque lo trataban tan agradablemente si el sería su asesino- Pero sobretodo, no entendía por qué esas inesperadas muestras de afecto lo hacían sentir tan… lleno. Y sí, si la autora quiere, los robots se sonrojan. Punto.

-Vale, entonces… Si no las molestamos hasta las cinco, ¿Podremos ver el juego?

-Eso y más, conejito –El animatronic frunció el ceño ante el apodo colocado por la castaña- Hay de todo sobre ustedes, historias, juegos, teorías, rumores, fanfics, videos, canciones, muñecos… Están de moda.

**2:00 am**

-Debo admitir… -Gabriela bostezó- …Que es aburrido que no vengan a visitarnos –Su prima le dirigió una mirada cansada, ambas se estaban muriendo de sueño.

-Por lo menos la energía se mantiene… -Se tiró sobre la Tablet con cansancio- We, están todos en el comedor, ¡Hasta Freddy! Nunca lo había visto moverse de su lugar –Su prima se acercó, un poco más avispada.

-¿A ver? –Los observó a todos, sólo estaban ahí, parados. Chica miraba fijamente a Bonnie, mientras este simplemente no hacía contacto visual con nadie, visiblemente nervioso. Freddy y Foxy se miraban fijamente, amenazantes, como si batallaran con la mirada. De un momento a otro, el oso sonrió altanero y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia él.

-_Así que, un juego, ¿Eh? _–Rio levemente- _¿Hasta cuándo durará esta "amistad", Bonnie? Es decir, de ti podría aceptarlo, ¿Pero tú, Foxy? _-Volteó a mirar al zorro- _Me has decepcionado completamente._

_-Me da completamente lo mismo lo que pienses de mí –_Foxy se defendió- _Te crees el capitán de este barco sólo porque eres la atracción principal. A ninguno de nosotros nos importa tu opinión. Primero que nada, esas niñas terminarán muertas y nada tiene que ver esta "amistad". _–Hizo comillas con las manos- _Segundo, ¿Estás celoso de que yo tenga amigos y tú no? Y tercero: Si yo quisiera, podría hacer lo que quisiera con esas niñas, todo lo que pase por tu mente, y tu palabra no valdría nada, no afectaría en lo más mínimo mi decisión _–El animatronic, visiblemente molesto, se regresó a la Cueva Pirata, dejando a un muy enojado Freddy.

-Te dije que Foxy era el seme… -Susurró Gabriela logrando sacar una pequeña risita de su prima.

_-Es ofensivo que te lo esperaras de mí y no de Foxy, ¿Quién te crees que soy?_ –Reclamó el conejo bastante indignado.

-_Ya basta, fue suficiente con esas niñas, yo mismo me encargaré de ellas _–Las primas se tomaron fuertemente de las manos sudando frío. Observaron como Bonnie tomaba a Freddy del hombro.

_-No, ya basta contigo. ¿Cuál es el problema con ellas? ¿Por qué las odias? ¡Son las únicas guardias que nos han tratado bien! _–Frunció el ceño y se ubicó frente al oso, mirándolo fijamente- _A partir de este momento, me rehúso a matarlas _–Todos se asombraron al escuchar eso, incluso las jóvenes guardias no podían creerlo- _Me agradan, ¿Sí? ¡Y no me importa lo que piense ninguno de ustedes! _–Se alejó, y antes de salir de la sala dio un último diálogo- _Claro que, si alguno de ustedes decide matarlas, yo no seré su salvador. Que quede claro que, yo sólo me limitaré a no matarlas._

**3:00 am**

-¡Diablos, cuanta intensidad! –La pelimorada exclamó poniendo las manos en su pecho- Bonnie nos quiere perras, ¡Nos quiere! Se lo restregaré en la cara a Nozomi, es una paranoica –Empezó a hace un bailecito catalogado como "sensual" según ella.

-Y si… ¿Y si es una trampa? –Su prima paró en seco.

-¿Ah?

-¿Y si nos están engañando? –Su mente se llenaba cada vez de más dudas, a la par que su cuerpo se tensaba y el miedo la inundaba.

-N-no lo creo… -Se rascó la nuca nerviosa- ¡Rayos, es cierto! Espero que esto no sea una especie de broma de mal gusto o algo por el estilo.

-Soñemos Luz, soñemos….

**4:00 am**

-Marica, me estoy meando –La peliverde daba saltitos tratando de evitar mojar sus pantalones. Y con todo el líquido acumulado que tenía, probablemente mojaría su ropa interior, sus pantalones, parte de su camisa, parte de la chaqueta del uniforme, sus calcetines, sus zapatos, toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo, sus manos, el piso, la silla, la Tablet y la mochila que estaba a su lado.

-Yo me estoy cagando hace rato y no me quejo –Su prima la miró con un rostro entre amenazante y suplicante- Joder… -Suspiró profundo tratando de pensar rápido- Salir hasta los baños definitivamente NO es una opción, lo que te queda es mearte los pantalones, o encontrar un envase… -Miró a su alrededor, no había nada que pudieran usar. Tratando de hallar algo que fuera de utilidad, asomó su cabeza por la puerta derecha en un inútil intento de idear un plan para llegar al baño. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó unos pasos y empezó a detallar una silueta en la oscuridad. Retrocedió rápidamente cerrando la puerta.

-Jaja, cálmate, ¿Cómo crees que le haría daño a mis amigas? –La voz de Bonnie retumbó por todo el sitio. La castaña dudó si confiar en lo que sus ojos vieron y sus oídos escucharon mediante las cámaras y abrirle la puerta al conejo.

-¿Qué haces de este lado? Dijiste que no nos molestarías hasta las cinco… Además, sólo somos amigos cuando la puerta se cierra… -La blanca bajó su mirada al suelo.

-Eeemm, sí, sobre eso… -El conejo se removió incómodo en su sitio- Tal vez debería decirles que… -Sencillamente las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste hace unas horas? ¿No nos harás daño? –La castaña olvidó por completo a su prima a punto de orinarse los pantalones.

-¿L-lo escucharon? –Bonnie se sonrojó levemente- Pues sí, es cierto… Nunca pensé que unas mocosas metiches como ustedes serían agradables.

-*Demonios, ¿Le creo o no le creo?* -Los pensamientos de Gabriela la atormentaban. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rezando a todos los dioses, santos y deidades- *Me lo juego* -Fue su último pensamiento antes de apretar el botón de la puerta.

-Vaya, no pensé que me creerías –Sonrió aliviado adentrándose un poco- Eso me alegra.

-Disculpen que interrumpa su escenita, ¡PERO ME ESTOY MEANDO! –Bonnie suspiró.

-Venga, te llevo al baño –Ambas lo miraron con cara de "¡Este tipo quiere sexo!", pero la ojiverde al no tener más opción corrió hacia él- Tú quédate viendo las cámaras, si algo pasa sólo… Golpea una pared, yo lo escucharé –Dicho esto, acompañó a la joven hasta el baño, quien para su suerte no resultó violada, asesinada, mal tratada o con alguna herida física o mental… Bueno, tal vez un poco de daño psicológico al ser acompañada hasta el baño por un conejo, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

**5:00 am**

-Venga, quiero ver cómo es ese juego –Foxy y Bonnie se ubicaron en la ventana izquierda, observando a las chicas que ubicaron las sillas giratorias dando la espalda a la ventana, se sentaron y sacaron su Tablet.

-Es básicamente lo que sufren todos los guardias, tienen que evitar que ustedes los asesinen –Luz explicó brevemente.

-Insensibles –Fue lo único que dijo Gabriela antes de empezar el juego, explicándoles la jugabilidad y el objetivo del juego. También explicaron el hecho de que muchos locos en internet los admiraban y emparejaban, tanto entre ellos como con los guardias. Pffff, reverendos idiotas.

Mientras tanto

-Freddy, ¿Por qué te molestan tanto esas niñas? –Chica se atrevió a preguntar luego de pasar toda la noche escuchando los insultos y maldiciones del oso.

-¡Porque son unas simples mocosas! –Realmente, lo habían puesto furioso- No entiendo qué tienen ellas fuera de lo común, merecen ser masacradas como todos los demás guardias, en un traje, sin nadie que las ayude, sin misericordia, sin piedad.

-Voy a serte sincera –La pollo se sentó en el borde del escenario y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Este, ante la insistencia de su amiga, aceptó a regañadientes- Odio a esas precoces, son unas vulgares unas idiotas… Quisiera estrangularlas con mis propias manos, y verlas sufrir –Sonrió levemente- ¿Pero qué hay de malo con que Bonnie o Foxy, o incluso tú no quisieran lo mismo? Que les agraden esas niñas no le hace daño a nadie, además, matar a los guardias es sólo un pasatiempos, no nos perjudicará dejar de hacerlo –El oso suspiró, pareciendo comprender la situación.

-Me temo que tienes la razón, sin embargo, el motivo de mi enojo es otro –Chica lo miró pidiendo una explicación- Verás, aunque no lo creas, esto lo hago por su bien. Los conozco a todos ustedes, son como mi familia, y sé que Bonnie se está enamorando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas, Freddy? Son simples humanas.

-Exactamente, ya vas comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto –Miró al suelo- Esas niñas no están tan locas, lo sé porque de ser así deberían estar internadas en un manicomio. No son idiotas, cuando termine su contrato por siete noches se marcharán, además, en unos días la pizzería cerrará, y tú lo sabes… -La pollo imitó su acción, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

-¿Lo que intentas decir es que, si se enamoran de ellas, no tendrá caso porque se irán? Es eso, no quieres que sufran por amor… Es lindo de tu parte.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento, ellas deben morir antes de que su partida afecte a Bonnie, y probablemente a Foxy….

**6:00 am**

Freddy observó como las chicas pasaron frente al escenario, sólo para despedirse amablemente de ellos. Está bien, tal vez se estaba montando una película con respecto a esas niñas, pero lo que era seguro era que sus amigos serían dañados….

Y nadie daña a los amigos de Freddy Fazbear.

.

It's been so long~

¿Y? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Les pareció que algo estaba mal? ¿No entendieron? ¿Quieren sencillamente comunicarse conmigo y expresarme su opinión? No olviden dejar un review, siempre son bien aceptados siempre y cuando se guarde respeto.

Y... Freddy no era tan malo después de todo :0 Estas niñas si son confiadas, jode :u Pero ni pedo, la vida sigue~

Nos leemos, Sayonara!


	5. Sentimientos Descubiertos

Buenos días! *Voz de Tío Grandpa* Bueno, en realidad son las 12:37 pm, ¿Pero qué más da?

En fin, ¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo pasado dije que estaba bien cursi? Me equivoqué...

¡Esto si está bien cursi!

Mi capítulo favorito sigue siendo el anterior -w- pero en fin, disfruten~

.

-Y así fue como Bonnie admitió que nos amaba y que no nos mataría –Dijo Gabriela con cara de :Fuck yeah:

-En realidad sólo dijo que no nos mataría, pero técnicamente no le importará si otro nos mata –Aclaró Luz.

-Cállate, que mi versión es más emocionante –Carina tenía los ojos brillosos, muy emocionada por la suerte de sus amigas, mientras que Nozomi casi convulsionaba por la misma razón- Y qué, ¿Vamos a comer pizza?

-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENEN TANTA SUERTE?! –Nozomi suspiró, ya cansada de la suerte tan ridículamente buena de la que gozaban Luz y Gabriela- Vamos a comer pizza.

-Dale po' –Bajaron las escaleras con tranquilidad- ¡Amá', voy a salí' a matá' gente y traficá' marihuana!

-Lleva suéter y no hables con extraños –Concentrada en su teléfono.

-Mamá, voy a traficar droga, hablaré con todos los extraños que me encuentre.

-¿Pero llevas suéter?

-Sí.

-Vaya con Dios –Dicho esto las cuatro chicas se encaminaron a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

-A ver si entendí: Bonnie no quiere matarlas, Foxy es su "amigo" mientras cierren la puerta, Chica aun quiere matarlas y Freddy les tiene un profundo odio inevitable, incontrolable e irracional –Repasó Carina buscando con la mirada algún puesto. No fue difícil encontrar un asiento cercano al escenario, donde en seguida se acercó una mesera de enroscado cabello corto del mismo tono de Gabriela. Sonrió al verlas con sus ojos celestes.

-Gabriela, Luz, ¿Tan temprano vienen a trabajar? –Ambas sonrieron.

-Nada que ver, Marceline, sólo queremos un pizza grande, con todo –Se sentó en la silla estirándose con un poco de sueño.

-¿Quién dijo que la queríamos con todo? –Reclamó la pelinegra.

-Yo lo digo –Marceline rio levemente y se fue con su orden- We, casi empieza el show –Ciertamente, el telón se abrió dejando ver a los tres animatronics listos para entretener a los infantes. Un aproximado de quince niños, quienes estaban sentados frente al escenario, alzaron sus bracitos con emoción, dando gritos de alegría.

-¡Hola, niños! ¡Yo soy su amigo Freddy! –El oso habló, animando aún más a los pequeños niños. Mientras tanto, Gabriela casi se ahogaba con su pizza, es que no podía creer que ese oso, que una chica "rebelde" como ella catalogaría como "maricón", "Barney" o "Winnie Pooh", sería el más desesperado en acabar con su vida durante las noches en Freddy's.

-¿Y a ti qué? –Nozomi la vio tosiendo, ahogándose, pero aun así con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando la castaña se calmó, tomó un poco de agua y rio libremente.

-Es que, es difícil ver a quien te quiere matar durante las noches interactuar de forma tan estúpida con los niños –Continuó riendo un poco más y luego regresó a su pizza, escuchando atentamente el show.

-¿Y no han hecho yaoi para ti? –Preguntó Carina logrando captar la atención de todas. Digamos que, probablemente el gusto por el yaoi era una de las pocas cosas que las cuatro tenían en común.

-No tienen pene, Carina –La pelimorada respondió tomando un poco de jugo.

-¿Y ni un poco de fanservice? –Insistió la de ojos rojos. Nadie la culpaba, era sólo una pequeña e inocente fujoshi incomprendida.

-No, acuérdate que son bien semes y no se van a dejar ukear entre ellos –Le recordó Gabriela desanimada.

-Si ese es el caso… Pobre Chica –La peliblanca comentó y todas rieron.

-Igual, yo creo que Freddy se ukearía a Bonnie, después de todo él es uke… ¿Habían pensado antes en esa pareja? –Luz se sorprendió a si misma con una sonrisa, era una interesante pareja que, personalmente, le gustaría ver de cerca (¡Los reto a escribir un FreddyxBonnie! (¿?)).

-¡Bonnie no es uke! –La castaña dio un golpe en la mesa levantándose. Muchos la observaron pensando si se había escapado de alguna institución mental o algo por el estilo. Luego ella se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, un poco más calmada- Que sea morado, un conejo, el más bajo, el menos querido, el menos seme y probablemente el más tierno no lo hace uke.

-Acabas de decir las características de un uke –Le sonrió Carina apoyando el codo en la mesa, y su a vez su barbilla sobre su mano.

-¡Te digo que no! Sólo es menos seme que los otros, pero eso no quiere decir que sea uke. Por ejemplo… Freddy es un seme, Foxy es un seme, pero todos sabemos que Foxy es más seme que Freddy, y no por eso Freddy es uke –Opinó. Sabía que sus amigas compartían el mismo pensamiento, a pesar de que muchos veían a Foxy como el "uke" en esa relación.

-Sí, pero esto es diferente, porque Bonnie SÍ es uke –Continuó Nozomi.

-¡Que no lo es, necias! –La castaña infló sus mejillas en un gesto infantil de enojo.

-Es un suke. Fin de la discusión –La ojiverde se cruzó de brazos mirando el show de los animatronics con una sonrisa. Las otras chicas se miraron entre ellas.

-Sólo lo dice porque quiere que Bonnie se la garche –Murmuró Carina.

-¡Que te estoy oyendo! Y no tiene pene, no es por ser puta, pero alguien sin pene no va conmigo –Todas rieron y terminaron de comer su pizza.

En la noche

-Freddy… -El conejo llamó nervioso.

-Dime –Freddy simplemente le daba la espalda mientras veía a lo lejos a Chica riendo y Foxy cruzarse de brazos levemente sonrojado.

-¿Sabes lo que es "uke" y "seme"? –Bonnie nunca había estado tan avergonzado en su vida.

-Desgraciadamente, sí (¿Y cómo ellos saben? 7w7) –El oso se notaba algo extraño- Ni una palabra sobre el tema –Se alejó con un aura enojada.

**Noche 5**

**12:00 am**

-_Your sweet little eyes, your little smile is all I remember~ _-Cantó la de ojos hazel con toda la emotividad del mundo. Su prima la miraba con cara de "Por favor, alguien máteme".

-Oh, así que estás distraída cantando… -Pronunció la morena- Sería una lástima que Chica te apareciera de repente… Una completa lástima –Gabriela dejó de cantar y captó la indirecta cerrando la puerta.

-Agh, no sé qué harían ustedes si no se tuvieran la una a la otra –La pollo, fastidiada del excelente equipo que lograron formar las primas, se recostó de la ventana- Por cierto… -Las jóvenes notaron cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras- ¿Yo que soy?

-¿De qué? –Luz preguntó tratando de aguantar su risa, imaginándose lo que preguntaría. Gabriela por el contrario, no entendía la situación.

-¿Q-qué opinan los fans de mí? ¿Soy bonita? ¿Les agrado? ¿S-soy…?

-¿Nos vas a preguntar si eres seme o uke? –Preguntó Luz, y al ver al ave asentir se tiró al suelo de la risa. Gabriela rio levemente pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Para las mujeres, los términos son: La activa es la tachi, la pasiva es la neko, y la de ambos roles es una teko. Y tú, querida amiga, eres la persona más tachi que haya conocido –Le explicó la blanca mientras su prima rodaba por el piso, aun riendo descontroladamente.

-¡¿Quién te dijo que somos amigas, mocosa?! –Dicho esto, la "chica" se fue.

-Ay wey, qué tsundere –Abrió la puerta para luego patear a su prima, quien decidió continuar riendo.

**1:00 am**

-¿Cuál sería el peor insulto que le lanzarías a un hombre? –Revisó las cámaras, buscando un tema de conversación.

-Le diría que es más uke que el de Love Stage –Gabriela rio.

-Yo le diría que es más uke que el de Boku no Pico –Esta vez, fue Luz se carcajeó.

-Yo le diría que es más uke y puta que Aoba –La castaña casi se cae de la risa.

-Yo le diría que es más travesti que Mangle –La morena miró a su prima sorprendida para luego volver al suelo de la risa.

-¡Joder, me dolió y no fue a mí! –Siguió rodando por el piso, tanto que al llegar a la puerta izquierda se topó con algo que no recordaba que estuviera allí alzó la mirada alarmada y difícilmente pudo detallar el rostro de Bonnie. Suspiró de alivio- Hola Bonnie, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Así que soy un uke… -Ambas abrieron abruptamente lo ojos y cerraron sus bocas nerviosas. Luz, quien estaba obviamente más cerca de la puerta, dio un paso hacia un lado y cerró la puerta- ¡Joder, ábreme!

-Ábrele, que la energía se pone marica y se gasta de una sola –La de lentes se vio resignada a abrir la puerta.

-Lo lamento Bonnie, es que… ¡Es que eres moradito, y eres el más bajo, y, y…! –Se cubrió la cabeza- ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Te juro que no fui yo, fue mi fujoshi interna! –El conejo la miraba de forma asesina.

-Yo dije que eras bien seme –Se encogió de hombros la de cabello más corto- N-no me digas que escuchaste lo del FreddyxBonnie… -El conejo frunció el ceño sonrojándose- ¿Qué, quieres ver imágenes o algo?

-¡¿HAY IMÁGENES?! -¡Boom! Directo a la masculinidad.

-Yo no tengo, pero si quieres busco….

-Paso.

**2:00 am**

-Hey… -El animatronic morado estaba detrás de ellas, quienes más que prestarle atención a las cámaras, jugaban Five Nights at Freddy's.

-¿Qué? –Luz le respondió concentrada en el juego- ¡Demonios! Me mató Foxy… De nuevo.

-¿Yo puedo jugar? –Ambas se voltearon a verlo con desconfianza- ¡Por favor! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué me mate yo mismo? –Gabriela lo vio con un rostro sereno, pero sus palabras fueron aterradoras.

-Si esa Tablet tiene el más mínimo rajuño luego de que tú juegues, voy a cortar tus extremidades lentamente con una sierra eléctrica, mientras que con mis propias manos te arranco las orejas y luego te despedazo la cara dejando ese feo endoesqueleto de ojos violetas a la vista. Posteriormente, tomaré tus mugrientas orejas y te las voy a meter por el….

-Creo que ya entendió.

-… ¿Entendiste?

-Eeemm… ¿Vale? –No podía decir que estaba asustado, él era un animatronic que causaba infartos, no podía asustarle una enana como ella, pero de algo estaba seguro, y es que cualquiera que no fuera un animatronic o algo parecido se habría aterrado sólo con la mirada asesina de la castaña. Le chica le dio el aparato y él se recostó de una pared felizmente.

**3:00 am**

-¿Ya jugaste lo suficiente?

-¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que Freddy siga matándome! –Gabriela viró los ojos revisando las cámaras.

-Pfff, para que te mueras con Freddy, debes ser muy malo jugando (Lo dice la que se muere porque no le cerró la puerta a Chica :'v) –Su prima rio levemente a su lado.

-Bonnie, creo que Foxy te está llamando –Mirando la cámara, el zorro miraba directo hacia esta y hacía una seña de dos orejas grandes, para luego hacer un gesto de que se acercara a él.

-Ese maldito… -Se levantó fastidiado entregando el aparato a la blanca, quien lo abrazó como si fuera su propio hijo.

-¿En dónde quedó? –Preguntó la curiosa morena.

-¡Ja! No pasó de la segunda noche.

-Tú no pasas de la tercera.

-Tú no tienes el juego.

-Puta.

-Perra.

**4:00 am**

-¿Pero qué demo…? –Luz cambiaba desesperadamente las cámaras.

-¿Q-qué pasó? –Gabriela se acercó temerosa ante la actitud de su prima.

-¡No esta Freddy! –Ambas se miraron y corrieron cada una a cerrar una puerta, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de encender la luz antes. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-¡Diablos! –Escucharon aquella voz que les puso los pelos de punta a ambas, proveniente de la puerta derecha, que había cerrado Luz.

-¿Le cerramos la puerta a Freddy? –Se preguntó Luz mirando sus manos, aun sin creerlo. Su prima abrió la otra puerta, bastante desconfiada- ¡Le cerramos la puerta a Freddy! –Los otros animatronics se acercaron al escuchar tanto alboroto. Por suerte, todos estaban de un mismo lado. Gabriela le susurró algo en el oído a Luz, ambas rieron y se siguieron secreteando descaradamente frente a los muñecos.

-Freddy… -Llamó Chica.

-¿Qué quieres? –Estaba molesto, enfurecido, enfadado, bravo, enojado.

-¿Estás preparado para el bullying? –Foxy esbozó una sonrisa que molestó bastante al oso.

-¿Qué dices? –Nadie más que las primas pudieron responderle.

-_Osito gominola, osito gominola, osito gomi, gomi, gomi, gomi, gominola. Osito gominola, osito gominola, osito gomi, gomi, dulce, gomi, gominola, oeo~ _-Empezaron a hacer esos bailes que siempre hacían cuando se burlaban de los robots. El zorro, la pollo y el conejo fueron cayendo al suelo, respectivamente, de la risa. Tantas burlas hacia ellos mismos, al fin valían la pena. Todo, TODO valía la pena con tal de burlarse de ese molesto oso.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de burla infantil es esta?! –El oso estaba realmente indignado, mientras que las humanas hacían caso omiso a todo lo que pasaba afuera de la oficina.

-_Baby, I know you, fiesta. Baby, I know you, fiesta. Baby, I know you, fiesta. Tres besitos dulces~ Baby, I know you, fiesta. Baby, I know you, fiesta. __Baby, I know you, fiesta, fiesta pop~ _(No sé qué mierda dice la canción en esa parte, pero eso es lo que se entiende) -¿Existía una profesión que consistiera en molestar, fastidiar e irritar a las personas constantemente, sólo por diversión? Porque esa sería la profesión perfecta para estas locas.

**5:00 am**

-Vamos Freddy, no te pongas así, a todos nos hicieron lo mismo –Animó Chica.

-¡Es indignante! ¡¿Ahora ven por qué deben morir?! –Ellos conversaban en el escenario, ignorantes de que las chicas los veían desde las cámaras burlándose de ellos.

-Freddy, cantaron una canción donde un camión atropella un conejo –Reclamó Bonnie.

-¡De mí se burlaron con dos canciones, y no me estoy quejando como una nenita! –Exclamó Foxy en su intento por ayudar a su amigo.

-Me dijeron que me aplastaría un tractor –De haber podido hacerlo, habría hecho un puchero infantil- No te molestes por eso.

-¡No me interesa nada de eso! –Se levantó de golpe- ¡Voy a matarlas, es lo que se merecen!

-No, Freddy, no voy a permitirte que hagas eso –En ese momento, la batería se gastó. Escucharon los lejanos gritos de las mocosas, cosas como "¡NOS VAMOS A MORÍ' DESGRACIADA!" era lo que más resaltaba entre sus frases.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Es el momento perfecto para asesinarlas! –Tanto Chica como Foxy esbozaron una sonrisa, a punto de encaminarse hasta la oficina.

-¡Por favor, no! –Pidió Bonnie. Todos se detuvieron por un momento.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, marinero? No pensé que fueras tan débil –El zorro se burló.

-Esto no es cuestión de debilidad… ¡Y si lo es, no me importa! –Exclamó nervioso.

-Vamos, amigo, dijiste que no interferirías si nosotros las matábamos –Chica reclamó.

-Sé lo que dije, ¿Pueden dejarme terminar?

-Nada de eso, esas enanas morirán hoy, sin prisa ni tardanza –El oso dijo con voz imponente.

-¡He dicho que no! –Fue cuando todos prestaron completa atención al conejo- Sí, sé perfectamente lo que dije, pero esas niñas me agradan y… -Gracias a la escaza luz, no pudieron ver el gran sonrojo en el rostro de Bonnie- ¡Quiero protegerlas! ¡Ellas no han hecho nada malo, no existe la necesidad de matarlas! ¡Son mis amigas, y me caen muy bien! ¡Y voy a cuidarlas! Aunque tenga que cuidarlas de ustedes… -Confesó el chico morado bajando la mirada.

-No me digas Bonnie… -Freddy suspiró resignándose. Ya no había caso en matarlas, era demasiado tarde- ¿Te enamoraste, cierto?

-Sí, lo hice, ¿Y qué?

-¿En menos de cinco noches? –La pollo sonrió levemente. Si la razón de no matarlas era por su amigo, no le molestaba tanto el hecho de que siguieran con vida.

-¡Ese no es tu problema!

-¿De una humana? –Foxy por el contrario, aún mantenía la idea de matarlas, por simple capricho.

-¡Pues sí, a ti también te gusta una de ellas!

-¡Esas son patrañas!

-Tal vez, pero pareciera…

-Enamorarte de una humana, en cinco noches, varios años menor que tú… Caíste bajo –Freddy habló- Mas sin embargo, es tu problema. Después de la séptima noche, ya no estarán aquí, y te va a doler mucho. Era lo único que estuve intentando evitar, pero veo que he fallado.

-No me importa… -Se cruzó de brazos reflexionando las palabras del oso.

-Si, a ti ya nada te importa –Chica giró los ojos- ¿Y cuál de las dos es?

-¡No les diré!

-La de lentes, ¿Cierto? –Murmuraron todos al unísono.

-Sí….

**6:00 am**

Se escucharon los gritos de emoción de las guardias y luego un leve "I'm a boss ass bitch" antes de escuchar los apresurados pasos de las muchachas hacia la salida.

-Qué gustos tienes… -Foxy lo fastidió.

-¡Te vas a enamorar de alguien peor y me burlaré de ti!

.

¿Y? ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber con un review uvu

Si quieren comunicarse con su autora, busquen a SofiLexa en facebook, créanme, no van a encontrar a otra que no sea yo :v Ahí podrán comunicarse conmigo prácticamente a toda hora, dado que estoy en fb cada que puedo.

Ya basta de publicidad, esperaré sus lindos comentarios~

Sayonara!


	6. Primo vs Pretendiente

Wolah! Aquí el nuevo capítulo~ Ya que los capítulos anteriores estuvieron bien pinches cursis a mi parecer, traté de no hacer este tan cursi...

Y creo que no lo logré :'v

Pero en fin, desde ya les aviso que el más cursi, será el siguiente capítulo. Ah, y quiero agradecerle a simbalaika por su comentario, todas las palabras y expresiones españolas de ahora en adelante irán dedicados a ella~ Y que me perdone por pensar que era hombre :'v

.

Cierta castaña de ojos hazel, a las 8:46 pm, jugaba tranquilamente Five Nights at Freddy's.

Sin maldiciones, gritos ni golpes a las paredes….

Muy tranquilamente….

Tan tranquilamente que su hermano mayor le lanzó una chancleta que habría dado justo en su cara de no haber sido porque la puerta de su habitación no estaba completamente abierta.

-¡YA CÁLLATE! –El chico de unos cinco años mayor que ella gritó, cerrando de un solo golpe la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Yo no te mando a callar cuando se te laggea el Minecraft! –Le devolvió su hermana, cansada de la actitud "dominante" que tomaba su hermano siempre que le diera la gana.

-Primitu~ -Luz, en un gesto de amabilidad, al ver visto la pequeña pelea entre sus familiares, decidió llevarle la cena a su primo favorito hasta el cuarto… Sí, primo favorito, porque era el único que tenía- Te traje comida.

-No quiero –Respondió con ese tono serio que siempre tenía al molestarse. Suspiró ante la similitud entre los hermanos, ¿Y cuál era aquella similitud? Nunca, ¡NUNCA! Los hagas molestar.

-Vamos, Axel, yo sé que tú quieres –Tocó la puerta de forma insistente- Ándale, mi tía hizo unas galletas bien chingonas, y te las traje con un vaso de leche… -Silencio- Vale, en realidad son las empanadas de este mañana, ¡Pero vamos! Yo sé que tú quieres.

Nada. Estaba siendo totalmente ignorada por su querido primo.

-¡Axel, te traje comida, no puedes rechazar la comida! –Contrario a dar cualquier signo de abrir la puerta, puso música que de inmediato inundó todo su cuarto, y llegaba a escucharse levemente en toda la casa- Mamagüevo, ahora me la como yo, pajúo –Se retiró al cuarto de su prima a la par que escuchaba a sus tíos obligar al chico a bajar el volumen, lo cual tuvo que obedecer.

-No le hagas caso a ese tierrúo, dame esa vaina –Le quitó el plato de las manos y se empezó a comer las dichosas empanadas.

-¡Joder, cómo me caga que me trate así! ¡Igualito a ti, igualito! –Bufó cruzándose de brazos.

-Compara pero no ofendas –Le dio una mordida a su empanada- Yo no soy una PICADA DE MIERDA QUE SE ARRECHA POR CUALQUIER MARICONADA –Habló en voz alta, lo suficiente para que lo escuchara toda su familia. En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico de piel morena, un castaño muy oscuro cabello crespo y ojos muy parecidos a los de su padre, pero más oscuros.

-Dímelo en la cara, maldita –La chica se levantó de su cama y se paró frente a él. La diferencia de estaturas no era exagerada, pero sí notoria.

-Que yo no soy una picada mariconcita de mierda como OTROS –Remarcó sus palabras cargadas de veneno.

-No me hables así, guarra mal nacida, ¡Adoptada! –Le gritó frunciendo el ceño, más que antes.

-¡Yo sí estudio, yo sí trabajo, yo sí ayudo, yo sí hago algo con mi vida, pendejo!

-¡Aquí nadie está hablando de eso, imbécil! ¡Yo soy tu hermano mayor y no me puedes gritar así! ¡Me importa una MIERDA lo que hagas en tu puta vida!

-¡LO DICES PORQUE COMO LA TUYA ES UNA MIERDA NO TE QUEDA DE OTRA QUE INSULTAR LA MÍA!

-¡LA QUE TE RECONTRA PARIÓ, FORRA, YO HAGO DE TODO EN ESTA MALDITA CASA PARA QUE TÚ ME PAGUES ASÍ!

-Cálmense un poco, por favor, respiren y convérsenlo cuando se hayan tranquilizado –Interrumpió la ojiverde un poco nerviosa.

-¡CÁLLATE! -Gritaron al unísono. Ahí fue que despertaron una bestia.

-¡A MI NO ME VAN A MANDAR A CALLAR UNOS CAPULLITOS MAL CRIADOS, YO SOY LA QUE AYUDA EN LA PERRA CASA! –Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya los adultos de la casa los miraban a los tres, esperando que terminaran su "amistosa conversación", con una correa en manos.

Un rato después

-¿En serio te gusta? –Repitió la pollo con una sonrisita que sacaba de quicio al conejo.

-¡Ya te dije que sí! –La de tonalidad amarilla rio.

-Lo sé, pero me encanta hacerte decirlo.

-Vale, ya, ¿Debería decírselo? –Suspiró confundido.

-¡Claro! Después de todo, tus opciones son limitadas. Si no se lo dices, puede que ella te ame, pero al no sentirse amada por ti se iría para siempre; como también podría ser que en realidad le valgas mierda y simplemente se vaya de igual forma, sólo que el único que sufriría serías tú. Por supuesto que, si se lo dices, existe la posibilidad de que te acepte y sean felices, aunque igual la pizzería cerrará y probablemente jamás vuelvan a verse; al igual que puede que te rechace, te insulte, o te deje en la friendzone y te rompa completamente el corazón –El zorro como siempre dio uno de sus alentadores comentarios que sólo lograron poner peor al pobre conejo.

-Excelente, Foxy, lo empeoraste todo –Le reprochó Chica poniendo una mano en el hombro de Bonnie.

-¿Qué? Yo sólo dije la completa verdad.

-La verdad duele, Foxy –Admitió el conejo.

-Pero no duele más que descubrir tú mismo una mentira –Por un momento dejó de lado su arrogancia y se acercó a su amigo- Tienes que intentarlo, no tienes nada que perder –Le sonrió- Claro que, podrías perder al amor de tu vida, tu cordura, tu orgullo, tu dignidad o incluso tu capacidad para amar, ¿Pero acaso eso importa? –Fue todo. Una patada voladora se estampó contra su cara, la cual hizo que un parche se impactara contra la pared.

-¡Te dije que sólo lo estás empeorando! –La que se encargó de que Foxy recibiera la mayor patada de toda su vida, Chica, le recordó lo malo que era para dar consejos.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! –El ave lo ignoró por completo acariciando la espalda de su amigo roedor- Déjate de depresiones, marinero, las chicas nunca valen la pena –Chica lo miró asesinamente- Excluyendo, claro está, a la maravillosa mujer que afortunadamente tenemos como amiga y compañera.

-¿Podrían tomarse esto en serio? –Bonnie dijo, cansado de las tonterías que le decían sus amigos con la excusa de que intentaban ayudarlo.

-Por eso, debieron matarlas a ambas cuando pudieron –Escucharon la voz de Freddy, proveniente desde atrás de ellos- Pero ya no hay forma de evitarlo, ¿Cierto? Sólo queda esperar a que tengas suerte.

Mientras tanto

-Por tu puta culpa, tengo que acompañarlas a esa mugre pizzería… -Murmuró el de cabellos oscuros, caminando hacia el establecimiento en el que trabajaban su prima y su hermana.

-Tú empezaste por ponerte de nenita con que me callara, yo nunca te insulto cuando te pones a jugar tus gafedades –Le recordó su hermana seriamente, caminando delante de él junto a su prima.

-No, ya, se me callan que no voy a escuchar su discusión de mierda –La morena se cruzó de brazos, a punto de entrar a la pizzería, donde los empleados ya empezaban a apresurarse para irse.

-¿Hay algún mueble? Porque pienso dormir toda la noche –El ojimarrón apartó la mirada con molestia.

-Irás a dormir en el suelo –Le respondió Luz.

-A ver si duermes con los animatronics vigilándote toda la noche… -Gabriela sonrió para sus adentros. Esa noche sin dudas sería entretenida.

-¿Ah?

-Ah sí, olvidamos mencionarte un minúsculo detallito –Su prima se volteó a verlo una vez estuvieron en la oficina- Estamos en la pizzería de Five Nights at Freddy's, siempre te ofrecimos jugarlo pero dijiste que no te asustaba algo tan tonto… Hoy lo vivirás –El hombre sonrió levemente.

-Ya, claro –Vio la seriedad en el rostro de las menores, eso lo intranquilizó un poco pero no iba a caer en su jueguito.

-Es en serio –Su hermana sólo lo miró, aguantando la risa- Esos muñecos nos hablan, nos amenazan, quieren matarnos –Sacó de la mochila la Tablet que siempre llevaban- Anda, juega un rato, así tal vez aprendas un poco –Él, dudoso, aceptó el aparato y comenzó a jugar. A pesar de que moría repetidas veces, cuando aparecía un screamer no había reacción de su parte, ni siquiera su pulso aumentaba. Aunque a su hermana le costaba admitirlo, Axel no se asustaba con nada, de hecho, en su vida no recordaba haberlo visto asustarse realmente, sólo sorprenderse.

**Noche 6**

**12:00 am**

-No debí tomar tanto jugo –Gabriela caminaba de un lado a otro, esta vez era ella quien corría la mala suerte de estar a punto de orinarse.

-¿Quieres arriesgarte a ir al baño? -El chico las miró de reojo. Todo pintaba ser una broma, pero la fluidez con la que "actuaban", y lo poco elaborados y naturales que se escuchaban sus diálogos, sencillamente lo estaban comiendo por dentro, ¿Y si era cierto lo que le habían dicho?

-… -La castaña ya no sabía qué hacer. Entrecerró sus ojos asintiendo con la cabeza. No sabía por qué, pero confiaba en que de alguna forma estaría bien.

-Axel, acércate –El joven se levantó sin chistar y se acercó a la Tablet que mostraba todo lo que grababan las cámaras- Escucha atentamente. Como son las doce aun, seguro no estarán tan activos *O eso espero…* -Pensó Luz- Revisa constantemente la cueva pirata, aunque no veas nada, sólo revísala. También vigílalos a ellos –Ubicó las cámaras en el escenario, donde por suerte aún estaban todos- Si ves que alguno se mueve, ubícalos rápido con la cámara. Si no están en ningún lado, revisa inmediatamente las puertas.

-He visto gameplays, sé lo que tengo que hacer –Su prima le dedicó una mirada desconfiada y luego asintió con la cabeza. Las chicas salieron por la puerta derecha- Chinga a tu madre… -Se volvió a ubicar en la esquina donde estaba sentado antes, sólo pensando.

-¿Luz? ¿Gabriela? –Escuchó esa voz que sencillamente le puso los pelos de punta. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan aterrado. Para su suerte, el emisor de aquella voz no llegó a entrar, sólo revisó rápidamente la oficina- Son unas idiotas, no sé por qué diablos salieron… -Por dentro, el conejo rezaba porque ambas estuvieran bien.

-Así que las niñitas han escapado –Otra voz se escuchó desde la puerta. Axel se levantó silenciosamente, se pegó de la pared y pudo observarlos levemente por la ventana. Un gran conejo morado, y un aún más grande oso marrón conversaban tranquilamente en sus narices- Tienes suerte de que Chica no quiera moverse todavía. Por cierto, ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese amor tuyo por esa mocosa?

-*¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!* -Su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más, sólo esperaba que su cuerpo no le fallara si llegara a necesitar demasiada acción de su parte.

-Aun no lo sé… En verdad me gusta Luz, pero dudo mucho que me corresponda… -Ahí fue cuando el hombre dio la cara. Dio un golpe al botón de la puerta y luego se ubicó frente a la ventana con el ceño fruncido y el corazón a mil por hora.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SON?! ¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS TE GUSTA LUZ?! ¡¿QUÉ COÑO PASA AQUÍ?! –Tanto el conejo como el oso lo miraron atónitos.

-Bonnie, Freddy, veo que conocieron a mi hermano –Sonrió nerviosamente la blanca. Su hermano la miró desesperado y alterado, buscando una explicación- Te dijimos que los muñecos se movían y querían matarnos.

-Sin embargo, este simpático conejo es nuestro amigo, así que sólo debemos cuidarnos de un zorro que nos quiere mientras la puerta esté cerrada, una pollo que… -Revisó las cámaras- Aún no se ha movido de su sitio, y este bonito oso que nos odia incondicional e irremediablemente –Explicó la pelimorada logrando sonrojar sin motivo aparente al conejo.

-No me digas Axel, estás… ¿Asustado? –Se burló su hermana- ¡ESTÁS ASUSTADO! ¡COÑO, VERGA, MARICO, NO JODA! ¡TE GANÉ! –Dio saltos de pura felicidad en su máximo esplendor.

-… -El oso y el conejo aun no sabían cómo reaccionar ante la muy extraña situación.

-Hermanitu~ -Axel volteó a mirarla, sabiendo de ante mano lo que le diría- ¡TE GANÉ!

**1:00 am**

-¿Cómo diablos han estado cinco noches en este lugar? –El pobre chico sudaba frío, a punto de sufrir un ataque.

-Una se acostumbra, y la vaina –Pronunció Luz cerrándole la puerta a Chica.

-Vaya, parece que trajeron un amiguito –Chica lo miró maliciosa.

-Él es mi primo, Axel. Axel, ella es Chica –Presentó amablemente la morena.

-¿"Ella"?

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS DICES, MALDITO?! ¡VOY A ASESINARTE! –Las chicas soltaron una carcajada.

-Ya ves que no somos las únicas –Dijo Gabriela con una sonrisa.

**2:00 am**

-Axel, ¿No quieres socializar un poco con los animatronics? –Gabriela preguntó.

-No.

-Ay, pinche gilipollas –Le ofendió Luz.

-A ver, ¿Y tú desde cuándo te crees española? –Le reprochó su prima.

-No sé, sólo me salió –Revisó las cámaras con total tranquilidad. Le pareció extraño que Bonnie regresara al escenario, Chica aun no se movía y Freddy sólo estaba paseándose por ahí, como buscando algo, pero no le tomó importancia.

-Seguro ni sabes lo que es ser gilipollas –La castaña sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Claro que lo sé!

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué es?

-Pues… ¡Pues no sé explicarlo, pero sí lo sé! –Se excusó la morena rápidamente.

-Dime tú Axel, que debes saber, ¿Qué es gilipollas? –Le preguntó su hermana.

-Es ser un imbécil, pendejo, idiota –La miró- Así como tú.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces… Entonces… ¡Ay, no sé! –Se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado.

**3:00 am**

-Gabriela, ¿Cuántos son cien chorizos más dos chorizos? –Su prima apartó un momento su mirada de las cámaras para observarla con una sonrisa.

-Ciento dos chorizos, bebé –Ambas rieron como idiotas mientras Axel apartaba la mirada- ¡Foxy, Foxy, FOXY! –Gritó desesperada, casi cayéndose de la silla.

-Ya sé que te gusta Foxy, pero cálmate –Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, debido al volumen de los gritos de su prima.

-¡HABLO DE QUE FOXY VIENE! –Se desesperó aún más, al estar perdiendo el corto tiempo que tenían para cerrar la puerta. Su prima entendió la gravedad del asunto cuando lamentablemente era muy tarde….

¿O no? Al voltearse, Axel ya había cerrado la puerta, con un rostro sereno y calmado.

-Ya he oído suficientes "¡Foxy, culero, me mataste!" Como para no saber lo que tengo que hacer –Se cruzó de brazos fastidiado mientras el zorro lo miraba incrédulo.

-Eres la puta hostia –Admitió la de lentes.

-¿Qué hay, Foxy? Este bicho pelúo que te cerró la puerta es mi hermano -¿Qué si Gabriela será normal, cuerda, racional y coherente algún día? No, jamás. Foxy lo miró sin saber exactamente si tenía que saludarlo o algo por el estilo; sólo los miró a los tres por un momento, se encogió de hombros y se fue.

**4:00 am**

-Y entonces Bonnie dijo que le agradábamos y que éramos bien cool, y por eso no nos va a matar~ -Explicó Luz a su primo, mientras que Gabriela, sentada a su lado, se encargaba de lo que debería estar haciendo ella: Revisar las cámaras- ¿Escuchaste, Axel? … ¿Axel? ¿Axel? Axel… ¡Axel! ¡¿Acaso eres sordo?! –Se volteó a verlo furiosa al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-No soy sordo, de hecho tengo mayor capacidad de oído, olfato, vista, gusto y tacto que ustedes dos juntas, además de que soy pro en todo lo que hago o me proponga hacer. El punto es que te estoy ignorando –Su nivel de arrogancia… ¡Es de más de nueve mil!

-No mames… -Gabriela, al parecer teniendo incapacidad para hablar debido al shock, aló del cabello a su prima haciéndola mirar a la cámara, justo en la habitación del lado izquierda de la oficina, donde hay un póster que normalmente mostraba a Freddy, pero esta vez mostraba a Golden Freddy.

-¿Golden? ¿Qué quiere decir esto? –Se preguntó la pelimorada. El moreno, curioso, se acercó a mirar hacia las cámaras. Cuando todos apartaron su mirada de las cámaras, ahí estaba él.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Las chicas gritaron de puro temor mientras que el hombre se limitaba a abrazarlas protectoramente. Gabriela instintivamente atravesó la Tablet entre la vista de todos hacia el animatronic.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Nos van a matar si no podemos ver…! –Grande fue su sorpresa cuando su hermana bajó la Tablet y ya no había nadie más que ellos en la habitación- …a nuestro agresor… ¿Q-qué carajo pasó?

-Tienen suerte de que haya estado estudiando más de Five Nights at Freddy's que para el examen de hace un mes –Suspiró pesadamente, tratando de asimilar los hechos recientes con calma- Cuando ves ese póster, significa que Golden Freddy viene a "visitarte", y en el juego, si no miras la cámara en menos de tres segundos, eres asesinado por Golden Freddy.

-En el juego… -Axel rio levemente- ¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NOS SALVASTE A BASE DE UN JUEGO?! –Para él, era estúpido el sólo pensar en que la forma de salvarte en un juego los salvaría en una situación como esa.

-¡Te recuerdo que estamos viviendo el juego, y además acabo de salvar tu mugriento y sudoroso culo! –Su hermana le devolvió. Todavía que lo salvaba y él que se quejaba.

**5:00 am**

Los tres estaban tranquilos, vigilando las cámaras y cerrando las puertas cuando era necesario. De hecho, hasta el mayor parecía tomarle un poco de interés al asunto, ayudándolas en cosas menores y en ocasiones haciendo preguntas acerca del tema. Unos extraños ruidos pudieron ser captados por los oídos del hombre.

-¿Qué ruido es ese? –Las jóvenes lo miraron tratando de agudizar sus oídos para percibir el sonido que sólo el hombre podía escuchar. Poco a poco ese ruido se iba haciendo más fuerte, haciendo que las chicas pudieran captarlo, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Se levantaron corriendo como perras locas y cerraron ambas puertas- ¿Qué son esos gemidos de puta?

-¡¿GEMIDOS DE PUTA?! –Freddy estaba totalmente indignado. De todos los insultos y humillaciones por lo que lo habían hecho pasar los niños, adultos, trabajadores o cualquier ser en toda su existencia, jamás se había sentido tan ofendido. Jamás pensó que algo pudiera molestarlo más que la burla de la noche anterior, por parte de las guardias.

-Vamos Freddy, admite que eso se escucha demasiado extraño –Las chicas rieron acercándose a la puerta derecha, a discutir un poco con el oso. Mientras tanto, Axel iba a abrir la puerta izquierda para ahorrar energía, pero se dio cuenta de que un conejo observaba por la ventana. Se llenó de valor y lo enfrentó.

-Así que te gusta mi prima… -El conejo se sonrojó frunciendo el ceño y lo miró más que molesto.

-Eso no te incumbe, sucio humano –El "sucio humano" alzó una ceja retador.

-Escúchame, pedazo de chatarra subnormal –Su rostro denotaba un odio profundo hacia el animatronic- Debo admitir que me han asustado mucho la primera vez que los vi, pero no te tengo miedo. Luz es como mi hermana, y si llegas a pretender algo con ella o con Gabriela, yo mismo me encargaré de que tengas la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que jamás se haya visto –Bonnie se asombró demasiado al escuchar sus palabras. Luego respiró profundo y bajó la mirada. Era la tercera vez que se sentía débil ante un humano. La primera vez ante las sonrisas de Luz, la segunda al ver la confianza de Gabriela para con él, y la tercera el escuchar las frías y duras palabras de Axel. No era tanto el insulto o el sentido de las palabras, era que le recordaba que, además de que no tenía oportunidades con su prima, ganaba un nuevo obstáculo.

-En verdad las aprecio a ambas… -Murmuró- Y no me importa quién demonios seas o qué demonios pienses, no dependo de tu estúpida opinión –Volvió su vista hacia él ya bastante furioso.

-Tu vida depende de mí opinión –Le respondió el moreno. Ante esta indignante afirmación, el conejo se decidió a hacer algo que cambiaría por completo su vida… ¿O muerte?

-Luz –Llamó nervioso ante la vista enojada de Axel- Ábreme la puerta, por favor –La chica se vio confundida al principio pero luego sonrió presionando el botón rojo- Tengo que decirte algo….

-No te atrevas… -Susurró el moreno, siendo ignorado por el… Morado.

-Claro, no sé por qué Axel no te había abierto. ¿Qué tienes que decirme? –El conejo respiró profundo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la acercaba a él, dado que pudo adivinar el movimiento del joven humano al intentar alejarla de él, y sus reflejos actuaron primero.

-Me gustas….

**6:00 am**

Y los parientes corrieron fuera de la pizzería.

.

hu3hu3hu3, soy una malota :3

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, dejen sus sensualones comentarios que siempre, absolutamente siempre me alegran el día.

No más los leo y siento que me sonrojo :/v

Ah, y para los otakus que estén por ahí, feliz día!

Nos leemos el 17, Sayonara!


	7. ¿El Fin?

Hey! Muy buenas tardes, querid s lectores/lectoras, ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Sin importar cómo, les traigo este nuevo capítulo cuyo propósito es alegrarles el día ;)

Por cierto, la aparición repentina del nuevo OC, Axel, puede que tenga repercusión en el futuro... Quién sabe e.e Y por cierto, por si a alguien le interesa un poco de información sobre él: Es muy serio cuando se molesta, muy parecido a su hermana, y a la vez no. Mientras que a Gabriela casi le da un infarto al ver por primero vez a Bonnie en la puerta, Axel es de los que reacciona rápido cerrando la puerta, y si no, golpeándolo con algo. Él dice que siempre hay una forma de salvarse o defenderse. Por cierto, estudia política, y probablemente sea un futuro dictador que torture o haga experimentos de laboratorio con los presos, dependiendo de su delito.

Vale, si pensaron que los capítulos anteriores estuvieron cursis, este está peor :'v Ya sé que la historia se va tornando cursi, pero qué quieren que una haga cuando un jodido animatronic se enamora? :''v

En fin, disfruten~

.

La pobre morena de ojos esmeraldas no pudo dormir esa noche… día. El sólo pensar en volver a ver al conejo la llenaba de dudas. ¿Qué le diría a Bonnie? ¿Cómo reaccionaría frente a él? ¿Cómo él reaccionaría frente a ella? ¿Cómo lo volvería a mirar a los ojos? … ¿Cómo podía gustarle a un robot?

-No lo quiero friendzonear, eso es muy feo –Hundió su cara en la almohada mientras rodaba por su cama. Su prima y sus dos amigas la miraban sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-Sería peor darle falsas ilusiones, ¿No crees? –Le respondió su prima. No la golpeaba en la cara no más porque estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

-S-sí, pero… Ay wey, ¡No! –Esta vez se cubrió completamente con las sábanas- No quiero herirlo –Murmuró.

-Pero, ¿A ti te gusta? –Se decidió a preguntar Carina.

-Pues sí, es decir, es mi animatronic favorito, me gusta su personaje, pero sólo eso –Respondió haciendo pucheros bajo la sábana.

-¿Están hablando en serio? –Todas voltearon hacia la peliblanca- Estamos hablando de un animatronic, que te confesó "su amor", ¿Cómo demonios se lo pueden tomar tan a la ligera? Podría ser una trampa –Gabriela la golpeó en la cabeza- Eso dolió –Se sobó el lugar del golpe.

-Creo que si fuera una trampa, no sólo estaríamos muertas, estaríamos siendo destripadas dentro de algún traje –Reclamó la castaña.

-Vale, ¿Tú confías en él? –Nozomi preguntó, tratando de calmar su instinto por gritarles que todo era una vil trampa. Pudo ver levemente como las sábanas se movían, como si estuviera asintiendo con la cabeza- Entonces, si le gustas, y confías en que no te va a destrozar la vagina con sus manos… Pues no le veo el problema.

-¿Ah? –Sacó su cabeza de las sábanas levemente sonrojada por lo que había escuchado.

-Es lo que Carina y yo te decimos, hasta Nozomi lo entendió –Le respondió su prima- Si le gustas y confías en él, ¿Por qué te complicas tanto y no lo intentas?

-P-pero él… Es un animatronic, no podría gustarme, es mucho con que lo quiera como amigo –Carina suspiró con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Crees que podrías enamorarte de él? –Le preguntó inclinando su cabeza hacia ella, aun con su sonrisa.

-¡Que es un animatronic! Jamás podría… -De inmediato todas la interrumpieron.

-¡Que sí puedes! –Le gritaron- Fuera de que es un robot que se supone no debe tener sentimientos, si fuera una persona normal, ¿Podrías enamorarte de él? –Intentó de nuevo la pelinegra.

-S-supongo que sí… Es más… -Sonrió levemente, aun sonrojada y con la mirada baja- Tal vez, yo me habría enamorado primero –Carina ensanchó su sonrisa mientras se recostaba de ella, casi aplastándola.

-¿Lo ves? ¡El amor no tiene límites! Si a ti no te importa, no debe importarte si a los demás les importa –Comenzó a reír. Pronto se le unió Gabriela, y en seguida Nozomi se contagió.

-¿Qué intentas decir? –Nozomi se sentó del otro lado, dándole la espalda como lo hacía Carina, y ambas empujaron a la pobre ojiverde, haciendo que pareciera un bollito mal amarrado- ¡Pero por favor, que no soy un chorizo!

-Lo que ella intenta decir –Sonrió Gabriela- Es que si a ti no te importa, ¡Que todos se vayan a la mierda! –Se lanzó sobre ella golpeándola con cariño. Luego de un rato de golpearse y halarse el cabello, ingresó en la habitación el único hombre que estaba en la casa en ese momento.

-Hola hermano de Gabriela –Saludó Nozomi.

-Hola primo de Luz –Continuó Carina. Él las miró alzando una ceja, reconociendo de inmediato a las amigas de su prima y su hermana, quienes tenían desórdenes mentales compatibles.

-Hola… -Respondió él dudoso- ¿En serio vas a corresponder a esa chatarra? –Miró directamente a su prima.

-¡Si a ella le gusta, que todos se vayan a la mierda! –La castaña se revolcó por la cama hasta llegar al piso y quedar acostada boca arriba- ¿Do you comprender?

-Si tú lo dices… -Murmuró dándose la vuelta- Pero recuerda que sólo es un robot, allá tú si eres feliz con eso –Dicho esto, se regresó a su habitación.

Mientras tanto

-¡Joder, se lo dijiste! –Chica bailaba alegremente ante un sonrojado y molesto Bonnie.

-¡¿Por qué diablos no entiendes que eso no es bueno?! ¡Huyó de mí! Además, tengo que estarlas protegiendo de tus mugrientas manos de pato, de la estúpida zorra que no se irá al cielo y del mal nacido osito gominola que hace gemidos de puta que las odia sin motivo –Todos se quedaron tipo Poker Face, sin saber qué rayos responder ante eso. Esperen… Bonnie dijo "tengo que estarlas protegiendo", ¿Él mismo se había dado la obligación de hacerlo?

-¿Lo ves? Ya hasta hablas como ellas –Foxy le respondió.

-Tal vez sea porque tienen la razón –Habló el conejo cortante.

-Vale, pero cálmate –Chica volvió a interrumpir- Ellas vendrán hoy y….

-Ellas no volverán –Habló por fin Freddy- Ni hoy ni nunca. Se fueron para siempre.

-Tú le dijiste a Golden Freddy, ¿Cierto? –Bonnie ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

-Pues sí. Es lo mejor para todos, ya que no cumplieron con la obligación de matarlos cuando pudieron, tuve que tomar medidas extremas –Confesó el oso, sin arrepentimiento alguno.

-Eres un hijo de puta –El conejo se levantó de su puesto- Por eso nadie nunca te ha querido –Se fue hacia la oficina del guardia nocturno, a esperar a que el nuevo llegara para destrozarlo de una vez.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo bueno por él –Dijo el zorro, siguiendo a su amigo.

-¿Tú, queriendo hacer algo bueno por alguien? –Chica rio- ¿A dónde se fue el pirata que conozco? –Foxy bufó.

-Vete a la mierda –Se adelantó hasta la oficina donde se encontraba su amigo. Se encontraba sentado en la silla de guardias, mirando hacia la silla a su lado, dado que habían agregado otra silla al ser dos las guardias nocturnas durante seis noches- Marinero, no es seguro que regresen… Pero si lo hacen, podemos hacer algo en agradecimiento, ¿No? –Bonnie lo miró expectante, mientras el zorro sonreía de lado- Ellas son como niñas, un par de mocosas metiches. Son muy molestas, pero a pesar de eso, no creen que seamos monstruos, y alguien debe agradecerles por todo.

**Noche 7 – Última noche – Dos días antes del cierre de la pizzería**

**12:00 am**

Hacía rato que el zorro había abandonado al conejo en la oficina. Chica había venido a hablar un poco con él, pero al verlo tan apagado y secante, decidió dejarlo solo. Freddy también se había acercado, pero el conejo lo sacó a patadas antes de que si quiera le hablara. Hasta Golden Freddy se había asomado para ver qué tal estaba, pero sólo se limitó a eso, observarlo. Ya eran las doce, el conejo estaba impaciente porque llegara el nuevo guardia, lo destrozaría inmediatamente sin piedad alguna, no quería que todo se repitiera. ¿Por qué demonios no había llegado puntual? Se preguntaban todos; cuando dos voces conocidas se acercaron y dos chicas apenas mayores de edad ingresaron a la oficina.

-¿Bonnie? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó extrañada la castaña.

-¿Sí vinieron? –El conejo estaba asombrado. Se levantó de su puesto para acercarse un poco a ellas.

-No webón, sólo somos fantasmas –La pelimorada rio levemente- Es joda –Lo pasó de largo y se sentó tranquilamente en la silla, mientras que su prima la imitaba. Luz obviamente ya había gustado de varias personas antes y se los había confesado, y si algo había aprendido, era que lo peor que puedes hacer cuando una persona te confiesa su amor es cambiar tu trato con él. Ella decidió no dejar de ser ella misma. Está bien, el conejo gustaba de ella, pero no dejaban de ser amigos, así que no tenía por qué tratarle diferente- ¿Qué? –Miró al conejo alzando una ceja. Él parecía no comprender la situación demasiado bien.

-No… Yo… ¿No escuchaste lo de ayer? Porque yo… -Bajó la mirada sonrojado.

-Sí lo escuché… -Murmuró la pelimorada igual de sonrojada- Pero… Bueno, tú sabes, yo….

-No, no, no, a mí no me vengan con su mariquera, me hacen el favor y se esperan a que me den ganas de cagar o algo así, pero en frente de mí no –La blanca se cruzó de brazos un poco celosa, dado que nadie estaba enamorado de ella. Además, era una buena táctica para cortar la tensión entre ambos.

-Oh, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –Entró el zorro al ver a los "enamorados" tan sonrojados. Las chicas casi se caen de sus sillas.

-¡PUTA MADRE, NO NOS ASUSTES ASÍ! –Gritó la castaña- ¡Sale, shu, shu! –Le hizo señas para que saliera como si fuera un perro. Foxy alzó una ceja acercándose a ella, y al ver como ambas se cubrían la cabeza con temor se alejó- No nos mates –Susurraron ambas.

-No lo haré –Respondió él- A pesar de que son unas pendejas y se han burlado de todos, al parecer han querido ayudarnos, o hacernos sentir bien de alguna forma –Ambas descubrieron sus caras para mirarlo impresionadas- Hoy es su último día como guardias, también es el último día con clientes de la pizzería, así que todos menos Freddy decidimos que les permitiríamos pasearse por el lugar toda la noche sin temor a que las asesinemos –Su tono era tan natural que irritó un poco a las humanas.

-Dices… ¿Qué el único que no estuvo de acuerdo fue Freddy? –El zorro asintió con la cabeza- Vale, sólo lo aceptaremos con condiciones… -Esta vez Luz asintió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía- Primero: Freddy tiene que aceptarnos, al igual que tiene que aceptar su dosis diaria de bullying como todos lo hacemos. Segundo: ¡Aleja tu garfio de nosotras! –Foxy ocultó su garfio tras su espalda- Bien, tercero: Chica nos querrá y nos hará pizza. Cuarto: Golden Freddy nos debe una disculpa. Quinto: -La castaña volteó hacia el conejo- Que Bonnie deje la mariquera.

-¿Mariquera? ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Era impensable que un animatronic se sonrojara con tanta facilidad.

-Lo primero, hecho. Lo demás, se puede negociar… -Murmuró el zorro.

-¡Nada! Esas son las condiciones.

-¿Te das cuenta de que puedo matarlas en este mismo instante, no? –Para cuando terminó su frase, ya ambas chicas estaban recostadas del marco de la puerta.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? –Preguntó la morena con emoción.

-El día en que no sean tan subnormales… -El zorro las guió hasta el escenario.

**1:00 am**

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es la mordida del 87? –Preguntó Bonnie en el camino. Anteriormente había hecho la misma cuestión, pero las chicas al no tenerle la suficiente confianza no quisieron responderle.

-Es algo que aún no ha pasado, y por eso no podemos decir nada –Respondió tranquila Gabriela. Esperaba que con la sencillez de su respuesta dejaran de preguntarle cosas que no debían saber.

-¿Entonces cómo saben eso? –El zorro interrumpió, bastante sorprendido.

-No sabemos por qué lo sabemos –Luz rio un poco ante lo que ella misma dijo- Quiero decir, no sabemos cómo es que otras personas tienen esa información para subirla a internet. Eso de alguien que predice el futuro me altera los nervios –Su piel se erizó mientras se abraza a ella misma. Foxy y Bonnie se miraron pensando por un momento.

-Puppet… -Murmuraron a la par que las jóvenes se detenían sorprendidas.

-¿P-P-Puppet? –Preguntó mucho más que asombrada la castaña- ¡¿The fucking Puppet is here?! –Se paró frente a ellos desesperada, mientras que Luz giraba los ojos al escucharla presumir su inglés- ¡Exijo verlo!

-Cálmate, marinera, se lo llevaron hace un tiempo, no sabemos por qué ni a dónde –Foxy se encogió de hombros- Supongo que él es el culpable de tanta información que saben innecesariamente... –Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al escenario.

-Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí… -La pollo bajó del escenario con una sonrisa- Pero si son el par de mocosas metiches, al parecer no son tan cobardes como lo parecen.

-Oh, en realidad si lo somos, sólo que decidimos cagarnos por dentro y parecer tranquilas por fuera –Se acomodó un poco el cabello mientras su prima miraba sus uñas tranquilamente. Si era verdad lo que decían, lo ocultaban muy bien, debía admitir- Por cierto, ¿Puedo abrazarte? –Chica la miró alzando una ceja.

-Supongo… ¡Oye, cálmate! –Recibió el gran abrazo de parte de la castaña, parecía una pequeña niña emocionada, y no daba señal alguna de querer romper aquella gran muestra de afecto.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? –Murmuró Foxy.

-Está loca –Les respondió Luz- Nos prometen que ninguno de ustedes nos hará daño, ¿Cierto? –Ambos la miraron y asintieron con la cabeza con la cabeza- ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo! –Corrió hacia Chica con la misma expresión de su prima. Esta ya había dejado de intentar sacárselas de encima, sólo miraba hacia cualquier otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

-Maldita sea, ¡Ya es suficiente! –Una vez más, intentó apartarlas sin hacerles daño, en vano- Hay cierto conejo que desea muchísimo más este abrazo que yo.

-¡Cierra el pico! –Y ahí estaba él, mostrando una vez más su facilidad para que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

**2:00 am**

-Así que decidieron aceptar la propuesta –Escucharon la voz de Freddy acercarse, poco después de que habían soltado a Chica- Lamento el día en que no fueron asesinadas.

-¡Ay, dioh' mío! –Una vez más, ambas corrieron a abrazar al animatronic, mientras este intentaba controlar sus impulsos por volarles la cabeza. Cuando sintió que ya no podía soportar más esa tontería, puedo percibir como Chica y Foxy lo miraban burlescos, mientras que el conejo lo miraba amenazante, diciéndole sólo con la mirada que si intentaba hacerles daño, resultaría mínimo sin cara y sin un brazo… Ah, qué curioso que Bonnie pensara en esto.

-¿Ya pueden soltarme, par de precoces? –Freddy habló de la forma más amable que pudo en el momento mientras ellas lo soltaban con una sonrisa. Ambas voltearon con sonrisas psicópatas a ver cada una a su animatronic favoritos. Se les lanzaron como si no hubiera un jodido mañana.

-¡Bonnie, te adoro! –Esas dos simples palabras fueron suficientes para que el sistema del conejo se sobrecalentara a tal punto de casi explotar. Con nerviosismo, correspondió aquel abrazo que tanto estuvo ansiando.

-¡Foxy, cómo molas, eres la puta hostia, te amo! Y eso que prefiero los sukes –El zorro no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. Claro que, antes de que lo abandonaran por "mal funcionamiento", montones de niños y adultos lo abrazaban con emoción, pero nunca con esas peculiares palabras de la joven guardia- ¡Devuélveme el abrazo, pelotudo! –Foxy suspiró fastidiado mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de la feliz chica- ¿Sabes que no voy a soltarte, cierto?

-Será mejor que lo hagas antes de que me obligues a usar mi garfio –Amenazó, mientras ella sólo reía. Él miraba a todos lados incrédulo, notando que Chica y Freddy los ignoraban por completo conversando, mientras que Bonnie y Luz estaban más alejados, bastante sonrojados, al parecer hablando de cierto tema que no le interesaba.

-Sé que no lo harás –Afirmó apretando su agarre.

-¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo haré?! –Alzó su garfio listo para atacar.

-No lo harás. Un capitán nunca rompe sus promesas –El zorro se detuvo en seco, impactado ante esta última frase (Para una mejor idea del rostro de Foxy en este momento, pueden ver la foto de portada del fanfic). Bajó su garfio mientras la separaba bruscamente y caminaba hasta su cueva sin decir palabra alguna- ¡Hey, vuelve! –Le siguió dando saltos como si caminara por la pradera.

**3:00 am**

-Mira Bonnie, por supuesto que te aprecio mucho, pero eres un robot que no debería tener sentimientos, ¡Y menos hacia alguien tan no cuerda como yo! –Estiró sus manos hacia los lados, sin entender aun por qué alguien, y peor que todo, un animatronic, se enamoraría de ella.

-Eso no me importa –Cruzado de brazos, miraba hacia cualquier otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, lo cual no funcionaba para nada porque se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

-Vale, es tierno que no te importe, pero… esto sencillamente no podría funcionar –Suspiró bajando la mirada hasta sus manos- No me gustaría perder esta amistad improvisada –Sonrió levemente- Además, ni siquiera me conoces, sólo nos hemos visto durante siete noches, y tres noches y media intentaste matarnos y debíamos cerrar las puertas, no le veo la lógica a este "amor".

-¡¿Y es que debe tener lógica?! –Gritó alterado, para luego calmarse sonrojado- Si algo he escuchado de los estúpidos humanos que vienen cada día a pasar un rato o a trabajar, es que el amor no tiene lógica, pero tampoco hay que encontrársela.

-Hablas como si fueras una humana neko tsundere colegiala mega sumisa enamorada, y yo parezco el jodido seme –Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa- Me agrada ser tachi, pero no seme –Comenzó a reír suavemente. Poco a poco, el conejo se contagió de su risa.

-Está bien, tienes razón –Suspiró- Pero eso no quiere decir que lo que digo no sea verdad… -Se contuvo de murmurar un "te quiero", o peor aún, un estúpido y ridículo "te amo", pues eso ya sería exagerado, hasta para un pobre desesperado enamorado como él.

**4:00 am**

-Y entonces ese niño me señaló, y me dijo que era una pata fea –Decía Chica con odio en sus palabras, acostada en una de las mesas del comedor con la cabeza apoyada en la mochila de Gabriela.

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso? –La castaña cruzó sus piernas sentada en una de las sillas. Al parecer se estaba convenciendo a sí misma de que era psicóloga profesional.

-¡¿Tú cómo crees?! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Yo soy CHICa the CHICken! ¡No soy un pato! ¡Eso sería embarazoso! –Foxy la miró fastidiado.

-Sí, embarazoso para todos los patos que existen –Chica se levantó enfurecida y le dio una patada en el rostro que hizo volar su garfio y su parche, dejando al zorro en el suelo- ¡POR ZORRA!

-*Juro que ya he visto esto antes…* -Las humanas trataban de recordar. Pensando y pensando, ambas lograron acordarse de aquel mini cómic que alguna vez habían visto en internet.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! –Se levantó buscando por el lugar sus pertenencias.

-Veo que no han cambiado en nada –Las primas se abrazaron al escuchar esta profunda y tenebrosa voz; mientras que Foxy y Chica miraban a todos lados asombrados, Freddy mantenía su expresión seria y Bonnie fruncía el ceño con rabia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba frente a ellos el animatronic más misterioso de todos: Golden Freddy.

-¡ES GOLDEN FREDDY! –Exclamó Gabriela señalando al oso dorado. Luz la soltó, y con la misma expresión de pendeja impresionada que su prima, puso sus manos en el pecho.

-¡GOLDEN FREDDY, MARICA! –La pelimorada se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, asombradísima.

-¡ES ÉL, COÑO, ES ÉL!

-¡LO ESTOY VIENDO, PUTA MADRE! –Continuaron gritando pendejadas sin sentido, mientras que el oso dorado se volteó dudoso hacia Bonnie.

-¿En serio una de esas dos te trae tan loco? –Preguntó, pensando que sólo era una broma barata de Freddy. El día anterior, Freddy lo había buscado por todo el lugar, aun con la esperanza de que aquellas niñas no regresaran, y evitar que Bonnie siguiera haciéndose daño psicológico a sí mismo, pero lamentablemente, su plan no sirvió más que para que aquellas pendejas se volvieran más histéricas de lo que eran.

-Basta del tema, ¿Quieren? –Bonnie no entendía por qué todos insistían en recordarle que le gustaba una humana que había conocido hace siete noches, varios años menor que él. Como si él mismo no se recordaba lo patético que era ese hecho….

**5:00 am**

-¿Eres una especie de fantasma?

-¿Por qué matas a los que se te quedan mirando?

-¿Tú fuiste el quinto niño asesinado?

-¿Por qué pareces Winnie the Pooh?

-¿Bailarías el osito gominola?

-¿Te gustaría ser ukeado?

-… -El oso dorado nunca, en todas sus décadas de existencia, se había sentido tan acosado y confundido como en ese momento. Con ambas jóvenes abrazándolo y haciéndole preguntas que iban de interesantes a repugnantes, de impactantes a humillantes, Golden Freddy, a quien las guardias sin permiso alguno ya habían apodado "Goldy", no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar.

-¿Se siente bien ser acosado, eh, "Goldy"? –Se burló el zorro como de costumbre.

-A ti te dijeron que no te irías al cielo por zorra –Le devolvió Chica.

-¡¿Ja, y tú quién eres?! ¡¿La defensora de Golden?!

-¡¿Y si lo fuera tendrías algún problema?!

-Oh, no, no, por supuesto que no, puedes defender a quien tú quieras, pero a cambio de qué precio, ya eso es cosa tuya… -Esa insinuación los dejó a todos boquiabiertos, claro que cerraron sus bocas cuando vieron la sonora cachetada que recibió Foxy de parte de la gallina.

-¡¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE SOY UNA PUTA BARATA?!

-¡YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME POR ESTUPIDECES!

-¡TÚ EMPEZASTE! ¡OJALÁ QUE TE CACEN, ZORRA!

-¡OJALÁ QUE TE SIRVAN EN ARTURO'S! –Continuaron con su discusión que era completamente normal para todos.

-Ya veo porque los shippean tanto… -Murmuró Luz soltando por fin al oso dorado, sin embargo su prima aun no pensaba apartarse, hasta que Golden la alejó de un manotazo, poniendo alerta a Bonnie- En fin, ¡Responde a nuestras preguntas! –Él analizó por un momento las seis preguntas.

-Sí. Porque sí. Sí. Voy a matarlas. No. Definitivamente no –Y en perfecto orden, el oso dorado respondió a todas las preguntas.

-Una última pregunta, si tuvieras que hacer yaoi con alguno de los demás animatronics, ¿Con quién sería? –Todos miraron a las guardias fastidiados, sobre todo a Gabriela, quien había formulado la pregunta.

-No voy a responder eso –Las chicas bufaron.

-Yo creo que lo harías con Freddy –Opinó la ojiverde. Ambos osos se miraron nerviosos.

-¡Dejen de insinuar cosas ridículas! –Les gritó Freddy.

-Entiende que un par de fujoshis como nosotras jamás podríamos dejar de insinuar esas cosas –La morena rio un poco antes de continuar- Además, son una pareja bastante shippeada.

-Sí, al igual que el FoxyxFreddy, FoxyxChica, FoxyxGuardia, todos aman a Foxy –El zorro se rascó levemente la cabeza, obviamente avergonzado, pero sin entender el porqué de su fama. Es decir, él era el mejor de todos los animatronics, el más sexy, el más seme, el más querido, y todo eso, pero… Nah, sí lo entendía, pues eso ya era suficiente- Y obviamente una persona cuyo favorito es Foxy y de mente abierta como yo, apoya esas parejas.

-El hecho de que digas que eres de mente abierta me hace pensar que eres pansexual y practicas zoofilia, necrofilia, pedofilia y robotfilia –Expresó el oso de ojos celestes, con ganas de molestarla. Por el contrario, ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y quién dice que no? –Los animatronics la miraron como si fuera el mismísimo demonio en persona. Pasaron unos pocos minutos más, conversando trivialidades y riendo como de costumbre.

**6:00 am**

-Y… eso fue todo –Murmuraron las guardias, ambas con una sonrisa triste. Gabriela le dio un fugaz abrazo a Bonnie para luego correr a despedirse de los demás. Luz sólo se despidió con las manos de los otros y se acercó a Bonnie.

-Sabes que en verdad siento algo muy fuerte por ti –Susurró el conejo.

-Sabes que esto jamás funcionaría –Murmuró la humana.

-Sabes que no me importa –Puso una mano en la cabeza de la muchacha, despeinándola levemente- Confía en mí. Confía en que lo que te digo es cierto, así como yo confío en que algún día regresarán –Ella le dedicó una última sonrisa para después abrazarlo.

-Así será –Se separó del conejo para luego ponerse de puntillas y tratar de alcanzarlo. El conejo al notar la diferencia de estaturas, se inclinó hacia ella levemente. Fue cuando ella pudo acariciar levemente sus orejas y besó su nariz suavemente.

Las guardias, ya con todas sus pertenencias, caminaron hacia la salida mientras que los animatronics se iban a sus puestos, excepto por el conejo, quien se quedó mirando la puerta hasta que sus amigos le recordaron que debía irse. Dio un último vistazo, suspiró y regresó a su puesto.

¿El fin?

.

Y... ¿aquí se termina?

Si han leído todas las notas atentamente, sabrán la respuesta correcta e.e

Sin querer le rompí el corazoncito a Bonnie :'''v Perdóname Bonnie, yo te amo! No más que Luz, pero sí te amo :v

Hasta ahora, ha sido el capítulo más largo de todos~ Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden dejar sus reviews

Sayonara!


	8. Qué Conveniente

Hola, hola! Seguro se asustaron porque creyeron que no continuaría :v Pero, no puedo dejar esto inconcluso! Luz y Bonnie tienen que... Ya tú sabe 7u7 En fin, disfruten de este cortito capítulo, que es la introducción a la segunda temporada de Mocosas Metiches

.

Un año. Un año común para dos jóvenes. Un año miserable para cinco animatronics. Un año había pasado desde que aquellas dos chicas, que ya podían ser catalogadas como mujeres, habían trabajado en aquella pizzería. Sus vidas eran normales, cada una estudiaba lo que quería, y crecieron como unas obedientes e inteligentes señoritas. Mentalmente no cambiaron en nada, seguían siendo las mismas retrasadas mentales que siempre habían sido orgullosamente. Físicamente, los cambios no eran nada del otro mundo. Luz dejó que su cabello creciera hasta su cintura, y a veces para lucirlo mejor, lo peinaba en una delicada clineja. Gabriela seguía siendo algo descuidada con respecto a su físico, pero a pesar de todo, no era totalmente un desastre. Su madre le quitó ese "castigo temporal" en el que debía siempre tener cabello corto, y este ya había crecido hasta la mitad de la espalda; y para ocultar que usualmente estaba despeinado, se amarraba una cola alta con el flequillo por fuera.

¿Novios? ¿Eso se come? Luz rechazaba a todos sus pretendientes, lo que no quería admitir era el hecho de que lo hacía por ese tierno conejo que le había confesado su amor, por el que debía admitir que empezó a sentir algo. Al salir de la pizzería y notar la falta que le hacía, se dio cuenta de que sí podía enamorarse del animatronic.

A Gabriela ni se le acercaban. Nadie la quería ni ella quería a nadie. Bueno, hay que admitir que alguno que otro chico deseaba más que una amistad con ella, pero la castaña terminaba por ahuyentarlos a todos.

Nozomi y Carina, ellas tampoco cambiaron en nada. Ambas seguían frecuentándose con Luz y Gabriela como lo hacían desde hace muchos años. A propósito, las cuatro hicieron una apuesta dos contra dos con relación a la pizzería, en donde las ganadoras se decidirían con respecto a quiénes obtuvieron mayores calificaciones, y por lo tanto, un mayor promedio escolar. Y adivinen quienes ganaron….

Los padres de Luz regresaron de su viaje, sin embargo casi nunca estaban en casa debido al trabajo, así que la pelimorada seguía viviendo con sus tíos. Las primas luego de una larga conversación entre ellas, decidieron que lo correcto sería confesarles a sus padres todo lo que pasó en la pizzería, más sin embargo, no les creyeron.

¿Los animatronics? Todos pensaron que fueron desechados, eso se le hizo pensar al público. Pocos días después del cierre de la pizzería, se anunció que los muñecos serían desechados, dado que tenían mala fama por el secuestro y asesinato de cinco niños a manos de un hombre con un disfraz de Freddy Fazbear, la imagen de la pizzería; además de que muchos guardias que pudieron sobrevivir al menos una noche, afirmaban que los muñecos se movían por las noches e intentaban asesinarlos. Lo que nadie sabía, puesto que sería una sorpresa, era que la pizzería había sido comprada por un nuevo dueño, quien pensaba reabrirla en un espacio mucho mayor al anterior, con alguno que otro cambio aquí y allá, más formas de entretenimiento, mejor servicio, más variedad de pizzas, bebidas y demás, y sobre todo, la atracción principal: nuevos animatronics.

Los nuevos dueños del lugar supieron sobre algunos fieles trabajadores del lugar desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Estos empleados no habían sido recomendados solamente por los anteriores dueños o los mismos ex trabajadores que ya estaban en el lugar, sino por muchos de los primeros clientes en probar las maravillas del nuevo restaurant, quienes aseguraban que el servicio de los empleados anteriores era de los mejores que habían visto. Muchos de estos trabajadores fueron recontratados, entre ellos la amiga de Luz y Gabriela, Marceline, quien estuvo en compañía de la empresa, apoyándola desde que tenía memoria. Lamentablemente, la pizzería empezaba a decaer lentamente, casi inmediatamente a su reinicio, puesto que se corría el rumor de que muchos de los guardias nocturnos habían muerto a manos de los nuevos animatronics, quienes empezaban a ganar de nuevo una mala fama para el restaurant. Los dueños, desesperados por encontrar rápidamente la solución a sus problemas, intentaron contactar con algún antiguo trabajador de seguridad que hubiera estado en la pizzería anteriormente, pero para su mala suerte la mayoría estaban muertos, y los pocos sobrevivientes le mentaron la madre a la pobre chica que se encargó de contactarlos y ofrecerles una nueva propuesta de empleo, pidiéndole a gritos una explicación de por qué carajos se les había ocurrido reabrir ese lugar del demonio.

Dejemos por un momento el tema de la pizzería y hablemos de alguien individualmente: Axel. Este chico, bastante serio, estaba completamente en contra de que su hermana y su prima siguieran relacionándose con esas chatarras sin miembro, como las había apodado él. A pesar de esto, notó que ambas chicas estuvieron un poco decaídas después de dejar la pizzería, más que todo su prima, quien en ocasiones se ponía nerviosa cuando le hablaban sobre aquel conejo morado que se atrevió a confesársele a su prima frente a él.

Sin embargo, este moreno pelinegro no tiene un corazón tan malo, después de todo. Aunque la persona no fuera de su agrado, él quería ver a sus pequeñas hermanitas felices junto a alguien, aun si ese alguien era un jodido animatronic endemoniado. Un día común caminando por la calle, una chica se le acercó, ofreciéndole empleo en la pizzería. Aunque tardó un poco en reaccionar, la reconoció, era Marceline. Con un poco de sarcasmo, le explicó que esa pizzería era una maldita mierda y que nunca en su puta vida debió existir, pero, le dijo que le conseguiría las trabajadoras perfectas.

Pasando de tema, la apuesta entre Gabriela y Carina contra Nozomi y Luz, como ya fue explicado, consistía en que las ganadoras serían quienes, en total, obtuvieran una mayor calificación, y las ganadores fueron la castaña y la pelinegra. Obviamente, toda apuesta tiene una ganancia y una pérdida para las ganadoras y las perdedoras respectivamente. Si Nozomi y Luz ganaban, Gabriela y Carina tendrían que hacer todas sus tareas durante dos meses, pero como la apuesta terminó en contra de la ojiverde y la ojiámbar, ambas tendrían que cumplir diez órdenes que negociaran las dos ganadoras. Acordaron que guardarían una de esas órdenes para obligar a Nozomi a tomar el trabajo de guardia nocturno cuando la pizzería reabriera, mientras que Luz sería obligada a confesarle sus sentimientos al conejo, que si cumplía con las reglas del juego, esta vez no tendría como abrazarla ni como sonrojarse….

Y qué conveniente la noticia que Axel les da al día siguiente de cumplir la novena orden….

Es así como nuestras protagonistas regresan a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, con nuevos personajes, nuevas experiencias, nuevas aventuras, nuevos sentimientos y nuevas compañera como guardias de seguridad.

.

¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Como ya habrán notado los que están al tanto de la historia, saben que subo capítulo un día sí y un día no. Debido a lo corto del capítulo, mañana 20 de Diciembre, la primera noche de estas pendejas en la pizzería: "Cosas Nuevas, Cosas Viejas".

Dejen sus reviews, siempre me hacen sonrojarme con sus lindas palabras :/3

Nos leemos, Sayonara!


	9. Cosas Nuevas, Cosas Viejas

Buenas. Disculpen por el error que había anteriormente, espero que no les haya molestado.

Y sí, esta soy yo en un intento por no lanzar la laptop por la ventana. Espero que funcione de una vez.

.

-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza… -Murmuró la castaña con una sonrisa, frente a la puerta del establecimiento. Tras ella, una nerviosa pero emocionada Luz casi se orinaba de la alegría. A su lado, un poco más calmada pero con una gran sonrisa, se encontraba Carina cruzada de brazos, preparada para el empleo que estaría a punto de tomar. Y al final, una asustada Nozomi respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse. Luego de que logró hacerlo, alzó la mirada hacia sus amigas, quienes estaban muy emocionadas de volver al lugar. Suspiró formando una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras estuviera con ellas, nada les pasaría… Y si no, morirían juntas.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? –Habló la peliblanca. Todas la halaron hasta ellas, se abrazaron entre todas y entraron a la pizzería como unas divazas.

-JO-DER, se lucieron con este lugar –Carina estaba casi tan eufórica como los niños que veían el show de los nuevos animatronics. El lugar estaba muy lleno, no había ni una mesa desocupada, y habían muchos que se apegaban disimuladamente a los que estaban a punto de terminar, cazándolos, para que en el momento en el que se retiraran, la mesa fuera suya. Las chicas se hicieron paso entre la multitud y llegaron hasta la puerta de la cocina, donde se supone sólo podía entrar personal autorizado. A punto de tocar la puerta, un joven con pinta malhumorada la abrió.

-No pueden estar aquí, sólo personal autorizado –Señaló las letras escritas en la puerta, como si estuviera enseñando a leer a un niño.

-Somos antiguas trabajadoras, venimos por el empleo de guardia nocturno –Anunció Luz. El chico las miró sorprendido y luego sonrió altivo.

-¿Un grupo de niñitas como guardias nocturnas? Jaja, mucho cuidado si se orinan durante la noche, deberían traer sus pañales –Para cuando terminó la frase, ya Carina y Nozomi estaban sosteniendo a Gabriela para evitar que le metiera una silla por el culo al chico; aunque la peliblanca y la pelinegra se preocupaban más por controlarse a sí mismas que por sostener a su amiga.

-¿Cuál es el alboroto aquí? –La chica de ojos azules como el cielo se asomó con el ceño fruncido. Al ver a sus amigas, echó bruscamente a un lado al joven para abrazar a Luz y Gabriela- ¡Woah, cuanto me alegra verlas! Me encontré con su hermano, supongo que vienen por el empleo –Esbozó una gran sonrisa. Luego miró al trabajador y lo regañó con la mirada- Ve a buscar otra mesa y cuatro sillas, ¡Ahora! –Él, con algo de temor, le obedeció.

-Je, sólo es mi hermano, es el primo de Luz –Gabriela sonrió, mientras Marceline asentía levemente- Y sí, precisamente venimos por el trabajo, pero esta vez somos más –Señaló a sus compañeras que venían tras ella. La joven ojiazul hizo una pose pensativa.

-No estoy segura de que puedan haber tantas trabajadoras… -Vio como el mismo chico de antes ubicaba una mesa junto con cuatro sillas a un lado. Las chicas se sentaron y la mesera se acercó- Pero voy a hacer lo que pueda por ustedes, hablaré de inmediato con el jefe –Cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, las miró con una sonrisa- Por cierto, ¿Pizza con todo?

-Tú sí sabes –Le sonrieron las primas mientras la veían entrar a lo que parecía ser la cocina. La pizza llegó casi inmediatamente, y ellas se dedicaron a ver el show luego de pedir sus respectivas bebidas- El lugar está mucho más lleno que antes –Expresó la morena viendo a Toy Bonnie mostrándole su guitarra a los niños. A lo lejos, en la cueva de los niños, esos mocosos salvajes prácticamente destrozaban al pobre Mangle de sexo indefinido.

-Obviamente, estos animatronics son bien pinche feos, pero aun así dan menos miedo que los anteriores –Nozomi tomó de su refresco antes de continuar- Además, por alguna razón los niños los consideran asquerosamente tiernos, lo cual aun no entiendo por completo.

-Wey, si querían a la vieja Chica, querrán a quien sea –Gabriela rio levemente.

-Pero por Dios, mira a la Toy Chica –Carina se mordía el labio mientras veía a la muñeca cantar para los niños.

-Carina, este es un lugar para niños, no puedes estar diciendo lesbianidades por ahí –Le reprochó la peliblanca.

-Te van a decí' cachapera –Dijo Gabriela, mientras que Luz casi se atragantaba con su pizza de la risa.

-… ¿Qué? –Preguntaron las otras dos chicas.

-Um, nada, chiste venezolano –Sus amigas continuaban viéndola, pidiendo una explicación- Lesbiana, a las lesbianas se les dice cachaperas –Ambas parecieron entender y regresaron su atención al show. Unos minutos después, Marceline tomó una silla desocupada de otra mesa y se sentó junto a ellas.

-Uuff, al fin un descanso –Suspiró cansada- ¿Les importa si como un poco? –Todas negaron con la cabeza. Ella tomó una rebanada de pizza- Gracias. Vale, me ha costado como no tienen idea, pero al final le saqué todo en cara el jefe –Se pudo más seria de lo normal- Ustedes son de las pocas que saben lo que pasa en la noche y viven para contarlo, de hecho, me sorprende que hayan querido regresar –Relajó su semblante- Ante esto, aceptaron pagarles a todas por trabajar aquí.

-¡Eso es genial! –Todas celebraron con bailecitos raros- Por cierto… No es que no me agrade la idea, ¿Pero por qué no desecharon a los viejos animatronics? –Susurró Gabriela. La mesera por un momento no supo cómo es que ellas sabían eso. Pensó que habían ido a revisar el área de reparaciones, pero luego recordó el juego del que le habían hablado sus amigas y decidió no hablar sobre el tema. Marceline miró a todos lados antes de responder.

-Mis padres me traen aquí desde que tengo memoria. Aun después del secuestro de los niños, yo seguí viniendo a este lugar. Siempre amé a los animatronics, de hecho, en ocasiones soy yo la que debe hacerles mantenimiento, y eso no me molesta –Sonrió levemente- En fin, este lugar y sus animatronics son parte de mi infancia, no podía dejar que algo les pasara, aun cuando matan a los guardias nocturnos, yo siento que son almas inocentes… -Las chicas rodaron los ojos. Almas inocentes tu puta madre- Y en lo que me contactaron y me dijeron que desecharían a los viejos, me opuse rotundamente. Les dije que podría servir para reparaciones en un futuro, o quién sabe, si son necesarios más animatronics ellos podrían ser usados, y después de mucha insistencia me hicieron caso –Pasaron un buen rato conversando hasta que la mayor tuvo que regresar al trabajo.

**Noche 1**

**12:00 am**

-¿Por qué me metí en esto? –Nozomi estaba ansiosa. A su lado se hallaba sentada Luz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que a su izquierda, a un lado del conducto de ventilación, Carina peinaba su cabello con total normalidad, y a la derecha Gabriela alumbraba insistentemente la puerta, esperando ver algún viejo amigo- ¡Ya deja eso, gastarás la energía!

-Cálmate –Le lanzó una máscara de Freddy a la cara. El tacaño restaurant sólo les había dado una, pero ellas se adelantaron en conseguir otras tres- Tenemos a los antiguos de nuestro lado, Ballon Boy es muy fácil de controlar con sólo ponerte la máscara por un momento, The Puppet se queda quietecito si le das cuerda a la caja. Sólo hay que preocuparse de los Toy, no es nada del otro mundo.

-¡¿TE PARECEN POCO CUATRO ANIMATRONICS ASESINOS?!

-Teniendo en cuenta que tenemos a cinco de nuestro lado y otros dos bajo control, no es nada –Esta vez le respondió Luz, mientras le daba cuerda a la caja musical- Vale, ya el travesti de Mangle anda jodiendo, y el chico súper poderoso está tranquilito tocando la guitarra –Lo miró detenidamente- Que al parecer en realidad es un bajo (Tengo que investigar eso. Si alguien lo sabe, por favor déjenmelo en un review) –Carina soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿Chico súper poderoso? –Preguntó aun sin poder parar la risa, sabiendo a quién se refería, pero sin entender el porqué del apodo.

-Claro –Respondió Gabriela con una sonrisa, siendo la única que entendió verdaderamente el chiste- Le dicen BonBon, ¿No? Como en Las Chicas Súper Poderosas.

-Ustedes necesitan un psicólogo… -Nozomi se puso la máscara, sólo por precaución- O tal vez yo lo necesite más….

**1:00 am**

Ese ruido que todas ya conocían debido a sus experiencias en el juego, ese mismísimo ruido que a cualquier primerizo en el juego lo habría asustado, y a todo conocedor le fastidia porque sabe su significado, ese mismo extraño sonido metálico lo estaban escuchando en vivo y en directo.

-QueNoSeaFoxyQueNoSeaFoxyQueNoSeaFoxyQueNoSeaFoxy –Nozomi rezaba mientras hundía su rostro entre sus piernas. Gabriela, con una gran sonrisa, alumbró la puerta del frente, y ahí estaba cierto zorrito que al parecer odiaba esa intensa luz.

-*Demonios, cómo odio esa maldita linterna* -Pensó fastidiado el animatronic. Apenas sabían sobre un guardia nuevo, él y Bonnie se evitaban conversaciones innecesarias e iban a matarlo de inmediato. Pero resultó ser que el nuevo Freddy tenía unas nuevas reglas para su pequeño "juego". Algunos, como por ejemplo él, debían alejarse del guardia si este los iluminaba demasiado; mientras que otros debían fingir que si veían al guardia con una máscara, lo confundían con otro animatronic y se iban. En cierta forma, era divertido que su juego tuviera algunas reglas, pero a veces lo desesperaba no poder simplemente matar al guardia. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse por alumbrarlo tan insistentemente, escuchó una voz algo familiar.

-Oye, capitán, tal vez odias la luz, pero no me odias a mí, ¿Cierto? –La morena se acercó a la puerta ante la vista atónita de Carina y Nozomi. Gabriela sólo se cruzó de brazos sonriendo, esperando ver la expresión del pirata.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –El zorro se acercó, pensando que de inmediato la joven se alejaría, pero esta se mantuvo en su sitio con una sonrisa.

-Oh vamos, no me digas que no nos recuerdas –Interrumpió Gabriela- ¿"Todos los zorros se van al cielo"? –El zorro corrió con una velocidad impresionante hasta la oficina. Nozomi casi se cae de la silla y se ocultó bajo el escritorio, mientras que Carina se ponía la máscara en un estúpido intento por defenderse, pues sabía que eso no detenía a Foxy.

-¿En verdad son ustedes? –Ambas lo abrazaron como si no hubiera un mañana- Sí, son ustedes –Confirmó fastidiado.

-Admite que te alegras de vernos –Foxy iba a dar una de sus habituales respuestas sarcásticas, porque obviamente no admitiría que las había extrañado, pero notó a la pelinegra con la máscara, temblando contra la pared, y el escritorio curiosamente se movía de un lado a otro.

-¿Y esta quién es? –Habló con tono despectivo. Odiaba a los nuevos guardias, y estaba dispuesto a matarlos a todos, excepto claro a sus dos viejas amigas, pero el resto moriría, fueran quienes fueran….

-Oh, amigas nuestras –Carina se quitó la máscara y saludó nerviosamente al zorro con su mano- Ella es Carina, y ella… -Gabriela dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio que hizo que la chica bajo él se estremeciera y saliera de inmediato, encontrándose cara a cara con su peor pesadilla- Es Nozomi.

"Fueran quienes fueran"… Bueno, tal vez podría matarlas pero…. Matarlas a ellas sería enojar a Luz y Gabriela. Enojar a Luz y Gabriela sería enojar a Bonnie. Enojar a Bonnie sería quemar la pizzería. No era una buena idea. Aunque, podría matarlas a todas en ese mismísimo instante y luego esconder sus cuerpos. Bueno, tal vez su amigo conejo no podía hablar ni tenía ojos, pero sí que podía ver, y mediante extraños ruidos que sólo entendían los animatronics, podía comunicarse, así que esconder los cuerpos no sería la mejor opción, podría ser descubierto. Además, él no se atrevería a matar a sus lindas amigas… ¡¿PERO EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!

-Eh, ¿Foxy? –La pelimorada pasó una mano por su cara, intentando que despertara de sus pensamientos. El zorro, queriendo analizar porque esos pensamientos invadían su cerebro, se fue sin más- ¡Zorro de mierda, mal educado!

**2:00 am**

-¿Qué tal se van sintiendo? –La morena revisaba los conductos.

-Después de ver que Foxy no nos hizo nada, me siento mejor –Expresó Nozomi suspirando, mientras veía hacia el frente, ahí estaba Mangle- Oh, no, no, ¡Salí, conche tu madre! –Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fueron extraños sonidos de radio.

-Creo que… Podría acostumbrarme –Carina suspiró mientras revisaba el ducto derecho, y cierto conejito azul con una tremenda pinta de homosexual que no se la quitaba nadie, las observaba detenidamente- ¡Fuck! –Cayó al suelo sentada, para luego alejarse y ponerse la máscara, al igual que todas las demás. Toy Bonnie salió de la ventilación y las observó a todas con esos perturbantes ojos verdes.

-*Ja, ¿Un grupo de mocosas? ¿Tan desesperados están porque alguien nos "cuide" y sobreviva?* -BonBon amplió su sonrisa mientras aprovechaba el momentáneo fallo de la luz para irse por el mismo ducto por el que entró- *Será pan comido… Esta vez le ganaré a Foxy* -Salió por algún lugar en el que curiosamente no alcanzaban las cámaras, y a un lado de la ventilación había un papel que pegaban todas las noches, con el nombre de cada animatronic, exceptuando a Ballon Boy. En este, anotaban cada uno de los asesinatos que habían cometido los animatronics, mediante unos pequeños puntos que llevaban la cuenta de esto. Todos tenían al menos dos puntos, pero Foxy y Bonnie tenían un total de ocho puntos cada uno, mientras que él tenía sólo cinco puntos, y le seguía Chica con cuatro puntos.

-La chucha –Luz se recostó del escritorio dramáticamente, con aires de actriz de telenovela mexicana, poniendo una mano en su frente.

-¿Qué pasó con la señorita valiente? –Se burló su prima.

-¡Cállate que tú estabas tan cagada como todas! –Gabriela se encogió de hombros, era cierto y ella lo sabía- Además, acabo de ver a la versión gay del que me gusta, ¿Cómo crees que me siento? –Luego de esto último se tapó la boca sonrojada- ¡No, no, yo quise decir…!

-¡TE GUSTA! –Todas le gritaron señalándola como si fuera una cosa, luego empezaron a burlarse descontroladamente.

-Lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero tu noviecito no tiene pene –Carina se recostó de la pared sosteniendo su barriga, sin poder aguantar la risa.

-Por cierto, tampoco tiene cara ni brazo izquierdo, no sé cómo se demostrarán amor si no puede ni hablarte –Gabriela abrazó a Carina en un vago intento por no caer de la risa, pero sólo logró que ambas impactaran contra el suelo, sin para de reír.

-¿Te imaginas cómo sería si te cogiera? –Nozomi se sentó en el escritorio dejando la Tablet a un lado- La única forma posible sería que te metiera un dedo por el… -Las risas de la castaña y la pelinegra no la dejaron terminar la frase.

**3:00 am**

-Vale, ya hemos visto a Foxy y no nos mató, evitamos a Toy Bonnie, evitamos a Mangle, evitamos a Toy Chica y Freddy se fue luego de no reconocernos… O ignorarnos –Repasó Gabriela dándole cuerda a la caja mientras que "espantaba" a Foxy con la linterna- ¡Sale de aquí, mal educado! –Una vez el zorro se largó, una risa se escuchó en todo el lugar.

-¡NO! –Habló Nozomi molesta- ¡NO! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, NIÑATO! –Gritaba al aire- ¡¿ME OÍSTE?! ¡VETE A CHINGAR A LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE! –En respuesta escucharon un "Hello".

-Ese carajito se va a llevá' un coñazo mío, que se va a acordá' del día en que nació –Luz apretó los dedos de su mano izquierda con la palma de su mano derecha, intentando que estos tronaran.

-¿Acaso intentabas esto? –Su prima se burló de ella haciendo sonar con facilidad sus dedos. Nuevamente, escucharon ese irritante "Hi".

-Esperen… -Nozomi revisó las cámaras- ¿Dónde está BB? –Carina encendió la luz del lado izquierdo, y ahí estaba ese enano que siempre le rompía las pelotas a la gran mayoría de los jugadores. La de ojos rojos con total normalidad le dio una patada en el rostro al pobre niño y escuchó como este golpeaba contra la pared del conducto, y luego se escuchó como huía por las ventilaciones.

-Aquí no está –Sonrió tranquilamente la pelinegra.

**4:00 am**

-_Hace dos años y un día que vivo sin él… Hace dos años y un día, que no lo he vuelto a ver _*En realidad fue un año, cuatro meses y cinco días* -Cantó Luz mientras que Carina y Nozomi sólo la miraban con una sonrisa, y por otro lado Gabriela esperaba cruzada de brazos- _Y aunque no he sido feliz, aprendí a vivir sin su amor… Pero al ir olvidando, de pronto, una noche volvió… ¿Quién es?_

_-Soy yo –_Le contestó Gabriela poniendo una mano en su pecho y acercándose a ella dramáticamente, mientras que Luz fingía rechazarla.

-_¿Qué vienes a buscar? _–Giró su cabeza con una divertida expresión de "enfado".

-_A ti _–Tomó su mano.

-_Ya es tarde _–Hizo que soltara su mano bruscamente.

-_¿Por qué? _–Volvió a tomar sus manos con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha acomodaba el cabello de su prima.

-_¡Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti! _–Se apartó de ella, puso la palma de su mano abierta en dirección a ella, en señal de que se detuviera, mientras que miraba hacia otro lado- _Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa, ¡Y pega la vuelta!_

-_¡Jamás te pude comprender! –_Se arrodilló frente a ella rogándole un poco de atención.

-_Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios, que no te desean _–Señaló cada parte según el ritmo de la canción.

-_Estás mintiendo, ya lo sé… -_Se acercó a ella pero en seguida su prima se alejó en rechazo.

-_¡Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste, y no te sorprendas! _–Volvió su mano hacia su frente en ese gesto dramático que siempre hacía- _Olvídate todo, que tú para eso tienes experiencia~ _-Gabriela estuvo a punto de empezar a cantar su parte de la canción, pero el extraño ruido metálico había vuelto. Cuando encendieron la luz, ahí estaba Bonnie. Luz sonrió ampliamente mientras que todas se ponían la máscara.

**5:00 am**

-*Sucios e inmundos humanos…* -Murmuró Bonnie acercándose a ellas- *¿Son cuatro chicas? Morirán* -Esta vez, Bonnie no obedecería las reglas. Las mataría sí o sí. Cuando estuvo frente a ellas, todas lo observaron atentamente- *¿Qué? ¿Me ven cara de que me importa lo que piensen?* -Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y a punto de matarlas, se acercó una de ellas y se paró frente a él valientemente.

-Hola Bonnie, supongo que me recuerdas –Nadie podía verlo, pero ella sonreía alegremente detrás de la máscara.

-*Esa voz…*.

-Supongo que no puedes hablar… -Jugó con su cabello, pensativa.

-*Ese cabello…*.

-Pero no importa, habrá alguna forma de comunicarnos –Con mucha emoción, lo abrazó. Él se veía confundido, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-*Esa piel…*.

-Oh vamos, no creo que puedas olvidar a alguien que te dijo que te aplastaría un camión –Se quitó la máscara mostrándole su hermosa sonrisa.

-*Esos ojos… Esa mirada… Esa sonrisa… Ese rostro…*.

-En realidad, eso se lo dije yo –Gabriela también se quitó la máscara.

-*Son ellas… Es ella… ¡ES ELLA!* -El conejo casi explotaba de la emoción. La tomó con su único brazo y la abrazó fuertemente. Vio que las otras dos faltantes también se quitaban la máscara y murmuraban algo para Gabriela con una sonrisa. Pero eso no le importaba. Nada le importaba- *¡No puedo creer que regresaste! Cómo me encantaría decírtelo…* -Captó como Foxy se acercaba a ellos.

-Calma, marinero, sé que te emociona, pero tampoco la mates –El conejo la soltó al notar que podía estar haciendo demasiada fuerza para abrazar a una humana. La morena sólo rio levemente- ¿Cómo dices? –Escuchó atentamente esos extraños sonidos, que al parecer sólo él en toda la sala podía captar- Ah, sí, Bonnie dice que te extrañó, y que está muy feliz de verte, que según él eres hermosa, y bla, bla, bla –El zorro habló con rostro monótono notando como Luz se sonrojaba- Y que te quiere coger… -El pirata recibió un fuerte golpe de parte del conejo- Vale, eso último no lo dijo, pero de que quiere yo sé que sí.

-*Cómo te odio… ¿Y esas enanas? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Puedo matarlas? Aunque sinceramente ya no me interesa matar a los guardias* -Bonnie no sólo lo pensaba, también trataba de que su compañero zorro entendiera lo que quería expresar. Digamos que era como hablar en otro idioma que los animatronics conocen, pero si no está bien explicada la idea, no se entiende.

-Bonnie pregunta por las niñatas esas –Señaló a las otras guardias.

-Yo no soy ninguna niñata, ¿Ok? Tengo veinte años y soy la suficientemente valiente para venir a esta jodida pizzería a arriesgar mi propia vida al tratar de que ustedes, psicópatas, no me maten –Nozomi se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos. ¿Quién? ¿Quién se atrevía a decirle niñata?

-En realidad perdiste una apuesta… -Murmuró Carina.

-P-pero aun así tuve el valor de apostar sabiendo lo que pasaría si perdía –Abrió uno de sus ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-En fin. Hola novio de Luz, hola novio de Gabriela –La castaña le dio un golpe- ¡Oye!

-Esta belleza tropical no está preparada para una relación –Gabriela acomodó su flequillo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y además, para estar con alguien como tú… -Murmuró el zorro.

**6:00 am**

-¡No creas que te salvaste, zorro! –Grito Gabriela siendo arrastrada por Nozomi- ¡Soltame, boluda! –La peliblanca en respuesta la golpeó y continuó arrastrándola.

-Bueno, ¡Adiós! Por cierto, soy Carina, y la más normal de nosotras, si se le puede llamar normal a la peliblanca, es Nozomi, espero poder pasar una linda semana sin que nos maten, ¡Buen día! –Corrió junto a la castaña y la ojiámbar.

-No van a hacerles daño –Luz puso sus manos en su cintura- Porque son amigas, están casi tan locas como yo… Casi –Rio levemente- ¡Hasta mañana!

.

Vale, esto no me ha dejado de muy buen humor así que no tengo ningún comentario "extraordinario" que hacer.

Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia y que no vuelva a haber un error de estos.

Dejen sus reviews~

Sayonara!


	10. ¿Qué Crees?

ola k ase? Nuevo capítulo! Creo que este es uno de mis preferidos~ Pasarán cosas sabrosonas e.e

Consideren que es como un relleno ecchi(?)

Oh, y con respecto a lo de dos capítulos un sólo día, lo dudo muchísimo :'v Pero intentaré subir capítulo 24 y 25, a ver si es que puedo

.

-¿Qué creen que harían los animatronics en la noche si no hubiera guardias? –La pregunta formulada por Gabriela las puso a todas pensativas.

*Mente de Gabriela*

-Oh, amo a Luz, es la luz de mi vida, es bellísima, es hermosa, la amo –Bonnie saltaba por toda la pizzería como si anduviera por la pradera. Pero al fin y al cabo, todos lo ignoraban.

-¡Foxy! –La versión 2.0 del aludido lo llamó- ¡Tú, yo, sexo salvaje, ahora! –Lo gracioso era que a Gabriela no le importaba si Mangle era hombre o mujer, dado que el yaoi no le molestaba nada.

-¡Aléjate de él, perra! –Chica se atravesó entre ambos zorros- ¡Es mío!

-Lamento romper sus ilusiones, pero Foxy me ama a mí –Freddy interrumpió con pose de diva.

-Pfff, un zorro tan guapo como él sólo merecería a una Chica tan guapa como yo –La Toy Chica se señaló a sí misma riendo cínicamente.

-Sé que Foxy es irresistible, yo también lo amo, pero él es el único que puede decidir –Golden Freddy hizo uso de su sabiduría- ¿A quién amas, Foxy?

-Yo… -El pirata cerró los ojos con fuerza- ¡Yo amo a Ballon Boy!

Gabriela rio fuertemente. Las drogas le estaban haciendo daño.

*Mente de Luz*

-Oh por Dios, Luz es hermosa –El conejo sin cara miraba un altar que él mismo construyó en la oficina de los guardias, con montones y montones de imágenes de su amada.

-Amigos, creo que Bonnie está un poquito obsesionado con esa guardia –Murmuró Toy Chica algo nerviosa.

-¡Bonnie! –El conejo azul saltó de su escondite, mientras todos lo miraban impactados.

-¡¿Qué haces en mi altar?! ¡Vete antes de que rompas algo! ¡VETE!

-¡No me iré! –Se acercó a él guindándose de su cuello- ¡Olvídate de esa bellísima guardia y ven conmigo!

-¿Qué? ¡Jamás! ¡Yo la amo! ¡Me casaré con ella y nos reproduciremos como conejos!

-¡Pero es que yo también la amo, y también te amo a ti! –Todos los animatronics se le quedaron viendo. Bueno pues, chico, decídete- Iré a por ambos y me quedaré con el primero que caiga –Le guiñó un ojo haciendo una señal de "llámame", mientras que se iba caminando como una niña aprendiendo a usar tacones.

Luz explotó de la risa, rodó por la cama y calló al suelo. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, debería visitar un psicólogo.

*Mente de Nozomi*

Los animatronics bailaban alegremente al son de la canción: "Caramelldansen". La mayoría se veía alegre, pero a algunos, como por ejemplo nuestro amigo Bonnie, les molestaba tal algarabía. El conejo se acercó a Mangle, bastante irritado.

-Oye, ¿Puedes cambiar de estación? No me gusta la música, no me deja pensar en mi amada Luz –El zorro lo miró con cara de: "¿Are you fucking kidding me?".

-¿Sabes? No hago esos ruidos a propósito –Se va por el techo llorando aceite.

-Genial Bonnie, hiciste llorar a mi chica… O chico, lo que sea. Si lo que querías era cambiar la música, pudiste simplemente darle al botón del mp3, ¿No crees? –The Puppet flotó en dirección a su pirata. El conejo se encogió de hombros y cambió la música. De repente todos dejaron de bailar, dejando sólo al conejo en la pista.

-_¡Con los terroristas! _–El conejo hacia locuras en la pista mientras que los demás lo ignoraban, hasta que….

-_¡Harlem Shake! _–Y todos empezaron a hacer movimientos extraños, de los cuales muchos sólo podría lograr un animatronic como lo eran ellos.

Nozomi negó con la cabeza, reprochándose mentalmente a sí misma. Luego, simplemente empezó a reír acostándose en la cama.

*Mente de Carina*

-¡Oh sí, Foxy, dámelo todo! –Foxy y Mangle restregaban sus cuerpos unos contra otros, al igual que lo hacían todos los animatronics por toda la sala. La escena era realmente perturbante, ese motón de muñecos, pegándose unos contra otros, gimiendo del placer que se supone no deberían sentir. Pero ahí estaban. Todos cogiéndose a todos. Excepto por Bonnie.

-Vamos Bonnie, únete a la orgía –Susurró Toy Freddy en su oreja de forma provocadora. Bonnie, nervioso, ni siquiera miraba lo que los demás hacían. No quería perder la fuerza de voluntad y formar parte de ese inmundo acto de infidelidad.

-¡Jamás! Mi trasero sólo es de Luz –Era este el momento en el que extrañaba sus párpados artificiales, para poder sencillamente cerrar sus ojos y no tener miedo a terminar traicionando a su chica.

-Vamos, conejito, no seas aguafiestas –Toy Chica se le acercó, poniendo las manos en su pecho y jugando con el viejo pelaje del conejo.

-¿Q-qué estás insinuando?

-Entre tanto alboroto, esos imbéciles me han dejado sola –Miró con odio a todos los demás, que parecían estar extremadamente poco interesados a lo que ellos hacían.

-¿No quieres hacernos compañía? –Por detrás, lo abrazó el mismo oso con mejillas colorados que antes le había hablado- Vamos, te prometo que no te arrepentirás….

Carina se tapó la nariz mientras intentaba cesar el derrame nasal. Todas se miraron y comenzaron a reír descontroladamente. En momentos como esos, un psicólogo no parecía una mala idea.

**Noche 2**

**12:00 am**

-¿Qué creen que haga Mangle solo con sus tentáculos, o lo que sean? –Volvió a cuestionar Gabriela, dejando volar su imaginación.

-¡No! –Carina le tapó la boca con su mano, acercándose peligrosamente- Estoy tranquilita, ¡No hagas que me excite! –Gabriela en respuesta lamió su mano. Odiaba que la hicieran callar- ¡Ay, asco! –Apartó rápidamente su mano limpiándose de su castaña amiga.

-Así no me decías anoche~ -Saboreó un poco lo que su lengua había captado de la mano ajena- ¡Asco! ¿Acaso te lavas las manos? –Tomó una botella de agua y empezó a tomar grandes cantidades.

-ASÍ NO ME DECÍAS ANOCHE –Le respondió ferozmente, aun restregando su mano contra las paredes en un intento de limpiarla.

-Basta las dos, ¿Quieren? –Nozomi cubría su cabeza con ambas manos, recostada en el escritorio- Me siento jodidamente mal.

-¿Por qué viniste? –Le preguntó Luz. La peliblanca alzó lentamente su cabeza antes de mirarla, se contuvo para no gritar, puesto que esto empeoraría su estado.

-Porque quiero ver cuando Bonnie te meta los cables de su brazo izquierdo –La pelimorada se abrazó a sí misma mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-V-vale, tal vez no deberíamos molestarla durante la noche –Le habló a Carina y Gabriela, que ahora hablaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

**1:00 am**

-¿Jugamos algo? –Carina estaba tirada en la silla de guardia dándole cuerda a la caja musical, prácticamente parecía un trapo. A un lado, Nozomi reposaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en el escritorio, durmiendo o simplemente descansando- Me muero de aburrimiento.

-¡Vamos a jugar al juego de los gemes! ¡No te vayas, un geme! –Exclamó Gabriela. Su prima de inmediato sonrió y le siguió el juego.

-¡No te vayas, dos gemes!

-¡No te vayas, tres gemes! –Se les unió Carina.

-¡No te vayas, cuatro gemes! –Repitió Gabriela.

-¡No te vayas…! ¡Sin cogeme'! –Ahí se unieron todas, incluyendo a Nozomi quien aparentemente no estaba dormida. Luego rieron como focas retrasadas y regresaron cada quien a sus tareas.

**2:00 am**

-¿Qué creen que sea Mangle? –No, Gabriela no se cansa de preguntar estupideces.

-Mujer –Respondió Nozomi confiada- Está en la Ladies Night.

-Hombre –Está vez habló la ojiverde- Es la versión 2.0 de Foxy, debería serlo.

-Travesti –Carina se encogió de hombros- Es decir, sólo los travestis y las putas se pintan los labios así de horrible.

-¿Y si es puta? –Gabriela no dejaba de sonreír, con sólo imaginarse a un animatronic travesti, o en dado caso puta, no podía evitar que por su mente pasaran imágenes de Mangle con minifalda esperando a Foxy en una esquina.

-En cualquier caso, es FA-BU-LO-SO –La pelinegra hizo pose de diva.

-Así no se hace –Luz la apartó de un manotazo- Es: DI-VI-NO –Chasqueó los dedos primero a la izquierda, luego al centro y por último a la derecha, posteriormente echó su cabello hacia atrás con vanidad.

-¡Hey, eso me queda sólo a mí! –Repitió el gesto de su prima, pero con mucha más brusquedad.

-¡Tú no lo inventaste! –Volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento, más rápido y menos delicado que nunca.

-¡Pero sólo me queda a mí! –Empezaron una extraña batalla moviendo su cabello, en la que terminaron halándose el cabello la una a la otra.

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo? –La voz del pirata las hizo soltarse de inmediato y fingir que se estaban comportando como niñas buenas, aun cuando tenían una maraña en el cabello.

-Nada en especial… -Gabriela se echó el cabello hacia atrás con una sonrisa victoriosa.

**3:00 am**

-Oh, joder, ahí está Toy Chica –Luz la alumbró.

-Dios, está rebuena… -Carina se relamió los labios. Pudo presentir el regaño de Nozomi, así que se le adelantó- ¡Aquí ya no hay niños! Puedo decir y HACER lo que quiera.

-Vale, suerte con eso –Nozomi suspiró, rindiéndose.

-Pero Nozomi, ¡Mírala! –La castaña levantó la cabeza de su amiga haciéndola mirar hacia el frente- Jesucristo, mira esas caderas… -Casi babeaba.

-¿Tú también? –La peliblanca hizo una mueca extraña mientras decidía revisar las cámaras.

-Pues debo admitir, que esas piernas de pollo no están para nada mal –Luz sonrió de medio lado- No le digan a mi Bonnie que dije eso.

-¿Tu Bonnie? –Le preguntó Nozomi partiéndose de risa.

-Sí, MI Bonnie.

-Uh, pobrecitas niñas, se han distraído demasiado –Todas voltearon sorprendidas y vieron a Toy Chica en la entrada de la oficina. La rubia, al ver que todos los guardias le temían a sus compañeros, pero no a ella, se acostumbró a dar esa impresión de "niña inocente", platicando levemente con los guardias antes de despedazarlos.

MIERDA.

Eso era todo lo que pasaba por el cerebro de las cuatro guardias.

-Oh, vamos, hace un momento mantenían una alegre conversación sobre mi hermoso cuerpo, no se detengan –Se acercó a ellas sensualmente, mientras que ellas a la par se alejaban- También las escuché decir algo sobre el lindo conejito sin rostro, ¿Es algo que yo debe saber? –Un "Es mío, perra" casi se escapaba de los labios de la morena, pero tuvo que contenerse si quería tener unos minutos más de vida- ¿Por qué tan calladas? –Rio cínicamente mientras se acercaba, haciendo que todas se pegaran contra la pared- Juguemos un rato… -Cuando estuvo a punto de atacar a la más cercana, quien en este caso era Gabriela. Esta intentó esquivarlo, lo cual jamás pensó que podría lograr, dado que en educación física evitar cosas que iban a golpearla no era precisamente su fuerte….

¡Pero lo logró! En lo que se apartó, la robot golpeó contra la pared. De inmediato todas las demás se alejaron y empezaron cada una a planear rápidamente algo que las salvara. Toy Chica giró su cabeza 180 grados mirándolas a todas con una sonrisa, justo en el momento en que Nozomi le lanzaba agua a la cara.

-¿En serio crees que una animatronic como yo no está construida para no dañarse con algo tan simple como eso? Te recuerdo que estoy todo el día rodeada de mocosos –Se levantó del suelo girando su cabeza a su posición normal- Pero me has hecho enojar….

**4:00 am**

-¿Cuánto más piensas esperar para salvarlas? –Le preguntó Chica a Bonnie, recostada en una de las paredes del pasillo mientras intentaban defenderse de su nueva versión, lanzándole diversos objetos. Ella sabía que Toy Chica sólo jugaba, puesto que si quisiera ya todas estarían muertas, pero estaban empezando a cabrearla de verdad.

-*No te desesperes, quiero ver qué tan lejos pueden llegar* -El ave lo miró acusatoriamente- *Bien, y tampoco quiero que piense que soy su salvador o algo así… Sí lo soy, pero no debe saberlo* -Chica miró hacia otra parte, esta patética pelea sólo hacía que se avergonzara cada vez más de su versión 2.0, hasta parecía que esas mocosas le estaban ganando.

-Hace rato se hizo una pequeña cortada en el brazo y pensaste que iba a desangrarse –Giró los ojos fastidiada.

-*¡Perder un brazo te deja traumado de por vida!* -Se excusó el conejo algo apenado.

-¡Excelente, realmente me han hecho enojar! –Detuvo con su mano el teléfono que ya le habían lanzado por sexta vez, con la diferencia de que esta vez no dejó que se estampara contra su cara, sino que lo tomó en sus manos y lo aplastó de un solo apretón. Antes de permitirles arriesgarse a alguna herida por muy superficial que fuera, Bonnie entró a la sala captando la atención de todos los presentes. Luz y Gabriela suspiraron, sintiéndose salvadas.

-*Vaya, vaya, parece que te estaban ganando un grupo de mocosas* -Su "tono de voz", o ya de plano lo que escuchaban los demás animatronics, era realmente burlón.

-¡Cállate! –Se puso frente a las guardias estirando su brazos a los lados, como si en realidad quisiera protegerlas…- ¡No te permitiré que las mates, son mis presas!

-*Lamento informarte que nadie matará a estas niñatas* -Hablaba de forma tan cariñosa- *Puesto que una de ellas es mi… Bueno, no somos nada, pero me gusta y… ¡Tú me entiendes!* -Una de las pocas cosas que agradecía de no tener cara, era el no poder sonrojarse.

-¿Hablas de que una de esa humanas es tu…? –Toy Chica estaba consternada, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- ¿Me intentas decir que es tu novia? –Chica comenzó a reír mientras aumentaba el nerviosismo del conejo y la sorpresa de Toy Chica.

-¡Así es, perra, es mío! –Gritó Luz, sonrojada, pero decidida. Nozomi le dio una patada que la tiró al suelo.

-¡Después preguntas por qué nos matan! –Los animatronics las miraron raro mientras que Carina y Gabriela hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? –Ante tal alboroto, se terminó rindiendo a la curiosidad el conejo azul, acercándose hasta ellos.

-¡AY, VIRGEN SANTÍSIMA DE LA TRINIDAD! –Gabriela casi caía al suelo al escuchar esa perturbadora voz que le puso los pelos de punta (Si quieren saber cómo son las voces de los animatronics en este fanfic, recomiendo buscar en youtube a David Near, puesto que las voces se basarán en sus audios).

-¡¿Puedes creer que él…?! –Señaló a Bonnie- ¡¿…Y esa…?! –Señaló a la morena. No sabía qué carajos decir o hacer.

-¡¿Qué, tienes peo?! –Luz ya estaba fuera de sus casillas. Esa loca se molestaba y se tranquilizaba con tanta normalidad que parecía un caso de bipolaridad extrema.

-Gabriela, controla a tu perra antes de que termine por morder un pollo –Murmuró Carina. La castaña se encogió de hombros y se vio obligada a tomar del cabello a su perra… Digo, prima, antes de que causara algo de lo que todas podrían arrepentirse.

**5:00 am**

-Uh… En serio, ¿Qué demonios pasa? –Chica pasó su brazo por los hombros del pequeño conejo.

-En la anterior pizzería, que por cierto era mucho menos ridícula que esta, este par de mocosas metiches se hicieron las valientes y quisieron ser guardias de la pizzería –Señaló con su pico a las primas, dado que no tenía manos que la ayudaran.

-Te recuerdo que somos cobardes a mucha honra –Gabriela levantó su mano, para luego hablar, pero al ver que todos la observaron bajo su brazo y se hizo bolita en el suelo.

-¿Ya ves lo locas que están? En fin, estas pendejas se burlaron de nosotros como no tienes idea –Habló con odio en sus palabras- ¡Y este conejo terminó por enamorarse de esa loca! Y estoy segura de que Foxy también cayó, pero en fin. Estas pendejas podrían llegar a considerarse divertidas, y no es necesario matarlas –Finalizó cruzándose de brazos. Tanto Carina y Nozomi como los Toy estaban realmente asombrados por el relato, mientras que Luz sentí que podría cocinarse un buen tocino en su cara.

Hablando de eso, ¡Qué hambre que todos tenían! Hambre de humanos, hambre de amor, hambre de venganza, hambre de comida, hambre de sexo, en fin, todos tienen hambre.

-Pues si ese es el caso, entonces debo admitir… -Sonrió sádicamente a la de lentes- Que mi antigua versión no tiene tan mal gusto –Luego volteó hacia las otras chicas que temblaban, y la otra que ahora estaba sentada en el piso, cubriéndose con un suéter completamente, por lo que no podían ver su rostro ni lo que hacía- Y sus amiguitas tampoco están nada mal.

-Disculpen –Interrumpió Carina antes de que Bonnie le volara la cabeza a su versión 2.0- ¿Harían yaoi para mí? –Chica no pudo más y volvió a estallar en carcajadas. Sí, tal vez había extrañado a esas enanas, y tal vez podrían agradarle sus dementes amigas.

-¡¿Q-qué estás insinuando?! –El conejo azul se sentía realmente ofendido. Claro que, el más grande se sentía igual, pero este no podía expresarlo.

-Debo admitir que eso no estaría mal… -Luz se escondió detrás de la pelinegra, curiosa por ver si podían cumplir su fantasía homosexual.

-Ejem –Chica tosió levemente- En esta conversación sólo sobramos, nos vamos –Al no tener manos, con su brazo rodeó el cuello de la 2.0 y la arrastró hacia la salida.

-¡E-espera! ¡Esto no puede quedar así! ¡¿Qué significa?! ¡¿No vamos a matarlas?! ¡Yo quería matarlas! –Chillaba la nueva animatronic.

-Pues así se queda, y significa que si les haces algo, Bonnie quemará la pizzería –Chica se encogió de hombros mientras veía a Foxy acercarse- Deberías irte y dejarlos solos.

-¡Aguarda, Chica! –Gabriela salió de su suéter y la hizo detenerse- ¿Podrías llevártelas y asegurarte de que no se hagan daño? –La gallina se encogió de hombros y les hizo una seña a Carina y Nozomi para que la siguieran. Ellas se miraron asustadizas y temblando la siguieron.

-¿Qué hace este intento de niño bonito aquí? –Preguntó el zorro con total normalidad. Toy Bonnie se sentía totalmente irritado, ofendido e indignado.

-¡¿Y tú, viejo zorro de pacotilla?! –Respondió molesto el conejo azul. Cansado de aquel drama que se montaban todos por cualquier cosa, se retiró. En cierta forma, los animatronics viejos tenían un temperamento más pacífico, dado que ya era como que les valía verga la vida. En cambio, los Toys son agresivos, siempre están a la defensiva, siempre quieren estar por encima de todos. Sin embargo, ellos sabían que contra uno de los viejos, no ganarían una batalla. Y por lo visto, tenían a Bonnie y Chica a favor de las guardias, por lo que aun debían comprobar de qué lado estaban Foxy, Freddy y Golden para saber si una rebelión sería correcta.

-Vale, me gustaría hablar con Bonnie… -Foxy y Gabriela se quedaron ahí, como si nada- A solas… -El zorro bufó.

-No vas a entender nada de lo que te diga si no estoy yo para traducir –La morena suspiró y volteó hacia su prima. Gabriela miró al techo pensativa, buscando la excusa perfecta.

-Seguro dirás alguna mamada y no sabrás qué hacer, así que tengo que estar yo para ayudarte… Y además, me entero de todo lo que hagas, que yo esté aquí no cambia nada –Una vez más, Luz suspiró sonrojándose.

-Bien, yo… -Tosió levemente- Bonnie, ¿T-tú crees que deberíamos…? ¿…Formalizar esto? –Ninguno de los robots pareció entender.

-Te está pidiendo el empate –Su confusión fue mayor- ¡Ay, que sean novios! Ya, ambos se aman, sean felices, adopten un perro, yo que sé –Tomó a Foxy de la muñeca, con cuidado de herirse con su garfio y se marchó con él.

-¡¿Qué haces, enana?! –Cuando estuvieron lejos, lo soltó.

-Era mejor dejarlos solos… -Miró al suelo por un momento- …Y también tener un momento a solas… -El rostro del zorro era todo un poema. Veía anonadado como la humana se acercaba hasta él y ponía sus manos en su pecho. Él estaba sumamente nervioso- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, EN SERIO TE LO CREÍSTE! –La castaña se tiró al suelo de tanta risa.

**6:00 am**

Luego de su ataque de risa, se levantó y le guiñó un ojo divertida al pirata. Su prima la alcanzó y ambas se fueron de la pizzería con sus amigas. En ese momento, llegó Bonnie.

-*¿Qué ha pasado?* -El conejo podía ver a su amigo completamente sonrojado, con la boca abierta y aun mirando hacia la puerta mega asombrado- *No me digas que…* -Si pudiera, el conejo abría sonreído de oreja a oreja. "¡Te vas a enamorar de alguien peor y me burlaré de ti!", eran las únicas palabras que se repetían por los sistemas de ambos animatronics.

-Creo… Que sí… -El zorro se sentía molesto consigo mismo- ¡Demonios! ¡Me enamoré de una humana!

.

Woah! Y al fin cayó Foxy~

Ya puedo verlo, puedo ver a Bonnie burlándose con lo de "¡Te vas a enamorar de alguien peor y me voy a burlar de tí!", ya lo veo venir :'3

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado (Y que fanfiction no ande gay y no pase el mismo error del capítulo anterior).

En fin, no sé, vivan la vida loca o algo(?) Dejen sus sensualones reviews, si llego a los 100 con este capítulo, agárrenme que me desmayo *-*

Sayonara!

PD: Fanfiction me odia y volvió a pasar lo mismo...


	11. Espantando Zorros

Vale, cómo empezar...

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD~!

En serio, jamás me cansaré de agradecerles por acompañar la historia con sus bellos reviews. Los adoro a todos, son la puta hostia (Aquí va un corazoncito gay pero fanfiction es **** y elimina las signos).

Muy bien, sólo dejaré que disfruten el capítulo, que sé que muchos estaban esperando desde la primera temporada.

.

-Niños… ¡DE MIERDA! –El pobre Mangle trataba de ponerse de nuevo la oreja que esos salvajes niñatos le habían arrancado- ¡Los odio! Juro que algún día voy a morder a alguno….

-Cálmate, Mangle –Toy Chica y Ballon Boy veían si había alguna forma de volver a ponerle su preciada oreja izquierda, mientras Foxy y Freddy sólo observaban a los muñecos en su situación- Vamos a hallar alguna forma de arreglar esto, sólo tienes que calmarte un poco, pensar con nosotros, y ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE, MALDITA SEA!

-¡Odio que me llamen Mangle! "Mutilado", ¡Odio ese apodo! –Desde que esos animales tuvieron la maravillosísima idea de desarmarlo, los trabajadores, los clientes, niños, adultos, adolescente, ancianos, hasta sus propios amigos, todos lo llamaban así, y eso lo sacaba de sus casillas- ¿Por qué no pueden llamarme por mi nombre?

-Porque en este lugar sólo puede haber un Foxy –Le respondió el zorro rojo con fastidio- Y ese soy yo. Tú sólo eres la copia barata no tan querida de sexo indefinido del original.

-¡QUE SOY MUJER! –Estuvo a punto de lazarse contra su antigua versión, de no ser porque la joven gallina la sostuvo fuertemente de la cabeza.

-¡Te he dicho que no te muevas! –Ya estaba empezando a fastidiarse de ayudarla- Tu sexo me es completamente indiferente, si quieres que te ayudemos será mejor que te calles.

-¿Seguro que eres mujer? –Se burló el zorro mientras que el oso reía levemente.

-¡Sí, estoy muy SEGURA! –Nuevamente, Toy Chica la haló por su cabeza detallando el hoyo donde debería estar conectada su oreja.

-¿Y esa voz de macho? -Y ahí estaba Foxy, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Mangle le decía, como si fuera su actividad favorita.

-¡¿Qué no ves que esos niños me han destrozado?! ¡Obviamente afectaron todos mis sistemas! ¡Mi voz no iba a salvarse, burro! –Cansada de que Toy Chica hiciera absolutamente nada con su oreja, se la quitó de las manos y la encajó en el hoyo en su cabeza. Si bien no estaba bien unida y se podría caer en cualquier momento, al menos se sostenía, y eso era suficiente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, zorra? –Le respondió con fastidio el pirata.

-Vale, ha sido suficiente –Interrumpió Freddy antes de que se iniciara una pelea- Vuelvan todos a sus puestos, casi es hora de que lleguen las guardias –Tanto él como el viejo zorro se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a irse.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué Bonnie y Chica insisten en dejarlas vivir? ¡Deberían morir, igual que todos los guardias! –Toy Chica estaba muy enojada con esas mocosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Dejarlas vivir? ¡Qué patético! –Bufó la zorra cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Una de ellas me pateó en la cara! –El pequeño niño de los globos hizo un puchero sobando su nariz- Me dan miedo… -Foxy se aguantó una carcajada en burla del pobre infante.

-Ah, sí, ellas… -El pirata se dio la vuelta sólo para mirarlas con el ceño fruncido- No las toquen. Está terminantemente prohibido hacerles daño –Y no, no tenían a Foxy de su lado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te has vuelto loco! –Foxy 2.0 de alguna forma u otra se subió al techo y lo miró de cabeza- ¡Voy a matarlas a todas cuando menos te lo esperes! –Antes de que pudiera irse, su versión antigua tomó la cabeza de su endoesqueleto que sobresalía.

-Escúchame, zorrita barata –Sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio y furia- Si les hacen daño a esas niñas, Bonnie quemará esta maldita pizzería, y yo no voy a ser quien se oponga –Los tres muñecos lo miraron impactado, mientras que Freddy sólo se cruzaba de brazos con una media sonrisa- Ese conejo está perdidamente enamorado de una de ellas, y no va a permitir que les hagan daño –Soltó ese horrible endoesqueleto y se fue directo al área donde se suponía debía estar siempre, seguido del gran oso marrón.

-Bonnie no es el único enamorado entre nosotros… -Habló en voz baja, divirtiéndose con ese notable nerviosismo que inundaba al zorro.

-Cállate, no es mi culpa –Apartó la mirada ocultando su sonrojo- Es su culpa por ser tan jodidamente bonita y extraña, ¡Joder, ¿Por qué es tan rara?! –Freddy se reía cruelmente de su desesperación, para luego dar un suspiro aún con aires divertidos.

-Si soportamos a Bonnie, a nadie le hará daño que el viejo pirata amargado se enamore de una simple y frágil humana, a la cual por cierto no le gustas –No pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-Mira quién habla de amargados… -Sin más, regresaron a sus posiciones, donde Chica y Bonnie los esperaban.

**Noche 3**

**12:00 am**

-Quiero burlarme de los nuevos animatronics –Gabriela estaba acostada en el escritorio, mientras que Nozomi afincaba la Tablet sobre su vientre; Luz se sentaba en una esquina del mismo, inclinándose hacia atrás para poder ver las cámaras, por lo que estaba prácticamente encima de su prima, y Carina estaba sentada a un lado de Nozomi con sus piernas reposadas en el regazo de la peliblanca. Por lo visto, para ellas esto era totalmente normal- Podemos dejarle a Foxy el What Does The Fox Says, y a Mangle le quedaría la de: "_Todos los zorros se van al cielo~_".

-Es gracioso porque Mangle no se irá al cielo –Rio la ojiámbar.

-Putas canciones de animales, necesitamos más canciones de pollos, conejos y osos –Bufó la pelimorada.

-¿Y qué coño vamos a decirle a Ballon Boy? Ese maldito es el que merece más burla –La pelinegra chasqueó la lengua con fastidio- Es un hijo de puta –Carina sencillamente odiaba a ese pobre niño.

-Dudo que tenga madre –Le respondió Nozomi tranquilamente- Mira, ya Mangle anda jodiendo.

-*Fuh, ¿Debería decírselo? Bueno, a Bonnie le resultó bastante bien, ahora tiene una novia demente. Me contó que luego de que me fui ella supuestamente le confesó su amor, pero bah, ellos no me importan* -Foxy se acercaba hacia la oficina de las guardias, encontrándose con Mangle en el camino- Ya te lo he explicado, zorrita, puedes moverte lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a dañarlas –La zorra bufó y se fueron por lados contrarios- *E-está bien, tengo que aprovechar el momento y confesarlo todo…* -Miró al blanco de su interés, acostada sobre aquel escritorio, dejando mostrar la perfecta figura de su cuerpo- *Vaya, nada mal… En fin, tal vez lo mejor sea llevármela para hablar a solas… Sí, eso haré. Nos iremos a los baños, por si se le ocurre algo más interesante que hacer…*.

-Conozco a alguien más que jode desde temprano –Pronunció Gabriela al escuchar ese peculiar ruido que la sacaba de quicio. Tomó la linterna que tenía Luz y alumbró el pasillo- ¡Coño, tan temprano y ya la haces a una gastá' energía! ¡Anda a joder con Ballon Boy! –Lo corrió su amada. El zorro sintió que por un momento era un guardia dentro de uno de los trajes, pero aun así, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, se retiró de inmediato a aclarar sus ideas.

-Gabriela, eres un desmadre –Carina rio.

**1:00 am**

-Ahora que lo pienso, el osito gominola le quedaba más a Toy Freddy –Nozomi, quien por primera vez no se estaba encargando de las cámaras si no del conducto izquierdo, buscó iniciar un tema de conversación. Luz inmediatamente se carcajeó.

-Acabo de imaginarme a Freddy, Toy Freddy y Golden Freddy bailando el osito gominola –Casi se caía de la silla donde estaba sentada- "_Tres besitos dulces~_" –Todas rieron levemente.

-Eso por alguna loca y extraña razón me ha hecho recordar que aun debes cumplir tu apuesta –Todas callaron ante las palabras de la pelinegra- Nozomi cumplió valientemente con su castigo, es tu turno –Una sonrisa altanera se formó en su rostro.

-¡Yo cumplí mi parte de la apuesta! ¡Justo después de que Gabriela se fue!

-Uy sí, qué gran casualidad –Su prima se burló- Lo hayas hecho o no, tendrás que hacerlo frente a todas, con una cámara que grabe la evidencia –La desesperación se veía en el rostro de la pobre morena.

-Gabriela, no es para tanto… -Nozomi hizo una mueca de desagrado, no era necesario llegar a tal extremo de burla.

-Vale, sin la cámara –Se cruzó de brazos- Ya mero que te arrepientas de no grabarlo te pego.

**2:00 am**

-Buah, tengo sed –Gabriela estiró su mano dramáticamente desde la silla por sobre el escritorio, intentando llegar a la mochila ubicada a un lado del conducto derecho. Obviamente, para llegar tendría que ser alguna especie de Slenderman o chica elástica. Su prima, como la buena persona que era, tomó la botella de agua que trajeron y se la lanzó en la cara a su prima, que por suerte tuvo los reflejos de atraparla- Pero no quiero tomar agua, no tengo sed de agua.

-_Eso es lo que hay~ Eso es lo que hay~ _-Cantó su prima fingiendo que sabía bailar.

-¿Ah sí? Pues, _¡Yo no quiero agua, yo quiero bebida! _–Se subió al escritorio quitándose la chaqueta de guardia y quedándose con la simple camiseta roja que se había puesto luego de bañarse, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, buena parte de su pecho y espalda y una casi minúscula porción de su vientre- _Mami yo te veo, ahí con tus amigas, y todas tan' bien ricas, y fuera de ligas~ _-Empezó a hacer un extraño movimiento de caderas y brazos a lo que ella llamaba "baile".

-Gabriela, por favor, qué asco –Nozomi la miraba sonriente, sólo era cuestión de esperar las burlas y comentarios sin sentido de sus amigas para que ella también se uniera.

-¡Eso mami, tas' buena! –Le gritó la de ojos rojos riendo.

-Pfff, ¡Qué mierda, Gabriela! –Luz se tiró al piso riendo a más no poder.

-Yo sé que te gusta, bebé, no te resistas a mí –Con cuidado se bajó del escritorio acercándose a su prima con sus bailecitos raros, que eran dignos de una persona convulsionando.

-¡Si quieres te quitas la camisa! –Volvió a burlarse la morena mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-A que lo hago.

-No te atreves.

-A que sí.

-A que no.

-Ah, dale pues –Todas rieron ante esto. Ellas muy bien sabían que Gabriela lo haría. Si fuera por ella, correría por las instalaciones desnuda. Dicho y hecho, la castaña se quitó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo, dejando sólo el sostén que cubría lo esencial- _¡Libre soy, libre soy! ¡No puedo ocultarlo más~! _–Bailó por toda la sala ante las risas de sus amigas.

-Si te quitas el sostén, te denuncio –Le aclaró Nozomi con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ah, sí? _¡Quiero salir corriendo sin ropa por todas las carreteras de Europa!_ –Siguió cantando animadamente.

-*Bien, creo que ya lo he pensado un poco, lo mejor será decírselo, no hay nada que perder* -El zorro se acercaba tranquilamente hacia la oficina, encontrándose al llegar con una escena no demasiado agradable… Bueno, para él sí fue bastante agradable, pero para otros no lo sería- ¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?! –La sola idea de que cualquier otro pudiera entrar y verla ahí, mostrando su perfecto cuerpo, lo hacía hervir de los celos.

-… -Todas se quedaron calladas mirando a Foxy. La castaña se sonrojó intensamente para luego sonreír- Hola bebé, ¿Quieres cachapa? (Si cachapera es lesbiana, pueden imaginarse el resto) –El zorro dio lentos y torpes pasos hacia atrás para luego irse corriendo. No, ese definitivamente no había sido el momento correcto. Mientras tanto, la humana decidió volver a ponerse su ropa.

**3:00 am**

-_Y dicen que estoy loco, que me invento cada monstruo, que estos muñecos son sólo… Para divertir_ –Todas cantaban completamente inspiradas, a la par que cierto zorro volvía a acercarse en su vago intento por confesar sus sentimientos.

-*De acuerdo, esta vez no puedo permitir que nada me impida decírselo…* -Una peculiar melodía interrumpió sus pensamientos- *¿Ah? ¿Quiénes cantan?* -Se asomó a la oficina y las vio a todas cantando, como metidas en su mundo- *Debo admitir que… Cantan del asco*.

-_Que es imposible que anden, y se acerquen, y me hablen, que estoy loco de remate… Nadie confía en mí _–Por lo que llevaba escuchando un rato de la letra, pudo notar la canción al parecer se trataba de ese estúpido juego desde el punto de vista de los guardias. Se cruzó de brazos recostándose de una de las paredes de la oficina. Ya todas sabían de su presencia, y él mismo sabía que ellas obviamente lo habían visto. La castaña se acercó unos pasos a él y continuaron con su canción- _¡Aléjate de mí! Y déjame dormir, ya no me asustes nunca más~ _-El zorro se sentía ofendido, ¿Lo estaba corriendo indirectamente con esa tonta canción?- _¡No vuelvas a por mí! Y déjame vivir, de miedo me vas a matar~ _ -El zorro, mucho más que molesto, se levantó, las miró con desprecio y se fue, dejando una vez más su meta sin cumplir.

-Ay, qué sensible –Pronunció Carina revisando los conductos. Ambas se miraron y Gabriela se encogió de hombros.

-_Ya~ Ha llegado la hora, sé que hoy es mi oportunidad~…._

**4:00 am**

-Ush, hasta que te dignaste a aparecer –Le habló Gabriela al conejo que se acercaba. La verdad es que había estado demasiado ocupado molestando a cierto zorro.

-*Ja, si supieras que estaba dándole ánimos a quien has estado corriendo y espantando durante toda la noche…* -Pensó el conejo, bastante gracioso. Luego lo pensó por un momento, ¿Para qué lo necesitaban? Eso no parecía ser algo bueno.

-Luz tiene que decirte algo –Carina empujó a la ojiverde, quien estaba bastante sonrojada, hasta en frente del conejo.

-¿En serio tengo que hacer esto frente a ustedes? –Estaba realmente nerviosa.

-*¿Pero qué diablos piensa hacer?*.

-Yo cumplí mi apuesta frente a todas –Se burló Nozomi.

-¡Sabes que esto es extremadamente diferente! –Sus amigas sólo rieron.

-*¿Una apuesta? Oh, oh…*.

-Vale ya, deja la habladera y díselo –Su prima la cortó de inmediato.

-¡Pero que ya lo hice! –Ella hizo un puchero bastante tierno a los ojos del conejo.

-*¡Rayos, no sé de qué demonios hablan!*.

-¡Frente a nosotras, si no, no cuenta! –Habló su prima con tono de: "Es la última vez que te lo digo".

-Está bien… -Suspiró intentando calmarse. Luego miró al conejo ruborizada y se decidió a hablar- Bonnie, joder, te amo, te adoro, me quiero casar contigo, quiero que tengamos montones de hijos, y si no se puede pues adopto un conejo y le pongo Raúl, pero en fin, lo que quiero decir es… -Para tratar de romper la tensión, hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haría- _Yo quiero estar contigo bailar contigo, vivir contigo, tener contigo una noche loca~… _Bueno, lo último tendría que considerarlo.

-*¡FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, ME AMA!* -El conejo no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar, sólo sabía que esa niña estaba loca, pero lo amaba, y eso hacía que sus circuitos se sobrecalentaran.

-…Sí, debimos grabarlo –Nozomi esbozó una leve sonrisa, mientras que Gabriela la golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Yo mero te dije, "¡Amo' a grabá' a la pendeja esta!", pero no, Nozomi tenía que decir que no –La castaña se cruzó de brazos con un fingido gesto de enojo- Bien, ya que te dijo que te ama, te puedes ir –Le hizo una seña para que se fuera.

-*¡No me iré, ella me ama!*.

-¿Y cómo se llamaría el pequeño conejito? –Se burló Carina.

-*¡Bonnie junior!*.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Por qué no me han invitado a la fiesta? –Toy Bonnie entró por el conducto derecho con una gran sonrisa.

-Madre santísima –Gabriela hiperventilaba tratando de calmar sus nervios. Sencillamente, la voz cínica de ese animatronic le ponía los pelos de punta. Y ni hablar de su extraña risa….

-Uh, ¿Te asusté? –Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

-¡Pues sí! ¡No todos los días escuchas un conejo gay! –De inmediato se borró su sonrisa y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra ella, pero las insistentes palabras del conejo morado, las cuales sólo él escuchaba, lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-¡Tienen mucha…! Qué digo mucha, ¡Tienen demasiada suerte de tener a este tipo de su lado! –Señaló a Bonnie con desprecio. Luz esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero lo está, así que UBÍCATE –La morena miraba sus uñas con vanidad. El pequeño conejo azul estuvo a punto de responderle, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-No me digan que esta discusión empezó por la voz de Toy Bonnie… -Habló Foxy, quien había llegado hace un rato pero había decidido quedarse a escuchar.

-Toy Chica tiene voz de ardilla y nadie dice nada… -Murmuró Nozomi.

-¡¿QUÉ YO TENGO VOZ DE QUÉ?! –La pollo salió de repente de quién sabe dónde.

-¡¿Pero de dónde coño salen?! –Se preguntó Carina, sin entender cómo era que al parecer atraían a todos los animatronics.

-Pfff, esto es totalmente ridículo –Foxy se abrió paso entre todos, con un semblante visiblemente fastidiado, y tomó a la castaña por su brazo ante la mirada atónita de todos, menos Bonnie que sonreía para sus adentros.

**5:00 am**

-Y entonces, si no te pones la máscara entrará Ballon Boy, el cual no te permitirá encender las luces, y esto te hace vulnerable a animatronics como Foxy –Terminó de explicar la cansada Nozomi.

-Ooohh… -Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie y hasta el mismo Ballon Boy, que había llegado Dios sabrá cuándo, escuchaban asombrados de qué se trataba ese maravilloso juego visto desde la perspectiva de los guardias, lo cual en vez de hacerlos recapacitar o algo por el estilo, sólo los emocionaba y motivaba a continuar haciendo sufrir a los pobres guardias. Se encontraban todos los presentes sentados en un círculo similar a los que hacen los niños de preescolar, mientras escuchaban lo famosos que eran más allá de la pizzería- Y… ¿Cuántas veces han perdido por mi causa? –Preguntaba el conejo azul con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Eemmm, ninguna –De inmediato borró su sonrisa ante las palabras de la pelinegra, mientras que las otras dos le daban la razón- De hecho, diría que eres el más fácil de evitar –Rio levemente- Sólo hay que ponerse la máscara cuando te ves en el conducto, pan comido. De hecho el juego sería exageradamente fácil de no ser por la caja musical… -Cargando…- ¡Mierda, la caja! –Se levantó rápidamente y dio cuerda a la caja justo a tiempo.

-¿Por qué noche van? –Preguntó la curiosa gallina.

-Dos… -Pronunciaron a la par la pelinegra y la peliblanca.

-Noche tres, bitches –Dijo Luz con pose heroica- La más adelantada es la puta de Gabriela, va por la quinta noche esa maldita, y por la séptima en el primer juego –Se cruzó de brazos algo celosa.

-¿Gabriela es la chica de ojos verdosos? –Preguntó inocentemente Ballon Boy, a lo que la de lentes asintió desinteresada- ¿A dónde se la ha llevado Foxy?

Hablando de eso…

-Chinga, ¿A dónde me llevas? –La castaña hace rato que había dejado de intentar soltarse del agarre del zorro, era extremadamente fuerte, sobre todo a comparación de una enana como ella. Notó que pasaron frente a Mangle y este se le quedó mirando con desprecio, pero ella prefirió ignorarlo- No me digas que intentas devolverme la broma de ayer –La chica rio levemente sin notar el fuerte sonrojo por parte de Foxy- Venga, que sólo era una pequeña bromita inocente, no te lo tomes a pecho –El pirata se detuvo en seco cuando estuvieron en el área de servicios, donde no estaban Chica ni Freddy. Entraron y cerró la puerta detrás de él, todo estaba totalmente oscuro- ¿Q-qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí? –La joven empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Cállate de una vez, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte –Gabriela ya estaba imaginándose lo que podría ser, pero no quería aceptarlo, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando… Debía ser otra cosa, sí, porque aquello era imposible- Me has estado evitando toda la noche, pero esta vez no te vas a escapar –Ella no podía ver absolutamente nada, sólo los brillantes ojos del zorro, los cuales vio acercarse peligrosamente y pegarla contra la pared- Voy a ser directo… -Murmuró- Me gustas, ¿De acuerdo? ¡No entiendo por qué! Eres una simple humana, he visto mujeres más bonitas y con mejores cuerpos, más carismáticas y sencillamente mucho menos locas y extrañas que tú, pero por alguna estúpida razón así son las cosas.

-Auch. –La humana se sintió bastante ofendida, más sin embargo lo ignoró por el momento- Escucha, eres mi personaje favorito y probablemente tu versión humana sea jodidamente sexy, pero sencillamente, no me gustas. Además, una relación entre tú y yo no podría ser posible.

-¿Por qué no? Luz y Bonnie están bien, y eso que él no tiene cara –Se excusó el zorro- ¿Acaso hay otro, es eso? –Preguntó con amargura, como si fueran pareja de toda la vida y ella lo estuviera engañando. La castaña se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Nosotros no somos Luz y Bonnie; y no, por favor, si me gustara alguien posiblemente serías tú, pero NO ME GUSTAS –Gracias a la oscuridad del lugar, la humana no podía ver el gran sonrojo en el rostro del pobre zorro.

-¡Dime la verdad, sé que no es eso! Además, eso no sería problema para mí… -El pirata confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades para conquistar féminas.

-Está bien. Lo que pasa es que no tienes pene.

-¿Pero qué demo…?

-Mira, ya te lo he explicado, no me gustas, no es nada personal.

-¿En serio te preocupa tanto el hecho de que no me hayan construido un jodido pene?

-¡Foxy, escúchame!

-No, no, me iré a buscar un pene.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –Gabriela respiró hondo- No. Me. Gustas. Así de sencillo –El zorro la miraba molesto, cansado de oír la misma frase que cada vez lo hería más- ¿Me vas a parar bolas? –Foxy asintió con la cabeza- De acuerdo, te repito que no me gustas –Ahí estaba otra vez-, pero, puedo permitirte que intentes conquistarme –Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro.

-Eso no será ningún problema –El zorro le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Veamos qué tanto duras….

**6:00 am**

-Adiós, perras –Las guardias se despidieron con total naturalidad y salieron de la pizzería.

-¿Se lo dijiste? –Preguntó Chica acercándose junto a Bonnie y Freddy.

-Sí….

-¿Qué te dijo? –Cuestionó esta vez el oso.

-Que me consiguiera un pene….

-*…Suerte con eso, campeón* -Se burló el conejo, sintiendo por fin su venganza acercarse.

.

Y Bonnie tiene su venganza~

Bueno, yo... Sinceramente no tengo palabras para expresarme en este momento, ando sentimental y estaba llorando por mamadas, y ahora creo que lloro de felicidad, no sé (?)

Siento que se me olvida algo, tal vez responder algún review...

*Revisa los reviews*

107 REVIEWS, LA PUTA RECONTRA CONCHADA MADRE!

*Se muere así bien muerta pero requete morida*

Lo amo a todos uwu

Pasen una excelente navidad, y, SI ES QUE PUEDO TERMINARLO, mañana habrá un nuevo capítulo zukulemtho, pero todo depende de mi inspiración en las siguientes 30 horas.

SoFiLeXa, la autora más loca de Fanfiction que necesita un psicólogo, se despide, por ahora ;)

Sayonara!


	12. Conejos

FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que la hayan pasado así bien kul, y por lo que vieron, no pude actualizar ayer :'v De paso, mañana cumpleaños mi pendejo, digo, mi hermano, y espero que mi familia no me acorrale y me dejen escribir en paz (Ya que probablemente me ignoren después de evitarlos un rato). En fin, no voy a emocionarlos, pero tal vez haya dos capítulos seguidos un día de estos, no sé e.e

.

-*Oh, entonces tu maravillosa idea es seducirla* -El conejo habría alzado una ceja si pudiera. Jamás pensó que el zorro se rebajaría a tal punto.

-Si lo dices así se oye mal –Él sólo estaba recargado de una pared, totalmente tranquilo- Fue idea de ella que la enamorara, será muy fácil, ¿Cierto, Chica? –La miró con burla.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –La gallina lo miró alzando una ceja, preparada para golpearlo en cualquier momento.

-Huh, yo nada… -Rio entre dientes con malicia.

-Foxy, yo nunca he sentido algo por ti, supéralo –Se acostó en una de las mesas, mientras que Freddy sólo se quedaba en el suelo, Bonnie estaba recostado de la pared a un lado de Foxy, aparentando estar desplomado.

-Niégalo cuantas veces quieras, sé que jamás aceptarías enamorarte de alguien como yo, porque sabes que no me atraen las rubias –Una sonrisa burlona decoraba la cara de aquel engreído zorro.

-¡Es suficiente, voy a golpearte! –De un momento a otro, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a los Toys con gestos de molestia. Delante de todos, más molesto que nadie y de paso el que había abierto la puerta, era nada menos que Toy Freddy.

-¡TÚ! –Señaló a Bonnie, quien lo ignoró olímpicamente- ¡DESPIERTA, CONEJO DE PACOTILLA, SABES QUE HABLO CONTIGO! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE TE GUSTA UNA DE LAS GUARDIAS?! –Ahí fue cuando el conejo alzó su cabeza dirigiéndose al oso con mejillas pintadas.

-*No es tu maldito problema*. -Esa fue toda su respuesta. No le interesaba en absoluto lo que otros pensaran. Claramente, hace más de un año lo había advertido: Él iba a defenderlas, aun si tenía que defenderlas de sus amigos. Y más todavía si tenía que defenderlas con esas copias baratas de ojos grandes, que de amigos no tenían nada.

-¡CLARO QUE ES MI PROBLEMA, YO SOY EL LÍDER DE ESTE LUGAR! –Todos los viejos animatronics se le quedaron viendo, calculando mentalmente cuánto tiempo les tomaría destruir a todos los Toys. ¿Una? ¿Dos horas?- No me miren así, saben que soy el que manda aquí. Yo puse las reglas de este juego, y está terminantemente prohibido tener algún tipo de relación con los guardias, ¡Nuestra tarea es asesinarlos a todos!

-Osito, te recuerdo que muy por encima de todo lo que ustedes puedan lograr, estamos nosotros –Le respondió Chica totalmente confiada en sus palabras- Y aunque odie admitirlo, mucho más arriba de nosotros está Golden Freddy, quien por cierto no tiene problema con esas chiquillas –Los miró con una sonrisa altanera, en el rostro de todos podía contemplar la desesperación ante la notable verdad de sus palabras- Oh, eso, sin contar a Puppet….

-¡Exactamente, marinerita! ¡Puppet fue el que nos dio vida, y a Puppet siempre le ha gustado vengarse de los guardias! –Exclamó la zorra, Mangle, columpiándose por el techo- ¡Estamos hechos para tomar venganza, para destruir a los guardias! ¡Por su culpa somos lo que somos!

-Zorrita de mar, nosotros fuimos niños cruelmente asesinados por UN guardia, que debe estar pudriéndose en una prisión. Mientras que ustedes… -Foxy rio levemente- Ustedes sólo son almas de los mismísimos guardias que nosotros mismo hemos asesinado –Los miró altivo, sintiéndose por mucho superior a ese grupo de "niñitas exploradoras", como le gustaba llamarlos- No hay lógica en buscar venganza contra alguien inocente.

-Oh, no me digas que tú también te has enamorado, ¿Será de esa chica que te llevaste ayer? –Toy Bonnie había dado justo en el blanco. El zorro se sonrojó intensamente, mientras se levantaba y lo encaraba frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Y si fuera así qué?! –Ambos se miraban retadores.

-¿Eso se puede tomar como un sí? –Le siguió la corriente Toy Chica, riendo junto al conejo azul.

-¡Pues sí! ¡Me gusta esa mocosa! –Su tono rápidamente cambió de alterado a sombrío- Y si tocan sólo uno de sus cabellos, voy a tomar sus lindos bracitos de metal, los voy a poner en cuatro, con un taladro les voy a hacer un bonito ano y les voy a meter sus jodidos brazos por el culo –Vale, eso si los había sorprendido un poco, por no decir que los había asustado.

-*Eso, sin contar que yo quemaré la pizzería* -Comentó Bonnie divertido ante la sola imagen de la pizzería ardiendo en llamas.

-Mira, viejo pirata, no te tengo miedo. Ni a ti ni a ninguno de ustedes, sucios olvidados –Toy Freddy se ubicó en medio de todos- A partir de este momento, YO mando en este jodido lugar, y la palabra de nadie más que The Puppet podrá pasar por sobre la mía.

-Muy errado comentario –Al fin, Freddy se decidió a intervenir, levantándose para quedar cara a cara con su versión "mejorada". La diferencia de alturas era poca, pero aun así, el de mejillas coloradas debía alzar muy levemente su cabeza para mirar a los ojos al viejo oso- Sólo hasta que esa marioneta se digne a salir de su caja, nadie debe molestarlo, y en ese tiempo… –Entre cerró los párpados mientras que lo destruía con la mirada- Sólo Golden puede tomar decisiones. He dicho.

-¿Y quién eres tú para tomar semejante decisión? –Toy Chica le enfrentó sin temor.

-Yo soy Freddy Fazbear, el original, el que le dio el nombre a este restaurant, y el que decidirá si permitiremos que cierren este lugar o no. Ya será de ustedes la culpa de si este lugar corre peligro o no –Con una mirada seria fue más que suficiente para que Ballon Boy y Mangle salieran corriendo. Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie prefirieron no meterse en más problemas, y mucho menos con Freddy, así que sólo se fueron resignados. Por último, ambos osos se quedaron mirando por un rato, al parecer en una lucha donde nadie ganaba, hasta que Toy Freddy se dio la vuelta y simplemente se retiró del lugar.

-Oh, así que el gran Freddy no quiere que le hagan daño a esas mocosas –Se burló Chica una vez quedaron nuevamente los cuatro solos- ¿Se habrá enamorado también Freddy? No me digan que soy la única cuerda de este lugar –La gallina rio fuertemente.

-Cállate, no me llaman Bonnie o Foxy –Se sentó en su lugar con una media sonrisa. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero podría decirse que esas niñas le agradaban un poco… Sólo un poco. ¿Pero enamorarse de una humana? Qué puto asco.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Freddy –Habló con sarcasmo el zorro.

-No intenté ser gracioso –Amplió su sonrisa con burla- Por cierto, ¿Qué piensas hacer para…? ¿Qué era? Ah sí, "enamorarla" –Volvió a burlarse del pirata, dejando en claro que era su actividad favorita.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué hice contigo, Chica? –La gallina se levantó de su lugar sólo para darle una patada en la cara- ¡¿Es en serio?! –Casi hacia que su mandíbula terminara de desprenderse. Hacía muchos años que no les daban mantenimientos. Desde mucho antes de cerrar la anterior pizzería.

-Si tú vas en serio, yo voy en serio –Volvió a acostarse tranquilamente. El zorro como pudo acomodó su hocico y continuó hablando.

-En fin, aun no sé exactamente lo que haré, pero no será difícil. Con ser un poco atento y hacerte el difícil les basta y les sobra.

-*¿A qué le llamas hacerte el difícil?* -Una vez más, el conejo se vengaba de las burlas que le hizo pasar el zorro muchas veces.

-Cállate, aun no tengo completo mi plan de conquista –Se sonrojó levemente- Las mujeres suelen ser predecibles, sólo tengo que medir cuidadosamente mis palabras y la tendré en la palma de mi robótica mano –Sonrió triunfante, sintiendo que ya tenía la guerra ganada.

-Hablas de ella como si fuera muy normal… -Murmuró Freddy, dejando al zorro levemente confundido- Esa humana lo único que tiene del género femenino son sus pechos. Admítelo, ¿Alguna vez la has visto actuar a ella o a alguna de sus amigas como verdaderas…Eemm…? –Buscó la palabra perfecta. Mujeres claro que eran, pero había algo que les faltaba… Elegancia, madurez, feminidad- ¿Damas?

-P-pues… Me dijo que mi versión humana era jodidamente sexy, eso deja en claro que al menos le atraen los hombres… ¿No? –Un claro ejemplo de verdaderos amigos, eran los que el zorro tenía. Confundiéndolo aún más, jodiéndole la vida, molestándolo.

-*De hecho, todas estaban hablando del cuerpo de Toy Chica* -El mismo Bonnie se sentía un poco confundido con respecto a ese hecho, pero no dejaría mostrarlo, nadie debía enterarse, puesto que ya mucho se habían burlado de él, era el turno de Foxy- *Eso no suena demasiado heterosexual. Y recordemos que ella misma dijo que era de mente abierta* -En la cara del pirata se podía ver su confusión, estaba realmente consternado (Nuevamente, pueden revisar la portada del fanfic para una mejor referencia).

-Ja, cálmate zorrito, no significa que no puedas conquistarla, pero, en mi opinión… –El zorro cerró los párpados con fuerza, presintiendo la burla que se acercaba de parte de su amiga, sintiendo que con el simple hecho de cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse estaría preparado para cualquier cosa que saliera del pico de Chica- Será como conquistar un hombre con tetas –Se rio en su cara, y de inmediato Freddy se unió a esa risa. El zorro sólo bufó y se decidió a "dormir" un rato.

**Noche 4**

**12:00 am**

-¡Eres un maldita suertuda! –Carina y Nozomi miraban con cierta envidia a la castaña, quien sólo sonreía divertida ante esa curiosa situación en la que el animatronic favorito de las tres estaba enamorado de ella, mientras que Luz sólo escuchaba la conversación tranquilamente- ¿Y tú que le dijiste? –La curiosidad de la pelinegra podía más.

-Prácticamente lo mandé a buscarse un pene –Las primas rieron mientras que las otras dos quedaron boquiabiertas.

-Maldita seas… -Nozomi cerró su boca antes de que una mosca entrara- Cuantas quisieran tener tu suerte… -Le dio cuerda a la caja con cierto recelo.

-¿Por ejemplo tú? –Le respondió burlesca. La peliblanca la miró alzando una ceja, ocultando sus mejillas levemente pintadas de rosado detrás de la Tablet.

-Tal vez… -Murmuró con desgano.

-Ay, yo sí, y lo grito a todo pulmón –Carina tenía pinta de que se derretiría sobre el escritorio en cualquier momento- Siento que de a poco se alimenta mi zoofilia~.

-Eso es robotfilia, duh –Le corrigió Luz recostándose de la pared, entre el conducto derecho y el lugar donde habitualmente caía la mochila cuando la lanzaban. Sin embargo, esta vez Luz se había encargado de mantenerla parada y sin ningún daño. Manías de esta loca.

-Lo tuyo es robotfilia, tú estás enamorada. Lo nuestro, -Le respondió la pelinegra, refiriéndose a las tres chicas que preferían al zorro- es sólo atracción física por alguna razón que mi retorcida mente no comprende, y su físico es de aspecto animal, así que es zoofilia –Finalizó.

-Sí, pero… -Cuando estuvo a punto de refutar, un leve movimiento del bolso escolar captó su atención. De inmediato se agachó a su lado y metió su mano acomodando algo- E-eh… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? –Intentó disimular.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, perra? –Su prima se acercó cruzada de brazos con rostro serio.

-N-nada, e-es sólo… Eh… El agua, sí… -Se rascó levemente la nuca.

-Muévete –La castaña la tiró al suelo de un jalón de cabello y revisó la mochila- No me jodas….

**1:00 am**

-¡DEBES ANDAR EN DROGA PARA TRAERLO A ESTE LUGAR! –Nozomi le gritaba a Luz, bastante histérica, mientras que Carina revisaba las cámaras y Gabriela acariciaba con ternura la pequeña bolita blanca con manchas negras que temblaba entre sus manos. Se quitó su chaqueta de guardia y la enrolló en el escritorio, donde colocó con mucho cuidado ese pequeño objeto. Ante el suave contacto y unos minutos adaptándose a este, la bolita se removió entre los ropajes y al fin decidió mostrar sus brillantes ojitos rojizos, y alzar sus lindas y largas orejitas- ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TRAER UN INCOENTE CONEJITO A ESTA PIZZERÍA DE MIERDA?! –El alboroto atrajo a varios de los animatronics, que sólo se mantuvieron entre las sombras, atentos ante la conversación.

-Yo dije que adoptaría un conejo, iba en serio –Se excusó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No me digas! –Le respondió burlona la pelinegra- Ya cálmate, Nozomi, sólo debemos cuidar un poco de él y luego patear en la cara a la pendeja que lo trajo a este lugar, no es nada que no podamos solucionar.

-Pues yo puedo ir adelantando el segundo paso… -Dijo con una increíble furia que difícilmente estaba conteniendo.

-¿Y cómo se llamará? ¿Raúl? –Fastidió de nuevo Carina mientras la castaña reía- Espera, ¿Es macho?

-A ver, bonito, tenemos que saber tu género –Gabriela volteó con delicadeza al pequeño conejo para poder definir su sexo- Fuck, no sé si esto es sólo pelo o es su… -Carina alzó levemente la mirada para encontrarse con una confundida Gabriela- Cari, ¿Tú ves un pito? –La de ojos rojos tocó levemente esa zona sensible del roedor.

-Es macho. Y bien macho –La castaña hizo pose pensativa.

-Podríamos llamarlo Inuyasha… -Recibió un zapatazo en la cara. Rápidamente reconoció esa dura suela al impactar contra su rostro, los zapatos deportivos de su prima- ¡Maldita perra!

-Inuyasha es nombre de perro –Se cruzó de brazos- Tal vez le ponga Raito, o Armin, o Garry….

-¿Diabolik Lovers? ¿Corazón de Melón? ¿Ib? Dónde, que no los veo… -Murmuró sarcástica su prima- Al menos ponle un nombre decente –Alzó al animal hasta en frente de su cara y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Tiene cara de Copito –Face palm.

-Maricona….

**2:00 am**

-¡Que no le voy a poner Bonnie junior! –La pelimorada pegó su cabeza contra la pared.

-*¡P-pero…! ¡Pero yo sí quiero que se llame así!* -De haber podido hacer un puchero y juntar sus manos en forma de rezo, ya estaría arrodillado frente a su novia rogándole por algo de comprensión.

-Bonnie, ¿Podrías dejar de insistir en ese ridículo nombre? –Freddy giró los ojos fastidiado. Bonnie odiaba a todos los Toy, Golden no se dignaba a aparecer, Puppet era maricón y no quería salir de la caja, Chica posiblemente estuviera tratando de preparar pizza sin manos y Foxy estaba vagando por la pizzería, por lo tanto, el único que podía ayudar a Bonnie era el oso.

-Lamento interrumpir su patética discusión, ¿Pero dónde está Foxy? Es raro que aún no venga a ladillar –Preguntó la curiosa de ojos hazel.

-Está demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo conquistarte –Gabriela hizo pose pensativa.

-Sí, será mejor que lo piense bastante –Sonrió de forma arrogante- No lo tendrá nada fácil. Y ya, no seas mamagüeva, ¡Ponle Inuyasha!

-¡Que no! –La morena se cubrió el rostro con desesperación para luego pasar sus manos por su cabello- ¿Alguna otra opción que no sea tan ridícula?

-Misifuso –El mismo zapato se estampó contra la cara de la castaña- ¡Coño e' tu madre!

-¡Eso es nombre de gato! –Carina tomó el conejo de la única mano de Bonnie, quien la miraba con desconfianza.

-Akise, Shiro, Kuro, Eemm… -Dudó un momento- ¿Manchas? ¿Bigotes? ¿Orejas? ¿Colita?

-Deja de decir sus cualidades –Gabriela se tiró en la silla de guardia junto a Nozomi, quien era la única que no opinaba acerca del tema- ¿Shirokuro estaría bien? Nah, pero suena a nombre de mujer… ¡Vaquito!

**3:00 am**

-Vuelve a decir un nombre tan patético y voy a golpearte.

-Pancracio –Gabriela se levantó de la silla y corrió fuera de la oficina.

-¡No huyas, puta! –Corrió persiguiendo a su prima.

-Coño de la… -Carina bufó fastidiada y dejó al conejo en manos de Nozomi- ¡Vuelvan acá, suripantas! –Comenzó a seguirlas, casi perdiendo su rastro. Bonnie suspiró internamente (¿?) y con calma las siguió, mientras Freddy y Nozomi miraban la puerta con fastidio.

-Tontos… -Murmuraron al unísono. El oso de ojos azules se volteó a ver a la peliblanca, quien nerviosa le devolvió la mirada.

-H-hola… -Acarició al roedor que temblaba en sus manos, probablemente porque ella también temblaba.

-Tsk, cobarde –Se volteó dispuesto a irse.

-No soy cobarde –Frunció el ceño- Si lo fuera habría corrido detrás de ellas –Hizo un leve puchero a la par que el oso se volteaba a verla.

-Puede que seas la menos desquiciada de esas locas… -La ojiámbar se encogió de hombros apegando más al conejo contra su pecho- Al menos tenemos algo en común –Nozomi sonrió levemente al ver como el oso se acercaba a ella, al parecer pretendiendo hacerle compañía.

-Puede que sea cierto… -Estiró su mano lentamente hacia la cabeza del oso, acariciando sus orejas- ¡Son re suaves! –Freddy se miraba confundido, pero por alguna razón, no le molestaba ese suave tacto.

Mientras tanto

-¡¿A dónde fuiste, puta?! –Luz perdió de vista a la castaña luego de haberla correteado por unos minutos- Mierda… -Fue lo único que alcanzó a articular al verse sola en ese lugar. Vio a Gabriela entrar al escenario, pero al entrar ahí no había absolutamente nadie. Luego vio una leve sombra correr hacia alguna de las mesas, y lo único que hizo fue seguirla.

-Vaya, vaya… -Asustada ante esa terrorífica voz, sacó su teléfono alumbrando al animatronic azul, quien la miraba sonriendo con su guitarra en manos- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Las guardias no deben salir de su oficina, y menos a estas horas –El conejo se acercaba a ella con esas sonrisa sádica que siempre mantenía en su rostro- ¿Bonnie dejó a su novia indefensa? Tranquila, ya voy a protegerte… -Se acercó hasta acorralarla contra una pared.

-¿Estás insinuando que quieres conmigo o sólo quieres molestar a Bonnie? –Alzó una ceja, muy incómoda ante la cercanía con ese asqueroso muñeco de plástico.

-Puede que ambos… -Ensanchó su sonrisa mientras Luz sentía que se erizaba su piel- Sólo eres una mocosa metiche, y ahora recibirás tu castigo.

-A-aléjate de mí, el único que puede llamarme así es Bonnie –Murmuró al ver a BonBon acercarse aún más a ella, como si eso fuese posible- ¡No me gustan los maricones como tú! –El conejo borró inmediatamente su sonrisa frunciendo el ceño. Tomó a la pelimorada del cuello y la alzó levemente, ya no podía sentir el suelo.

-Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga –Por más que la chica intentara luchar contra él, ni siquiera podía moverlo de su lugar. Cerró sus ojos con frustración, cuando de repente se sintió caer al suelo. Acarició su cuello tosiendo levemente, para abrir los ojos y mirar a su izquierda. Ahí estaba Toy Bonnie tirado en el suelo y con sus dos orejas a un lado. El animatronic las tomó incrédulo, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Le habían arrancado de un golpe sus dos preciadas orejas. Miró con desesperación, como un niño a punto de llorar porque se rompió su juguete favorito, hacia el conejo morado, el causante de su desgracia: Bonnie- M-maldito….

-*Y la próxima vez que si quiera la mires, será tu cabeza* -El conejo le ofreció una mano a su novia para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella, aun confundida, se paró con ayuda del conejo y luego lo abrazó desesperadamente.

-Asegúrate de que Gabriela me golpee después de esto….

**4:00 am**

Hacía como media hora que había perdido de vista a sus dos amigas, y apenas empezó a correr tras ellas el conejo se le adelantó, al parecer buscando a su novia. Carina suspiró abrazándose a sí misma mientras empezaba a caminar por las instalaciones con temor.

-Jujú, ¿Qué hace esta pequeña guardia por acá? –La pelinegra gritó cayendo sentada al suelo cuando la cabeza de Mangle se atravesó en su camino.

-Aquí, casual, disfrutando del turismo –Respondió ella sarcástica- Si por casualidad de la vida yo estuviera perdida, que para nada que lo estoy, ¿Me podrías regresar a la oficina? …No lo harías, ¿Cierto?

-Tú misma te has respondido –Rio levemente- Uh, veo que estás sola… ¿Dónde te han dejado tus amiguitas?

-¿Eres hombre o mujer? –Ignoró completamente la pregunta de la zorra. Mangle se sintió bastante ofendida y se lo demostró golpeándola- ¡Auch!

-¡QUE SOY MUJER! –Se cruzó de brazos- Maldita mocosa, te voy a….

-¿Estás segura? No tienes voz de mujer, y prefiero pensar que eres hombre, así harías yaoi con Foxy –Se mordió el labio inferior- Oh sí, eso estaría muy, muy bien… -De a poco estaba traumando a la pobre zorrita blanca, que no entendía si todos los humanos eran así de pendejos o si ella tenía algún tipo de problema psicológico- ¿Te imaginas que fueran humanos y entonces…? –Una mano le tapó la boca mientras la tomaba del cuello.

-¡PELOTUDA! –Sintió que el grito de Gabriela casi le rompía los tímpanos- Un placer conocerte, querida Mangle… O querido, lo que seas, que tengas una buena noche –Tomó la mano de la pelinegra y la llevó a la fuerza hasta la oficina, donde ya las esperaban sus dos compañeras junto a Bonnie y Freddy.

**5:00 am**

-¡Gaby, puta, maldita, prima, maricona, mi teko, joder! –La ojiverde se lanzó hacia ella, casi tumbándola al suelo- ¡Golpéame por pendeja! –Y su prima sin dudar la golpeó.

-¡No necesitas decírmelo! –Suspiró- Vale, no debí salir de aquí… ¡¿Pero crees que soy tan pendeja como para no regresar en seguida?! ¡Lo habría hecho si no me persiguieras!

-¡Te perdí de vista cuando entraste al Show Stage! ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste?! ¡Ahí estaba el maricón de Toy Bonnie! –Sonrió levemente al recordar el rostro del conejo azul al observar sus orejas en el suelo.

-Sí, eso… Digamos que cierto pirata al parecer me estaba acosando, y fui secuestrada momentáneamente, pero eso no importa –Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente- A ver, ¿Quién le metió en la cabeza a Foxy que soy cachapera? –Bonnie alzó su único brazo, orgulloso de lo que había logrado.

-¿Y qué no lo eres? –Se burló Carina.

-Sí, Nozomi y yo nos amamos con la intensidad de mil soles, y todas formamos parte de tu harem, ¿O no recuerdas? Pero eso es un secreto –Bonnie y Freddy se miraron casi asustados. Ahora sí, no sabían cómo demonios reaccionar- ¡Es broma! No aguantan nada –Se acercó hasta el escritorio, donde permanecía el pequeño conejito durmiendo- ¿Y su nombre es…?

-Conejo. –Pronunció Luz- Su puto nombre será Conejo, ¡Y no, no hay más opción! –Tomó a Conejo entre sus brazos mientras regresaba hasta su mochila. Sacó el envase de agua y la vertió en la tapa del mismo, permitiendo que el roedor tomara de allí.

-Tanta mierda pa' que se llame Conejo –Susurró la ojiámbar- Luz, pasa el teléfono, mi mamá me anda vigilando –Cuando tuvo el teléfono entre sus manos, en seguida fue arrebatado por la castaña- ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?!

-A ver, ¿Qué parejas tienes? –Buscó las imágenes del celular- FoxyxChica, FoxyxFreddy, FoxyxBonnie, BonniexChica, esta me gusta, BonniexFreddy, ¿Dónde está la de…? Ja, FoxyxMangle, sabía que la tenías –La pelinegra se lanzó sobre ella.

-¡AGUANTE FOXYXMANGLE! –Nozomi tomó de vuelta su teléfono.

-Puedes orgasmearte lo que quieras luego de que le responda a mamá.

**6:00 am**

-Pero yo quería que vieran las imágenes… -Gabriela hizo un puchero mientras abrazaba a Bonnie- Tenías que ver el FoxyxBonnie, era tan… -Sentía como caía al suelo lentamente- ¡Perfecto! –Mientras tanto, Freddy y Bonnie agradecían a todos los dioses, santos, vírgenes, ángeles y deidades que el tiempo se hubiera acabado. Las guardias tomaron sus pertenencias, y una vez más se largaron de ese lugar casi tan loco como ellas.

.

Diccionario:

Ladillar: (Creo que lo escribí por ahí) Es una expresión común venezolana, que quiere decir fastidiar o molestar. Ya saben, cuando alguien les diga "Tengo ladilla" Es que está fastidiado, molesto o cansado.

Orgasmearte: Tener orgasmos(?)

Si no entendiste algo, recuerda que puedes dejar tu duda en un review, o aun mejor, pagarme un psicólogo :'v

Oh, un anónimo me estuvo preguntando en capítulos anteriores cuál era el error del capítulo... Creo que del 9 ó 10 :P Lo que sucedió fue que. como siempre, escribí el capítulo en Word, y para mi orden visual, siempre lo justifico. Al parecer, al copiarlo justificado desde Word fanfiction se puso gay y causó que el fic se viera justificado, pero con un montón de letras y números extraños que no sé de dónde chucha salieron.

Creo que eso fue todo por hoy, espero sus reviews~ Ya son 121 *-*

Sayonara!


	13. El Juego

Hey, hey! Qué tal les va, queridos lectores? Feliz día de los inocente! Bueh, prepárense para leer una de las cosas más anormales que pueda existir~

~Espacio Publicitario~

¿Quieres agregar en facebook a SoFiLeXa? Pues no, no doy mi fb personal :v Pero puedes unirte a mi página, estoy casi todo el día en el face, así que responderé a todos sus mensajes~ COn buscar a SofiLexa les basta, dudo que exista otra SofiLexa, pero para los flojos, el link está en mi perfil de Fanfiction~

.

-_But what is that I spy, with my robotic eyes? __I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy~ _-Gabriela cantaba de camino a la pizzería mientras que sus tres amigas veían la calle, tratando de encontrar la forma más factible de suicidarse.

-¿Podrías dejar de cantar esa misma frase y admitir que no te sabes nada más de la canción? –La pelimorada se adelantó con la esperanza de no seguir escuchando el canto de su prima.

-¡Claro que sí! Me sé el coro y mi otra parte favorita: "_Is not that we don't trust you, we do! __(We love you too) Is just that here at Freddy's… We have a few rules… AND IF YOU BREAK THEM, WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS"_ –Luz se maldecía mentalmente por hacerle recordar a la castaña el resto de la letra, quien ahora no dejaba de cantar. Por suerte, rápidamente llegaron al establecimiento donde trabajaban, y al estar rodeadas de montones de clientes y empleados, decidió dejar de cantar.

-Cánsate de esa canción de una vez por todas –Le replicó Nozomi buscando con la vista una mesa disponible, y obviamente no encontrando una- Genial, saben que a esta hora es cuando está más llena la pizzería –Miró su reloj de muñeca, las 3:58- Y aun así ustedes insisten en venir –Se cruzó de brazos.

-Jamás me cansaré de "Survive the Night", y yo no vine a comer pizza, eso es un extra –Se encaminó hacia Parts and Service. Las chicas se miraron confundidas y la siguieron.

-Vienes por Foxy, ¿Cierto? Yo sé que sí, pillina –Le habló Carina con una sonrisa cómplice- Anda, cuéntanos, ¿Cómo te enamoró en una noche? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –Insistió mientras sus amigas soltaban una risita y Gabriela chasqueaba la lengua.

-Él no ha logrado nada conmigo. Y por supuesto que les cuento lo que pasó, al fin y al cabo, el que nada debe, nada teme.

Flash Back

Gabriela corría por las instalaciones, sintiendo los pasos de su prima a veces más cerca y a veces más lejos. Sin embargo, no quería darse la vuelta, puesto que eso sólo lograría ralentizarla. Ella no era uno de esos actores de las películas que corrían a mil kilómetros por hora y aun así podían mirar hacia atrás como si nada; si ella lo hiciera, seguramente se tropezaría con su propio pie y caería de platanazo al hermoso suelo que la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. No estaba segura de a dónde se dirigía, hasta que entró al comedor y pudo ver a lo lejos una figura entre las mesas, que por el tamaño aparentaba ser Toy Bonnie. Este la miró, y empezó a acercarse a ella, y cuando estuvo a punto de huir, sintió que algo se enganchaba de su chaqueta y la arrastraba hasta Prize Corner.

-¡¿Qué puta…?! –Una mano robótica tapó su boca apenas se volteó a verlo, obviamente era Foxy.

-Será mejor que no despiertes a Puppet –Dijo él en voz baja- Lamento tener que secuestrarte, pero con las estúpidas amigas tuyas nunca podemos tener un momento a solas.

-¿Sabes que puedo demandarte por secuestrarme? Y además, se enteran de todo lo que hago, no hay caso en tener secretos –Se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda.

-¿Quién te va a creer que te secuestró el viejo Foxy? –Ella se removió inquieta en su sitio y se dio la vuelta rindiéndose.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Un momento juntos.

-Chinga tu madre.

-¡¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que me prestes atención?! –La retuvo con su mano antes de que se fuera.

-"Será mejor que no despiertes a Puppet" –Se burló ella ante el tono de voz usado por el zorro- ¿Qué chingados quieres que te diga? No lo sé, yo no me enamoré a mí misma. Tal vez dejar de pensar que soy cualquier facilota que te encuentres en la calle te serviría de algo.

-¡No pienso que seas fácil! *Bueno, eso pensé al principio* Todo lo contrario… *Menudos sentimientos de mierda…* -El zorro suspiró levemente sonrojado- Sí te gustan los hombres, ¿No?

-¡¿ME ESTÁS PREGUNTANDO SI SOY LESBIANA?! ¡PIAZO E' MAMAGÜEVO! –Él le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio. Iba a golpearlo pero recordó que el zorro era unas veinte veces más fuerte que ella, y que además muchas veces sí aparentaba ser bien marimacha y cachapera, así que suspiró pesadamente- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-N-nada, no he dicho nada… -Se rascó la cabeza nervioso- ¿Podrías…? ¿Ayudarme?

-Ah, vale, de paso que no me gustas y que dudas de mi sexualidad te tengo que ayudar a enamorarme, ¡Por supuesto! –Hasta la persona más lenta del mundo habría captado su sarcasmo- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te dé mi ropa interior? ¡No puedo hacer nada para ayudarte! Ya es cosa tuya –El zorro se puso más rojo de lo que era ante este comentario.

-¡N-no te atreverías! Se supone que eres una dama, ¡¿Por qué actúas así?!

-Sí, se supone, ¿Quieres probar suerte? –Llevó sus manos bajó su chaqueta de guardia.

-Muchas gracias, pero no –Escucharon un grito y un muy leve golpe.

-Carina, qué estarás haciendo… -Gabriela negó lentamente con la cabeza- Tengo que salvarle el culo a Cari, nos vemos después –Dicho esto, salió de la habitación con dirección al lugar de dónde provenía aquel grito de terror.

Fin del Flash Back

-¡Oye! –Carina hizo un puchero- No me salvaste el culo, sólo….

-Sólo te salvé el culo –Se encogió de hombros desinteresada.

-Pero, eso no explica el por qué venimos hasta acá –Nozomi no había entendido la conexión del relato con lo que supuestamente debía hacer Gabriela. Se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta.

-Ya verán –Abrió la puerta con confianza y encendió la linterna de su Nokia-destruye-paredes (Oh sí, Gabriela tiene un Nokia… Tiemblen perras).

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó el zorro mientras dejaba de forcejear con Bonnie.

-No sé qué estaban haciendo, pero si continuaran con el fanservice no estaría nada mal –Tosió levemente Luz mientras que ambos se soltaban rápidamente.

-N-no sé de qué hablas… -El zorro se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué diablos hacen a esta hora?

-Cálmate, tsundere, sólo….

-¡No soy tsundere! –Calló rápidamente a la castaña.

-Ay, pol deoh, zorro, pelirrojo, seme y tsundere, ¡Ya enamórate, Gabriela! –Le insistió la pelinegra haciendo que todos rieran, excepto claro Foxy y la misma Gabriela, ambos sonrojados.

-Cierra tu pinche boca, sólo vine a darle un regalo a Foxy –Se acercó unos pasos a él, llevó sus manos a su espalda y desabrochó aquella molesta prenda que se encargaba de sostener sus senos. Lo sacó aun con la camisa puesta y se lo tiró en la cara al zorro- Te lo regalo, ya me aprieta y mi mamá lo quiere tirar –Se dio la vuelta con normalidad y salió del lugar dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Gabriela… -Murmuró su prima- ¡ERES UNA PUTA! –La siguió riendo a carcajadas mientras que Nozomi y Carina aun no reaccionaban.

-Foxy, ¿Eres feliz? –Chica estalló en carcajadas ante el zorro, que más que rojo, su rostro se veía de un tono vino tinto.

-Creo que sí –Tomó la prenda con su garfio y la olfateó levemente. La peliblanca y la pelinegra, aun con su rostro de trauma eterno por los siglos de los siglos, se dieron la vuelta lentamente y se largaron del lugar- Está bien, tal vez si esté loco por enamorarme de alguien así….

-*Sabias palabras de la cruel realidad* -Se burló una vez más el conejo.

**Noche 5**

**12:00 am**

-Wow, ya tenemos cinco noches aquí, qué rápido ha pasado, ¿Cierto? –Suspiró Gabriela- Eso es más de lo que ustedes han llegado –Sonrió altanera.

-Bah, cállate estúpida, tú aun no pasas la quinta noche –Le reclamó su prima.

-Así que hablan de ese lindo juego… -Toy Bonnie ingresó a la oficina sin permiso alguno.

-¡Wah, aléjate de mí! –Luz se escondió detrás de la silla de guardia donde estaba sentada Nozomi.

-Bah, no me interesas en lo absoluto, mocosa –Se cruzó de brazos como una diva.

-Eso no es lo mismo que dijiste ayer….

-Entre ayer y hoy hubo muchas diferencias.

-¿Qué te sacaran las orejas de un golpe te hizo recapacitar? –El conejo miró furioso a Carina- Por cierto, ¿Cómo las recuperaste?

-¡Cállate! Luego de su estúpida excusa de que mis orejas ya estaban flojas, sólo las repararon.

-¿Así de fácil? Bueno, con el dineral que les entra, no me sorprendería que se limpiaran el culo con billetes... –Murmuró la castaña- En fin, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Vine a ver ese maravilloso juego –Todas lo miraron confundidas- ¿Crees que no quiero saber lo que piensan mundialmente de mí, y cómo me representan en esos tan famosos juegos?

-Mundialmente piensan que eres maricón, prefieren al viejo Bonnie, algunos piensan que eres mujer, te hacen gay en cómics y videos, eres el más fácil de evadir, te dibujan como una mujer y te ponen a hacer sexo salvaje con el primer personaje que se les pase por la cabeza, estás representado en el juego con la misma cara de psicópata que tienes, en fin –Nozomi se encogió de hombros- Sólo hay dos juegos oficiales sobre la pizzería, y sólo apareces en uno, ¡Hasta el mismo juego te hace ver como el más fácil de evitar! Dado que atacas en las primeras noches. Claro que, habrá personas a las que les guste tu personaje, pero que la fama no se te suba a la cabeza.

-¡Niña insolente! –El conejo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerla pedazos, claro que sí, pero era más grande su deseo por conservar todas sus extremidades, así que mantuvo la compostura.

**1:00 am**

-Quiero ver el juego.

-Quiero ver el juego.

-Quiero ver el juego.

-Quiero ver el juego.

-Por la madre de los endoesqueletos, ¡Ya cállense! –Gabriela daba cuerda a la caja musical mientras era rodeada por Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle y Ballon Boy, todos con ganas de ver ese maravilloso juego.

-Coño, Gabriela, ya juega y has que se callen –Insistió Luz golpeándose contra la pared. Sintió fugazmente la mirada del conejo sobre ella, pero rápidamente dejó de observarla. Luz no era una chica rencorosa; un día la robas, al siguiente día te está maldiciendo y gritando que jamás te perdonará, y al siguiente te abraza como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Por lo tanto, soportar a Toy Bonnie con total indiferencia después de casi ser brutalmente violada por él, no era extraño de su parte.

-¿No entiendes que no van a convencerme? –Cuando Gabriela se esmeraba en algo, por más que la molestaran no dejaba de hacerlo, o en este caso, no lo haría. Podría decirse que es una chica bastante obstinada, pero también puede ser una buena persona. Si no le insistieran sobre el juego, tal vez en unas horas los habría llamado para complacerlos. Pero, al insistirle repetidas veces sin darle tiempo siquiera de respirar, ya se lo había tomado como algo personal.

Nota: Si Gabriela se toma algo personal, será mejor que dejes el tema.

-Pero queremos ver el juego –El pequeño niño se guindó de uno de sus brazos- Te daré globos...

-¡No quiero tus mugrientos globos! –Su grito fue suficiente para que Ballon Boy se soltara asustado y se escondiera tras Toy Chica. Al parecer hoy tendríamos a una Gabriela más difícil de lo normal...

-Uish, ¿Y a esta que le pasa? –Murmuró Mangle con tono que usaría una princesa mimada criticando a cualquier plebeya.

-Seguro le llegó la regla... –Susurró la morena. Los animatronics hicieron un gesto de extrañeza, sin entender lo que quiso decir, mientras que Nozomi y Carina se aguantaron una gran carcajada.

-¿Tienes peo? A ti te va a venir en unos días, no creas que no sé tus fechas –Luz abrió los ojos como platos. Vale, vivían juntas y compartían casi todo, pero saber cuándo la visitaba Andrés era acosador- ...Y tú no tienes una toallita sanitaria en el culo.

-Iba a preguntar de qué hablaban, pero dudo que sea algo bonito –Comentó la pollo alzando una ceja.

-Foxy la tendrá más difícil hoy...

**2:00 am**

-¿Ya puedes mostrarnos el...?

-¡QUE NO! –Gabriela se levantó abruptamente de la silla de guardia y salió de la oficina.

-Excelente –Nozomi aplaudió sarcásticamente mirando a Mangle- ¿Ya lograste lo que querías? Se tardará unas ocho horas en que se le pase el enojo, si es lo que querías comprobar –La zorrita se cruzó de brazos.

-Ella se molestó sola –Vio cómo se acercaba Bonnie, quien acababa de presenciar la ida dramática de la castaña.

-*¿Y ahora qué?*.

-Oh, nada, sólo que a Mangle se le ocurrió la brillante idea de molestar a la única pendeja de esta jodida pizzería que no teme jugar el tonto juego de terror sobre nosotros –Toy Chica se cruzó de brazos- Porque estas cobardes trabajan en la pizzería, ¡Pero no se atreven a jugar! –Bufó fastidiada.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa? Si tanto te molesta, voy a buscarla –Foxy 2.0 iba a seguir a la guardia que había salido, pero el ligero agarre de cierta pelinegra la detuvo.

-NOPE, jamás le jales bolas a Gabriela cuando se arrecha. Deja que se le pase, y cuando decida dirigirte la palabra no cometas alguna burrada, así se trata con una himedere.

-¿Himedere? –Preguntó Luz confundida.

-Es como una tsundere pero más mandona y mimada, casi como una princesa –Se encogió de hombros- Exactamente como Gabriela.

Mientras tanto

-*Puta Mangle, putos Bonnie's, puto mocoso de los globos, puta pizzería, puta Luz, puta vida, puto mundo, puto todo* -Esto era todo lo que pensaba la de ojos hazel en ese momento. Todos eran putos. Le daba igual con quien se encontrara, con el gay de Freddy, con el aún más gay de Golden Freddy, con el todavía más gay de Toy Freddy, con la putita de la máscara, con la pata gorda obsesionada por la pizza, sencillamente a todos los iba a tratar como los putos que eran. Lo único que deseaba era no encontrarse con...

-Marinera, ¿Otra vez fuera de la oficina? –Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y le pasó de largo al zorro, llegando hasta la ahora llamada "Cueva de los Niños", donde se sentó recostándose de la pared con los brazos cruzados- ¿Le ocurre algo? –Cuando se acercó a la joven, ella de inmediato se levantó y se sentó en la pared contraria sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. El pirata suspiró, entendiendo que una persona de emociones tan cambiantes podía molestarse fácilmente- Entonces no quiere hablar... –Se sentó a su lado sin más. La guardia lo miró con cierta molestia.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –El zorro volteó a verla encogiéndose de hombros.

-No quieres hablar, sólo voy a hacerte compañía –Ella relajó por un momento su gesto de enojo y se volteó de nuevo mirando al techo.

-Tsk, maricón... –Cerró sus ojos tratando de relajarse para así ordenar sus pensamientos- *Sólo quiere acompañarme... Claro, al ver que estoy molesta no gastará su tiempo en palabras estúpidas, sólo esperará a que yo le hable... Bien, es inteligente de su parte, personas como él sí merecen que les hable aun cuando quiero quemar el mundo* -Suspiró pesadamente. Empezaba a sentir algo más por aquel zorro, estaba segura de aquello. No era de las que se partían la cabeza con eso de "No, no, no, no, yo no puedo estar enamorada de él... Ay bueno sí, ay bueno no", pero primero debía tomarse un tiempo para pensar la situación- Gracias... Por no decir alguna estupidez como todos los demás.

**3:00 am**

-No hay de qué, supongo –Foxy nuevamente se encogió de hombros mirándola- ¿Te molestaría decirme qué te pasó?

-Me insistieron demasiado para que les mostrara el juego. Me estresan.

-¿Sólo por eso? –Preguntó el zorro extrañado, ¿Tanto alboroto por semejante tontería?

-Si vas a criticarme, te puedo mostrar la puerta –Ella era tan odiosa, tan sarcástica, tan irónica, tan antipática, tan cínica. Eso le llamaba mucho la atención. Le gustaba de sobremanera. No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba.

-Para nada –En un acto inconsciente, la chica se acercó más a él y se recostó de su hombro, poniéndolo bastante nervioso- ¿Por qué te resistes a mí?

-Cierra tu maldita boca, no me estoy resistiendo a nada, mojón, ibas muy bien y ya la cagaste todita –La agresividad de sus palabras hizo molestar al zorro consigo mismo.

-*Me cago en la mar salada...* -Decidió no hacer algún comentario sobre el tema antes de volver a arruinar el momento.

**4:00 am**

-¡Demonios, cambió la contraseña! –Luz intentaba ingresar a la laptop de su prima, quien la había traído con el único objetivo de molestarlos a todos con alguno que otro shippeo, burlas y videos que hacían sobre ellos- Su fecha de nacimiento, su signo zodiacal, nombres, animes, vocaloid, Corazón de Melón, juegos, FNAF, ¡Lo he intentado todo! Maldita Gabriela...

-¿Probaste con alguna palabra sin sentido? ¿Algún acróstico o abreviatura? –Preguntó Nozomi dándole cuerda a la caja musical.

-¡Que ya lo he hecho todo! –Afincó su cabeza sobre su mano tratando de pensar.

-¿Qué puta madre estás haciendo con mi laptop? –La castaña ingresó a la oficina con un rostro sereno seguida del zorro.

-Tratando de averiguar la contraseña, ¿Cuándo la cambiaste? Hasta donde tenía entendido era tu fecha de nacimiento –Comentó Carina.

-No, no, ella la cambió luego, era algo sobre un caballo –La peliblanca puso una mano en su barbilla pensativa.

-Caballo delos –Gabriela se cruzó de brazos acercándose a ellas.

-Pero al final la cambió por una palabra que no recuerdo –Finalizó Luz.

-Supercalifragilísticoespialidoso –Se acercó aún más.

-Sí, sí, esa, pero ahora la volviste a cambiar –La morena sentía los cuchillazos que le lanzaba su prima sólo con la mirada- Vale, me merezco un golpe, ¡Pero no tan fuerte, eh! Porque si no... –No terminó de hablar cuando recibió una sonora cachetada de parte de la castaña. Gabriela miró su mano y luego sonrió.

-Hasta a mí me dolió, pero al menos eso me ha alegrado el día –Empujó con fuerza a Nozomi para sentarse en la silla de guardia.

-Maldita perra... –Luz se sobaba el golpe con el ceño fruncido.

-La perra eres tú.

-Maldita puta mal nacida intento de aborto.

-Yo nací bastante bien, de hecho, tú fuiste quirúrgicamente extirpada como un tumor. Ah, y el mal nacido es Axel, se adelantó quince días y nació con el cordón umbilical enrollado en el cuello –Se encogió de hombros poniendo la contraseña menos complicada que jamás le había puesto a su laptop: Adivínala.

-¡¿Y esa era la genial y mega difícil contraseña?! –La pelinegra estuvo a punto de suicidarse luego de eso.

-Voy a jugar, y no quiero que ustedes hagan comentarios estúpidos –Señaló a los animatronics- Ni ustedes griten como putas –Miró a sus amigas, todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras veían como ella abría el juego.

-¡Mira, ahí estoy yo! –Toy Chica sonrió sintiéndose alagada.

-Mira cómo te paseo –Fue la respuesta de la castaña. Inició su partida en la quinta noche, como siempre todo estaba normal- Como verán, es exactamente igual a esta oficina –Se miró las uñas mientras muteaba la llamada- Aquí están las cámaras. Vale, aquí están los Toys, aquí Puppet, aquí Mangle, bueh, ustedes ya saben eso –Se fue de inmediato a darle cuerda a la caja musical. Unos segundos después, se empezó a escuchar un sonido metálico bastante aterrador- Ahí llegó Foxy.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? –Preguntó él confundido.

-Porque eres el primero que viene a joderle a uno –Esperó a que las luces dejaran de andar mariconas y poder alumbrar al zorro que se acercaba en el juego.

**5:00 am**

-¡Gabriela, revisa las cámaras! –Su prima hace rato que le insistía con esa estúpida idea de gastar energía por gusto.

-¡Coño, que no! Eso sólo te hace gastar energía, no me importa en lo más mínimo si están cogiendo o se están masturbando en las instalaciones, sólo me importa que no lleguen hasta mi –Ya eran las 2:00 am en el juego, al bajar la cámara ahí se encontraba el hermoso Bonnie sin cara. Por un momento su mouse falló, y no le permitió ponerse la máscara tan rápidamente como es debido- ¡No, coño, no! ¡Por tu puta culpa! –Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que el conejo se "fuera".

-¿Qué ha pasado? Te pusiste la máscara, según las reglas...

-¡No me importa si ustedes tienen sus estúpidas reglas para matar a los guardias! –Se quitó la máscara dejando que apareciera el screamer, asustando a las otras tres guardias- Si no me la pongo a tiempo, da lo mismo que me la ponga después –Bufó resignándose a reiniciar la partida.

-Con que asustando a tu novia... –Foxy rio por lo bajo.

-*Cállate, pendejo*.

Un rato después, ya tenía a toda la pizzería detrás de ella viendo el juego, incluyendo a Golden Freddy y Puppet.

-¿Cómo es que duras tanto tiempo jugando? Yo habría perdido a la 1:00 am –Admitió la peliblanca con un puchero.

-El método es sencillo: Dar cuerda a la caja, salir y te estará esperando Bonnie, te pones la máscara, te la quitas en seguida, revisas las luces, regresas a dar cuerda, repites el proceso con Chica, Freddy o Toy Freddy y es todo –Al terminar de darle cuerda a Puppet, ahí estaba Ballon Boy, dentro de su oficina- ¡PUTA MADRE! –Se llevó las manos a la cara con desesperación- Lo que caga es que a veces no me da tiempo de revisar los conductos, o no tengo reflejos suficientes para ponerme la máscara a tiempo –Se cruzó de brazos esperando a ver quién la mataba primero, si Foxy o The Puppet, porque al ser las 4:00 am moriría sí o sí, y no tenía caso darle cuerda a la caja- Ah, mira qué bonito, Puppet decide matarme primero –Su rostro era de total seriedad ante la marioneta que la hacía perder el juego.

-Nada mal... –Escuchó el susurro del títere.

Y así pasó su turno de guardia, gritándole maldiciones a todo el que la mataba. Entre sus frases más comunes destacaban:

"¡FREDDY/CHICA/BONNIE, CULIAO, SALÍ DE AQUÍ!"

"¡MALDITO BALLON BOY DE MIERDA, MUÉRETE, MUÉRETE, MUÉRETE!"

"¡COÑO, NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA PA' ESTA VAINA! ¡DÉJAME IR A LA CAJA MUSICAL!"

En fin, las palabras típicas de una chica de su edad.

-No voy a morir, no voy a morir... –Murmuraba concentrada en lo que hacía. Ya se lo había tomado como algo personal- ¡Oh vaya, qué sorpresa! Vete de aquí, conejo de mierda –Se puso la máscara al ver a Toy Bonnie en el conducto derecho.

-¿Por qué tanta agresividad? –El conejo azul, al igual que todos, podía llegar a decir que se sentía ofendido ante esos insultos de pura cólera que les lanzaba la castaña.

-Ese no es peo tuyo –Cuerda a la caja, salir y encontrarse con Chica- ¡Desgraciada, no! –Se golpeó a sí misma al pensar que no se había puesto la máscara a tiempo. Al ver que no pasaba nada, se quitó la máscara y todo iba normal- ¡Soy la puta ama! –Revisó las luces para luego regresar a la cámara y darle cuerda a la caja. Al salir, ¡Sorpresa! Ahí estaba Bonnie- Ok, sólo tengo que esperar a que se vaya, revisar las luces y... –Se detuvo al notar que, cuando intentó quitarse la máscara, el juego se clavó por un momento- ¿Pero qué...? –La pantalla se puso negra y sonaron las campanas que indicaban su victoria.

**6:00 am**

-¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEEH, SEEEEEEEEEEH, SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! –No le importaba si llegaban empleados, su jefe o quien fuera, ella bailaba celebrando el hecho de que al fin se había ganado una maldita estrellita del juego- ¡SOY LA PUTA AMA, SOY LA MALDITA JEFA! ¡I'M A BOSS ASS BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH! –Ya recuperada de su estrés y posteriormente de su emoción al terminar victoriosa, los traumó a todos con una hermosa imagen de PuppetxBallonBoy, hermosa pareja que nunca estaba demás- Y hay mucho más de donde vino eso –Recogió sus cosas aun con la tonadita de la canción anterior y se fue riendo con sus amigas.

-Deberían morir –Fue lo único que comentó Puppet.

-*Sobre mi endoesqueleto* -Le respondió con tranquilidad el conejo.

-Tú has sido el que ha dado información sobre todo esto... Tú sabes de la mordida del 87 –El títere miró a Chica por un momento.

-Sí, es cierto... Y por lo que veo, ustedes quieren mantenerlas vivas, y ustedes muertas –Miró a los antiguos animatronics y luego a los nuevos- No me importa en lo más mínimo la vida de las guardias, lo dejaré en manos de ustedes –Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Ellas... ¡Ellas deben morir igual que todos! ¡Debes tomar una decisión concreta! –Le reclamó Toy Freddy. Puppet se detuvo por un momento sin voltearse a mirar.

-Está bien, está bien, dejaré que la decisión sea tomada por Golden, de cualquier forma si lo hubiera dejado "en manos de ustedes", todos sabemos que no eres rival para ellos –Se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Es una difícil decisión de tomar, ¿Saben? –El oso dorado sonrió sarcástico- Pero todos sabemos que "alguien" quemará la pizzería si algo les pasa, así que mi decisión está tomada.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Toy Bonnie, más que molesto por las palabras de Puppet y Golden.

-Que está prohibido matarlas. Están locas, pero al final se acostumbran –Se encogió de hombros mientras Foxy esbozaba una gran sonrisa triunfante.

.

Oh sí perras, Golden nos ama B|

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, dejen sus sensualones reviews, nos leemos el 30

Sayonara!

PD: ¿Es normal que tu hermano se aparezca en tu cuarto en boxers y empiece a cantar? :''v


	14. Humanas

Hola! Qué tal? En el capítulo anterior todos perdieron la cabeza con el regalo de Gabriela :'v No entiendo por qué, es algo totalmente normal (?). Como sea, no sé si tendré el capítulo listo para mañana, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Nozomi Nya: SofiLexa, aun no es año nuevo, no tiene sentido felicitar

SofiLexa: Pos yo quiero felicitar, conchuda.

Agradezco a todos por los 153 reviews, los jamón mucho *-* En fin, el capítulo de hoy tiene varias sorpresas~ Estará muy intenso, y tal vez un poco más anormal de lo común(?)

.

Las 11:00 pm, y nuestras queridísimas y estúpidas protagonistas ya estaban jodiendo en la pizzería.

-Oh, Mangle... –Marceline suspiró mirándola a lo lejos mientras limpiaba las manchas de pizza del rostro de Toy Freddy. Cuando terminó con su labor, pasó a un lado de la Cueva de los Niños y miró a la zorra desarmada suspirando- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? –Buscaba a las cuatro guardias de seguridad que por lo visto no se encontraban en ningún sitio. El lugar era algo tétrico por la noche, y le causaba cierto temor el hecho de que sólo estaba ella, las guardias y otros tres trabajadores limpiando o algo por el estilo. Caminó un poco hasta llegar a Parts and Service, y escuchó una risa proveniente del lugar. Dudó un momento si abrir la puerta, pero lo hizo...

-¡He dicho que me repugnan los humanos! –Insistió Freddy mientras todos reían. Nozomi se veía levemente ruborizada, dado que se estaban burlando del hecho de que el oso se quedó a acompañarla mientras las otras tres locas salieron corriendo de la oficina.

-Vamos, Freddy –Gabriela reía tomando sus orejitas como una niña pequeña- Admite que nos quieres, admítelo, anda, di que chi, anda, chi, yo sé que chi~ -Casi se le cae la cara cuando vio a la mesera en la puerta de la habitación, con una cara que mostraba por completo su asombro y trauma- Hola M-Marceline...

-¿Q-q-q-q-qué p-pasa aquí? –Se abrazó a sí misma mientras daba torpes pasitos hacia atrás. Las guardias suspiraron.

-Ya volvemos, vamos a llevar a Marceline con un psicólogo –Luz se bajó de los hombros de Bonnie y se acercó a la ojiazul para tomarla por un brazo- Ven te lo voy a explicar... –Dicho esto, las guardias se llevaron a la mesera fuera de la habitación y se sentaron en una de las mesas del comedor, frente a los nuevos animatronics- Tú ya sabías que se movían, pero son mucho más inteligentes de lo que piensas. No sólo son asesinos, tienen sentimientos y pensamientos propios.

-P-pero, ¿Cómo? ¿C-cómo es posible, qué pasó? –Miraba a lo lejos como los últimos trabajadores que quedaban se iban, más temprano que de costumbre.

-Cinco niños, cinco animatronics, niños desparecidos, asesinato dramático, ¿No te suena? –La mesera sólo miró aún más confundida a Gabriela- Los antiguos son las almas de los cinco niños secuestrados, larga historia. Los nuevos no tengo ni la menor idea –Se acercó a los Toy que estaban sobre el escenario- Cuéntenme ustedes, anda –Silencio total.

-Eeehh, Gabriela... –Nozomi tosió levemente para llamar su atención- Están apagados.

-¿Quién dice? –Tocó la nariz de Toy Freddy- Los viejos son más sensuales, y son suavecitos –Se cruzó de brazos- No estoy conforme, ¿Por qué los cambiaron tanto? O sea, sólo mírale la cara a Toy Bonnie, lo único que lograron fue ponerle cara de sádico violador de niños –La castaña toqueteó la cara del conejo tratando de que le prestara atención- ¡Párenme bolas, joder! -Marceline se acercó un poco temerosa.

-Gaby, acabo de limpiarlos –Tomó nuevamente su paño húmedo y limpió la cara del conejo- Por cierto, ¿Cómo diablos le sacaron las orejas? No estaban flojas, los limpio periódicamente –Se cruzó de brazos mirándolas acusatoriamente.

-¡Me iba a violar, él se lo buscó! –Luz señaló al roedor azul como una niña pequeña.

-¡Yo no te iba a violar! Sólo a disfrutar un poco –Marceline pegó el grito al cielo mientras corría a esconderse detrás de Carina.

-Sí se la iba a violar... –Le susurró Carina a la mesera.

-V-vale, n-no crean que no quiero estar aquí hablando con ustedes, pero... –Vio nerviosamente como la puerta de Parts and Service se abría, y los tres animatronics del escenario se movían de sus sitios- Me tengo que ir a hacer cualquier cosa que no sea estar aquí –Antes de que se fuera, una mano la sostuvo del hombro izquierdo, haciéndola incapaz de huir gaymente como tenía planeado hacer. Se volteó nerviosamente para ver a Mangle colgada del techo tras ella.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Hace mucho tiempo que no me armas, ¿Por qué? Creí que teníamos algo especial –La zorra sonrió ampliamente. Tal vez, escuchar las conversaciones de esas extrañas guardias la estaba afectando un poco.

-¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?! ¡YO SÓLO LES HAGO MANTENIMIENTO! –La mirada de Foxy 2.0 la estaba intimidando- Está bien, te armaré de nuevo, ¡Pero luego no vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida!

-Hecho –La ojiazul suspiró aliviada- Pero he de recordarte que técnicamente no tengo vida, así que...

-Ya, vale, voy a arreglarte, vamos a la cueva.

Un rato después

-¡Oh por Dios, volví a ser hermosa! –La zorra meneaba su cola emocionada al poder por fin ponerse de pie, y que al mirar abajo no tuviera que ver partes de su endoesqueleto.

-Tú nunca has sido hermosa –Le recordó el zorro a su lado.

-¡Cállate, envidioso! –Se cruzó de brazos como una diva. Marceline miraba todo esto bastante contrariada. Sacudió su cabeza mientras pensaba en qué sería más efectivo para posteriormente borrar esos recuerdos de su cabeza. ¿Un balazo al cerebro serviría? Entre tanto, recordó algo de suma importancia para las guardias.

-Uh, chicas, lamento decirles que... –Dio un suspiro haciendo que el ambiente ganara aires dramáticos, mientras que las guardias la veían dudosas- Están despedidas –Fue cuando Bonnie casi tiraba la puerta de Parts and Service, mientras Toy Bonnie y Toy Freddy, quienes eran los únicos que aún no aceptaban a esas mocosas, sonrieron. Toy Chica y Mangle, por el contrario, jamás admitirían que les empezaban a agradar esas niñas.

-¡Tu puta madre está despedida! –Le gritó Nozomi para luego respirar hondo y calmarse- Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo han encontrado guardias de seguridad que duren tanto tiempo VIVAS como nosotras?

-No es una broma. Les juro que yo no tengo nada que ver, el jefe es imbécil y se niega a pagar cuatro sueldos por algo que puede hacer una sola persona –Antes de que pudieran interrumpirla, continuó con su explicación- Lo siento mucho, pero sólo pueden cumplir con su contrato de siete noches y luego deben irse –Tomó su bolso y se fue de inmediato.

-¿Cuál es el objeto más barato del lugar? –Preguntó Carina con tono sereno.

-Alguna silla –Le respondió Toy Freddy sin borrar su sonrisa. La pelinegra la tomó alzándola en el aire- Cuesta unos cien dólares –Y así fue como la silla se salvó de ser estampada brutalmente contra el suelo.

**Noche 6**

**12:00 am**

-Este es el plan: Mataremos brutalmente a todos los guardias y tendrán que volver a buscarlas –Esa era la brillante idea de Foxy. Chica y Bonnie le dieron la razón asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras que Freddy y Nozomi por el contrario negaron.

-La idea no es que maten a cualquiera, eso es malo –Anunció la peliblanca. Todos la miraron como si fuera una completa estúpida. Ni que ellos fueran buenos para no hacer cosas malas.

-¿Cuál es su problema? Literalmente, puede reemplazar su papel toilette por una paca de billetes, ¡Y ese descarado se atreve a decir que no quiere pagarnos! ¡De paso nos pagan una miseria! –La castaña se revolcaba por el suelo de toda la pizzería con frustración. Por alguna razón, revolcarse por el frío suelo la estaba... ¿Calmando? Tal vez no sea la palabra correcta.

-No es que quiera que muera gente inocente, pero lamentablemente esa es la única solución –Luz se encogió de hombros- Escuchen, NO les estoy pidiendo que maten a los guardias, pero todos sabemos que no dejarán de hacerlo. Y cuando eso vuelva a pasar, no tendrán más remedio que llamarnos, así es la vida –La morena se recostó en la silla de guardia, la cual no se había tardado en llevar hasta el comedor. Sintió un doloroso jalón de cabello y al voltear se encontró con el rostro enojado de su prima- ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

-"¿Y eso por qué?" –Imitó su voz en forma de burla- ¡Por negra!

-¡No soy negra, soy canela pasión!

-No, no, eres de un tono mierda –Afirmó Nozomi con una mano en su barbilla.

-Nah, la mierda es más oscura. Ella es como color diarrea –Contestó Carina mirando bien su tono de piel.

-¡Aquí la de color mierda eres tú! –Señaló a la pelinegra despectivamente.

-¡Pues no, yo soy como el trigo~! –Carina puso ambas manos en sus mejillas tratando de aparentar ser... ¿Tierna? No lo estaba logrando.

-¡Y tú! –Esta vez la morena señaló a Nozomi- ¡Tú eres...! Mierda, no tengo una ofensa para tu tono de piel, pinche Blanca Nieves.

-¡Yo sí tengo una! –Gabriela alzó la mano alegremente- La mierda de perro cuando se seca se pone blanquita~ -La peliblanca se estremeció.

-¿Cómo diablos pasamos a esta conversación? –Nozomi ya ni siquiera sabía por qué se juntaba con ellas.

**1:00 am**

-Uh, ¿Entonces así era tu cara? –Le preguntó burlón el conejo azul a su versión antigua cuando el screamer del primer juego aparecía en la pantalla, gracias al descuido de Carina. Esto logró causar un gran susto en Carina, Luz y Nozomi, mientras que Gabriela reía levemente.

-¡Ya deja de matarme! –La de ojos rojos se cubrió el rostro frustrada y asustada.

-Mi turno –Nozomi tomó la laptop iniciando su partida.

-Revisa la cueva pirata –Gabriela ni siquiera miraba el juego, estaba demasiado concentrada quitándole sus globos a Ballon Boy como para ver ese juego, y más aún cuando ella iba en la Custom Night y sus amigas jugaban la segunda noche.

-Ya la revisé, recuerda que Foxy es bipolar y no hay que vigilarlo demasiado –El zorro se sintió ofendido.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-Si no te vigilan suficiente, sales, y si te vigilan demasiado, sales, qué tsundere –La de lentes rio levemente ante la mirada enojada del pirata.

-¿Pero dónde coño está...? –La frase de la peliblanca fue interrumpida al revisar la puerta derecha y encontrarse con Chica. Al intentar cerrar la puerta, el juego no se lo permitió- ¿Q-qué? ¡Diablos, no! –Eran casi las cinco de la mañana en el juego, por lo que pretendía probar suerte y no revisar las cámaras... Y eso hubiera hecho de no ser porque repentinamente, el zorro atravesó la puerta izquierda haciendo que terminara su partida- ¡Ay, no, no juego más! –Se bajó de la silla gateando y se escondió bajo una mesa.

-Te dije que revisaras la cueva pirata –La castaña rio mientras veía como Luz tomaba el asiento para jugar. De hecho, iba bastante bien, hasta que la energía se gastó.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡No, no, no, no, no, NO! –Vio como el rostro de Freddy alumbraba la habitación, llenándola de nerviosismo. Su prima se acercó detrás de ella.

-Qué noob eres –La morena se sobresaltó ante esto- Todos saben que cuando se te gasta la energía tienes más probabilidades de ganar si no miras a Freddy y te quedas quieta –La miraron extrañados- ¿No? ¿Yo era la única que sabía? No mamen –Y a pesar de todo, la pelimorada tuvo la suerte de que dieron las 6:00 am.

**2:00 am**

-Te odio... –Murmuró Carina al ver a Gabriela jugar con gran habilidad la noche seis del segundo juego.

-Gracias –De un momento a otro, al bajar la cámara, sin motivo aparente, fue asesinada por Golden Freddy. Eso sí la sorprendió- ¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡Pero si no me dio tiempo de hacer nada!

-¿No que eras la puta ama? –Se burló Nozomi a su lado.

-No, no, ¿Dónde está Winnie Pooh? Voy a hablar con él en este instante –Se levantó de la silla dispuesta a encontrar al oso dorado- Y si tocan mi partida, volarán cabezas y orejas de conejo –Toy Bonnie sostuvo sus propias orejas.

-¡Dejen de hacer referencias a eso! –Hizo una expresión que probablemente era una especie de puchero.

-Gaby, putica, ¿Puedo registrar todo tu yaoi? –La castaña se volteó hacia su prima.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que sólo tengo yaoi? –La pelimorada la miró alzando ambas cejas, en una expresión afirmativa- ¡Por supuesto que no! También tengo hentai y yuri, no puede faltar el incesto, el lolicon y el shotacon. Robotfilia, zoofilia y necrofilia hay para regalar, un poquito de eroguro y claro, el gore siempre estará presente –Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro- Tráumalos con todo –Dicho esto se volteó para iniciar su búsqueda.

-Algo me dice que ibas a buscarme –El grito que dio Gabriela al encontrarse tan repentinamente de frente con Golden se escuchó hasta unas diez calles.

-Hey, puta ama, ¿Te asustaste? –Una gran carcajada se escapó de los labios de Carina.

-Vale, ¡Cabe destacar que esto es muy diferente al juego! –Respiró profundamente calmándose- ¡¿Se puede saber cómo puta madre hago para que no me mates?!

-No sé, tú eres la que sabe jugar –Una pequeña risa se escuchó de parte de Golden.

-Ah, bien –Se cruzó de brazos- ¡Luz, trae el GoldenxFreddy! –Los osos aguantaron la respiración por un momento... Está bien, ellos no necesitan respirar, ¿Pero quién dice que no lo hacen por gusto? (¿?).

-Tú no tienes imágenes de GoldenxFreddy. Créeme, iba a robarte alguna porque yo tampoco tengo, pero no las tienes –Fue cuando ambos pudieron volver a respirar.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se lanzó sobre su prima sentándose sobre ella, en una posición bastante incómoda y comprometedora, pero todos sabemos que alguien que regala sus sostenes tan fácilmente no le toma importancia a estas cosas- No, no, no... ¡¿Qué clase de fan soy?! –Se tapó la cara con frustración- Meh, no sé, tráumense con lo que quieran –Dejó la carpeta de imágenes de FNAF abierta. Era como una fiesta, había un poquito de todo: FoxyxBonnie, FoxyxMangle, BonniexFreddy, FreddyxChica, BonniexToyBonnie, en fin, había algo que traumara y avergonzara a todos, excepto al suertudo de Golden Freddy, del cual Gabriela no poseía imágenes.

**3:00 am**

-Jamás volveré a ser el mismo... –Toy Bonnie estaba en un rincón abrazando sus piernas luego de haber visto una hermosa e inocente foto en la que Freddy lo ukeaba brutalmente.

-Nunca más, nunca más... –Chica y Toy Chica, ambas traumadas luego de ver las miles de imágenes eróticas que hacían referencia a ellas y su "sensualidad".

-¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Jamás fui tan ofendido! –Freddy gritaba por toda la pizzería, más para sí mismo que para cualquiera que lo escuchara. Pero claro, nadie le estaba escuchando, todos estaban concentrados en su propio trauma.

-¿P-pero por qué me odian tanto? –Ballon Boy sólo sollozaba y gemía ante su tristeza, dado que no podía llorar. Eran abundantes las imágenes que hacían burla de él.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a un psicólogo? –Nozomi se sentía un poco mal al haberlos traumado con tal magnitud.

-Vamos... No es tan malo... –Mangle y Golden Freddy eran los únicos no traumados. Golden porque no encontraron algo con qué traumarlo, y Mangle porque, al parecer, no le molestaban ese tipo de imágenes. Las cuatro guardias sonrieron con malicia, tenían a una potencial fujoshi frente a ellas, y no perderían ninguna oportunidad de arrastrar a la zorrita hasta su maravilloso mundo- ¿Por qué me miran así? –Ella alzó una ceja al ver las sonrisas de las humanas.

-¿Nunca has sentido una extraña atracción por el hecho de ver dos hombres en una relación amorosa? –Mangle analizó la pregunta realizada por Carina.

-No que yo recuerde –Gabriela de inmediato buscó el mejor yaoi que se tenía guardado, un sexy FoxyxBonnie, y se lo mostró a la zorrita.

-¿Ves eso? Esa es la razón de vida de las fujoshis, es algo vital para nuestra existencia –Sentía que se le caía la baba ante tal despliegue de sensualidad- ¿No es hermoso?

-Define hermoso -Ella lo describiría más bien como algo bochornoso, pero tampoco podía decir que le molestaba, puesto que estaría mintiendo. Foxy hizo un gesto de molestia al darse cuenta de lo que veían. Decidió calmarse y esperar a que todos superaran su trauma.

**4:00 am**

-Venga, en serio queremos ser amigas –Carina estaba literalmente encima de Toy Freddy, tratando de convencerlo de que las perdonara, aunque en realidad, ellas no habían hecho nada malo, pero en fin, así funcionan los animatronics.

-¿Y qué ganaré yo a cambio? –Chica 2.0 estaba cruzada de brazos, esperando a que le hicieran una oferta que la convenciera de esa ridícula idea.

-¿La magia de la amistad? –Se encogió de hombros Luz- En realidad, a cambio se ganarán traumas y burlas, pero al final vale la pena, ¿O no? –Miró a los viejos animatronics con una sonrisa. Ellos sólo se encogieron de hombros con monotonía- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? –Infló sus cachetes con molestia.

-Sería bueno si jugáramos algo –Nozomi sobó con su mano derecha su brazo izquierdo mirando al suelo- Digo, algo de ese tipo de juegos donde hay que cumplir retos y la cosa, ya saben, para conocernos mejor y así tal vez acepten que somos mega increíbles.

-¡Excelente idea! –La morena dio un brinco de felicidad- Propongo jugar verdad o reto –Todos hicieron un gesto que le dio a entender que les parecía una interesante idea.

-Uh... No estoy de acuerdo –Todos miraron a Gabriela, quien se negaba por alguna razón al juego.

-¿Tienes miedito? –La pelinegra se burló de ella.

-No soy de cumplir retos, estaría diciendo todo el tiempo "verdad", y creo que no es la idea, eso sería algo aburrido –Su prima le dio un cariñoso golpe en la espalda que casi la hace caer.

-No importa, pelotuda, a ti te lo dejaremos pasar –Todos se sentaron en el piso haciendo un gran círculo, obviamente teniendo que mover mesas y sillas para que todos cupieran, siendo The Puppet el único de la pizzería que no estaba presente- Vale, ya que no tenemos una botella o algo por el estilo, haremos esto al azar –Esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se pintaba en su rostro se llenó de malicia- ¡Bonnie! ¿Verdad o reto?

-*Eeeh, ¿Verdad?* -Se encogió de hombros al ser tomado desprevenido.

-Dice que le da miedo cumplir un reto y prefiere decir la verdad –El conejo fulminó con la mirada al zorro que había traducido sus palabras.

-Dime la verdad, ¡Haces yaoi con Toy Bonnie, ¿Cierto?! –Ambos conejos sólo atinaron a responder mostrándole el dedo del medio a la ojiverde- No me mientan, yo sé que sí... Yo lo sé –Hizo un puchero con tristeza.

-*Lo único bueno es que él sería el uke...* -Esto no salió de los pensamientos de Bonnie, ya saben, por seguridad a su imagen heterosexual- *Chica, ¿Verdad o reto?*.

-Reto –Afirmó con seguridad. Ya que sus compañeros eran maricones, al menos tenía que haber un macho en el lugar.

-*Aplaude*.

-...¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! –Las jóvenes se sentían excluidas del grupo por un momento, dado que todos reían mientras que ellas no entendían un carajo.

-¿Se puede saber a qué la reto? –Murmuró Nozomi a Freddy, quien estaba a su lado.

-Le dijo que aplaudiera –Ella tuvo que tapar su boca con ambas manos antes de que se escaparan sus risas. Sus amigas, por el contrario, se dejaron caer de espaldas al suelo, lanzando patadas al aire mientras se carcajeaban. Y cuando pensaron que no podían reír más, vieron a la pobre pollo haciendo un vago intento por aplaudir con sus brazos metálicos.

**5:00 am**

-¡Y eso fue todo, hijo de perra! –Chica se cruzó de brazos aun escuchando esas risas que la atormentaban. Se levantó mientras iba hasta la cocina en busca de algo pizza para todos- ¡Ha sido suficiente! BonBon, ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto –Y como todo macho que se respeta, escogió arriesgarse a una vergüenza pública.

-Baila –El conejo azul estuvo a punto de burlarse de un reto tan fácil como ese- Como el gay que eres –Y todo rastro de burla fue eliminado de su rostro con total rapidez- Y dedícaselo a... –Los miró a todos pensativa, para por último ver el gesto suplicante de Luz- Bonnie.

-¡SÍ! –La ojiverde dio un aplauso en son de victoria- ¡FANSERVICE, VEN A MI! –El conejo de menor estatura se levantó son un sonrojo que llegaba hasta sus orejas, y con el ceño fruncido se ubicó frente a su versión antigua.

-Sabes que te odio... –De pronto comenzó a sonar una extraña canción cantada por una mujer que al parecer estaba excitada o algo por el estilo. Al voltear, la laptop de Gabriela era la emisora de aquella molesta canción en la que lo que más resaltaba era la frase "Papi, te gusta la chapa que vibra" (Pueden buscar en youtube "La chapa que vibra", pero no me hago responsable por traumas o daños psicológicos)- ¡¿Es en serio?! –Gabriela y Chica lo miraron con cara de: "Sí, es en serio". Se resignó tapando su cara de la vergüenza y comenzando a hacer pasos de baile dignos de una mismísima bailarina de club nocturno.

-¡Muévete más! –El grito de Carina sólo logró sonrojar aún más al conejo azul. Mientras tanto, Bonnie miraba a donde fuera menos a esa estúpida imitación barata de su persona, y maldiciendo mentalmente a todo el mundo, en especial a esa estúpida ave que tenía por amiga. Al terminar al fin la ridícula canción, ambos conejos pudieron al fin librarse de su tortura, que parecía ser eterna.

-¡H-ha sido suficiente! –Toy Bonnie se cruzó de brazos, aun con ese rubor que abarcaba todo su rostro, y volvió a su lugar- ¡Tú, maldita mocosa enana! ¿Verdad o reto? –Señaló a la castaña despectivamente.

-Me llamo Gabriela, parguete, y no soy enana, ¡Que ustedes sean jodidamente grandes es diferente! –Una vez más, ese gesto que volvía loco a Foxy de parte de la joven guardia, cuando movía su cabello hacia atrás con vanidad- Y escojo verdad.

-¿Te gusta Foxy?

-Sí –El zorro casi escupió el trozo de pizza que estaba comiendo.

-¡LO DIJO, LO DIJO! –Mientras todos hacían burla a Foxy, quien estaba más que sonrojado, Luz trataba de hacer pasar pena a su prima, pero esta sólo mostraba un pequeño rubor muy leve en sus mejillas- ¡Oye, me estoy burlando de ti, no me ignores! ¿Acaso no te avergüenza?

-No tengo porque sentir vergüenza de algo que es cierto, por ejemplo mis sentimientos, ¿O sí? –Miró a su prima alzando una ceja- ¿O acaso tú te avergüenzas de querer a Bonnie? –Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente- ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de su noviazgo? ¿Te avergüenzas de todo lo que han pasado? ¡¿Te avergüenzas de toda su vida juntos?! ¡¿Te avergüenzas del hermoso hijo que han criado como una familia?!

-¡Gabriela, compré a Conejo! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –La castaña se acercó a Bonnie dramáticamente.

-¡Te estuvo engañando durante toda tu vida! ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡No es tu hijo! ¡Todo lo que te ha dicho en mentira y se avergüenza de su amor! ¡Es una perra, abandónala! –Y una gran cachetada en venganza de varios golpes y burlas de parte de la morena, fue suficiente para callarla. Luego la levantó tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

-¡ESCÚCHAME, MALDITA PU...!

**6:00 am**

-¡No, no, tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me lo digas en la cara! –Foxy tomó del otro brazo a la pobre castaña que ya estaba bastante mareada, y obviamente la fuerza del zorro superaba con creces a la de la humana, así que arrebató fácilmente a la joven de los brazos de su prima, alejándose rápidamente de cualquiera que pudiera escucharlos.

-Joder, no me batuqueen tanto –Gabriela se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos- ¿Qué quieres? Sí, sí me gustas, ¿Por qué tan dramático eres? –Sintió que el pirata la hacía chocar contra la pared y se acercaba lentamente a ella. Con un sonrojó bastante grande, cerró sus ojos con una media sonrisa- Te recuerdo que si intentas besarme me vas a desfigurar el rostro –Foxy se alejó de inmediato levemente ruborizado.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón... –Se rascó la cabeza avergonzado- Pues, que tengas un buen día –La de ojos hazel se acercó para darle un beso en la nariz y luego correr como la marica que era.

-Vaya, entonces por eso no quieren matarlas –La sombría voz de Puppet hizo sobresaltar al zorro- ¿En serio crees que ella puede amar a un animatronic como tú? Mírate –El títere usaba un tono burlón en sus palabras que poco a poco irritaba al zorro. Le mostró el dedo del medio mientras se alejaba de Prize Corner ante la risa de la marioneta- Qué sensible zorrito...

.

Diccionario:

Parguete: Viene de la palabra pargo, es lo mismo que gay

Gabriela, arruinando momento desde tiempos inmemorables :v

¿Dónde están las fujoshis y los fundashis? \(*-*)/

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, recuerden que pueden comunicarse conmigo a través del sensual facebook, esperaré sus reviews~

PD: Están pasando Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy en Cartoon Network *-*

Sayonara!


	15. Te Extrañaré

Hola! Espero que hayan pasado una súper mega híper húper ultra extra turbo requete recontra elevado a la vigésima potencia bien chingona fiesta de año nuevo :3

Y bueno, aquí tenemos el último capítulo... Nah, no me la creo ni yo :v Eso sí, aquí acabaría la segunda temporada, y la tercera temporada será la última~ Calculo que serán unos... *Saca cuentas* 24 capítulos, si todo va de acuerdo al plan. Claro que, deberían ser 23, pero tenía pensado agregar un último capítulo con bloopers e ideas que tenía para el fanfic que jamás hice, ustedes me dicen si están de acuerdo

.

-Gabriela, ya te he dicho que el PuppetxBallonBoy NO EXISTE –La peliblanca hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras, sentada a un lado de Freddy mientras observaba a sus amigas. Luz estaba sentada sobre los hombros de Bonnie, Chica como siempre permanecía sobre la mesa junto a Carina, Foxy recostado de la pared cruzado de brazos y Gabriela en el medio de todos haciendo un infantil puchero.

-P-pero... ¡No arruines mi yaoi shotacon incestuoso! –Se cruzó de brazos apartando la vista.

-¿Incestuoso? –Carina rio levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Me gusta pensar que Puppet es como su padre, sabes que amo el incesto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que amarías estar con tu hermano? ¿O conmigo? ¡Qué asco! –Luz hizo un gesto de tener ganas de vomitar.

-Eso sería como preguntarle a la cachapera de Carina si le gustan todas las mujeres –La pelinegra hizo un gesto dudoso.

-¿Por qué te tomas la bisexualidad como un juego? –Le reclamó.

-No me lo tomo como un juego, es totalmente normal, es como la homosexualidad o la heterosexualidad, pero eso te hace cachapera, así que... –Los ojos rojos y los de color hazel se conectaron por un momento en una especie de batalla.

-¿Querrían dejar de hablar de las inclinaciones sexuales de esta loca? –Foxy alzó una ceja fastidiado.

-Disculpen –Marceline entreabrió tímidamente la puerta de Parts and Service- Saben que no deberían estar aquí...

-Puta vida... –Las jóvenes se resignaron a salir. Ciertamente, estaban muy molestas. Las despedían por razones estúpidas, y además no las dejaban pasar al menos algo de tiempo con sus peculiares amigos. Vieron que su jefe estaba en la entrada del local, recibiendo y despidiéndose de los clientes con una gran sonrisa. Sin dudar, las chicas se acercaron a él- Señor Fazbear, nos parece injusto y ridículo que nos despida por razones tan tontas como que no quiere pagarnos por algo que puede hacer sólo una persona –El hombre borró su sonrisa mirando fijamente a la castaña, quien luego de su muy directo reclamo, le devolvió la mirada retadora.

-Gabriela, por favor, no es el momento –Esa mirada fija llena de rencor de parte de la guardia lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Temiendo a que la chica soltara algo de "Información" de la cual el público no debía enterarse bajo ninguna circunstancia, se apartaron hasta un lugar menos concurrido donde no pudieran escucharlos- Chicas, lo lamento mucho, pero nada de lo que me digan me hará cambiar de opinión. Están despedidas y punto, no necesito de esta conversación.

-Usted está forrado de billetes, ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué le duele tanto pagar un poco más? Además pagan una miseria –La ojiámbar se cruzó de brazos cubriéndose un poco con su blanco cabello.

-Si hay tantas quejas de su parte, ¿Para qué trabajan aquí? Los cinco sabemos muy bien lo que pasa aquí en las noches, más sin embargo no se necesitan tantas personas para cumplir con sus deberes –Luz le tapó la boca a Carina antes de que le lanzara un insulto.

-Está bien, le advierto que si usted no nos recontrata, me embriagaré con juguito de naranja –Las chicas hicieron un Face Palm ante las palabras de Gabriela- Así es, estoy hablando en serio. ¡Marceline, un juguito de naranja! –Le gritó a la mesera que estaba del otro lado de la pizzería. Cabe destacar que toda la cuadra se enteró de que Gabriela pidió un juguito de naranja, que fue amablemente llevado hasta ella por su amiga con la que compartía el mismo color de cabello.

-Con todo respeto... –La morena se aclaró la garganta- Usted jamás encontrará alguien que sobreviva tanto tiempo como nosotras –Murmuró. El hombre se tensó por un momento para luego reír.

-Es impensable la cantidad de personas desesperadas por "dinero fácil" que entra diariamente por esas puertas –Señaló la entrada del local- En cualquier momento, entrará algún tonto en busca del trabajo de guardia nocturno –Justo en ese momento, atravesó las grandes puertas de vidrio un joven tan sólo un poco mayor que ellas, de cabello rubio y ojos achocolatados que se acercó hasta el hombre y las señoritas.

-Eemm, disculpe, ¿Es usted el Señor Fazbear? No sé con quién tengo que hablar, pero vengo por el empleo de guardia nocturno –Definitivamente tenían una suerte de la mierda. El hombre se volteó con una sonrisa hacia las jóvenes, que asesinaban con la mirada al muchacho que no entendía lo que pasaba. Gabriela chasqueó la lengua tomando de su jugo. Un leve susurro diciendo: "No pasará la primera noche" pudieron captar las chicas de parte de la castaña.

-Claro, en seguida haré que alguien te dé el uniforme correspondiente, empezarás mañana, te quiero aquí a las 11:30 pm. Por cierto, voy a necesitar que firmes algunos papeles –Un joven se acercó hasta el millonario entregándole el uniforme y los documentos que debía firmar el aspirante a guardia nocturno junto con un bolígrafo. Le entregó dichos artículos y en seguida el rubio empezó a llenar los espacios correspondientes del papel- Dime, hijo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jeremy Fitzgerald –Gabriela escupió de vuelta el jugo en su vaso mientras tosía luego de casi ahogarse. Sus amigas ni siquiera le prestaron atención, estaban demasiado ocupadas mirando impresionadas al joven. El rubio como pudo ignoró las muy obvias miradas de las chicas y se retiró del lugar.

-¿Lo han visto? Lo tengo todo controlado. Ahora, si no les molesta, paguen ese asqueroso jugo y pueden irse hasta que sea su turno. Que tengan una linda tarde –El vaso en la mano derecha de Gabriela tembló. Ese dulce y cítrico líquido anaranjado contaminado por la saliva de la castaña estuvo a punto de ser derramado sobre el señor Fazbear, pero el autocontrol de la joven pudo milagrosamente retenerla de cometer alguna estupidez.

-Despídanse de la pizzería... –Murmuró Nozomi cabizbaja. Todas sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas- Jeremy sobrevivirá por seis noches hasta que le den el turno diurno. Mangle ocasionará la mordida del... 2015, la víctima posiblemente sea el mismo Jeremy. Luego, Fritz lo reemplazará en la séptima noche y cerrará el local. Claro, eso si la historia del juego coincide... –Suspiró nostálgica.

-Debemos hablar con Puppet, es la única opción –Mención Carina con determinación. Esta no sería la última noche de estas guardias en Freddy's.

**Noche 7 – Última noche**

**12:00 am**

-Ch-chicas... –Nozomi susurró con las mejillas pintadas de un suave rosado, escondiéndolas bajo la Tablet con la excusa de que estaba revisando las cámaras- ¿E-es posible enamorarse...? –Tosió un poco- Digo, ¿Sentirse atraída por alguien que sólo te acompañó por unas horas y que probablemente te odia y te repudia y te mandaría a la mierda si te le confiesas? –Todas miraron a Nozomi con cara de "Esta ya cayó" y se acercaron afincando sus codos en el escritorio- ¡S-sólo es una pregunta!

-Quién lo diría, la paranoica que pensaba que todo era una trampa y que nos íbamos a morir hace un año, cae enamorada, qué irónica es la vida –Nozomi frunció el ceño ante las burlas de sus amigas- ¿Y quién es? Estoy casi segura de quién, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

-¡Les he dicho que sólo fue una pregunta! –Suspiró sonrojada- N-no estoy enamorada de Freddy, sólo me siento muy levemente atraída hacia sus suaves orejitas, y sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, y la gran persona que es por dentro, y...

-Sabes que me vale mierda Freddy –Gabriela estiró sus brazos hacia los lados con una sonrisa- Pero si a ti te gusta, ¡Manos a la obra! –Luz se sentó en la silla vacía a un lado de Nozomi, Gabriela se sentó en las piernas de su prima y Carina se montó sobre el escritorio sacando una libreta y un lápiz- Condiciones para enamorar a Freddy, anota Cari: 1- No ser humana.

-Gabriela, esto no está ayudando... –Murmuró la peliblanca alzando una ceja.

-Claro, no dejen a Gabriela terminar la idea –La castaña bufó- La idea era tachar las condiciones que tú cumples, e intentar realizar las que no cumples, pero ahora que lo pienso, dudo que cumplas alguna, hay que buscar otra forma –Dio un pequeño saltito que casi le fractura las piernas a su prima y se levantó de inmediato- Luego vuelvo, voy a joder un rato a Foxy y a sacarle información.

-Te lo vas a coger, ¿Verdad? –Una sonrisa se apareció en los labios de Gabriela ante las palabras de su prima.

-Que Dios te oiga –Corrió como una niña por las instalaciones- ¡Hola Mangle! ¿Qué tal, BonBon? Freddo Godofredo, ¿Qué hay de tu vida? No Ballon Boy, a ti no te saludo –Y por estas cosas es que los animatronics mataban a los guardias. Continuó corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que chocó con una enorme masa marrón que la hizo caer sentada al suelo. Se levantó sobándose el trasero para luego alzar su mirada- ¡Osito gominola! Me alegra haberte encontrado.

-Vuelve a llamarme así y haré volar tu cabeza –La pasó de largo, dirigiéndose al parecer hacia la oficina.

-No, no, no, pérate' no más un momentito –Como pudo, se subió a la espalda del oso y lo abrazó por el cuello- Unas preguntas, sólo por curiosidad, ¿Qué dirías si una humana estuviera enamorada de ti? ¿Cómo reaccionarías? ¿Qué podría hacer ella para ganarse tu creo que inexistente corazón? –Sus párpados artificiales se abrieron de par en par, y antes de que pudiera lanzarla para bajarla de su espalda, cierto zorrito se apareció cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? –Miró con odio al oso, pero después desviar su mirada hacia la humana en un gesto suplicante, pidiéndole una explicación, rogando porque no fuera más que un sucio mal entendido.

-No te montes una película, es sólo una pequeña e inocente pregunta –Se bajó del oso y se cruzó de brazos esperando por respuestas- Anda, dime, ¿Sería posible que te enamoraras de una humana? –Ambos animatronics la miraron interrogativos- Por favor, no vayas a pensar que pregunto por mí, Freddy es mi menos favorito, después de Toy Freddy, ese me cae peor, pero en fin –Los dos suspiraron aliviados. De inmediato ese gesto de "No me toques, ando chido" regresó a la cara de Freddy y miró a la guardia altivo.

-No tengo por qué responderte algo tan ridículo –Le dio la espalda y se fue rápidamente.

**1:00 am**

-Creí que era yo el que te gustaba...

-Ay, cállate, no le pregunté eso por mí –Giró los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Y entonces por qué? –La castaña regresó sus ojos al zorro y luego suspiró derrotada.

-No le digas a nadie, ¿De acuerdo? –Murmuró- A Nozomi le gusta Freddy –El pirata esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ja, que no se haga muchas ilusiones tu amiguita –Rio entre dientes- La última vez que una humana se enamoró de Freddy... –Su risa empezó a hacerse más fuerte.

-¿Qué demo...? –La que empezó siendo una pequeña risa, se convirtió en una estruendosa carcajada de parte de Foxy. La castaña sólo lo miraba confundida, hasta que el zorro detuvo su risa. Aun sonriendo, tomó de la mano a la humana y la llevó hasta Parts and Service, ahí estaba Chica- ¿Cómo que "la última vez que una humana se enamoró de Freddy"? –La gallina giró su cabeza hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Así que por eso reías –Dejó escapar una pequeña risita antes de mirar a la guardia- Escucha, por muy extraño que parezca, ustedes no son las únicas locas que se han atrevido a hablar con nosotros –Gabriela hizo un gesto de sorpresa- Así es, claro que no eran unas dementes como ustedes, pero muchos guardias creen que pueden razonar con nosotros. Una vez hubo una guardia, no recuerdo su nombre, era muy amable y femenina, y cantaba cancioncitas de amor, y la rodeaban las maripositas y arco iris y esa mierda. A veces hablaba con nosotros, frases estúpidas como "Qué lindo eres", hasta que un día llegó con la excusa de que se enamoró de Freddy –Nuevamente los animatronics estallaron en carcajadas- Cuando Freddy se enteró, hizo lo que cualquiera habría hecho... –La castaña estaba boquiabierta escuchando la historia.

-La asesinó –El zorro rio una vez más- Fue toda una masacre, había tripas por todos lados, le pidió a Chica que hiciera pizza con sus pulmones.

-Sí, aún tenía mis manos –Chica sonrió nostálgicamente- En fin, Puppet encontró lo que quedaba de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que ella en realidad sentía algo muy fuerte por Freddy, así que decidió darle una nueva oportunidad. Le permitió recobrar la vida como un animatronic... –La joven estaba entendiendo de a poco, pero aun no le cabía en la cabeza cómo se tomaban esas cosas tan a la ligera.

-Toy Chica... Y lo peor es que de nada le ha servido esa nueva oportunidad –Volvieron a reírse de la desdicha de la pobre pollita.

-Ustedes... Son unos malditos cínicos –La humana los miró con repudio por un momento.

**2:00 am**

-_Boom shakalaka~ Boom shakalaka~ _-Cantaba distraída la pelimorada, hasta que vio a su novio acercarse- Vale, mi tiempo con ustedes se acabó~ -Nozomi la tomó de la mano antes de que se levantara.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a dejarnos solas? –Preguntó nerviosa.

-Hoy es el último día, necesito pasar tiempo con él. Y así aprovecharé en un rato para sacarle información a Puppet –Dicho esto corrió hacia Bonnie, quien la esperaba levemente inclinado para facilitarle a ella el trabajo de subirse a su espalda de caballito- ¡Nos vemos en unas horas! –Y se alejaron mientras abrazaba el cuello del conejo.

-Bueno, entonces sólo tú y yo... –Murmuró la peliblanca mirando por las cámaras, sin tener nada interesante que hacer.

-No, en realidad sólo tú y Freddy –Le sonrió Carina mientras veía a lo lejos la silueta del oso acercarse- Voy a ver a quién voy a joder, a Mangle, al mocoso, qué sé yo –Se alejó caminando a paso rápido aun con su sonrisa. Cuando pasó a un lado del oso, se encargó de tocarle una nalga para luego hacerle un gesto positivo a su amiga y esquivar el golpe del animatronic.

-Oh Dios, me dan vergüenza ajena... –Susurró cubriendo su rostro con frustración.

-¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de esas pendejas? –La ojiámbar alzó levemente su mirada hacia Freddy.

-Digamos que puedo ser tan pendeja como ellas si quiero –Se tensó cuando el cantante se recostó de la pared a un lado de ella.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa? –Sonrió con burla.

-¿D-de qué hablas? –Se dio una cachetada mental por haber tartamudeado de forma tan obvia.

-Eres una cobarde.

-No soy cobarde, sólo tengo el instinto de supervivencia muy desarrollado -Se excusó acariciando su propio cabello con nerviosismo. El oso se acercó a ella y se ubicó de frente, dejando sus rostros muy cerca.

-¿Por qué la pendeja de Gabriela quiere saber cómo podría yo enamorarme de una humana? –Un aura demoniaca de puro enojo se formó alrededor de la albina.

-¿Ella te preguntó eso? –Trató de esbozar una sonrisa mientras trataba de controlar su rabia.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Porque es una maldita imbécil.

-¿Segura que es esa la única razón?

-¿Realmente querrías enterarte si fuera otra?

-Obviamente.

-Entonces tal vez sí debería decirte la verdadera razón...

**3:00 am**

-¡Por favor! Quiero hacer algo bueno por Nozomi, siempre la golpeo y le estoy alterando los nervios, se parece a mi abuela, pero en fin, tenemos que enamorar a ese maldito oso y ustedes me van a ayudar –Ordenó Gabriela con su tono de jefa.

-Te digo que no sé absolutamente nada sobre enamorar a ese estúpido, y tampoco me interesaría saber –Le respondió el zorro de brazos cruzados.

-Freddy es muy difícil de tratar. ¿Sabes que quería matarlas para que Bonnie y este tarado no se enamoraran de ustedes? Me costaron meses hablando con él para que admitiera que ustedes no son tan malas –La humana juntó sus manos en forma de rezo- No podemos ayudarte, apenas si nos considera sus amigos, no tenemos ni idea de cómo atraerlo.

-Además, sólo sería en beneficio de esa mocosa, ¿Qué ganaríamos nosotros? –Cuestionó Foxy.

-Aceptaría ser tu novia.

-Vale, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber, novia? –Chica estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Tan desesperado estás? –Se burló.

-Dijiste que no sabías absolutamente nada sobre enamorarlo –La castaña se cruzó de brazos divertida.

-Haré lo que sea –Ella sólo se encogió de hombros sonrojada con una sonrisa tímida.

-Ni se les ocurra hacer una escenita –Detuvo de inmediato la gallina.

Mientras tanto

-¿Sabes Bonnie? Creo que realmente te amo... –Lo pensó por un momento- Sí, creo que sí, te amo.

-*¿"Crees"? ¿Es que acaso antes no me amabas? ¿Me estás engañando con otro? ¡¿Es eso?!* -Por supuesto que, lo único que Luz entendía eran movimientos extraños de parte del conejo.

-Aaawww, me alegra saber que tú también me ames –Bonnie estuvo a punto de darse un Face Palm, pero no todo se puede en esta vida. Detuvo su paso al llegar frente a la gran caja de regalo donde se encontraba Puppet. La morena se bajó de los hombros de su novio y se asomó a la caja- ¿Puppet? –La marioneta salió sorpresivamente de la caja haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo del susto.

**4:00 am**

-¿Acaso he escuchado que me solicitaban? –Formó una gran sonrisa al ver a la joven mirándolo molesta desde el suelo sobando su pierna derecha- He escuchado rumores sobre que hay una relación entre ustedes dos.

-*No son rumores, pedazo de máscara de mujer. Ella es MI novia* -El títere miró levemente sorprendido al conejo.

-Oh, entonces tú no la mataste –Rio mientras la humana ponía un rostro horrorizado.

-*Cállate ya y responde a sus dudas* -Bonnie le hizo una seña a Luz para que empezara a hablar. Ella lo miró con cierto temor y se aclaró la garganta.

-Mira, por lo que tengo entendido, tú puedes ver el futuro o algo por el estilo... –Puppet asintió- Primero: ¡Eso está guay! Segundo: Entonces supongo que tú has dado información a guardias anteriores sobre acontecimientos futuros, por ejemplo la disque mordida del 87.

-Qué niña más astuta –Sonrió levemente- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu duda? Lo sabes todo.

-No, no lo sé todo –Miró a su novio- Cariño, no puedes oír esto –El conejo miró con recelo a la marioneta y salió del cuarto- Sé que Mangle morderá a un cliente, y luego de eso... ¿La pizzería cerrará? –The Puppet borró su sonrisa y la miró seriamente.

-Es una pena, pero sí, luego de esa estupidez de parte de Mangle las ganancias disminuirán casi a cero.

-Y, ¿Volverán a abrir? ¿Cuándo? –Habló esperanzada.

-No estoy autorizado para revelar el futuro –Ella lo miró con cara de "¿Are you fucking kidding me?", ¡Él había revelado todo lo relacionado con la pizzería!- Aunque no esté autorizado, puedo contártelo –Cambió su mirada por una suplicante- Pero no quiero hacerlo, ¡Muy buenas noches! –Regresó a su caja mientras la ojiverde lo maldecía a diestra y siniestra.

**5:00 am**

Gabriela junto a Foxy y Chica se acercaban hacia la oficina. Por otro lado, también regresaban Bonnie y Luz junto con Ballon Boy. Y por último, Carina, Mangle y Toy Chica conversaban animadamente de camino hasta aquel espacio donde sufrían muchos guardias. Se encontraron con Freddy mirando a Nozomi alzando una ceja, y esta sonrojada balbuceando tonterías.

-Llevo parado aquí casi tres horas y no has respondido a mi pregunta –Protestó el oso.

-B-bueno, sí, es que, es cierto, h-hay alguien que se enamoró de ti, ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que seamos cualquiera de nosotras! A-así que... –Volteó la mirada encontrándose con sus amigas, rogándoles ayuda con la mirada.

-Vaya, hemos llegado en un momento bastante incómodo, al parecer –Murmuró Toy Chica sin entender la situación- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esa idiota me hizo una muy extraña pregunta: "¿Qué harías si una humana estuviera enamorada de ti?" –Señaló a Gabriela- Y quisiera saber la razón.

-Freddy, amigo, compañero, hemos vivido tantos momentos juntos –La castaña se acercó con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Por qué no simplemente olvidamos este asunto? –La mirada del oso le indicó que no iba escaparse de eso, y menos con una excusa tan barata como la suya- Vale, hay una humana que gusta de ti, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Repudio a los humanos, casi tanto como te repudio a ti –Gabriela acomodó su cabello con aires de diva.

-Sí, causo ese efecto en las personas, no es nada fuera de lo común.

-Respóndeme, ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? –Nozomi se levantó de su asiento.

-Freddy, sería mejor que dejáramos el tema, ya casi darán las seis –Rascó su cabeza nerviosa.

-No, quiero saber por qué demonios les importaría algo así –Gabriela bufó fastidiada.

-No es nada del otro mundo –Comentó Luz.

-Algo totalmente natural –Le siguió Carina.

-Le gustas a Nozomi –Terció Gabriela.

-Y eso es todo –Finalizaron las tres juntos. Una sola cachetada fue suficiente para callar a las tres.

-¡YO NO LE DIJE A BONNIE QUE LUZ SE PARTIÓ LA CABEZA LUEGO DE LA SEXTA NOCHE PENSANDO SI CORRESPONDERLE O NO! ¡YO NO LE DIJE A FOXY QUE GABRIELA BESA AL MALDITO PELUCHE DE ÉL TODAS LAS NOCHES ANTES DE DORMIR! ¡YO NO LE DIJE A TOY CHICA QUE CARINA LE HA ESTADO VIENDO EL CULO TODAS LAS NOCHES! –De un empujón se abrió paso entre todos y corrió hacia la salida. Pronto el silencio se apoderó de la oficina dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos. Freddy bufó con fastidio y salió del lugar.

-...La cagamos... –Murmuró Gabriela- Coño, coño, la cagamos –Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de pensar qué hacer- ¿Qué coño hacemos? Coño, coño, ¡Coño! Coño.

-¿A esa niña le gusta Freddy? –La pollita de menor estatura hablaba despacio y grave, con un tono casi demoniaco. No dejó que nadie le respondiera, porque salió disparada al parecer en la misma dirección que Nozomi había tomado.

-Oh no... –Foxy estuvo a punto de correr tras ella pero Gabriela lo sostuvo del brazo.

-¿Tan obsesionada está con Freddy? –Él forcejeó un poco.

-¡Si quieres que esa mocosa no muera, suéltame! –La castaña dudosa soltó al zorro y este corrió hasta Toy Chica, atrapándola antes de que llegara hasta Nozomi. La peliblanca estaba sentada en uno de los escalones de la entrada apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y a su vez su cabeza sobre sus manos, mirando desinteresada hacia la calle, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! –Ella intentaba librarse del firme agarre que mantenía Foxy en su cintura, pataleaba y lanzaba golpes, pero de nada servía. Para este momento, ya se habían acercado Bonnie y el resto de las guardias con curiosidad. Oh, por cierto, como si fuera poco, Freddy se acercó a Nozomi.

-¿Es cierto? –Se limitó a preguntar el oso con seriedad. La humana se cubrió el rostro bastante sonrojada.

-Al fin y al cabo, no te importaría –Freddy esbozó una pequeñísima, casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Estúpida –Le dio la espalda y simplemente se fue del lugar, dejando a la joven más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Sus amigas se acercaron y se unieron en un cariñoso abrazo que casi le saca los pulmones a la pobre guardia.

-¡Lo siento! –Luz la apretó más- No quisimos decir eso –La ojiámbar sólo se las quitó de encima bufando.

-Meh, ya da igual, no sé lo que le pasa por la cabeza al muy puto.

**6:00 am**

-Gaby, dile a mi mami que me fugué porque no me compró el juego de Diabolik Lovers –Luz se abrazó a Bonnie como si no hubiera un mañana.

-No, cállate perra, no me hagas llorar –La castaña hizo un puchero mirando las escenitas de Luz y Carina abrazando a quien se atravesara en su camino. Miró a su izquierda y ahí estaba el zorro cruzado de brazos. Suspiró con tristeza y se acercó hasta estar frente a él, dándole un gran abrazo- No vayas a decir alguna cursindejada porque me harás llorar.

-Te voy a extrañar –Murmuró el zorro mientras veía como las lágrimas de la joven mojaban sus mejillas.

-Hijo de puta, te dije que no lo hicieras –Se secó dichas gotas que caían de sus ojos de un manotazo. Digamos que, en una especie de defensa personal hace parecer que es muy malota, pero en realidad es más sensible que un uke tsundere.

Miraron la pizzería con nostalgia mientras Marceline se acercaba. La mesera y las guardias se miraron por un momento con melancolía y finalmente el grupo de amigas se alejó a paso lento de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

.

Don't fucking cry...

DON'T FUCKING CRY!

*Shora como perra*

Y... ¿Qué significa ese "estúpida" de parte de Freddy? e.e

Nozomi: Te odio con todas mis putas fuerzas.

SofiLexa: Yo también te quiero :D

Vale, el 3 de enero de este nuevo año, 2015, que sinceramente me da igual el número ;D, habrá un nuevo capítulo introductorio a la tercera temporada~

Agradezco a todos por sus hermosos reviews, me hacen so happy *-* Espero poder seguir leyéndolos en este y en otros proyectos~

Ah, y la posdata que dejé el otro día... Sí, mi hermano entra a mi cuarto en boxers a cantar, por suerte no estaba bailando, pero sí lo hace...

*Trauma forevah*

Sayonara!


	16. Mordida del

¡Hola, hola! SoFiLeXa, ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas de la mañana? (10:03 am plz) Pues me obligaron a levantarme a ir a casa de mi abuelita :'v Pero al menos me dio tiempo para publicar.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Ya deben saber que reinicio el ciclo escolar el 7 de Enero, y como los profesores son bien jodidos, seguro nos mandasran a hacer de todo las primeras semanas, así que puede que esté demasiado ocupada como para continuar el fic como lo llevo (Cada dos días). Pero no pienso dejar de lado el fic, si me veo demasiado complicada, tendré que seguirlo cada tres días, y espero que eso sea suficiente. Ah, también tengo la maravillosa suerte de estudiar en la tarde en un liceo privado (Para más cansancio y exigencia, woo-hoo), así que los capítulos serían actualizados o a esta hora -aunque no me veo actualizando a las diez de la mañana-, o a las 7:00 pm aproximadamente.

.

-Es un maldito suertudo... –Murmuró la pelinegra viendo a lo lejos a cierto rubio que se encargaba de mantener el orden en la pizzería. El trabajo se le hacía un poco dificultoso debido a que era él, un joven de complexión delgada no experimentado, contra las decenas de niños corriendo por toda la pizzería. Claro que, algunos meseros o personal de limpieza le daban una mano de vez en cuando, pero el único que debió encargarse oficialmente del bienestar de los niños era Jeremy.

Había pasado seis días desde que estas locas fueron despedidas como guardias de seguridad en la pizzería. Durante este tiempo, diariamente visitaban el local a "echarle un ojo", más o menos para saber cómo iban las cosas. Resultó ser que este día algún mocoso celebraba su fiesta de cumpleaños, y Jeremy tuvo la suerte de que su jefe amablemente aceptara su petición para ser transferido al turno diurno... No me la creo ni yo. Si bien el chico se veía bastante lento, era más astuto de lo que todos pensaban. Además de que había sobrevivido seis noches en el lugar, amenazó al dueño con mostrar las pruebas que tenía sobre los "movimientos" nocturnos de los animatronics, pruebas visuales, y ante esto el señor Fazbear se vio obligado a permitirle el cambio de horario al joven Fitzgerald, y por suerte encontrando rápidamente a otro tonto que tomara su puesto como guardia nocturno: Fritz Smith. Las ex guardias veían con envidia a aquel chico de ojos marrones que con una sonrisa se encargaba de la seguridad de todos en la pizzería.

-Me vale un huevo y medio –Gabriela se levantó de su lugar y sin importarle quien la viera llegó hasta Parts and Service. Por suerte, los niños estaban demasiado ocupados viendo a los Toys cantar o desarmando cruelmente a Mangle como para prestar atención a un grupo de cuatro disque adultas.

-No voy a entrar ahí –Nozomi se cruzó de brazos. La castaña chasqueó la lengua y le mostró el dedo del medio abriendo la puerta.

-Vine a joder un rato, ¿Alguien me extrañó? –Comentó ella con una sonrisa mientras que Foxy se levantaba de su lugar embobado.

-Ustedes... ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Formó una sonrisa tomando en brazos a su novia a la par que Luz se lanzaba contra Bonnie frenéticamente.

-Que nos despidieran no quiere decir que no podemos venir a comer pizza –Habló Carina divertida.

De repente, gritos.

Adultos, personas de la tercera edad, adolescentes, niños, niñas. Todos huían.

Corrían y gritaban despavoridos, aterrorizados.

Y en el suelo de Kid's Cove, el cuerpo de Jeremy Fitzgerald desangrándose.

-La mordida del 87... –Murmuró Nozomi cubriendo su boca del asombro, sin poder apartar su vista del joven guardia que fue rápidamente levantado en una camilla e ingresado en una ambulancia.

-No, Nozomi, la mordida del 2015... –Corrigió Luz igual de sorprendida que los demás. Velozmente se escabulleron entre la gente hasta la cueva donde se encontraba Mangle, con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de molestia y sufrimiento. Tal vez molesta consigo misma por haber cometido tal barbaridad. A su lado, Marceline con lágrimas en los ojos acomodaba un poco su mandíbula mientras limpiaba algunos restos de sangre y piel del hocico de la zorra.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, se llevaron a Mangle para "revisarla", sacaron a todo el personal de la pizzería quedando dentro sólo los miembros de la policía, investigando quién sabe qué coño.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Carina con preocupación entre la multitud.

-¡Ese guardia es un tonto! –Exclamó un hombre como de unos treinta y tantos años- ¡Prácticamente metió su cabeza en el hocico de ese muñeco! Es imposible que estos muñecos que sólo sirven para distraer niños se haya "rebelado" contra él, ¡No ha sido más que su culpa! –Golpe bajo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –Le reclamó otro hombre, se podría decir un cincuentón, visiblemente enfadado- ¡Ese pobre muchacho fue un gran valiente! Ese niño tonto fue el que metió su cabeza entre los colmillos del zorro, ¡El guardia no ha hecho más que intentar salvarlo de su inminente muerte!

-¡¿Cómo se atreve usted a hablar así de mi hijo?! –La madre del niño, con su hijo de unos seis años llorando en brazos, se defendió- ¡Esa bestia atacó a mi niño, él sólo estaba jugando! ¡Y el guardia no hizo más que tratar de defenderlo de esos mugrientos animatronics!

-¡Es cierto! –Le dio la razón otra mujer- ¡Esos muñecos son un completo peligro para niños y adultos! –Y así comenzó la gran discusión entre la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban en la pizzería. Marceline tocó en el hombro a la pelinegra y la atrajo hasta un lugar más calmado junto a las demás.

-Yo te diré lo que en realidad pasó...

Flash Back

Todo era absolutamente normal en la pizzería. Nada fuera de lo común, los niños destrozaban a Mangle, y eso en la pizzería era totalmente común. Marceline a lo lejos vio a unos de los muchos niños que mutilaban a la pobre zorrita, pero este, a diferencia de los demás que sólo armaban y desarmaban, tomaba las manos, patas y demás partes del cuerpo de la zorrita y la golpeaba con ellas mismas. Por suerte, los demás niños no lo imitaban. Sus golpes eran cada vez más fuertes y salvajes, pudiendo llegar realmente a dañar parte del traje.

-Oye, ¿Jeremy, verdad? –Preguntó la ojiazul al rubio a lo que este asintió atento a sus palabras- Por favor, ¿Puedes decirle a ese niño que no golpee a Mangle? Si se dañara ese traje, podría llegar a ser muy costoso –El rubio asintió comprendiendo y se acercó al infante.

-Hola pequeño –El niño lo miró curioso- ¿Sabes? Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo con Foxy, pero no debes golpearla, eso podría llegar a hacerle daño y le va a doler mucho *También le dolerá a la billetera de tu madre* -Hizo un puchero con ternura intentando convencer al niño. El pequeño hizo una mueca de extrañeza y le lanzó la oreja de la zorra hacia el rostro- ¡Oye! –Se sobó la nariz frunciendo el ceño, empezando una discusión bastante infantil en la que el niño le lanzaba cualquier objeto a su alcance al guardia. Marceline a lo lejos suspiró fastidiada y se acercó a la presumible madre del niño.

-*Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú misma* Mmm, disculpe, ¿Es usted la madre de aquel niño? –La mujer apartó por un momento la mirada de su teléfono para observar al niño "jugando inocentemente", y asintió con la cabeza desinteresada- Sí, mire, en las reglas de la pizzería se expresa claramente que no deben dañar a los animatronics, y su hijo está golpeando el traje de Foxy. Además, está lanzando las partes de Foxy hacia nuestro guardia de seguridad, ¿Sería tan amable de hacer algo al respecto? –La mujer sólo volvió a alzar su mirada hacia la mesera para luego chasquear la lengua e ignorarla completamente. Marceline era una chica algo tímida, así que prefirió no seguir molestándola- *Y nuevamente, no estará bien hecho hasta que lo hagas tú misma...* -Se acercó hasta el molesto niño que aun peleaba con Jeremy- Hola corazón, venía a decirte que... –La pata inferior de Mangle impactó contra su rostro sin siquiera permitirle terminar su idea.

-¡Son unos bobos! –El niño río- ¡Bobos, bobos! –Se volteó hacia la pirata- ¡Tú también eres un bobo! ¡Jaja, el maquillaje es para mujeres! –De pronto la zorra se puso firmemente de pie sorprendiendo a todos, los niños se emocionaron al pensar que se trataba de un nuevo acto o algo por el estilo.

-SOY MUJER –Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su hocico antes de lanzarse contra el niño. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, el responsable guardia de seguridad, cumpliendo con su obligación de proteger a los niños de cualquier peligro, se atravesó entre aquel mocoso y los filosos dientes de la zorra, que en un feroz movimiento de su mandíbula lo dejó inmediatamente sin lóbulo frontal.

Fin del Flash Back

-D-diablos... –Murmuró Luz tapándose la boca con asombro- Eso es horrible, ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cerrará la pizzería? –Marceline miró al suelo entristecida.

-No lo sé, supongo que hay que esperar a ver qué tal van las cosas –Suspiró cubriéndose el rostro- Mangle, Mangle, lo lamento tanto...

Desde ese momento, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. La pizzería por obvias razones cerró, el terrible acontecimiento no se hizo esperar en las noticias y todo tipo de medios de comunicación; no podías leer un periódico o ver las noticias sin siquiera escuchar el nombramiento de aquella tragedia. Las ganancias se fueron todas por el maldito caño. Los animatronics fueron inmediatamente desechados y el local fue desmantelado. Lo único bueno, fue el enterarse de que el joven guardia que arriesgó su vida por un niño, sobrevivió.

Pero obviamente esto no termina aquí. Un hombre tan ambicioso como el señor Fazbear no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante las acusaciones hacia sus animatronics y su propia persona. No, él quería mucho más. Un negocio que ofrecía tantas ganancias como ese no podía ser dejado de lado por un pequeño desliz sin mayor importancia, o eso era lo que decía nuestro avaricioso dueño. No se supo más de él hasta tres años más adelanto, cuando dio a conocer el nuevo restaurant familiar, con los diseños de sus más antiguos animatronics. Muchos aun guardaban el temor de que corrían peligro con esos muñecos cerca, pero algunos pocos dejaron el pasado atrás, y regresaron a pasar un buen y acogedor momento en familia en la pizzería tan aclamada años anteriores.

-Verga, Axel, que no quiero ir a comer pasta, ¡Eso lo comemos en la casa! Salimos para comer algo diferente –La de ojos hazel iba cruzada de brazos en el asiento de copiloto. Ahora con 23 años, no mostraba más que leves cambios físicos, porque mentalmente seguía siendo la misma retrasada.

-Me vale mierda –Y si ella no mostraba cambios, su hermano muchísimo menos. Conducía con serenidad, tratando de ignorar las constantes quejas de su hermana. Le molestaba que, aun cuando se tomaba un día libre en su ajetreado trabajo para dedicarse a pasar tiempo con su hermana y su prima, ellas le llevaban la contraria en prácticamente todo.

-Vamos a por comida china, ¡Anda! Ese lugar cerca de la casa es muy bueno –Luz con su entusiasmo habitual se asomó entre los asientos delanteros, mientras que Carina y Nozomi, que iban cada una a su lado, observaban la conversación. De repente la pelinegra soltó una risa.

-Tú lo que quieres es lumpia –La fastidió.

-Ese lugar cerró hace un tiempo –Comentó Nozomi.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser, ¡Pero si era tan bueno! –Reclamó Gabriela- ¿Por qué lo quitaron?

-Supongo que quebraron, pero el caso es que van a abrir otro local diferente –Le respondió la peliblanca.

-¿Y qué nuevo local van a abrir? –Cuestionó Carina con curiosidad.

-Una pizzería... –Murmuró el único hombre a lo que las chicas se quedaron pensativas- Sí, reabrieron Freddy Fazbear's Pizza hace un mes...

-¡LLÉVANOS AXEL, POR FAVOR, TE LO PIDO, TE LO RUEGO, TE LO SUPLICO! –Su hermana lo miró con ojos de cachorro, haciendo puchero y juntando sus manos en forma de rezo. El bufó fastidiado y tomó el camino de regreso a su casa, sólo que unas cuadras antes de llegar, desvió el auto hacia esa pizzería del demonio. Las jóvenes de bajaron corriendo eufóricas e ingresaron a la pizzería. Y, ¡Oh, gran sorpresa! Lo primero que ven es una bonita mesera de cabello castaño y ojos como el cielo atendiendo amablemente a los pocos clientes- ¿Cómo demonios es que Marceline siempre está aquí? –Se acercaron con una sonrisa hasta ella mientras que Axel tomaba una mesa fastidiado.

-Bienvenido a F... –Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para luego abrazar a sus tan apreciadas amigas con cariño- ¡Woah! Hace tanto que no nos vemos, ¿Tres, cuatro años?

-Tres años, seis meses y nueve días, para ser exactas –Luz le guiñó un ojo con una gran sonrisa.

-No saben cuánto me alegra volver a verlas, en un momento les traigo su pizza con todo y... –Miró a Gabriela detalladamente- ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? –Ella de inmediato se puso la capucha de su suéter ruborizada.

-Ayer se casó mi prima y me obligaron a arreglarlo. Lo sé, está horrible, pero lo debo tener así hasta mañana.

-Para nada, te queda realmente bien, tal vez deberías arreglarlo más seguido -Tomó su libreta y su lápiz- Pizza familiar con todo y juguito de naranja para embriagarse, ¿O me equivoco?

-Jamás te equivocas –Le respondió Carina regresándose a la mesa donde las esperaba Axel.

-Vas a dañarte el peinado –Se burló Axel.

-Ay, ¿A ti desde cuándo te importa mi cabello? –Él sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto... –Borró su sonrisa mirándolas seriamente- Están demasiado tiempo cerca de esas máquinas, no confíen en ellos –Las chicas giraron los ojos con fastidio. En seguido llegó la mesera con sus órdenes.

-Axel, hace ya rato que no te veía –Le sonrió Marceline, a lo que él sólo respondió con un pequeño movimiento de su mano en forma de saludo.

-¿Por qué no hay show? –Preguntó Nozomi notando que el telón del escenario estaba cerrado, y a pesar de eso había uno que otro niño sentado esperando a que diera inicio.

-Oh, llegaron justo en la hora del descanso.

-Son robots, no necesitan descansar –Respondió el hombre de forma tajante mientras empezaba a comer de la pizza.

-No es un descanso para ellos, es un descanso para los niños, para que terminen sus pizzas y puedan continuar disfrutando del show –Los jóvenes terminaron su pizza rápidamente, cuando captaron la presencia de un hombre visiblemente adinerado saliendo de alguna puerta que decía "Sólo personal autorizado". Gabriela se levantó de inmediato y sus amigas la siguieron antes de que rompiera alguna mesa en el ano de aquel señor.

-Señor Fazbear, qué alegría verlo –Su sarcasmo era sencillamente indescriptible. El hombre la miró asombrado- Veo que las cosas por acá han ido "mejorando", pero supongo que la situación de los guardias nocturnos sigue igual... –Fazbear miró a lo lejos al hermano de la chica que le hablaba. Le pareció conocido, y de hecho lo reconoció, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Volvió sus ojos a la menor y asintió levemente con la cabeza- Bueno, como no soy tan mala, no quiero verlo rogar por nuestra ayuda, así que queremos pedir el empleo –Y contrario a todo lo que pensó Gabriela que haría el hombre, este sonrió altivo.

-Lo lamento... ¿Daniela? Da igual, ese puesto ya está ocupado.

-¿Ah, sí? –Le retó Nozomi a lo que él asintió- ¿Quién?

-¡Debo admitir que ha hecho un gran trabajo, hoy será su quinta noche! –El dueño del lugar rio levemente- Definitivamente, fue muy buena idea contratar a Mike Schmidt.

.

Vale, ese ha sido el capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Amo, ADORO! sus reviews, los leo y me sonrojo uwu Sigan sonrojando a la autora ;/D

Nos leemos el 5 de Enero

Sayonara!


	17. Los Gritos de Mike

¡Hola, hola, hermosas polvorosas~! Ah no, eso es en la página :v

En fin, perdonen la tardanza, ni siquiera tenía el capítulo listo Dx es que ayer y anteayer me arrastraron hasta la casa de dos de mis tías abuelas y no me dio tiempo de escribir un coño, pero aquí está el capítulo para que todos lo disfruten disfrutosamente~

Les recuerdo que a partir del miércoles mis vacaciones valieron mierda y no sé si tendré tiempo de escribir los capítulos a tiempo :c Pero haré lo que pueda

Ah, y también que terminaré esta historia entre el 24 ó el 25 de Enero, no estoy segura, pero buahno, ustedes sólo preocúpense por leer (?)

.

A las chicas casi se les cae la mandíbula luego de haber escuchado tal cosa. Primero Jeremy, luego Fritz y ahora Mike, ¡Vamos, que ellas quieren ver a Purple Guy! Pero aun así, que ya hubiera un guardia de seguridad no les impediría visitar es pizzería que tanto extrañaron. Lamentablemente, Carina y Nozomi estaban ocupadas esa noche, pero las primas sí que tenían tiempo libre.

Entonces, serían sólo Luz y Gabriela

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Mike recibiría una imprevista visita nocturna.

(Hola, soy la autora del fanfic, los vengo a saludar sólo para hacer un cambio de escena... Vale, ya, mi mami me está buscando cita con un psicólogo, tranquilos).

Por la noche mientras que los trabajadores corrían para irse inmediatamente del lugar, a las primas no se les hizo difícil escabullirse hasta la oficina del guardia.

-Esto sigue exactamente igual –Luz suspiró con una sonrisa acariciando a Conejo, quien obviamente ahora era bastante más grande- ¿Qué hora es? –Su prima revisó su celular.

-Casi las doce, el irresponsable de Mike ya debería estar aquí –La pelimorada rio.

-Vamos, ¿Quién querría llegar temprano a un trabajo como este? –Ambas rieron.

-Nadie lo ha obligado a trabajar aquí –Se recostó de la silla de guardia tranquilamente mientras cargaba al pequeño roedor en sus brazos- ¿Cómo está mi sobrinito bello? Ay, pero que eres hermoso –Apartó su cabeza para estornudar.

-Sabes que eres alérgica –Inmediatamente le quitó a su hijo de las manos.

-Puta alergia... Sólo yo tengo la suerte de amar animales peluditos y esponjosos y ser alérgica a ellos –Se levantó para ir al baño a lavar sus manos.

Mientras tanto

-Ese guardia tiene demasiada suerte... –Murmuró la pollita cruzada de brazos- Es ágil, no se le puede negar.

-Meh, he visto mejores –Bufó el conejo también cruzado de brazos- El idiota que se atravesó entre Mangle y el niño, Jeremy me parece que se llamaba, él era más... Habilidoso.

-Se llama, no se llamaba, imbécil. Él sobrevivió a la mordida de Mangle –Le corrigió Chica.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no ha muerto? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Tres años no es mucho tiempo.

-Para mí sí.

-Basta los dos –Interrumpió Freddy logrando que ambos lo miraran- Escucho ruidos en la oficina.

-Habrá llegado temprano hoy –Bonnie se encogió de hombros.

-Ve a revisar.

-No es necesario, igual lo mataremos h...

-¡VE A REVISAR!

Y ahí estaba Bonnie, una vez más viéndose obligado a cumplir los mandamientos de ese estúpido oso gordo.

-Maldito Freddy, ojalá lo desmantelen... –Refunfuñó mientras se encaminaba a paso silencioso hasta la oficina. Se asomó por la ventana con cuidado de no ser visto y vio a una chica de espaldas de cabello castaño en la base y rojizo a partir de la mitad de este, y lucía unos bonitos bucles o rulos que llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda; también vestía un suéter. A su lado una joven unos pocos centímetros más baja que la otra, con una sedosa y larga cabellera violeta con poca más longitud que la de su compañera, abrazaba algo contra su pecho- ¿Pero qué...? –Murmuró él captando la atención de las chicas, que voltearon a verlo con una sonrisa.

-¡Mi conejito! –La pelimorada corrió a abrazarlo con una sonrisa y el conejito aun entre sus manos. Bonnie sólo la miró perplejo y luego observó a Gabriela que se acercaba con una sonrisa también a abrazarlo- ¡Aléjate, puta, es mío!

-Yo tengo un zorro, pendeja, pero Bonnie es mi cuñao', también puedo abrazarlo –Luego de que el conejo morado procesara lo que acababa de pasar, las abrazó a ambas cariñosamente.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?! ¡¿Qué le pasó al otro guardia?! ¡Por Dios, cuánto han crecido! ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a tu cabello, Gabriela? ¡OH, TRAJISTE A CONEJO! –Bonnie era la viva imagen de una fujoshi presenciando yaoi en vivo, una fangirl ante sus OTP, o simplemente un novio al ver a su novia luego de tres años y medio. Tomó al animalito entre las manos de Luz y lo miró con alegría- Es tan... ¡Hermoso! –Si pudiera, habría llorado de pura felicidad- Pero en serio, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Los pasos de alguien acercándose se hicieron presentes.

-Venga, te lo decimos en otro lugar –Luz tomó de la mano a su novio y su prima y los llevó hasta Show Stage.

**Noche 1**

**12:00 am**

-V-vamos Mike, esta es tu última noche... –Murmuró el castaño nervioso mientras tomaba la Tablet, Bonnie no estaba en su lugar- Y ya empezamos... –Por más que lo buscaba, no podía encontrarlo. Encendió la luz a su izquierda, temeroso, pero no había nada- ¿Pero qué demonios? –El teléfono dejó de sonar y escuchó esa extraña grabación que le puso los pelos de punta- Voy a morir...

-¿Cómo demonios se mueven tan rápido de un lugar a otro? –Murmuró Gabriela pasando con cuidado bajo una cámara. Bonnie se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-La costumbre, supongo –Ingresó a Show Stage y cubrió la cámara con un mantel de las mesas.

-¿Qué haces, conejo tonto? –Le cuestionó Chica con fastidio, para luego observar al par de jóvenes que se les acercaban con una sonrisa- ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Y qué le hiciste a tu cabello?

-No te alegres tanto de vernos –Dijo Gabriela frunciendo el ceño- ¡Joder, fue para una boda, mañana volverá a ser normal! Excepto por lo rojo, pero no importa –Freddy las miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Cómo es que están aquí? ¿Y el otro guardia?

-Calma tu emoción –Le respondió esta vez la ojiverde con sarcasmo- El otro guardia sigue haciendo su trabajo, no sabe que estamos aquí –Se sentó en el escenario alzando a Conejo- ¿Recuerdan a Conejito?

-¿Esa cosa sigue viva? –Dudó la pollita.

-¡Esa cosa es mi hijo! –Bonnie se tapó la boca sonrojado luego de esto.

-Oh, por Dios, realmente extrañaba tu cara –Rio Luz. Todos estaban ajenos a que cierto guardia cambiaba desesperadamente de cámaras intentando localizar a los animatronics, y hasta ahora sólo podía ver a Foxy asomarse a través de la cortina de Pirate Cove.

-Bueno, un gusto haberlos visto, pero debo ver a cierto zorrito en su madriguera –Mencionó Gabriela mientras se estiraba bostezando y empezando a caminar hacia la Cueva Pirata.

-¿Qué le darás ahora? ¿Una pantaleta? –Se burló su prima.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Bonnie que te gustan los ukes con polla de seme? –Chica tapó la boca de la sonrojada pelimorada antes de que gritara insultos al aire. Mientras tanto, el conejo reflexionaba sobre la forma más fácil y menos dolorosa, ya sea para él o para otros, de encontrar un pene.

**1:00 am**

Mike cambiaba las cámaras desesperadamente. Sabía que estaba gastando energía excesivamente, pero no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que cinco animatronics asesinos rondaban por una pizzería maldita con ganas de destriparlo, y que sólo pudiera localizar a uno. Ajena al sufrimiento del joven castaño, Gabriela caminaba tranquilamente hacia Pirate Cove, con cuidado de ver que la lucecita que indicaba el funcionamiento de la cámara no estuviera encendida. Al estar casi frente a la cortina, una gran "sombra roja" corrió a una velocidad inalcanzable para un humano que la hizo caer al suelo gritando. ¿Recuerdan cuando Golden asustó a Gabriela y toda la cuadra pensó que la estaban matando? Este grito fue peor. Todos los presentes en el establecimiento se dieron un gran face palm, excepto el guardia de seguridad, quien cayó estrepitosamente de su silla para luego correr casi tan rápido como Foxy y cerrar la puerta; sin enterarse de que un poco más lejos de él, el zorro arrastraba a la humana hasta la cueva justo antes de que a él le diera tiempo de verificar las cámaras.

-¡¿Eres idiota?! –Susurró el pirata bastante molesto.

-De hecho, sí –Ella sólo se encogió de hombros- Espera, ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y es lo primero que me dices? Vale, aunque Bonnie, Chica y Freddy no fueron tan lindos que digamos...

-¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y los saludas primero a ellos?

-...Touché –Se miraron por un momento hasta que la de ojos hazel decidió acercarse para unir ambos cuerpos en un profundo abrazo del que ninguno de los dos querría soltarse jamás- Te extrañé...

-Pero ya estás aquí –Apretó más a la castaña contra su pecho- Por cierto, ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a tu cabello?

-¡Me cago en todo! Me pinté el cabello porque soy bien cool y malota. Mi mamá se arrechó, ¡Lo cual no tiene sentido porque le pedí permiso y YO lo pagué!, y me obligó a arreglarlo para la boda de mi prima, ¡No es nada del otro mundo!

-Espera... ¿Tu prima? –Él alzó una ceja sorprendido- Luz, ella...

-No, por Dios, ella quiere a Bonnie más que a mí, ¿Crees que no tengo otras primas? –Bufó con fastidio separándose un poco del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos- Luz ni siquiera es mi prima hermana, es hija de la prima de mi mamá, eso nos hace primas terceras. Tendrías que sacar cuenta de los hermanos de mi mamá, los de mi papá, los de los padres de Luz, más los hijos de los otros hermanos de mi abuela y...

-Creo que he escuchado suficiente, y sinceramente no me interesa luego de conocer a tu hermano.

-El que sufrió con ese tipo fui yo, ¿Sabes? –Lo interrumpió Bonnie abriendo la cortina de un solo golpe.

-Ustedes no saben lo que es la privacidad, ¿Cierto? –Reclamó el zorro ante la interrupción, aun sin soltar a Gabriela que empezaba a sentirse incómoda al ser observada por todos en brazos del animatronic. Luz ignoró esto completamente y entró cual niña emocionada a la Cueva Pirata.

-¡Por Dios, qué bello! –Se subió emocionada a un barco que ocupaba casi la mitad de la cueva, y empezó a mover el timón como si fuera la capitana.

-¿La ven? Y después la rara soy yo –La castaña-rojiza negó con la cabeza- ¿A quién engaño? ¡Quítate, yo conduzco! –Apartó a su prima tomando ella el timón. Al parecer no entendía que se trataba de un barco, porque lo manejaba como un auto de carreras; mientras tanto, su prima abría un baúl con sombreros piratas y parches, como si fuera un gran tesoro.

-... ¿En qué momento caímos tan bajo? –Habló en voz alta el zorro. Sabía que ellas lo escuchaban, pero también sabía que no les importaba. Además de que posiblemente lo estaban ignorando.

-Cuando ellas llegaron –Le recordó el conejo mientras las veía jugar.

-Cierto...

**2:00 am**

-Y... –Freddy habló, pero ninguno le prestó atención- ¿Dónde dejaron al otro par? –Alzó la voz logrando que todos le prestaran su atención.

-Quieres ver a Nozomi –Dijo seriamente la ojiverde. El oso la miró retador y ella le devolvió la mirada- Admítelo, primero empezarás a preguntar por ella, luego notarás que no puedes sacártela de la cabeza, después te enamorarás pero ella ya estará enamorada de otro, y no podrás hacer nada porque eres un animatronic. Pero entonces harás un pacto satánico que los convertirá a todos en humanos y yo me cogeré a Bonnie y Gabriela a Foxy y qué sé yo que le pase a Chica, y Nozomi se enamorará de nuevo de ti, y antes de que te des cuenta estarás meciéndote junto a Nozomi en una casa en el campo mientras les cuentan a sus nietos cómo se conocieron –Y lo peor es que se escuchaba bastante segura de sí misma. Freddy sólo se le quedó mirando, sintiendo que no habría sido mala idea matarlas cuando había oportunidad, justo como a la que alguna vez fue Toy Chica.

-Una historia de amor mejor que Crepúsculo –Mencionó Gabriela divertida.

-Cállate, que a mí me gusta esa saga –Le reprochó la otra humana.

-A mí también, ¿Pero de cuando a acá los vampiros brillan? –Se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustó la parte de "Gabriela cogerá a Foxy", aunque sería al revés –Mencionó el zorro con una sonrisa.

-Cállate –Apartó la mirada sonrojada mientras que el zorro ampliaba su sonrisa con malicia.

-Bah, yo me voy a matar al guardia –Chica se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar hacia los baños.

-Pero vamos, no sean tan predecibles –Le sugirió la pelimorada. Chica la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué dices?

-Bueno, tú siempre vas por la derecha, Bonnie siempre por la izquierda, Foxy siempre sale de la misma manera, Freddy siempre se mueve por los mismos lugares, ya son demasiado predecibles –Habló esta vez la castaña. Ellos lo pensaron por un momento- ¿Tienen idea de qué tan difícil sería este trabajo si no supieran de dónde les viene el ataque? Personalmente, me habría muerto al instante si Chica me apareciera por la izquierda, sólo digo... –Freddy frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez debimos hacer eso hace años –Mencionó fastidiado.

-Tal vez deberías meterte tu jodido micrófono por donde más te quepa –Le respondió Gabriela mientras este bufaba por no poder al menos arrancarle un brazo a esa molesta humana. Chica por el contrario no se molestó, más bien hizo una pose pensativa.

-Y... ¿Según tú, cómo no seríamos predecibles? –Gabriela sonrió.

-Mira y aprende –Se levantó con cuidado de no ser vista por las cámaras y cerró con fuerza la puerta del Backstage para luego correr de vuelta al escenario. En seguida se escuchó el grito de terror de Mike después de revisar las cámaras- Ja, y sólo cerré una puerta –Rio por lo bajo.

-¿Y nosotros somos los malos? –Preguntó el conejo divertido.

-De hecho sí, ustedes gozan asesinándolos, nosotras sólo queremos asustarlo un poco –Le respondió Luz- Venga, Chica, tú ve a los baños para empezar –Ella asintió y se encaminó a dicho lugar- Bonnie, tú en el pasillo izquierdo –Él hizo una seña afirmativa y se encaminó al lugar.

-A ver Freddy, hoy es la quinta noche de este tipo, tú apenas empiezas a moverte... –Gabriela puso una mano en su barbilla- No sé exactamente cómo carajo te mueves, pero hazlo como siempre –El oso la pasó de largo hasta el comedor- Y empecemos a jugar un poco con la mente de Mike...

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –Preguntó el zorro celoso.

-Me lo dijo el jefe –Se excusó- Anda, párate fuera de Pirate Cove –Al principio se vio un poco confundido ante la petición, pero decidió obedecer como todos los demás. Sólo fue cuestión de esperar unos pocos segundos para que el guardia revisara las cámaras y pegara otro grito de pánico. Las humanas rieron mientras Luz tomaba a Conejo en sus brazos e iban hasta los baños- Tu turno, ve al cuartito de las escobas.

-¿Qué?

-Donde está la cámara tres, anda, ve –Prácticamente la corrió. Otro grito por parte de Mike se hizo presente, y eso sólo lograba aumentar la diversión de todos excepto claro el guardia de seguridad- Eso le pasa por robarnos el empleo –Mencionó Luz caminando hasta Bonnie- Si te ve en la cámara 4A ó 4B, se cagará hasta las patas, créeme -Él sonrió levemente y la obedeció. Una vez más, ese ruido irritante pero a la vez entretenido para las humanas, y satisfactorio para los animatronic: El grito de Mike.

**3:00 am**

Ya tenían más de una hora jodiendo al pobre guardia al que ya le quedaba un 30% de batería y estaba realmente desesperado.

-Voy a morir –Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos cerrando la puerta derecha, luego de que Foxy corriera por dicho pasillo... Así es. Sentía que ese sería su final, que no daría para más, pero se reconfortaba recordándose a sí mismo que esta era su última noche en ese maldito tétrico lugar.

-Va a morir –Murmuró Chica a las jóvenes que rieron por lo bajo observando por la ventana. El guardia al sentir las voces a su derecha, cerró la puerta inmediatamente, puesto que no encontraba a la polluela en las cámaras y no necesitaba comprobar que estuviera ahí- Demonios, ese tipo es bueno –Gruñó mientras se alejaba de allí.

-Algo me dice que sobrevivirá las siete noches... –Habló Luz por lo bajo llegando a la cocina- ¿Nos haces pizza?

-... –La gallina, al no querer ser descubierta complaciendo las peticiones de esas crías, se excusó con lo primero que se le ocurrió- Haré pizza, pero es porque ya tenía planeado hacerlo –Evitó el contacto visual apartándose para buscar los ingredientes necesarios- Ya hablando en serio, ¿Y las otras?

-¿Nozomi y Carina? –El ave asintió empezando a estirar la masa- Vendrán mañana, hoy estaban ocupadas masturbándose o qué sé yo –La ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

-¡Luz, tu conejo se hizo mierda en el piso! –Gabriela rápidamente se alejó del conejo que yacía tranquilamente al lado de su excremento.

-¡SACA ESE ANIMAL DE LA COCINA! –Le gritó Chica bastante molesta.

-Agh, vámonos Conejo, no te juntes con esta chusma –La joven cargó a su hijo en brazos dispuesta a irse.

-No, no, antes limpias el "regalito" que nos dejó Conejo –La castaña se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su prima obedeciera. Esta tomó una bolsa plástica y con una servilleta recogió esa bendición de parte de su hijo-mascota, para luego pretender marcharse de ahí.

-Pregunta rápida, ¿Qué pasa si atrapamos al guardia y sale corriendo? –Preguntó Foxy entrando repentinamente- No es que eso haya pasado ni nada por el estilo...

-No mames, ¡¿Cómo coño se le ocurre correr?! –La humana de tez blanquecina estaba que se suicidaba. ¿Cómo iban a salvar a un pobre guardia en esa pizzería? Tal vez tenían la oportunidad de convencer a Foxy y Bonnie de que no le hicieran daño, tal vez hasta podrían lograr que evitara a Chica, ¿Pero quién iba a protegerlo de Freddy? Estaba muerto.

-Te he dicho que no ha pasado, es simple curiosidad –Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del zorro mientras su novia le mostraba su hermoso tercer dedo de la mano derecha.

-Lo que pasaría es que intentaríamos en vano salvarlo, y probablemente acabaría en un traje –Le respondió Luz encogiéndose de hombros.

**4:00 am**

-Por favor –Gabriela hacía pucheros y ojos de cachorrito intentando convencer a ese testarudo oso que no hacía más que ignorarla- Dinos, anda, por fa, ¿Sí? Anda –Decía con un tono de ruego.

-No tengo nada que decirles –Sólo trataba de no prestar atención a las suplicas de esas estúpidas y molestas ex guardias nocturnas.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Es demasiado personal? ¿Te duele? ¿No puedes soportarlo? –Insistió la morena.

-La maté porque quise –Habló de una vez por todas, con una respuesta que no convenció a ninguna de las dos humanas.

-¿Y entonces por qué no mataste a Nozomi? –Gabriela lo miró atentamente.

-Porque no quise.

-¿Y por qué no quisiste? –Si Freddy podía ser chocante con sus cortas respuestas, Gabriela podía serlo aún más con sus reveladoras preguntas.

-¡Porque no me dio la gana! –Le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la oficina de Mike.

-Capullito... –Murmuró Luz fastidiada- ¿Por qué no puede admitir que no lo hizo porque siente algo por Nozomi? Se complica la vida por nada –Volteó la mirada hacia Bonnie- ¿Tú fuiste así de idiota antes de confesármelo? –Él se sonrojó intensamente.

-N-no... Supongo que no...

-Nah, a este idiota siempre se le notó –Señaló Foxy burlonamente.

-¡Cállate, a ti también!

-¡Claro que no! –Mientras discutían, Luz disimuladamente sacó su teléfono y comenzó a grabar.

-¿Qué haces? –Murmuró Chica, siendo de los animatronics la única que lo había notado.

-Estoy esperando a que terminen haciendo yaoi.

-¿En serio dejarías que lo hicieran? –Ella asintió casi babeando- ¡Eso sería engañarte!

-Sí, pero es diferente si me engañara con un hombre que con una mujer –Gabriela sólo negó con la cabeza ante la conversación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que aceptarías que te engañara con un hombre? –Chica no entendía para nada la mente de esas niñas.

-Si me dejan verlos haciendo yaoi, sí.

-Eres una maldita zorra –Le respondió su prima uniéndose a la conversación.

-Cállate, que tú harías lo mismo.

-Por supuesto que no, sería exactamente lo mismo que me engañara con una mujer que con un hombre –Opinó- Aunque, no estaría mal un poquito de fanservice...

-Definitivamente soy la única cuerda de este lugar –Susurró la gallina.

**5:00 am**

-Vamos Freddy, necesito que me lo digas –Rogó esta vez el conejo, hablando a solas con el oso.

-¿Qué podría ser tan bueno para que te dejaras manipular por esas mocosas? –Le fastidió Freddy- O no me digas que simplemente obedeciste ante sus órdenes...

-Si tenemos otro hijo, se llamará Bonnie jr –Bonnie sonrió pensativo- Pero ese no es el caso... Bueno, sí es el caso, si les consigo información eso se hará realidad, ¡Dame información!

-No tengo nada que decirte.

-Ellas sólo quieren saber si sientes algo por la niñata esa.

-Su nombre es Nozomi –Se sorprendió a sí mismo luego de corregir el nombre de la chica- Espera...

-¡Jajá! Eso es, continúa proporcionando la valiosa información –Se burló mientras el oso gruñía.

-No tienes por qué enterarte de nada.

-¿Enterarme de qué? ¿De qué también te gusta? –Rio fuertemente- No es tan malo enamorarte de una humana, sólo es algo complicado, pero vamos, le gustas a ella, no has sufrido lo que Foxy o yo sufrimos.

-¡Cállate! Jamás me enamoraría de una humana, son repugnantes... –Bajó inmediatamente su tono de voz- Sin embargo... –El conejo lo miró atento a sus palabras- Sólo tal vez... Me agrade un poco...

-Freddy, sabes que te gusta esa niña.

-Una sola palabra sobre esto y descuartizaré al jodido conejo.

-Lo lamento amigo, mi trabajo es contarles sobre esto –Con una gran sonrisa corrió hasta las humanas para explicarles todo el asunto, mientras que el oso, que por ese gran sonrojo en sus mejillas ya se parecía a su versión 2.0, trataba de controlar ese extraño sentimiento que crecía dentro de su endoesqueleto.

**6:00 am**

-Ay, no mames, ¡Lo sabía! Sí le gusta –Luz abrazó a su novio con cariño- Me compraré otro hijo, van a ver todos a Bonnie jr.

-Mañana esto va a está' candela~ -Bailó levemente la castaña mientras veía a lo lejos como Mike se alejaba corriendo de la pizzería.

.

¿Adivinen qué nuevo personaje se viene? ¡Así es, damas y caballeros! ¡Bonnie jr, muy pronto en Mocosas Metiches, donde el título ya no tiene sentido!

¿Freddy, te has enamorado? e.e

No olviden dejar sus reviews para hacer convulsionar a la sensual autora [Inserte aquí corazoncito gay]

Nos leemos el 7 de Enero como a las 7:00 pm (Ahora de Venezuela).

Sayonara!


	18. Admítelo

Hola! :D Necesito rápido algún voluntario que suba al escenario

*Se para alguien del público(?)*

AGÁRRAME QUE ME DESMAYO! *Se cae en los brazos del espectador* 200+ REVIEWS! LOS AMO JODER, CON TODO MI PINCHE Y SANGRIENTO CORAZÓN! No saben cuánto me alegra, en verdad que los amodoro TwT

Y buenas noticias! Resulta ser que al liceo no fueron ni la mitad de estudiantes, así que no tendré clases hasta el lunes~ Tres días más de libertad, algo es algo :'v

.

-_Es~... Supercalifragilísticoespialidoso, aunque al oír decirlo suene enredoso. Quien lo dice con fluidez se juzga talentoso, supercalifragilísticoespialidoso~_ -Bueno, todos conocemos a Gabriela y sabemos que a ella le vale una servilleta todo lo que hace. Bailaba como siempre de camino a la pizzería.

-¿En serio, Gabriela? –Le reprochó la peliblanca mientras entraban al local. Ya eran las 11:46 pm, eran pocos los trabajadores que aún quedaban en el local, limpiando y arreglando lo poco que les faltaba.

-En serio, Nozomi –Le respondió con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente se les acercó Marceline.

-Chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas? Lo lamento, pero sólo se permite la entrada a los clientes hasta las 10:00 pm –Les indicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, pero como somos bien hardcore, venimos a pedir el trabajo a las 11:00 pm –Luz hizo pose de "Fuck yeah".

-Vaya, vaya, ciertas señoritas aun no entienden que no hay puesto para guardias nocturnas –El jefe se acercó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Hoy ha sido la última noche de Mike, usted nos lo dijo –Le reclamó Carina.

-Oh, no, no, hoy ha sido la quinta noche de Mike, no la última –Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de mirarlas, sólo se concentraba en su teléfono. Y hablando del Rey de Roma, Schmidt entraba visiblemente nervioso al establecimiento.

-Lo siento, mi contrato decía que sería guardia por cinco noches, no es mi problema si usted no ha conseguido un reemplazo –Habló firmemente ante la mirada asesina del hombre mayor.

-No puedo dejar el lugar sin supervisión... –Vio como los últimos trabajadores, incluyendo a Marceline, salían del local. Miró su reloj de muñeca, 11:52- Vamos, señor Schmidt, un día más de trabajo no le hará daño...

-¡¿USTED ESTÁ LOCO?! –El castaño explotó en furia- ¡NO PASARÉ NI UN MINUTO MÁS EN ESTE MANICOMIO! –Le tiró a la cara el uniforme de guardia y se fue a paso rápido del lugar.

-Me pregunto si tendrá a la mano un uniforme de mi talla... –Nozomi tomó la chaqueta que había dejado Mike y la puso en su pecho midiéndola- ¿Tendrá una más pequeña?

-Ustedes... ¡No les daré el placer de pagarles a las cuatro por esto! –Grito enojado. Sencillamente, no podía dejarse ganar por esas mocosas, que no entendía por qué tanto insistían en ese horrible trabajo, pero no era su problema.

-Pues, a menos que usted mismo desee tomar el puesto de Mike, no tiene más opción... –La sonrisa arrogante de Gabriela no tenía comparación, y obviamente el jefe casi estalla de puro coraje, pero ciertamente, él no tomaría ese puesto ni porque le devolviera la fama a su pizzería... Bueno, con lo avaricioso que era, tal vez sí, pero no es el caso.

-Está bien –Murmuró a regañadientes- Por hoy, pueden trabajar sin el uniforme. Por cierto, en la madrugada llegará un pedido, algo que ordené para mejorar la pizzería, necesito que lo firmen y lo dejen en el Backstage –Dicho esto se retiró apresurado del lugar.

**Noche 1**

**12:00 am**

-Somos la hostia –Luz celebró con uno de sus bailecitos- Oye Nozomi, ¿Ya te he dicho que le gustas a Freddy?

-Ya unas veinte veces en menos de dos horas, ¿Por qué? –Dijo indiferente- Te dije que ya no me gusta. No guardo rencores, sólo que después de que la última palabra que te dice es "estúpida" se esfuma la magia, ¿Entiendes?

-Auch –Comentó Bonnie quien venía caminando junto a Chica hacia ellas. Más alejado, se acercaba Freddy, pero simplemente se detuvo y se fue.

-¡Lo sabía! –Exclamó la pelimorada guindándose del brazo del conejo- ¿Lo ven? ¡Puedo predecir el futuro! ¡Ahora sigue el pacto satánico!

-Luz, eso es imposible...

-¡Estamos en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! ¡NADA es imposible! –Dio pequeños saltitos emocionados- ¿Y cómo se hace un pacto satánico? ¿Se necesitará la sangre de una virgen? ¿Quién se ofrece?

-Aprovecha tú que morirás virgen –Le recordó su prima con mucho, mucho amor.

-Y tú no te quedas muy atrás, pedazo de inadaptada social –Devolvió el insulto ferozmente.

-Pendeja, somos casi iguales en gustos y en cómo nos relacionamos con la sociedad, ¡Eres igual de inadaptada social que yo!

-¿Estás admitiendo que eres inadaptada social?

-No más que tú, pero tal vez sí.

-Maldita puta...

-Basta las dos –Interrumpió la pelinegra- No puedo permitir que mi harem discuta frente a mí.

-Entonces date la vuelta, cachapera –Fue la respuesta de la castaña, que por cierto ya tenía la forma natural de su cabello.

-Párale ahí, cabello de menstruación –Volvió a decir Carina.

-Y sigo sin saber por qué soy amiga de ustedes... –Murmuró Nozomi negando lentamente con la cabeza.

**1:00 am**

-Ocho –Pronunció Gabriela tomando boca abajo una carta de su mazo y poniéndola al derecho rápidamente en el medio de todos; resultó ser un dos.

-Nueve –Dijo Chica quien jugaba a su lado poniendo también una carta, un cinco.

-Diez –Habló esta vez Carina soltando una carta con el número cero. Rápidamente las humanas pusieron una mano en el centro, mientras que los tres animatronics se sintieron ignorantes ante esto. Sin embargo, Bonnie y Foxy pusieron sus manos también, y Chica sólo se quedó pensativa.

-Esperen, eso es un cero, ¿No hay que poner la mano cuando la carta y el número coinciden? –Preguntó aun sin entender.

-No hay cartas con el número diez, entonces es el cero el que cuenta –Luz recogió el mazo de cartas en el centro para luego ordenarlas y ofrecérselas a la gallina.

-¡Pero ustedes no dijeron eso! ¡Es trampa! –Se cruzó de brazos, indispuesta a recibir las cartas y cargarse de ellas más de lo que ya estaba.

-Qué mala perdedora. Dámelas a mí, esas yo las descarto rápido –Pidió Gabriela con una sonrisa. A pesar de que al principio del juego todos tenían la misma cantidad de cartas, ella les llevaba bastante ventaja, con sólo tres cartas- Empiezo, uno –Puso su carta y esta era un dos.

-Dos –Le siguió de nuevo la gallina poniendo un tres.

-Tres –Habló Carina poniendo un cuatro.

-Cuatro –Nozomi puso su carta, que era un cinco. Confundiéndose, Luz estiró su mano por un momento para ponerla sobre las cartas.

-¡Nerviosa! –Le gritaron Carina y Gabriela mientras le daban el reciente mazo que formaron esas cuatro cartas. Ella bufó mientras escuchaba que alguien llamaba a la puerta- Tú perdiste, tú abre la puerta. Debe ser la entrega que dijo el viejo –Le dijo la pelinegra. Luz se levantó con fastidio y efectivamente, tuvo que firmar para la entrega de algunos paquetes que había ordenado el señor Fazbear.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que traen y por qué llega a estas horas? –Preguntó la pelimorada arqueando ambas cejas al ver como algunos trabajadores ingresaban cinco cajas más grandes que ella. ¿Qué podría pedir ese tipo de un tamaño como ese?

-Nos han informado tarde del envío, señorita, y además venimos desde un lugar un poco lejano –Pronunció el mismo que se había encargado de entregarle los papeles que debía firmar, mientras veía al último trabajador ingresar con una sexta caja más pequeña- Necesito que por último firme acá, y que cuide los paquetes, son delicados –Ella, dudosa, firmó donde le fue indicado y los hombres se retiraron.

-Así que de este tamaño es el vibrador que pediste, Carina... –La susodicha le dio un golpe a Gabriela luego de esto- Pero en serio, ¿Qué mierda es esta?

-Da igual lo que pida ese tipo, tenemos que llevarlo al Backstage –Las interrumpió la peliblanca. Una de las cajas empezó a moverse bruscamente asustando a las humanas y aumentando la curiosidad de los animatronics.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí, joder! –Esa voz chillona que probablemente tendrían las ardillas si hablaran, fue rápidamente reconocida por todos.

-¿Toy Chica? –Preguntaron todos confundidos. Chica movió bruscamente la caja en busca de nuevas respuestas.

-¡Waaa, ya para! –La polluela sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí, es ella. Es tan tonta y delicada como siempre –De un simple golpe le hizo un hoyo a la caja, permitiendo que el ave encarcelada dentro de la caja terminara de abrirlo para poder salir. Estaba en un estado deplorable, no había señales de sus ojos, su pico o su cupcake, todo el traje estaba muy sucio y rallado. Se miró a sí misma con una expresión de terror.

-¿Qué me han hecho? –Se abrazó con ganas de llorar, pero obviamente le era imposible.

-Y entonces supongo que... –Foxy con su garfio abrió las demás cajas mostrando a los animatronics faltantes, todos en un estado que realmente hacía sentir lástima por ellos, excepto Puppet que misteriosamente no tenía ni un rasguño. Al oso le faltaba una oreja y en su brazo derecho sólo se podía ver el endoesqueleto; la zorrita ya de por sí estaba bastante destruida, pero a pesar de eso la rearmaron, y se podía notar la falta del traje en algunas partes, por lo que se podía ver el endoesqueleto; al pobre Ballon Boy le faltaba un ojo y su nariz, y ya no tenía su preciado globo; y Toy Bonnie.

-*¿Qué demonios ha pasado...?* -Fue el último que forcejeó con la caja para poder librarse de su encarcelamiento. Al salir, todos lo observaron asombrados, y a la vez atentos a su reacción; excepto claro el conejo mayor, que sólo se cruzó de brazos con una inmensa sonrisa arrogante, se veía que estaba disfrutando de la situación- *¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?*.

-Tal vez deberías ver algo... –Luz sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció al conejo azul. Este dudoso lo aceptó y vio su reflejo... No tenía párpados, nariz, boca, en fin, su rostro se había ido.

-*¡¿Q-QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HICIERON A MI HERMOSA CARA?!* -Tanteó su rostro, sólo encontrándose con el frío metal de su endoesqueleto.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora, pequeña perra? –Bonnie rio fuertemente al ver al pequeño conejo desesperado por la falta de su cara. Las ironías de la vida, estaba exactamente igual que él hace unos tres años. Bonnie de a poco obtenía sus venganzas.

**2:00 am**

-No es tan malo... –BB sonrió nerviosamente- Te ofrecería un globo, pero... –Hizo un puchero con tristeza.

-*¡Sólo lo dices porque tú si tienes rostro!*.

-Deja el drama, niñita exploradora, Bonnie no se lo tomó tan mal –Le reprochó el zorro- Bueno, sólo un poco...

Flash Back

-Así es, nosotros somos sus nuevas y mejoradas versiones –Le explicó el conejo azul, que apenas había cobrado vida unas horas antes, al pirata. Este sólo bufó con fastidio.

-Si a ponerles caras de niña le llamas mejorar, claro que lo hicieron... –Le dio la espalda y caminó junto a la gallina para conocer un poco el lugar- Qué asco, la han cagado completamente.

-Lo sé, es una completa estupidez, sobretodo porque tenemos que mantenernos encerrados en esa habitación, Parts and Service –Reclamó ella cruzándose de brazos. Ella aún conservaba sus manos, y los únicos animatronics 2.0 con vida eran Toy Bonnie y Toy Freddy; sin contar obviamente a The Puppet.

-Bah, qué tonterías... –Miró por un momento hacia la oficina del guardia. Era una chica de piel pálida con una figura delicada y una dulce sonrisa- Hasta los guardias son niñitas en este lugar.

-Igual que las otras dos tontas –Ambos rieron levemente- ¿Viste lo que le hicieron a Bonnie? –Foxy la miró expectante- Ven a ver –Lo llevó hasta Parts and Service, donde se encontraba el conejo recostado de la pared con pose demacrada. Al sentir a sus compañeros entrar, alzó su cabeza revelando su inexistente cara. Se levantó con lentitud ante la vista asombrada del zorro.

-*Si vas a burlarte, hazlo de una vez* -Ambos pudieron captar estas palabras. Foxy sólo sonrió estirando sus brazos a los lados y acercándose a él.

-¡Bonnie, viejo amigo! ¡Dame un abrazo! –El conejo se volteó hacia su brazo izquierdo, que no eran más que cables sueltos, y devolvió su vista hacia el zorro- Oh, vamos... No me pongas esa cara –Rio escandalosamente.

Un rato después

-Oye Fox... Wow –Freddy se detuvo al ver al zorro colgado del techo con su garfio atorado en su garganta- ¿Cómo te pasó eso? –Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Cállate. –Habló como pudo intentando por trillonésima vez bajarse de ese jodido lugar.

Fin del Flash Back

-Sabes que te lo merecías –Bonnie se encogió de hombros.

-Parecía la puta Mangle colgado del techo... –Reclamó Foxy molesto.

-A mí no me metas en tus tonterías –La zorrita jugaba cartas con Carina, Nozomi, Puppet, Toy Freddy y Toy Chica, mientras que Luz, Gabriela, Foxy, Bonnie y Ballon Boy consolaban, o más bien jodían, al pobre Toy Bonnie sin rostro. A lo lejos los observaban Freddy y su versión dorada, el primero con cierto recelo y el segundo con indiferencia.

-Así que tú también has caído –El oso dorado sonrió levemente- Y supongo que la siguiente será Chica, tengo entendido que la otra niñata es bisexual.

-Cállate –Freddy se cruzó de brazos- No he caído, y si lo hiciera no es tu problema.

-Sólo estás dolido porque ya te ha olvidado –El de ojos artificiales azul cielo gruñó por lo bajo- Tal vez no soy el indicado para decirte esto, pero... –Suspiró- Lo que cualquiera de esos idiotas te diría es que luches por ella. Vamos, que a Foxy y Bonnie les ha funcionado –El oso marrón se cruzó de brazos.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Está bien, tienes razón, yo tampoco sé de lo que hablo. Es tu problema y no me importa lo que hagas con tu existencia –Dicho esto, se esfumó tan repentinamente como apareció.

-Maldita sea...

**3:00 am**

-No seas aguafiestas y únete al bonche –Le invitó Gabriela acercándose al oso ofreciéndole un trozo de pizza. Él la miró por un momento y apartó su vista- Vamos, si lo que te incomoda es el asunto de Nozomi, ella no es rencorosa. Sé que puede dolerte porque sientes algo por ella, pero...

-¡No siento nada por nadie, no me duele nada! –Exclamó cansado de esos estúpidos disque consejos que todos le daban.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te altera tanto? –Lo miró acusatoriamente- A nadie le importa o le molestan tus sentimientos, no tengas miedo de... sentirlos, supongo –Se encogió de hombros- Venga, vamos a hacer un juego.

-Te he dicho que no –En ese momento se acercó la peliblanca.

-¿Qué, no vienes? –Lo miró curiosa- Vamos, no te hará daño pasar un buen rato –Él sólo la observó detenidamente.

-Jamás sentiste algo por mí –Dedujo él ante la mirada de sorpresa de las humanas- Porque si ese fuera el caso, lo seguirías sintiendo.

-¿Crees...? –Ella rio indignada- ¿Crees que no sería capaz de superar eso que hace años sentí por ti? Qué egocéntrico eres –Se dio la vuelta agitando fuertemente su cabello y marchándose.

-... ¿Y entonces juegas? –La sola mirada del oso le heló la piel a la castaña- Vale, vale, jugaremos sin ti –Se alejó y se sentó junto a todos en círculo.

-Nada de verdad o reto, por favor –Pidió, más bien, rogó Bonnie.

-No, no, esto es diferente. Es un poco más estúpido y sencillo, pero igual de divertido y humillante. Sólo tienes que escoger una persona del lugar y cantarle un trozo de alguna canción que le dedicarías –La ojiverde rio macabramente.

-Ni se te ocurra esa mierda del pollito pío –Pronunció Chica con odio.

-No prometo nada –Gabriela se carcajeó- Yo empiezo, y se la dedico a... Toy Bonnie –Todos la miraron asombrados, y cierto zorro con celos, ¿Por qué a Gabriela le interesaría ese conejo?- Y ahí voy... –Tomó aire con una sonrisa- _Si fueras gay~ Estaría ok~ Ay, no seas wey~ Seguirías siendo el rey~ Si fuera así~ Yo estaría aquí~ Listo para decir que sí... ¡Soy gay! Pero no soy gay _–Y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-*Maldita niña, ¡¿Por qué aun no te mueres?!* -Se preguntó él con fastidio- *Suponiendo que es mi turno, sólo diré que no puedo cantar, así que... paso*.

-El marica dice que pasa –Tradujo Foxy- Pero seguro le dedicaría a Luz algo como: "_Ah~ el mundo se ve en distorsión, y aun así... Yo continuaré amándote~" _–Y ambos conejos enterraron con la mirada al zorro, cada quién por sus razones".

-En caso de que eso fuera cierto y no me importa en el más mínimo aspecto, es mi turno –La pelimorada los miró a todos pensativa- ¿Qué tal, Toy Chica? Resulta ser que jugando al FNAF 2 no me mataste, y como buena jodedora que soy te tengo que echar paja: _I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah~ Between the good and bad is where you'll find me~ Re..._

-Demasiado Kuroshitsuji para ti –Le detuvo de inmediato su prima.

-Sí debes saber que eso no tuvo ningún sentido... –Murmuró Toy Chica tosiendo un poco- En fin, tú, mocosa –Miró a Nozomi con desprecio- _El "osito" es mío _–No es necesario explicar esta frase- _Y el letrero también~ _-Señaló a lo lejos el letrero en frente de la Pirate Cove- _Todas las calles y también tus pies, y todo lo que pise es mío~. Los dulces de los niños son míos~ Tus sentimientos también~. Nunca lo olvides, ¡Todo lo que veo! Es mío, mío, mío, mío, mío._ (Por favor, no me digan que soy la única que recuerda esa canción de Lazy Town).

-Yo sabía que esto iba a está' candela –Murmuró Gabriela.

-Mi turno –Masculló la ojiámbar mirando de forma retadora a la pollita- Y elijo a Freddy.

**4:00 am**

-¡Hey, él no está jugando! –Reclamó Toy Chica.

-Las reglas dicen que debes escoger una persona del lugar, no necesariamente debe estar jugando –Luz asintió dándole la razón- En ese caso... –Se aclaró la garganta con una sonrisa altiva, volteándose a ver al oso que a lo lejos los observaba- _Tengo la camisa negra, ya tu amor no me interesa. Lo que ayer me supo a gloria hoy me sabe a pura miércoles por la tarde, tú que no llegas, ni siquiera muestras señas. Y yo con la camisa negra y tus maletas en la puerta~_ -El oso bufó visiblemente molesto y se alejó aún más del grupo mientras que Nozomi sólo ampliaba su sonrisa.

-... Bien, se acabó el juego, vuelvan pronto –Gabriela se levantó de golpe arrastrando a la peliblanca hasta los baños, seguida rápidamente por las dos humanas restantes- Una de dos, te volviste más pendeja que nosotras tres juntas o andas en drogas –Se cruzó de brazos mientras Nozomi limpiaba un poco su pantalón.

-¿Qué hice mal? Le dijiste gay en su cara a Toy Bonnie. Además, Toy Chica empezó y yo dejé en claro que ya no siento nada por Freddy –Se excusó abriendo la llave del agua.

-Deja de hacerte la difícil –Todas la miraron de brazos cruzados.

-Yo no me hago la... –Sentía como las miradas de sus amigas casi la penetraban- ¡Está bien, sí lo hago! ¿Pero qué coño haría si no? No es posible que yo le guste, o sea, el tipo es súper arrogante, joder, ¿Por qué me gustan los imbéciles? Para ustedes fue muy fácil, claro, ellos se confesaron y son todo un amor con ustedes, ¡Pero Freddy es un caso completamente distinto! Madre mía, jamás funcionaría algo entre nosotros. Ni siquiera si él aceptara sus sentimientos, porque lo conozco, weón, lo conozco, sería un desastre en su totalidad. Seguramente ni me demostraría que siente algo por mí, ¡Es más! Seguro hasta me ignoraría, puta madre, ¿Por qué no me enamoré del de la verdulera? Ese sí me dice "Agárrele sin compromiso".

-Nozomi, por favor, hasta mi historia del pacto satánico tuvo más sentido que eso –Le reprochó la morena con un gesto de confusión- Mira, no te enrolles por eso, aquí esa vaina se arregla hoy, y te aseguro que muy pronto estará comiendo de la palma de tu mano. El peo aquí es Toy Chica...

-Yo me encargo de eso –Una sonrisa llena de perversión se dibujó en el rostro de Carina, causando algo de terror en las otras- ¿Los animatronics disfrutan el sexo salvaje?

-Si me das un momentito te lo compruebo –Se ofreció Luz relamiéndose los labios.

-Regresando al tema –Habló en voz alta la castaña-rojiza con una mirada de reproche- No te preocupes, Nozomi, eres nuestro pequeño pedacito de mierda de perro seca y vamos a ayudarte.

-Son unas malditas hijas de perra –Sonrió aliviada al sentir el apoyo de sus compañeras- Gracias.

**5:00 am**

-Tú le gustas...

-No me importa.

-Y a ti te gusta ella...

-Repugno a los humanos.

-Excepto a ella porque la aprecias.

-Quieres que te asesine, ¿Es eso? –El oso ya estaba cansado del continuo acoso por parte de las humanas, con el sólo objetivo de hacerlo admitir que le gustaba la peliblanca. Pero no, el jamás admitiría que le gustaba Nozomi... Espera, ¡No! ¡A él no le gustaba una humana! Él era inmune a sus encantos- *Esto es humillante...*.

-Freddy, par favar, sólo mírala –Gabriela tomó de los hombros a la confundida Nozomi para luego abrazarla posesivamente- ¿No te gustaría que esta llanura fuera tuya? –Señaló sus pechos.

-¡Gabriela! –Se soltó rápidamente cubriéndose sonrojada- No hay nada que discutir aquí –Vio como el oso se alejaba de ellas, ya casi siendo la hora de irse. Los animatronics 2.0 se quedaron en el Backstage, un lugar algo pequeño para tantos muñecos, pero no tenían de otra.

**6:00 am**

-Y si eso fuera cierto, ¿Qué debería hacer? –Murmuró el oso regresando a su posición. Chica y Bonnie lo miraron con una sonrisa.

-Admitirlo sería lo principal. Lo que sigue es confesárselo, y al final sólo decidir lo que harán. No es tan complicado una vez que tomas la decisión –Le habló su compañero roedor tomando su guitarra.

-Hazle caso al conejo, él tiene experiencia. Pero si no quieres aceptarlo, aun te puedo hacer entrar en razón –El conejo y la gallina rieron escandalosamente.

-Cómo los odio...

.

Ajá! Bueno, sé que no apareció Bonnie Jr, pero es que hay que comprarlo y la cosas(?)

Y para los que quieren que Gabriela adopte un zorro, díganme dónde chucha se consiguen zorros domesticables :v

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó la repentina aparición de los Toys? ¿La renuncia de Mike? ¿La humillación al Sr. Fazbear? ¿La indecisión de Freddy?

No, eso último no gusta, maldito Freddy tsundere :'v Y la Nozomi haciéndose la difícil, ya te veré Nozomi, ya te veré e.e

Espero sus hermosos y zukistrukis comentarios, y desde ya les informo! Si antes tenía dudas, ahora estoy segura. Luego de terminar la historia, agregaré un capítulo extra donde pondré curiosidades, errores, entrevistas y hasta responderé sus bellas preguntas [Inserte corazón aquí]. En fin, será un caos total con un montón de jodedera, pero creo yo que valdrá la pena.

Nos leemos, Sayonara!


	19. Goldy Está de Nuestro Lado

Qué lo qué menol, habla claro becerro, te tengo un beta B|

Traductor venezolano/español: Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te va? Tengo algo que contarte

SoFiLeXa, la tuki wachiturra de FanFiction subió un nuevo capítulo :v

.

-Y en caso de que llegaras a aceptar que te gusta Nozomi, deberías decírselo sin más –Opinó el conejo afinando su guitarra desinteresadamente. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado la situación por la que pasaba su amigo; digo, a Freddy le importó muchísimo menos cuando él casi se arrancaba las orejas por no saber qué hacer con Luz.

-No me gusta –Había repetido tantas veces la misma frase, que ya todos estaban seguros de que efectivamente, estaba enamorado de la humana. Hasta Toy Chica, con cierta amargura, aceptó que sencillamente él no se fijaría en ella, aun cuando estaría atrapada en un cuerpo animatronic al igual que él por el resto de sus vidas.

-Como digas, el punto es que, en caso de que sí lo hiciera...

-No insistas –Lo interrumpió abruptamente- No me gusta y jamás lo hará. Punto final.

-En verdad que eres terco –Le dijo la pollita cansada del asunto- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo? Quiero decir, no eres el único, ni siquiera eres el segundo y puede que no seas el último.

-No soy terco. Ustedes son los tercos, tratando de convencerme de algo absurdo.

-Vale, me he cansado –La voz del oso dorado se hizo presente- Estoy harto de escuchar tus estúpidos reproches y lamentos por no saber manejar tus sentimientos.

-Los sentimientos no son manejables, Golden... –Murmuró Bonnie.

-Sí lo son, si no eres débil. Primero te oímos decir todas las cochinadas que quisiste sobre ellas, te llenaste la boca tratando de convencernos de que lo correcto era asesinarlas, pero veo que no todo fue de acuerdo a tu plan. Luego fue esa estúpida guardia, no la mataste por nada, Freddy, la mataste porque tenías miedo de llegar a sentir algo por ella –El oso ya estaba muy furioso... ¿Entienden? Furi-oso. ¿No? ¿No? Ok.- Ah, eso no es todo. Después tus estúpidos comentarios hacia la mocosa nueva, haciéndola verse mejor que las otras, diciendo que es la más cuerda o alguna otra de tus estúpidas excusas. Y como si fuera poco, ahora que sabes sus sentimientos no tienes el valor para decirle en su cara lo que tú sientes por ella. Te reto Freddy. A que le digas todo eso que intentas que nosotros nos traguemos, que te repugna, que la odias, que no te interesa en lo más mínimo, que jamás sentirías algo por una humana, que te vale mierda su existencia; después de todo, a ti no te importaría que se le rompiera el corazón. O en todo caso, también te reto a que aceptes lo que sientes por ella y se lo confieses. Es tu decisión.

-¿Y qué si no quiero cumplir el reto? –Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No es mi problema que seas un cobarde –Cuando el puño de Freddy estuvo a punto de impactar contra su rostro, él se desvaneció y apareció unos cuantos metros más alejado- Acepta el reto, niégalo, insúltala, ámala, hazla llorar, permítele ser feliz, me da completamente igual lo que hagas. Seguirás siendo igual de patético (Si mis lectores y yo tenemos al menos algo en común al leer, deberían haberse imaginado a Mordecai y Rigby al final de este diálogo) –Dicha esta última frase, desapareció entre la tenebrosa oscuridad de la pizzería.

**Noche 3**

**12:00 am**

-Ya llegó por quien lloraban –Gabriela lanzó su mochila hacia donde cayera y se acercó como toda una jefa hacia su estúpido y sensual novio que la recibió en un abrazo.

-¡Bonnie! –Luz se acercó corriendo con una gran sonrisa y una bolita totalmente negra entre sus brazos. Tras ella, la seguía dando saltitos Conejo- ¡Conozcan todos a Bonnie Jr! –Alzó al conejito que tenía cara de "No me toquen, ando chido".

-¡OH POR...! –Se quedó sin voz ante tal emoción y tomó a su "hijo" en manos, mirándolo totalmente embelesado.

-Ah sí, pero... Es hembra –Él la miró alzando una ceja.

-Pero tranquilo, Bonnie es nombre de mujer –Agregó Foxy haciendo reír como foca retrasada a la castaña. El conejo morado lo miró molesto.

-Amor, sí es nombre de mujer... –Admitió la ojiverde- Pero me vale las re mil madres –Tomó del suelo a Conejo acercándolo a su nueva hermanita- Ahora quiero tener otro, ay Dios, me estoy emocionando más de lo que mi médico indica –La gran sonrisa de alegría no podía borrarse de su rostro.

-Se reproducen como conejos –Afirmó Gabriela negando lentamente con la cabeza. En ese momento se acercó flotando cierto títere.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Ya no tengo mi caja de música, al menos déjenme descansar –Les reprochó fastidiado- ¿Y por qué hay dos bolas de pelo en la pizzería? –La cabeza de Bonnie dio un giro de 180° mirando directamente hacia la marioneta.

-¡Nada de bola de pelos! ¡Son Conejo y Bonnie Jr, mis hijos! –Se le acercó amenazante tomando un roedor en cada mano para mostrárselos. Ajeno a lo que ocurrió tras de él, Luz junto a Carina grababan el momento dando pequeños grititos de una típica fangirl.

-Este lugar jamás será normal, ¿Cierto? –Preguntó The Puppet, más para sí mismo que para los otros, puesto que prácticamente nadie le prestaba atención. Todo era un desmadre, conejos por aquí, osos gruñones por allá, y hasta una silla voladora no identificada le cayó encima a un zorro. ¡Puppet había formado su propio zoológico!

-Bienvenido al mundo de los únicos cuerdos de la pizzería. Población: Tú, Golden y yo –Chica suspiró con cansancio.

**1:00 am**

-No voy a adoptar un jodido zorro, no son domesticables, maldita sea –Dijo la de ojos hazel girando los ojos con fastidio.

-¡Pero yo tengo a mis conejitos! ¡Has feliz a tu pinche novio! Además, tú ya domesticaste uno... –Le insistió su prima cruzada de brazos.

-No me gustaría ver uno de esos animales correteando por ahí. ¿Domesticado? Puedo ser salvaje si quiero... –Esa sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Foxy acompañada del brazo que rodeó la cintura de Gabriela dieron mucho de qué pensar.

-Ahora no, joder, una que está tranquilita y la quieren calentar, no mames.

-¡¿Ahora entiendes mi punto?! –Gritó Carina prácticamente en el oído de Nozomi.

-En fin, ¿Dónde piensas que compre un zorro? –Chasqueó la lengua.

-El mercado negro, duh –Su prima se dio un gran Face Palm.

-Puedo estar loca, pero hago cosas que entran en el aspecto legal... Excepto por la droga e ingresar a una pizzería sin autorización por la noche, pero en todo caso tú estás igual o peor que yo –La morena lo pensó por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros dándole la razón- Por otro lado... ¡Mangle! ¿Me dejas adoptarte?

-¿Me ves con cara de querer ser adoptada? –La miró alzando una ceja cruzada de brazos.

-Eso me habría partido de la risa si lo hubiera dicho Toy Bonnie –Dijo Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisita.

-*¿Saben? Sigo aquí, y no soy tan idiota como para decir algo como eso* -Se cruzó de brazos con aires de niña mimada.

-Te recuerdo que si estás diciendo algo, no te entendemos ni madres –Anunció la pelinegra levantándose de donde estaba sentada- Quiero sumar personas a mi harem, ¿Quién se ofrece?

-¿Qué es un harem? –Preguntó el inocente niño de los globos.

-Lo único que tienes que saber es que JAMÁS estarás en mi harem –Lo pasó de largo caminando un poco lejos para mirarlos a todos para evaluarlos- A ver... Puppet: Nah; BB: Ni muerta; Foxy, ¿Te unes a mi harem?

-No voy a reclamar porque también soy víctima de Carina, digo, soy parte de su harem –El pirata sólo respondió mostrando el dedo del medio.

-Lo supuse... ¿Bonnie, entras? –Se animó a preguntar.

-Es mío, suripanta cachapera que vende panocha en la esquina –Respondió tranquilamente la pelimorada acariciando a Conejo.

-Pero tú eres de su harem... –Reclamó Bonnie.

-Cállate, es diferente.

-Como veo que todos se van a negar, recurriré a quienes iba a guardar para el final... ¡Mangle, únete a mi harem, por favor por lo que más quieras! –Se arrodilló frente a la zorrita que se encargaba de molestar a Toy Bonnie, ya sea empujándolo para que cayera o simplemente zarandeándolo con fuerza para aturdirlo momentáneamente.

-Como sea –Carina casi convulsiona.

-¡OH SÍ, PERRAS! –Se agachó, se inclinó, se arrodilló, rodó por el suelo, se levantó, se volvió a lanzar, se sentó, todo celebrando su más reciente victoria- Toy Chica, ¿Te unes a mi suculento harem? Habrá galletitas... Y leche.

-Paso.

**2:00 am**

-¡Dios! Que somos idiotas –Nozomi se tapó el rostro frustrada- Olvidamos mencionar una buena noticia –Se levantó captando la atención de todos- El jefe los trajo aquí porque al parecer piensa hacer nuevos modelos de animatronics, pero nadie será reemplazado esta vez, tal parece que hasta Golden Freddy será utilizado –El susodicho se apareció frente a ella haciéndola pegar un fuerte grito de terror- ¡¿Pero por qué mierda haces eso?!

-Eso es imposible, no mientas.

-No sé si sea imposible, eso fue lo que dijo Fazbear. En fin, remodelarán el lugar, harán uno más grande uniéndolo con el local de al lado, volverá la Pirate Cove, al parecer el tipo recuperó su dinero.

-Y díganle adiós al papel toilette de Fazbear –Gabriela cerró sus ojos con una leve sonrisa.

-*¡¿Regresará mi rostro?!* –La tomó de la camisa amenazante y suplicante- *¡Por favor dime que regresará mi hermoso rostro!*.

-Venga, déjala en paz, BonBon –Se acercó Toy Freddy con una sonrisa mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la peliblanca, que sólo se limitaba a escuchar extrañada la escena. Dado que todos estaban enterados del aparente triángulo amoroso que incluía a su más antigua versión, ¿Por qué no darle un poco de celos? Ya que era obvio que desde lo lejos mientras los miraba, no hacía más que observar a la ojiámbar y única y exclusivamente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No estaba prestando atención a nada más- La pobre no te entiende –Miró con la misma sonrisa que le erizó su nívea piel- Él pregunta si regresará su rostro.

-S-supongo, nadie querría ver un animatronic en ese estado... Sin ofender –Agregó al final al repetir la frase en su mente, sonándole ofensiva.

-Eso no tendría sentido –Analizó el zorro- Es decir, podría estar bien en el caso de Mangle y yo, somos una mujer y un hombre, o en el caso de Bonnie y Toy Bonnie, son un hombre y un maricón, ¿Pero qué sería de Chica y Freddy? No tendría sentido tener dos modelos funcionando de un solo personaje –Sólo se consiguió la "mirada" de odio del conejito azul.

-Ese tipo está casi tan loco como nosotras, no me sorprende –Habló naturalmente la de ojos rojos montada sobre Toy Chica, aun tratando de convencerla de que se uniera a su harem.

-El punto es que los van a arreglar, no le den vueltas al asunto –Gabriela bostezó- Carina, ¿Quiere' cachapa?

-Sí, pero no la tuya, pinche ofrecida.

-No me estoy ofreciendo, sólo te pregunté si querías cachapa. Además –Puso una mano en su pecho con pose indignada- ¿Acaso me estás sacando de tu harem?

-Tú ya no me complaces como antes –Apartó la mirada con la misma pose de indignación.

-No vayan a empezar... –Musitó Foxy con fastidio.

**3:00 am**

-¿Por qué no vas a hablarle? –Luz le daba pequeños codazos en el costado a la peliblanca.

-Porque no. O sea, ya le dije, o bueno, USTEDES le dijeron que me gusta, ya puse de mi parte, no tengo que hacer nada más por él –Respondió ella con cierto toque de arrogancia.

-Dios mío, pero qué necia –Reclamó la castaña cruzada de brazos- Eres casi tan tsundere como el mismo Freddy.

-¡Que yo no soy tsundere! Aquí el único tsundere es tu noviecito.

-¡NO SOY TSUNDERE! –Gritó el zorro a lo lejos, tratando junto a Toy Freddy y Ballon Boy que Mangle no jodiera tanto a Toy Bonnie. Apartado, Bonnie les mostraba a Chica, Toy Chica y Puppet lo hermosos que eran sus conejitos. Y fuera de la vista de todos, en el escenario, Golden hacía burla del oso ojiazul por no cumplir con su pequeño reto.

-Típicas palabras de un típico tsundere –Suspiró la pelinegra- Ya, no seas maricona y deja de hacerte la difícil. Ya viste como es de jodido Freddy, si tú no haces algo, nadie hará nada.

-Entonces tal vez nadie deba hacer nada –Se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos.

-Definitivamente, siempre tiene que hacerlo todo una misma –Bufó Gabriela poniendo sus manos suavemente sobre la espalda de su amiga.

-¿Q-qué intentas hacer? –Sus amigas la tomaron cada una de la mano con delicadeza.

-Nada en especial –Sintió como Luz y Carina la halaban sin compasión alguna hacia el escenario, y cuando ponía resistencia, los empujones de Gabriela no le permitían hacer más que ser arrastrada hasta los osos- ¡Maldita sea, ya fue mucho drama! –La pelimorada prácticamente lanzó a Nozomi contra Freddy, pero esta tuvo la agilidad para detenerse antes de siquiera rozar el pelaje del oso- Se gustan mutuamente, ¿Por qué tanto peo? –Les reclamó, como si eso realmente la afectara directamente a ella.

-Repugno a los humanos –Musitó el oso mirándolas con desprecio, a lo que Golden sonrió.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? –Murmuró- Vamos, nos has dicho peores cosas, no te avergüences de soltarlas todas, al fin y al cabo ella no te importa –El otro oso lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Goldy está de nuestro lado –Sonrió Gabriela- En serio, ¿Por qué te acongojas? Woah, creo que nunca había dicho esa palabra, pero no es el caso –Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- Ya ámense de una vez.

-No me...

-No te gusta –Completó el oso dorado- O mejor dicho, no sólo eso, sino que mucho más.

-Cierra la boca.

-*Sería tan perfecto que sencillamente me raptara un alienígena o me tragara la tierra...* -Pensó la ojiámbar ignorando la conversación por un momento- Por favor chicas, esto no es necesario...

-Por supuesto que lo es, tanto como no tienes idea –Insistió de nuevo la de ojos hazel- Sólo, acéptenlo por favor, porque si no lo haces soy capaz de hacer que te reemplacen con tu versión gay, en serio que soy capaz –Le amenazó. Freddy bajó la mirada sonrojándose.

-Y si lo hiciera, ¿Dejarían de joder con el tema? –Una sonrisa de victoria se plasmó en el rostro de las humanas.

-Si arreglan de una vez todo el asunto, lo haremos –Carina tomó de la mano a Golden para que se alejaran dejándolos solos a ambos, que sólo se miraron, expectantes ante cualquier reacción de parte del otro.

-...No voy a confesar nada –Habló por fin el oso, con uno de sus usuales comentarios que normalmente rompían esperanzas ajenas. Nozomi sólo suspiró con un leve sonrojo.

-Eres realmente necio, terco, idiota y arrogante –Sonrió tímidamente para acercarse a darle un abrazo. Al principio se quedó quieto procesando las palabras de la otra, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa y acarició levemente sus blancos cabellos.

-Estúpida –Ella sólo rio ante ese comentario.

-¿Puedo traducir eso como un "Sí, me gustas y estuve todo este tiempo haciéndome el difícil porque tenía miedo pero ahora veo que en realidad sientes algo por mí al igual que yo por ti"?

-...Yo lo tomaría como un "Estás loca y me exasperas", pero sí, puede que sí.

**4:00 am**

-Entonces ya lo admitiste y son novios –Se burló Chica ante un apenado Freddy.

-No somos nada.

-¿Quién dice que no? –Le reclamó la peliblanca riendo a lo lejos con sus amigas.

-...O tal vez sí.

-¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil, sólo tenías que dejar tu orgullo de lado –Comentó divertido Bonnie mientras le ofrecía cargar a Conejo, a lo que él se negó- No rechaces a mis hijos.

-Lo único que se pierde por un momento es tu dignidad, ¿Pero realmente importa? –Rio esta vez el zorro.

-Tú estás peor que yo –Él paró de reír sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Hasta el más pirata se baja de su barco por el tesoro que quiere –Mientras tanto detrás de él un montón de fangirls se desmayaban, incluyendo claro está a Gabriela.

-Qué gay se escuchó eso –Le fastidió Bonnie.

-No más que tu nombre.

-¡Oye, que no es mi culpa! –Abrazó a sus dos conejitos- Vámonos, no quiero que tengan el mal ejemplo de este zorro de cuarta.

-¿Seguiré yo siendo la última cuerda del lugar? –Comentó Chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-A menos que te enamores de la cachapera de Carina, probablemente lo seas –Le respondió Luz acercándose a ellos con sus amigas.

-No te ofendas, pero me gustan más... –La pelinegra hizo con sus manos la silueta de la silueta de una mujer con grandes atributos- Curveadas.

-Por eso es que andas detrás de Toy Chica, ¿Verdad? –Se burló la castaña- Por cierto, ¿Qué pasará con ella?

-Anteriormente te he dicho que yo me encargaré de eso –Carina se relamió los labios con la misma sonrisa llena de deseo.

-No puedo evitar imaginarte violándola salvajemente, y te agradecería que dejaras de hacer que imagina cosas tan obscenas –Pidió Nozomi asqueada.

-Ay sí, la señorita delicada ve yaoi pero no puede ni pensar en yuri porque ya le da asco –Gabriela hizo ese típico gesto de echar su cabello para atrás con gracias- ¿Quieren escuchar musiquita chida? Es sobre ustedes –Los animatronics se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros- Pos ahí le vamos, pero cuando me vean llorando como perra loca no se preocupen porque es totalmente normal, común y corriente.

**5:00 am**

Era curioso como todos podían olvidar de momento sus discusiones y diferencias sólo para prestar atención a las maravillosas creaciones de arte que el mundo hacía sobre ellos, en este caso las entretenidas canciones que muchas veces deseaban buscar una historia o explicación sobre su origen. Eso les atraía a todos, les encantaba saber que más allá de la pizzería, causaban tal misterio y emoción en los humanos. La primera que escucharon fue la canción de Town del FNAF 2, la cual sólo logró causarles gracia ante el sufrimiento de los guardias; excepto a Foxy, a quien le hizo recordar aquella vez en que lo corrían en cada ocasión que pretendía confesar sus sentimientos. Pasaron también por las de MandoPony: The Show Most Go On, Survive the Night y Just Gold. Hasta llegar a la de Sayonara Maxwell.

-_Bonnie will tear you apart~ Dolls are opening their mouths~ Foxy is baring her sharp teeth~ Freddy will make it hard to breath~ Chica is roaring with laughter, your own flesh is what they chase after~ So why won't you just give up? __You'll fall asleep, and won't wake up~_ -Cantaba Gabriela siguiendo con pasión la letra de la canción. Claro que, tenía que reprimirse y cantar en voz baja, porque si no le reclamaban con que no podían escuchar bien la melodía.

-Gaby, con mucho amor te lo pido, ¿Podrías cerrar tu sucia bocota? –Gruñó su prima amablemente.

-Fíjate que no, no puedo –Respondió cambiando de canción a una de The Living Tombstone, del primer juego- ¡Oh, esta es buena! Préstenle atención.

Juro que ellas intentaron callarse y no seguir la canción, ¡Lo juro! Pero es que sencillamente mandaron el autocontrol a la mierda y saltaron de sus asientos con ese ritmo que las incitaba a correr cantando por toda la pizzería.

-_¡Déjanos entrar, no nos dejes atrás, no somos como piensas! Somos pobres almas, que no poseen libertad, y forzadas a este rol tomar~ Desde siempre solos, en la zona atrapados desde el 87~ Ven, sé mi amigo, o quédate en el sillón, pues ahora estarás... ¡Cinco noches en Freddy's~!_ –Ellos sólo las miraron entretenidos mientras prestaban atención a la letra, hasta que finalizara la canción.

-Y yo me pregunto de dónde obtuvieron tal información para tales letras... –Pronunció Freddy mientras todos miraban acusatoriamente a The Puppet.

-Tal vez dejé escapar un poco de información a cierto guardia llamado Scott Cawthon... –Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Tan poca información que bastó para dos juegos y millones de teorías –Bufó Carina pasando a la última canción de la noche- Oh no, aquí viene, voy a llorar, estoy segura... –Dicho y hecho, con sólo empezar a sonar la música, ni siquiera dejando que la letra fuera cantada, se lanzó a llorar a los brazos de Gabriela.

-_With all this anger, guilt and sadness coming for..._ –La morena no pudo continuar cantando debido al nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos- No, no puedo, es demasiado para mí –Se hizo bolita entre los brazos de Bonnie, que al igual que los demás las ignoraban mirando atentamente el video en la laptop de Gabriela.

-Ya veo hacia dónde va esto... –Murmuró Golden Freddy cruzándose de brazos con nostalgia.

-Se están montando un drama –Pronunció Nozomi- _It's been so long... _¿A quién engaño? –Se tapó con su camisa sollozando ante la música. Al llegar el instrumental, todos miraron a la castaña esperando sus lágrimas- Eres una insensible.

-No soy una insensible, he escuchado esta canción millones de veces al igual que ustedes, no tiene caso llorar, ya sé lo que pasó –La letra empezó de nuevo haciendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia la pantalla, y luego del _"Your sweet little eyes, your little smile is all I remember"_ se soltó a llorar como Magdalena- Vale, si tiene caso llorar –Gimió intentando secar sus lágrimas.

**6:00 am**

-Gracias, ahora estaré todo el día llorando por esto –Carina se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo.

-¿No se lo toman demasiado a pecho? –Preguntó Foxy alzando una ceja.

-No, ustedes son unos pinches insensibles, pareciera que no les afectara en nada –Dijo Gabriela, sintiéndose un poco apenada luego de llorar como si no hubiera un mañana- Vaya pa' la cueva, no joda –Él sólo asintió dándole un abrazo para retirarse.

-Luz, sabes que no puedes traer a tus mascotas... –Le reprochó Marceline apenas entró al local, viendo como Bonnie y Freddy apenas regresaban a sus lugares. Menos mal que ella era la primera en ingresar al local.

-Son mis hijos, ¿Entiendes? –La ojiazul la miró alzando una ceja para luego negar con la cabeza ignorándola.

-Vale, el local estará cerrado hoy –Las chicas la miraron interrogantes- Remodelarán el lugar, al parecer quitarán la Pirate Cove para poder comunicarse con el local de al lado, y en ese espacio volverán a construirla, no estoy segura del todo –Se encogió de hombros mirando a los muñecos en el escenario- Ya sabes, sólo... Cambios superficiales.

.

ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE (Porque siempre olvido decir algo en las notas) Quiero saber cuánta gente me para bolas con esto que escribo aquí no más para joderles la existencia :v Okno, en serio, si leíste esto, deja en un review #jastak(?) y tu pareja favorita, es decir:

#FoxyxGabriela

#LuzxBonnie

#FreddyxNozomi

#CarinaxAlguien que tu creas que debería quedarse con ella e.e

En mi caso, yo soy del Team #ChicaxNadie y #ManglexMarceline

Aquí hay amooooor~ (Chino y Nacho plz)

En fin, eso ha sido todo, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que me lo hagan saber con un sensual review

Y nos vemos el domingo más o menos a esta hora~ Con el hermoso siguiente capítulo, que a pesar de que sólo llevo muy poco escrito, estoy segura de que será de mis favoritos, y su nombre será:

Rueda de Prensa

Hasta la siguiente, Sayonara!


	20. Rueda de Prensa

Hello, everybody, my name is Mark...

Ah no, no soy Markiplier :'v

Ho-hola, soy Ger...

No, tampoco soy Germán :'v

Hola a todos, bienvenidos a T...

No, mucho menos soy Towngameplay :'v

Qué lo qué menores? Llegó SoFiLexa con el nuevo capítulo B|

Perdonen la tardanza, pero aquí está po~ El capítulo está zukhulemtoh~

**ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente capítulo contiene altos grados de pendejadas que pueden llegar a causarte daños mentales. Incluye insinuaciones sexuales y homosexuales, además de lenguaje obsceno y de más estupideces de la autora... Ah no, eso siempre hay en el fic :v Pero en serio, se supone que tiene un poquito de yuri(?) Ya avisé.

.

El señor Fazbear se bajaba de su auto por la mañana mientras observaba su pizzería cerrada a los clientes. Ingresó al local tosiendo un poco ante el polvo que levantaban los trabajadores cuando derrumbaban las paredes del establecimiento. Efectivamente, lo que alguna vez fue la Pirate Cove no existía, sólo era un hoyo que conectaba con el local de al lado, que estaba empezando a ser arreglado; la meta era tenerlo listo todo en un día, era un gran reto, pero nada que un poco de dinero extra no solucione. En el hoyo en el que alguna vez Foxy dio su acto, se levantaba un pasillo no demasiado largo, con carteles y posters de los nuevos animatronics que tendrían listos en poco tiempo, puesto que los trajes estaban listos y lo único que había que hacer era ponérselos a los viejos endoesqueletos, que estaban todos intactos exceptuando el de Mangle y Toy Bonnie, pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse. Al atravesar el pasillo, un gran espacio abierto que representaba la antigua Game Area, a la izquierda la nueva y mejorada Pirate Cove, a la derecha un espacio vacío donde se pretendía construir un pequeño parque para los niños, y en una esquina, haciendo honor a su nombre, regresaba la Prize Corner. El empresario ya podía visualizarlo todo y no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en las cientos de personas que disfrutarían, reirían y pasarían un buen rato en el lugar... Y por supuesto, en los millones de dólares que reemplazarían su papel de baño. Caminó hasta su oficina sentándose en su silla para apoyarse en su escritorio borrando su sonrisa, pensativo, nervioso. El fugaz recuerdo de lo que lo había llevado a tomar la arriesgada decisión de darle un completo giro a su local vino a su mente atormentándolo y aumentando sus nervios.

Flash Back

-_Entonces, ¿Qué opina usted acerca del nuevo Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, que reabrirá sus puertas al público en unos meses?_ –Veía desde su gran televisor el reportaje que hacía una periodista a una figura importante del gobierno, el canciller- _¿Cree usted que sean ciertos los rumores sobre las muertes de los guardias?_ –Fazbear frunció el ceño acercándose instintivamente a la pantalla, atento ante cualquier "falso testimonio" que levantaran en contra de esa pizzería la cual le había costado mantener con mucho esfuerzo y el sudor de su propia frente. El político de tez morena sonrió levemente.

-_No, no lo creo para nada_ –Fazbear se asombró con su respuesta- _Conozco a personas que han trabajado como guardias nocturnos y no han tenido ningún inconveniente. Claro que, se han quejado por el funcionamiento nocturno de los animatronics, estos deben estar en constante movimiento para que sus sistemas no se enfríen, pero no es nada que ponga en riesgo sus vidas_ –Al dueño del lugar casi se le caía la quijada de la sorpresa, era casi la misma tonta excusa que él decía, y que por alguna razón todos se tragaban.

-_¿Y cree que esto debería ser cambiado? ¿Los muñecos pueden ser un riesgo para los clientes? Como aquella vez hace tres años en la que uno de los muñecos mordió a un guardia de seguridad_ –Insistió la reportera hambrienta de información.

-_No veo por qué debería ser cambiado si esto no le hace daño a nadie..._ -Hizo una pequeña pausa sonriendo cínicamente- _Para mí no son un riesgo para los clientes, eso ha quedado en el pasado, sólo fue una falla de parte de los animatronics, nada que no pueda ser arreglado, no lo sé, no soy mecánico_ –Rio levemente- _Pero en fin, sí hay algo que me gustaría que cambiara, y es que el diseño externo de los muñecos no me parece el mejor para los niños, me parece un poco atemorizante. A veces voy al lugar con los hijos de mi prima, a ellos le dan miedo los muñecos. En mi opinión... _–De su sonrisa ya ni rastros quedaban en su rostro, sólo una expresión algo cansada y su voz se escuchaba un poco forzada- _Deberían cambiar su diseño. Uno que esta vez SÍ sea más amigable para los niños, uno con el que puedan sentirse identificados. Uno más... Humano._

_-Bueno, eso fue todo, gracias por su tiempo_ –El hombre asintió apresurado y se retiró del lugar siendo rodeado por más periodistas de otros canales- _Y esa fue la opinión sobre el mundialmente reconocido restaurant familiar Freddy Fazbear's Pizza del canciller..._ –Fazbear apagó de golpe la televisión pensativo.

-Un cambio, un diseño más humano... –Puso una mano en su barbilla recostándose del espaldar de su silla- Se llevará su tiempo... ¿Debería arriesgarme a un cambio tan radical? Aunque ese no es el problema, el problema son los trajes... Si voy a hacer algo, voy a hacerlo bien, por lo cual tengo que hacerlos anatómicamente correctos...

Fin del Flash Back

Terminó de recordar agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de restarle importancia a sus dudas y preocupaciones. Luego de la opinión del canciller, muchos lo habían apoyado con comentarios positivos, por lo tanto, la clientela no tendría excusas para reclamarle si el cambio no era de su gusto. Suspiró pesadamente mientras pronunciaba en bajo un "Pase" al escuchar que tocaran a su puerta. Su secretaria lo llamó para mostrarle cómo iban los animatronics. Se levantó cansado caminando hasta el Backstage, donde lo esperaban algunos de los mecánicos y diseñadores que contrató especialmente para los nuevos animatronics.

-Vaya... –Murmuró algo asqueado al ver los nuevos trajes de los muñecos, siendo estos casi perfectos, o mejor dicho anatómicamente correctos como él quiso. Sin embargo, les hacía falta un poco de ropa- Debo decir que han hecho un gran trabajo.

-Y no será gratis, señor Fazbear –Comentó una mujer sonriente viendo orgullosa el trabajo que sus hombres habían hecho con los diseños que ella había dado. El hombre frunció el ceño mirándola con molestia- Como dijo, hemos arreglado los endoesqueletos de Foxy y Bonnie 2.0, y sólo reparamos los trajes de The Marionette y Ballon Boy –Fazbear relajó su semblante mirando como cubrían cierto endoesqueleto de ojos azules con un traje humanoide con orejas de oso- Y sé que no es de mi incumbencia, ¿Pero por qué usted querría cambiar dos trajes del mismo modelo? ¿No cree que sea un gasto innecesario de dinero? Sin embargo, le recuerdo que no hay cambios ni devoluciones.

-No es ningún gasto innecesario, señorita Parker, el método será sencillo: Mientras que unos se ocupen del entretenimiento para los niños, los otros sustituirán a algunos meseros; podrían cambiar de roles durante el día, o un día sí y un día no, eso ya se verá –Sonrió orgulloso de todo lo que estaba logrando con su propio esfuerzo- En fin, cuando acaben con lo que están construyendo, quiero que pongan a cada animatronic en su lugar –Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a revisar cómo iba la construcción de la Pirate Cove- ...Y póngales ropa, por favor.

-Sobre eso, señor Fazbear, ¿No querría ver algunos diseños de...? –Fue ignorada totalmente por el hombre- Ah, con que así son las cosas... –Chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente una joven con una tabla y varios papeles se le acercó- ¿Me puedes decir los diseños "de repuesto" que hice?

-Claro, tenemos estos –Mostró dos dibujos de dos rubias muy parecidas entre sí- Tenemos el de la marioneta, tenemos el de...

-Excelente –La interrumpió abruptamente dándose la vuelta mientras aplaudía para captar la atención de los presentes- Cambio de última hora, vamos a modificar algunas cosas...

A las 11:50 pm

-_¡Arrodíllense ante el Dios del nuevo mundo! Si quisiera podría acabar con esta batalla en cuarenta segundos._

-Gabriela, no eres Kira –Le recordó divertida la pelinegra abriendo las puertas de cristal del local- ¡Madre mía! Iban en serio con lo de las remodelaciones –Miró al vacío escenario- ¿Y dónde estarán?

-¡Quitaron Pirate Cove! –Gabriela dejó caer su mochila impresionada.

-Calma, la reconstruyeron en la nueva parte de la pizzería –Le habló Marceline con una sonrisa caminando hasta ellas junto a Ballon Boy.

-¡Oh, ya te arreglaron! –Luz se agachó a la altura del niño y le acarició la cabeza- Creí que ellos te daban miedo.

-Digamos... Que ya no dan tanto miedo –Rio ante las miradas extrañadas de las guardias- En fin, les espera una linda noche, y... –Se puso notablemente nerviosa- Por favor, no permitan que Mangle se acerque a los casilleros donde se guardan algunas pertenencias de los trabajadores... específicamente al casillero 1-A –Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al niño de los globos y se fue.

-Y ahora, ¿Dónde están estos putos? –Gabriela miró a BB, quien rio negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no le diría su ubicación- ¡Pues que sepan que odio el escondite! –Gritó de modo que todos, donde sea que estuvieran, la escucharan.

-Sólo lo odias porque de niña siempre perdías –Se burló su prima.

-¿Y qué? Siempre pierdo en FNAF y no por eso lo odio –Se encogió de hombros.

-Lo dices tú porque vas bien adelantada...

**Noche 4**

**12:00 am**

-Odio este puto juego –Comentó exhausta mientras tomaba juguito de naranja que Ballon Boy se robó de la cocina.

-Tú no estás haciendo un coño, no te quejes –Le reprochó Nozomi entrando a los baños.

-¡Salgan de aquí! –Las chicas se miraron todas extrañadas y caminaron hasta Nozomi.

-¿Chica? –Ingresaron al lugar y no había nadie, sólo un cubículo cerrado con seguro- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Dónde están todos? –Le preguntó la pelimorada.

-¡SÓLO VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ! –Intentaron abrir la puerta pero se ganaron otro de los gritos de la polluela, así que decidieron dejarla en paz.

-Parece que a alguien le bajó el periodo... –Murmuró la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos mientras salían de los baños, sólo para encontrarse con los sonrientes Puppet y Ballon Boy.

-Carajo, ¿Dónde puñetera mierda estaban? –Reclamó la castaña, casi como una novia celosa.

-Oh, por ahí –Rio la marioneta- Creo que buscabas esto –Dicho esto se acercó a la nueva Pirate Cove y sacó halando por el cabello a cierto pelirrojo que lo miró con rabia. A Gabriela se le cayó el jugo de naranja de la mano dejando que el vaso se estrellara y rompiera contra el suelo, LE VALÍA UN HUEVO Y MEDIO.

(Hola, soy yo de nuevo, la autora. Quisiera aclarar que los diseños humanizados de los animatronics serán como los dibujos de pole-bear. No quería hacerlos así, quería que fueran diferentes, originales, especiales, pero además de que me da flojera soy malísima describiendo personajes. Aunque en todo caso, imagínenselos como prefieran. Los únicos diseños que no serán tomados en cuenta serán los de The Puppet y ambas "Chicas", puesto que no me gusta que se vean como lolis. Ustedes tienen que imaginárselas como unas tipas así bien pechugonas).

-No me agrada esta horrible abominación que han hecho con mi cuerpo –Murmuró el zorro cruzándose de brazos ligeramente sonrojado.

-Y-yo... –La de ojos hazel respiró profundo tratando de no sucumbir ante sus profundos impulsos de necesidad de robotfilia. Suspiró, se paró derecha y se calmó. Claro que esto no sirvió de nada porque al instante se lanzó hacia el zorro-animatronic-humanoide como si no hubiera un mañana- ¡VOY A VIOLARTE HASTA QUE PIERDAS LA CONSCIENCIA!

-No sé si eso sea posible, pero supongo que puedes intentarlo –Le sonrió él recibiendo gustoso aquel abrazo- ¿Qué estás tocando...? –Preguntó al sentir cierto movimiento en su parte trasera.

-Estás plano de atrás... Eso significa que eres bien seme –Dio un aplauso de victoria- ¡A ver, superen a mi seme, carajo!

-¡Vamos Bonnie, sal de ahí! –Toy Chica y Toy Freddy parecían bastante conformes con sus diseños, en realidad no les importaba el cambio. Caso contrario a ciertos conejitos. Por esto, halaban al pelimorado de las piernas intentando hacer que saliera de debajo de alguna mesa.

-¡¿Pero a quién demonios se le ocurrió un maldito traje tan afeminado?! –Chillaba él sosteniéndose de las patas de esta hasta que se vio obligado a salir. Se tapó la cara sonrojado mientras intentaba deducir cuándo su novia se le tiraría encima. Y bueno, fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensó, porque apenas salir de ese lugar ya la tenía guindada de su cuello y apartando las manos de su cara para besarlo al instante.

-¿Se están...? –Habló asqueado Freddy dando por fin la cara. Tampoco es que él estuviera demasiado orgulloso de su ahora humano cuerpo, pero no podía hacer nada. La peliblanca se acercó tímidamente hasta él.

-... ¿Sigues siendo seme? Digo, no más preguntando... –Tosió un poco aclarando su garganta disimuladamente. Él sólo la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres una imbécil –Nadie sabe cómo, pero de alguna manera Nozomi lograba captar un gramo de cariño en las ofensivas palabras del castaño. La humana sólo se acercó poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Freddy.

-Venga, que te gusta esta imbécil –Acercaron sus caras uniendo sus labios en un dulce y esperado beso.

-Vale, los tsunderes no tienen límite –Se burló Gabriela viendo la escenita- No podía ni aceptar para sí mismo que le gustaba Nozomi, y ahora la besa y le vale berenjenas que todos los vean –Rio levemente- Y tú no me has besado...

-¿Eso quieres? –No esperó respuesta para tomarla por la nuca y saborear por primera vez esos labios que tanto estuvo ansiando probar.

-... –Carina sólo los observaba besuqueándose sin pudor alguno, mientras que ella estaba ahí, parada, esperando a que dejaran de comerse a su harem. Desvió su mirada hacia un lado donde Toy Chica y Toy Freddy contemplaban asqueados la escena. Rápidamente la de ojos rojos se arrodilló frente a la rubia tomando sus manos- Deberíamos besarnos... Ya sabes, para romper la tensión –La polluela se soltó rápidamente sonrojada.

-¡Aléjate de mí, acosadora! –Se escondió detrás del oso de mejillas pintadas.

-Sabes que no me importará a quién tenga que violar para llegar a ti, pollita –Se relamió los labios acercándose a ellos a la par que ellos se alejaban nerviosos- Quiero comerte, me pregunto, ¿Cuánto aceite necesitará para cocinarte? ¿A cuántos grados debo calentarte?

-¡NO ME TOQUES! –Toy Chica corría desesperada por el local siendo perseguida por la humana que tenía una sonrisa bastante... Extraña; interrumpiendo en el proceso el momento que se dieron las parejitas sin importar lo patéticos que se veían los demás a comparación de ellos.

-...Díganme por favor que no se la va a coger –Pronunció el conejo bastante perturbado, aun sonrojado por el reciente "combate" que mantuvieron sus lenguas por varios minutos.

-Meh –Gabriela se encogió de hombros aun sin separarse del zorro- Carina es del verbo "Si pesa más que un pollo, me lo follo".

**1:00 am**

-¿Y entonces qué pasó aquí? Freddy... –La ojiverde se volteó a verlo- ¿Acaso hiciste el pacto satánico?

-¡No seas estúpida, niña! Cambiaron nuestro diseño, es todo –Respondió él cortante.

-Pero el pacto... –Hizo un puchero mientras su prima la golpeaba- En fin... –Se alejó un poco junto con Nozomi y Gabriela, ya que Carina estaba demasiado ocupada persiguiendo a Toy Chica y los demás animatronics no se atrevían a dar la cara- ¿Podrían darse la vuelta? –Preguntó a los únicos tres muñecos del comedor.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó dudoso Bonnie, a lo que su novia esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Preguntas al final, por favor –La castaña les hizo una seña con su dedo para que se dieran la vuelta. Los robots se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron nerviosamente dándose la vuelta de la forma más lenta posible.

-Suke, uke, seme, el trío perfecto –Concluyeron las tres a la vez chocando palmas victoriosas, siendo el orden Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy.

-¿Y desde cuándo eso se puede deducir según ustedes de espaldas? –Preguntó alzando una ceja el zorro, mientras que el oso, sonrojado, lo fulminaba con la mirada, probablemente sabiendo de antemano de qué hablaban. La cuestión es, si Freddy sabía sus intenciones, ¿Por qué lo hizo protesta?

-Si estás chato eres seme, si tienes un tremendo culazo eres tremendamente uke, y si lo tienes normal probablemente seas un suke –Habló la peliblanca sonriente- Y no, no pueden reclamar, uno no decide su rol en una potencial relación, y no pueden contradecir el instinto fujoshi.

-¿Y qué si lo contradecimos? –Retó el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos mientras las volteaba a mirar.

-¡No puedes contradecir a una fujoshi! –Le saltó encima la pelinegra luego de que Toy Chica pasara corriendo a su lado- ¡Sólo una fujoshi puede contradecir a otra fujoshi! O si no, alterarás el espacio-tiempo y causarás la tercera guerra mundial –Se bajó de su espalda de un salto- Por cierto, ¿Tienes algún manual de cómo se enamora a una Toy Chica en menos de 20 pasos? No tengo demasiado tiempo –Él sólo se le quedó mirando, matándola, asesinándola, masticándola, escupiéndola y enterrándola sólo con esa jodida mirada- Vale, ¿Al menos sabes por cuánto tiempo debo meterla en el horno?

-¿Estás buscando que te arranque la cabeza?

-Nadie en su sano juicio buscaría eso.

-Como si tú estuvieras en tu sano juicio.

-...Está bien, tú ganas, POR AHORA –Caminó lentamente en reversa mientras le hacía una seña de "Te vigilo". Al darse la vuelta, tropezó con una mesa y cayó estrepitosamente.

-¡CARI, CUIDADO CON LA MESA! –Gritó la pelimorada en la oreja de la pobre chica que estaba en el suelo.

-Cambiando drásticamente de tema para que no noten que acabamos de catalogarlos como gays e imaginarlos en un sensual trío homosexual, ¿Por qué Chica no quiere salir del baño? ¿Y dónde están Mangle y Toy Bonnie? –Preguntó curiosa la castaña- ¿Tanto les duele un diseño humanoide?

-Este diseño es sencillamente horrible –Bonnie se cruzó de brazos fastidiado, odiaba que todos sus compañeros tuvieran un diseño relativamente normal, y él tenía el segundo diseño más afeminado del lugar... Sí, el segundo.

-¿Por qué repugnan tanto a los humanos? Somos bien sensuales y podemos reproducirnos, ¿No es eso hermoso? –Canturreó Carina mientras se levantaba con la "ayuda" de Luz, aunque esta sólo hacía que volviera a caer.

-No le veo el lado positivo a ser humano –Bufó Freddy con fastidio.

-Tú no le ves el lado positivo a nada –Le recordó el zorro.

-¡¿PUEDES BESAR A TU MALDITA NOVIA Y TODAVÍA NECESITAS "VENTAJAS" DE SER UN HUMANO?! –Le gritó la castaña- Lo malo es que ya las bromas pierden parte de su gracia...

-¿Por qué? A mí me sigue dando risa el "What does the fox says?" –Rio Nozomi.

-¡Woah! ¡Adoro este cuerpo! –Decía Mangle columpiándose por el techo con alegría, ahora con una voz que sí la identificaba como del género femenino.

-Vale, al menos a ella le gustó su cuerpo –Comentó la pelimorada alzando una ceja- ¿Pero dónde estabas?

-Estaba demasiado ocupada admirándome frente a un espejo, pero eso ya no importa, ¿Cierto, Endo? –Le preguntó a la pequeña cabeza de robot que estaba a su lado, a lo que este sólo asintió.

-¿Por qué demonios tienes dos putas cabezas, y por qué coño no te la quitaron? –Preguntó dudosa la peliblanca.

-Uh, algún idiota me puso dos cabezas al construirme, y como usaron los mismo endoesqueletos, les dio flojera quitarla –Se encogió de hombros la ahora peliblanca- ¿No es genial? ¡Ahora puedo acosar a gusto a Marceline! –Gabriela casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

**2:00 am**

-Déjame procesarlo... ¿Te gusta Marceline? –Cuestionó con rareza.

-Me di cuenta de que ella hace muchas cosas buenas por nosotros, y si estos idiotas se enamoran de alguien tan anormal como ustedes, ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo de alguien mucho más cuerdo?

-Sí, sí, muy bueno tu punto –Habló repentinamente Carina- Me ayudas a atrapar a Toy Chica y te ayudo con Marceline –Le extendió la mano, a lo que la zorrita la aceptó en seguida con una sonrisa.

-¡Trato hecho! –La haló cargándola como un saco de papas- Te presento a Endo –La pequeña cabeza sólo hizo un leve movimiento en forma de saludo, que fue devuelto desinteresadamente por la guardia al momento en que se alejaban a buscar a la polluela.

-¿Puedo ver a otras personas? –Preguntó disimuladamente la castaña.

-No. –Fue la respuesta cortante de su novio, a lo que ella rio.

-Igual lo haré. ¡Joder! Mangle está rebuena –Miró al conejo- ¡Qué culazo tienes, weón! ¿Y le viste las tetas a Toy Chica? Uufff, por ella me meto a cachapera.

-... ¿Ya fue suficiente? –Preguntó Foxy cruzado de brazos.

-Sí, eso fue todo por ahora –Sonrió traviesamente.

-¡MANGLE, ¿POR QUÉ LA AYUDAS?! –Corría la pollita de un lado a otro tratando de esquivarlas.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME PERSIGUEN A MÍ?! ¡¿YO QUE HICE?! –Preguntó desesperado el oso de mejillas pintadas, también huyendo de ese par psicópata.

-No conseguiré a esa linda mesera si no obtengo ayuda humana –Sonrió Mangle acorralándolo contra una pared- Pero a ti te seguimos por diversión.

-¡Toma tu diversión! –Le dio una patada en el pecho para apartarla y poder volver a escapar. La peliblanca frunció el ceño y lo siguió casi de inmediato.

-Si Mangle fuera humana, eso le habría dolido hasta los huevos que no tiene –Pronunció la ojiverde con una expresión de dolor.

-¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! –Toy Chica corrió hasta los baños y de una patada abrió uno de los cubículos para esconderse dentro de este.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡SALÍ DE AQUÍ, CULIÁ! –Le gritó su versión más antigua.

-¡Chica es chilena! –Exclamó Gabriela con cara de asombrada.

-Lindas pollitas~ -Carina entró al baño a paso lento- Vengan que yo les echo el aceite~ -La pollita de menor estatura tomó de la mano a la otra.

-Si no salimos de aquí rápido, seremos violadas brutalmente –Susurró, a lo que Chica hizo una expresión de extrañeza- ¡CORRE! –Salió del cubículo casi volando, arrastrando tras ella a la pobre ave que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¡Run bitch, run! –Se burló Nozomi al verlas a ambas salir corriendo del baño, y más atrás a una Carina impactada.

-¿Viste...? –Apenas pronunció la pelinegra.

-No mames... –Le siguió la pelimorada.

-Es tan... –Terció la castaña.

-¡Violable! –Chillaron las tres luego de desnudar a Chica con la mirada.

-Avísenme cuando dejen de ser tan... lesbianas –Musitó el oso caminando hacia la oficina donde deberían estar ellas como guardias de seguridad. "Disimuladamente", y por disimuladamente quiero decir que corrió como perra loca hasta guindarse de su brazo empujando y golpeando a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, lo siguió la ojiámbar.

-Esta será una noche larga... –Suspiró el conejo resignado.

**3:00 am**

-Hola bebé, ¿A qué hora pasas por el pan? –Le coqueteó Carina, amarrada a una silla, a la pobre Toy Chica.

-Carina, ya cállate, estamos aún en terapia –Le calló Luz sentada en el escenario mientras cruzaba sus piernas- Entonces, ¿Qué se siente ser acosada? –Le preguntó a la polluela que estaba acostada en una de las mesas.

-Pues... Es horrible –Confesó mientras hacía un puchero y la pelimorada anotaba en una libreta.

-¿Y por quién preferirías ser acosada? ¿Un hombre o una mujer? ¿Podrías llegar a sentir algo por tu acosador? –Planteó la cuestión Gabriela esta vez.

-¡Por ninguno! Y claro que puedo sentir algo por ella, ¡Puro odio!

-Tú me amas, hermosa –La pelinegra intentó levantarse de la silla pero al estar atada de manos y pies no pudo.

-¡TE ODIO DESDE LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE MIS SISTEMAS! –Le gritó furiosa.

-Venga, vamos a calmar tu trauma inmediatamente, ¡Traigan al gay, necesita su dosis diaria de bullying! –Pidió la castaña, a lo que Mangle arrastró a Toy Bonnie hasta ellas. Las humanas se soltaron a reír a carcajadas- ¡¿Qué pedo con esas colitas?! –Se burló cayendo de la silla donde estaba sentada.

-¡Cállense, humanas insolentes! –Les gritó sonrojado. Si bien se supone que su diseño era masculino, porque ya lo había comprobado por su anatomía, alguien hizo que cambiaran levemente su diseño luego de que ya le habían puesto el traje, leves cambios en su cara que lo hicieron ver más femenino, y obviamente las coletas en su cabello que completaban su look de travesti.

-Con esas colitas pareces Miku Hatsune –Rio esta vez Carina. Sin poder evitarlo, la pollita se contagió poco a poco de sus risas, olvidando momentáneamente su anterior persecución.

-Voy a destrozarlas algún día...

**4:00 am**

-No, Freddy, joder, no puedes mirar a la cámara si hay alguien en la puerta –Le reprochó la castaña viéndolo intentar jugar su primer juego, para luego ser asesinado por Chica.

-Extraño mi cuerpo –Chica se abrazó a sí misma casi llorando.

-Odio este maldito juego –Soltó inmediatamente el mouse y se levantó de la silla molesto.

-Lo lógico sería que supieran cómo coño jugar –Luz empujó a Bonnie para que tomara el asiento.

-¡Oh por Dios, estoy en el Backstage! –Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras cambiaba de cámara a la 1C- Espera, ¿Por qué diablos Pirate Cove, está abierta? ... ¿Foxy? –El susodicho sólo sonrió.

-¿Por qué no cambias a la cámara 2A? –Se burló de nuevo el zorro. El pelimorado dudoso le hizo caso.

-¿Por qué diablos corres por el pasillo? –Bajó las cámaras sólo para perder a causa del zorro- Odio este juego.

-Eres demasiado lento –Se burló el pelirrojo tomando su asiento- Sólo tengo que revisar las cámaras y cerrar puertas, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –Y fue asesinado por Bonnie antes de las 3:00 am- Odio este juego.

-Muévete, es mi turno –La gallina lo tiró de una patada antes de sentarse ella para comenzar a jugar- Oye, no quiero cerrarme la puerta –Hizo un puchero mirándose a sí misma por la ventana.

-Ciérrala antes de que no puedas hacerlo –Resignada presionó el botón de la puerta derecha.

-Cerrarle la puerta a Bonnie es tan~ fácil –Comentó risueña- Si vigilo lo suficiente a Foxy, no tengo que preocuparme por cerrarle la puerta~ -Canturreó tratando de ubicar a Bonnie, llegando a la cámara 2B- ¡Golden! ¿Por qué hay un cartel de Golden? –Y al bajar la cámara ahí estaba él- ¡Wow! ¿Y ahora qué debo...? –Muerta- Odio este juego.

-Y ahora le toca jugar al doradito, qué por cierto, ¿Dónde coño está?

**5:00 am**

-No voy a salir de aquí –Pronunció él encerrado en la cocina.

-¿Por qué no? Vamos, si eres igual a Freddy pero versión Winnie Pooh, debes estar rebueno –Comentó Nozomi tocando suavemente la puerta.

-No es gracioso –Le respondieron los osos.

-Sí lo es –Sonrió ella dándole una patada a la puerta- Ya sal de ahí, no quiero romper la puerta porque luego tendré que pagarla.

-Muévanse, cuerda de inútiles –Los apartó Chica con las llaves de la cocina en la mano.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Preguntó curiosa la de ojos rojos.

-Estaba en el casillero de la mesera, las encontró Mangle –Las guardias abrieron los ojos de par en par corriendo hasta los casilleros, encontrándose a Mangle lanzando hacia afuera todas las cosas dentro del primer casillero.

-¡¿Cómo chingados lo abriste?! –La zorrita las miró por un momento encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sólo necesité saber su fecha de nacimiento para abrirlo –Dijo sacando la ropa interior de la mesera- Qué bien debe verse sólo con esto puesto...

-¡Mangle, ya guarda eso! –La ojiverde recogió todo lo que la peliblanca había tirado al suelo y lo regresó al casillero cerrándolo con fuerza- Existen otras formas de conquistar mujeres, ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé, pero no voy a pedir ayuda a ninguno de sus noviecitos porque claramente ellos enamoraron a un grupo de locas, a mí me gusta una persona normal –Les reclamó cruzándose se brazos.

-No conoces a Marceline, querida –Rio Carina con ironía.

-De cualquier forma, no puede estar tan loca como ustedes –Ellas asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón- Y no quiero que se interpongan entre el amor que nos profesamos.

-Ella no te ama, y no me interesaría si lo hiciera –Le respondió la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-No se atrevan a interponerse entre Marceline y nosotras –Habló por primera vez frente a las guardias Endo.

-¿Endo es mujer? –Murmuró Luz a su prima.

**6:00 am**

-¡Aléjate de mi casillero! –La ojiazul entró corriendo apartando a la zorrita del lugar donde guardaba sus pertenencias.

-Te estuve esperando toda la noche~ -Se acercó ella con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, váyanse todos a sus puestos –Le respondió ella sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido mientras salía del lugar.

-Espera, tengo que hacer algo antes de irme –Carina corrió hasta Toy Chica para tomarla de los hombros y besarla- Y de eso hay más, bebé –Se agachó para esquivar la cachetada que probablemente le volaría los dientes para luego correr como marica.

-Otra noche normal en Freddy's –Pronunció Chica alzando una ceja.

.

Vale, me acabo de dar cuenta de que las características de Mangle y Nozomi son iguales ._.

Peliblancas, ojos ámbares, piel pálida, casi planas ._.

En fin, venía a hacerles una pregunta importante...

¿Debería poner un poco de yaoi? El ToyBonniexToyFreddy tiene rato rondándome por la cabeza, y pos no sé...

No estoy asegurando que tomaré la decisión por las votaciones, pero me gustaría saber quién querría yaoi y quién no

Por cierto, la mayoría votó por el BonniexLuz, the best pairing evah~

Esperaré sus sensuales comentarios, y recuerden:

Mi amor por ustedes quema con la intensidad de mil soles [Inserte corazón aquí]

Sayonara!


	21. Ex Guardias

adasdsadsafasdfdsafdsfs lo siento! Ya pueden ver que las clases me jodieron todita, y eso que apenas estoy empezando :'v

Menos mal que sólo quedan cuatro capítulos, si no me vuelvo LOCA!

En fin, con respecto al Toy Freddy x Toy Bonnie, decidí no hacerlo. Y es que, a la mayoría le agradó la idea, pero a algunos otros no les convenció, y no quiero incomodar a nadie. Sin embargo, lo que sí quiero es jugar con sus mentes e.e

**ADVERTENCIA:** Mal intento de yuri que no dura ni cinco párrafos.

.

-Señorita Parker... –Él miraba ilusionado como los niños abrazaban con emoción a los nuevos animatronics. Era increíble como el local podía estar tan lleno aun cuando eran las 11 y un poquito más; se supone que el lugar cierra a las 10:00 pm, pero debido a la gran cantidad de personas que visitan el lugar, decidieron que cerrarían las 11:00 pm, y si quedaba gente, a las 11:30 pm ya tendrían que sacarlos a todos aunque sea a empujones. Realmente este cambio le había funcionado, le había devuelto la fama hasta casi alcanzar el puesto que tenían antes de que Mangle atacara a Jeremy. De hecho, ¡Pudo verlo ahí! Jeremy, Fritz y Mike, los tres guardias que probablemente sean los últimos sobrevivientes de esa maldita pizzería, estaban hablando entre ellos, visiblemente nerviosos. Probablemente por las miradas que les dedicaban los animatronics, pero eso no le importaba para nada. Por otro lado, él se sentía molesto al ver los diseños de SUS animatronics.

-Señor Fazbear... –Le respondió la rubia con reflejos castaños en su cabello. Ella miraba con una sonrisa sus propias creaciones interactuando con los niños, alguno que otro joven con las hormonas alborotadas mencionando cosas obscenas sobre los nuevos diseños, los adultos felices por los muñecos ahora mucho menos aterradores, todo iba de maravillas. Entre la multitud ingresaron ciertas chicas que había visto antes en la pizzería, las identificó como las actuales guardias de seguridad nocturnas.

-¿Por qué mis muñecos parecen maricones? –La mujer sólo soltó una risita.

-Para nada señor Fazbear. En mi opinión, esas coletas de Bonnie 2.0 le favorecen bastante –Sonrió sarcásticamente- Esa es mi venganza. Acordamos un precio y usted pagó menos de lo que debía. A pesar de eso, yo continué diseñando y creando los trajes, para que usted venga a ignorarme cuando necesito de su opinión –Se cruzó de brazos- Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Pudo haberme reclamado por el pago en privado! ¡No tenía que hacer esta aberración! –Le reclamó él saliéndose de sus casillas por un momento, para luego recuperar la compostura.

-Cálmese, no veo el motivo de su queja, los niños aman a los nuevos animatronics –Miró a lo lejos a un grupo de niños amontonados frente a la Pirate Cove- Tanto que Mangle y su otra cabeza han perdido el sentido de su apodo.

-Sí, jamás creí que a los niños les gustaría ver una cabeza de endoesqueleto, pero por lo visto cuando desmantelaban a Foxy les encanta esa segunda cabeza...- Confesó él con una ligera sonrisa- Retomar los viejos animatronics ha sido mi mejor idea en la vida. Agradezco su trabajo, señorita –Se volteó hacia la mujer extendiéndole la mano.

-El gusto fue mío, señor –Le devolvió el gesto mientras sonreí para por fin retirarse del lugar.

-Gracias al puto Fazbear, Freddy ahora es un seme atrapado en un cuerpo de suke –Maldijo por lo bajo la peliblanca luego de escuchar la conversación.

-Al menos no está atrapado en cuerpo de uke, ahí si estaba re jodido –Se burló Luz- Por ejemplo Bonnie es suke atrapado en cuerpo de uke, pobrecito, no caminará por unos días...

-Por favor no vuelvas a repetir eso... –Pronunció Nozomi con fastidio.

-Sólo lo dices porque eres bien pinche pasiva –Le respondió la ojiverde.

-¡No soy...! Bueno, tal vez un poco, ¡Pero tú también eres neko!

-No soy neko, soy teko –Giró los ojos con fastidio- Y Gabriela lo sabe.

-Somos tekos, bebé –Su prima pasó una mano por sus hombros con cara de "Fuck Yeah".

-Disculpen que interrumpa su conversación –Las interrumpió cierto castaño acercándose a ellas junto a un rubio y un pelinaranja que las guardias reconocieron al instante- Pero, necesitamos decirles algo.

-Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, qué gusto verlos –Gabriela los miró serenamente cruzada de brazos. Ellos la miraron asombrados- Sé sus nombres porque... Tengo mis contactos.

-...Supongo que podemos ignorar eso –Mike la tomó de la muñeca y la aló hasta un lugar un poco más apartado- Ustedes son las actuales guardias de seguridad, ¿Cierto?

-Si van a decirnos algo sobre que es muy peligroso y que debemos irnos antes de salir heridas, pierden su tiempo –Mencionó Carina encogiéndose de hombros.

-No saben el riesgo que pasan aquí –Afirmó Fritz.

-Trabajamos antes que todos ustedes aquí, no nos harán cambiar de opinión –Luz miraba sus uñas sin siquiera prestarles atención- Este lugar es la hostia, que ustedes sean un trío de miedosos es diferente.

-¡¿Sabes lo que me hizo esa maldita zorra?! –Jeremy levantó el cabello que cubría su frente para mostrar la cicatriz que aún conservaba. Las chicas hicieron una expresión de dolor.

-Vale, sí, pero ellos no nos harán daño –Mencionó Nozomi muy segura de sí misma.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que en la quinta noche no se les acabará la energía y todos se lanzarán contra ustedes y tendrán que defenderse lanzándoles el teléfono hasta que den las seis?! –Gritó histérico en pelinaranja.

-...Sí, ya estuvimos en una situación parecida, pero meh –Carina se encogió de hombros.

-¡Hola marineros! Agh, son ustedes –Foxy se acercó hasta ellos reconociéndolos de inmediato. Fritz y Jeremy se escondieron detrás de un muy asustado Mike- ¡Vaya, sigues vivo! –Se burló mirando al rubio.

-¿M-me recuerdas? –Preguntó dudoso- Un momento, ¡¿Por qué hablas con nosotros?! –El zorro se encogió de hombros.

-Antes estuve demasiado ocupado intentando matarlos, no hubo chance de presentarnos –Sonrió altanero.

-¿No deberías estar en Pirate Cove? –Le preguntó con normalidad la castaña.

-Nah, no sé si ya notaron que sólo queda Marceline –Señaló a la mesera que huía de Mangle.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Chilló la pelinegra- ¡Hace un momento había una bola de gente, no mames! –Vio mucho más que sorprendida que eran los últimos de la jodida pizzería. El trío de ex guardias se abrazaron temblando.

-Sí, se fueron mientras ustedes estaban demasiado ocupadas hablando con ellos –Comentó él frunciendo el ceño con celos.

-P-pero... ¿Qué hora es? No vinimos tan tarde... ¿O sí? –Preguntó dudosa la ojiámbar.

-Son las 11:40 pm, sí, llegaron bastante tarde para ser clientas, y ustedes fuera de aquí a menos que planeen quedarse con los animatronics –Dijo Marceline mirándolos alzando una ceja.

-Oh, Marcy~ Ven acá mi amor, no voy a hacerte daño~ -Canturreó la zorrita peliblanca acercándose a ellos. Obviamente el rubio casi sufre de un ataque cardiaco, pero por lo visto a ella eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, puesto que lo miraba fijamente- ¿Tú...? ¿Estás vivo? –Cerró los ojos con furia- ¡Ni siquiera lo maté! ¡¿ARMARON TANTO ESCÁNDALO POR UN TIPO QUE SOBREVIVIÓ?!

-¡Mangle, le arrancaste el lóbulo frontal! –Defendió la pelimorada.

-Sí, lo que sea... Lo siento –Se encogió de hombros- Quería matar al niño, no arruinarte la vida a ti, ¡Pero tenías que ser tan pendejo para atravesarte!

-No sé qué diablos está pasando –Apenas pudo articular el castaño, que quería salir corriendo pero sus piernas le fallaban.

-Lo que está pasando es que no los mato porque estas mocosas van a chillar –Señaló a las guardias- Y luego este pendejo intentará matarme –Señaló a Foxy- Y no quiero arriesgarme a eso.

-Cuando terminen su discusión, agradecería que ustedes se fueran –Le habló a los tres hombres suspirando con cansancio. Había sido un día demasiado largo para tener que mandar a esos tipos a que se fueran del lugar. Mandó a la mierda la cordura y se fue del local. Inconscientemente, al cerrar la puerta del local cerró con llave y olvidó dejarles las llaves de repuesto a las guardias.

-¿Y p-por qué intentará matarte? –Se atrevió a cuestionar Fritz.

-No te incumbe –Le respondió dándole la espalda.

-Eso es, mueve tu colita... –Gabriela se mordió el labio mirando al pirata caminar hasta su cueva.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! Ustedes están dementes –Pronunció aterrado el rubio- ¡Me voy de aquí! –Se acercó corriendo hasta la puerta de la pizzería y al intentar abrir, la puerta se negaba a hacer esta acción- ¿Q-qué...? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! –Comenzó a golpear desesperadamente la puerta tratando de salir. Los otros dos al ver esta reacción se acercaron también intentando abrir la puerta. Nada.

-¡Pará, boludos! –Gabriela se acercó empujándolos a un lado para tratar de abrir la puerta- No puede ser... ¡Puta Marceline! Nos jodió toditos –Se cruzó de brazos girando los ojos- Pero ni pedo, vengan, voy a amarrarlos en el Backstage para que no me causen problemas.

-Tengo la cuerda, ¿Nadie trajo el cloroformo? –Habló Luz acercándose a su prima con la soga en su hombro izquierdo ante la vista horrorizada de los ex guardias.

-Los vamos a secuestrar, no a violar –Pronunció Nozomi con un poco de cinta adhesiva.

-¿Quién dice que no? –Carina esbozó una sonrisa mientras empujaba a Fritz para que se sentara en una de las sillas, e inmediatamente fue amarrado a esta por las primas.

-¡USTEDES SON HIJAS DEL DIABLO! –Jeremy y Mike corrieron por sus malditas vidas, pero el único que pudo escapar fue el castaño, ya que al de ojos chocolate lo atraparon con la soga para luego amarrarlo a otra silla- ¡SUÉLTENME, DEMONIAS! –Nozomi puso la cinta en sus labios y en los del pelinaranja, a pesar de que este estaba demasiado en shock como para gritar por su vida.

-Podría dedicarme a esto –Luz se encogió de hombros asintiendo con una sonrisa- ¿Secuestros a domicilio? No estaría mal.

-No cantes victoria aun, nos falta uno –Todas voltearon en la dirección donde había huido Mike, pero este obviamente se regresó al notar que estaba rodeado de animatronics- Ven acá, no vamos a hacerte daño, sólo te vamos a encerrar en alguna habitación hasta que sean las seis –Gabriela se paró frente a él bastante confiada.

-¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡TODOS EN ESTA PIZZERÍA DEL DEMONIO ESTÁN LOCOS! –Le lanzó un poco de agua bendita que sacó de quién sabe dónde- ¡SAL DE AHÍ, SATANÁS!

-...Vale, acabas de mojar mi uniforme de guardia –Se acercó para darle una cachetada y luego una patada en sus partes nobles que por poco no lo deja inconsciente- Carina, ayúdame a cargar a este mamagüevo –La pelinegra se acercó para ayudarla a ponerle sobre la silla y amarrarlo.

-Hola ch... ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! –Bonnie apenas se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando en el lugar- ¡¿U-ustedes hicieron esto?! –Sólo pudo ver las miradas suplicantes de Fritz, Jeremy y Mike.

-Sí, no es tan difícil cuando son unos cobardes como ellos –La castaña miraba sus uñas con tranquilidad.

-...Recuérdenme jamás hacerlas enojar –El conejo se cruzó de brazos con un tic en el ojo.

-Sabia decisión –Rio su novia abrazándolo.

**Noche 5**

**12:00 am**

-No seas llorón, sólo vamos a secuestrarlos, el máximo daño que podríamos hacerles es patearles los huevos –Mike sudó frío ante las palabras de la ojiverde. Fritz rogó con su mirada a la morena, como un perro abandonado pidiendo comida, a lo que esta suspiró con fastidio- Vale, les quitaremos la cinta para que hablen entre ustedes, o para que se mamen la verga, lo que más gusten –Los ex guardias notablemente avergonzados fueron liberados de su momentáneo silencio forzoso.

-¡SÁQUENNOS DE...! –Las palabras del pelinaranja fueron interrumpidas por una sonora cachetada de la castaña- ¡Auch!

-Venga, que te aseguro que a Mike le dolió mucho más –Se dio la vuelta acomodando su cabello- Alguien métalos al Backstage.

-Cuanta agresividad –Rio Foxy mientras tomaba el espaldar se la silla de Mike y Fritz, mientras que Bonnie tomaba el de Jeremy, también riendo, y los arrastraban hasta esa tétrica habitación.

-Nadie los manda a quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche sólo para decirnos una mamada como que "corremos peligro aquí" –Se burló Carina- Y si a nadie le molesta, voy a buscar a cierta pollita...

-Bueh. Foxy, vamos a culiar a la Pirate Cove –Lo tomó por la mana de su saco halándolo hacia la ya nombrada cueva. El pirata, sonrojado, sólo pudo hacer una expresión de confusión.

-¿Q-qué dices? –Más sin embargo, no opuso resistencia alguna al ser arrastrado.

-Y ya que ellos se van a culiar... –Luz se montó en la espalda del conejo acariciando sus orejas- Estoy pensando en adoptar otro conejito –"Se reproducen como conejos", o al menos eso habría dicho Gabriela si estuviera escuchando en lugar de estar ocupada en otros asuntos- Vayamos a un lugar tranquilo a pensar un buen nombre... O a hacer otras cosas –Susurró su última frase en la oreja de Bonnie haciendo que a este se le erizara la piel y se sonrojara intensamente, pero claro que no se negaría ante tan tentadora oferta.

**1:00 am**

-Y... –Nozomi se rascó la nuca sentada junto a Freddy en el escenario. El silencio era bastante incómodo para ella, pero podía llegar a ser relajante para él- ¿Nos besamos o qué? –Este sólo apartó la mirada ocultando su sonrojo.

-Estás loca –Le contestó seriamente.

-Tú me traes loca –Giró los ojos murmurando, a lo que él frunció el ceño más sonrojado que antes.

-No digas esas cosas -¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué Freddy tiene un tomate en la cabeza? Ah no, está sonrojado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nervioso acaso? –Se acercó a él para tomarlo del brazo con una sonrisa- ¿Aun no puedes aceptar que me amas?

-No tengo por qué aceptar lo que ya todos saben... No, espera...

-¡Ja! ¡Lo has dicho! ¡Eso es aceptarlo indirectamente! –Freddy bajó la cabeza aún más sonrojado que antes, como si eso fuera posible.

-Estúpida... –Murmuró.

-¿Podrías decirme algo lindo alguna vez?

-¿No te basta con saber que me gustas y te soporto siendo así de pendeja?

-... ¿Debo tomarme eso como un alago?

-Supongo que sí –Sólo pudo ver el rostro de ella con una sonrisa triste- No eres estúpida... De hecho eres lo suficientemente astuta para hacer que caiga ante ti.

-Eso me basta –Lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa.

**2:00 am**

-No Foxy, te dije que los zorros no son domesticables. En cualquier momento pueden volverse... Salvajes –Ella sonrió de lado mirándolo.

-Supongo que habló la voz de la experiencia –Afirmó él besándola mientras la pegaba contra la pared.

-Hello... ¡WAAA! –Ballon Boy cayó de espaldas al suelo luego de abrir la cortina de Pirate Cove y ver al zorro sobre la humana "comiéndosela"- ¡Foxy, no dañes a Gabriela, yo la quiero!

-¡Maldito niñaco del demonio, sal de aquí antes de que te parte tu pu...! –Para este momento ya el niño había corrido hacia cualquier otro lugar con una velocidad digna del mismo Foxy. Por algo dicen que es su aprendiz.

-Aaaww, qué tierno, dijo que me quiere –Gabriela inclinó su cabeza a un lado sentándose en el suelo- Pinche hijo de perra, nos vuelve a interrumpir y con la coñaziada que le voy a meté' a ese mamagüevo, del tiro se va a acordá' hasta del día en que nació esa alimaña rastrera.

-¿Por qué Foxy se come a Gabriela? –Pronunció apenas el niño con un puchero caminando por la pizzería- Él dijo que la amaba, yo lo escuché cuando hablaba con Bonnie... –Pasó con confianza por el escenario, notando que al parecer Freddy y Nozomi estaban luchando por definir quién se comería al otro, obviamente con menos salvajismo que el que usaba el zorro- ¡Hi! –El oso se separó abruptamente de la humana con un rostro de pocos amigos mirando al pobre niño de los globos- ¿Hi? ¡Buah! –Se hizo para atrás rápidamente sólo para ver como una silla impactaba justo frente a él. Prefirió no quedarse a esperar qué otra cosa le lanzaría el oso y corrió a esconderse a la cocina.

-Vamos, no es tan malo –Le sonrió la gallina al oso dorado- Venga, ahora no tienes excusa para no ayudarme a preparar pizza –Golden Freddy suspiró fastidiado tomando la masa estirada que le señalaba su amiga- Toma, debes esparcir la salsa uniformemente, de esta forma –Ella le hizo una demostración breve para luego verlo a él intentar imitar la gracia y naturalidad con que la gallina se manejaba en la cocina- Bueno, no está mal para ser tu primera vez.

-Eso sonó mal –Admitió él riendo levemente. Se acercó un poco a la gallina intentando alcanzar el queso que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, a un lado de ella. Chica al ver que al oso se le dificultaba tal acción, tomó el queso y se lo ofreció, haciendo que al darse la vuelta quedaran bastante cerca uno del otro. En ese momento las puertas se abrieron rápidamente.

-¡Chica! –Ballon Boy se abrazó desesperadamente a la pierna de la gallina- ¿Por qué Foxy se come a Gabriela? ¿Acaso ya no la quiere? ¡Él dijo que la amaba! ¿Y por qué Freddy intentaba comerse a Nozomi? ¡Y ella también quería morderlo! –El oso dorado cerró los párpados con fuerza.

-¡Vete de aquí, niño imbécil! –Este comportamiento era algo extraño en él. Todos conocían a Golden por ser una persona relativamente pacífica y sobretodo muy paciente. El niño por tercera vez en la noche huyó despavorido luego del grito de algún animatronic humanoide. Casi llorando, se metió a los baños esperando encontrarse con alguien que lo abrazara y le dejara en claro qué era lo que en realidad pasaba. Escuchó algunas voces extrañas en el baño de mujeres, y por pura curiosidad se asomó con cautela a ver lo que sucedía. Mala decisión. No estaban nada más y nada menos que Carina a punto de quitarle su ya de por si corto vestido a la pobre Toy Chica. No pudo hacer más que una expresión de asombro al ver que antes de eso, la humana también casi se la comía.

-¡Hoy todos tienen mucha hambre! –Exclamó captando la atención de ambas féminas.

-¡Diablos, no veas esto! –La polluela muchísimo más que sonrojada cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Que alguien me explique qué sucede... –El niño se abrazó a sí mismo encaminándose al Backstage, olvidándose por un momento de los guardias que allí se encontraban atrapados. Todos hicieron un gesto de horror al verlo entrar ahí, a lo que el niño suspiró y cerró la puerta para volver a salir. Sin más que hacer, se dirigió a la oficina del guardia, tal vez ahí conseguiría al menos un poco de privacidad, ya que al parecer nadie quería estar con él. No pudo hacer más que observar impresionado a la pelimorada sentada sobre el conejo, también comiéndose y haciéndose daños corporales- ¡Pero ustedes...! ¡...Ustedes tienen conejitos! –Luz lo miró de forma asesina antes de lanzarle el teléfono y luego cerrar la puerta en su cara- Todos me odian –Suspiró pensando en algún lugar donde nadie lo encontrara luego de que terminaran de comerse o algo por el estilo. Le pareció el lugar más indicado el closet ese, donde guardaban los artículos de limpieza, así que ingresó a dicha habitación encendiendo la luz.

-¡Eres un tonto! –Rio el conejito azul mientras empujaba levemente al oso.

-No, tú eres el tonto –También riendo, el oso con cabello castaño, levemente más claro que el de su otra versión, fue pegado contra la pared luego del empujón de su amigo.

-No porque seas más grande tú debes ganar... –Mencionó con una sonrisa BonBon, a lo que Toy Freddy respondió de la misma forma.

-En realidad, sí –Rio levemente mirándolo.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Ballon Boy encendió la luz con curiosidad- ¿Acaso ustedes dos también van a comerse? –Ellos sólo se sonrojaron intensamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?! –El conejito casi lo golpeaba de pura ira- ¡Estamos jugando al Five Nights at Freddy's 2! –Le mostró la tablet que Gabriela les había prestado horas antes.

-¿Entonces por qué ríen entre los dos?

-¡Estúpido niño, la idea es saber quién mata más al estúpido guardia! –Toy Freddy cerró la puerta con fuerza dejando al niño afuera, luego ambos se miraron con nerviosismo- Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que alguien más piense cosas raras...

-Ahora sí estoy completamente seguro de que todos me odian –Sollozó con tristeza caminando por toda la pizzería sin saber qué hacer. Pasó de nuevo a un lado de todos los que lo habían rechazado aquel día, esta vez ignorándolos completamente. Miró nerviosamente la Pirate Cove, asegurándose de que esta estuviera bien cerrada. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Prize Corner, tal vez Puppet sí lo quisiera.

-¿Cuál es su empeño de enamorarse de humanas? Creí que al menos eras heterosexual... –Comentó mirando divertido a la zorrita.

-Me vale mierda la heterosexualidad, ella será mía lo quieran o no –Endo asintió dándole la razón.

-Ella es heterosexual, supongo que eso sí te importa.

-Tú no sabes lo que ella sea.

-Yo lo sé todo.

-Meh, Toy Chica se estaba besuqueando con una de las mocosas en el baño, creo que todo es posible.

-¡¿Eso era lo que hacían?! –Gritó BB captando la atención de ambos- ¡¿Sólo se daban asquerosos besos?! ¡¿Eso han estado haciendo todos?! –Hizo un puchero sollozando y gimiendo- ¡Sólo se estaban dando cariño, yo pensé que se estaban comiendo!

-¿Nadie le ha dado educación sexual a este niño? –Gabriela salió de la Cueva Pirata luego de escuchar esto- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dicen que doce –Respondió él cabizbajo, sintiéndose mal por interrumpir a las parejas en sus momentos.

-Ni siquiera aparentas ser un mocoso de ocho, pero venga, que doce años es suficiente.

**3:00 am**

-No puedes hablar directamente de condones, tienes que hablar de preservativos, pendejo –Le reprochó Gabriela al pobre Mike.

-¡¿Entonces por qué carajos no se lo explicas tú?! –Era increíble como lo raptaban en una pizzería maldita y de paso lo obligaban a darle educación sexual al pobre niño.

-Yo soy una mocosa y no tengo la paciencia suficiente para una explicación tan larga.

-Gabriela, tienes 23 años... –Le recordó su prima.

-Exactamente, soy una mocosa weón, yo no puedo estar explicando esas cosas –Se miró las uñas indiferente.

-¿Para qué un niño que jamás crecerá y por ende jamás tendrá alguna pareja necesita educación sexual? –Preguntó la pelinegra fastidiada.

-Para que no te joda cuando te estás cogiendo a la Toy Chica –Ella se encogió de hombros dándole la razón.

-Ustedes son unas desquiciadas –Murmuró Jeremy negando con la cabeza.

-Y eso que no has visto nada –Comentó Foxy riendo mientras olfateaba un sostén que estaba sorprendentemente en buen estado.

-¡Puta madre! ¿Cómo conservas eso? –La castaña se tapó la boca sonrojada- A mí no me duran ni un año, no mames.

-¿Será porque los vas regalando por la calle?

-Vale Carina, te recuerdo que ese es demasiado pequeño para dos toronjas.

-¿Podrían dejar el tema? –Apenas articuló Fritz con la cabeza gacha.

-No, ahora te aguantas –Luz lo fastidió moviendo bruscamente su silla- Nadie los manda a venir de noche con la excusa de querer salvarnos o algo así.

-¡No vinimos de noche, vinimos en la tarde! Pero tuvimos que esperarlas –Mencionó Jeremy.

-Además, ¿Qué sabíamos nosotros que estaban locas como para mantener una relación humano-animatronic? –Continuó Mike.

-¡¿Tienes peo?! –La ojiverde lo apuntó con una escoba- ¡¿Te molesta?!

-N-no, yo solo decía que...

-Y es este el momento en el que me pregunto cómo es que sobrevivieron... –Susurró Nozomi.

-Oye niña, no nos subestimes –Le dijo el pelinaranja.

-Ustedes nos subestiman –Se encogió de hombros- Y pensar que es a ustedes a quienes manejamos en el juego...

**4:00 am**

-¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó dudoso el ex guardia castaño.

-¿Dónde está el maricón? Él tiene mi tablet –Preguntó Gabriela, cuando de la nada apareció el conejo azul.

-¡Que no soy maricón!

-¿Y cómo sabes que hablaba de ti? –Él quedó tipo "Poker Face" para luego sonrojarse y devolverle la tablet en silencio.

-Yo quiero ju...

-No. –Le respondió fríamente la castaña a su prima- Quiero que vean que ellos son los guardias del juego.

-¿Qué juego? –Cuestionó el rubio, empezando a preocuparse.

-Tú sólo observa –Inició una partida en el segundo juego, en la noche seis como ella había quedado.

-¿Pasaron tres años y aún no pasas la noche? –Se burló Bonnie riendo.

-A ti te mató Foxy en la segunda noche del primer juego, cierra la boca adefesio –No le iba demasiado bien que digamos, no la mataba Ballon Boy porque no podía, pero todos los demás ya la habían hecho perder al menos una vez.

-¿Qué pasó con la puta ama? –Se burló Nozomi sentada a su lado.

-Me estoy dejando ganar, mariconcita –Sólo miró a los tres ex guardias pálidos de pies a cabeza- No sabes cuánto me divierte esto~ -Canturreó.

-Jamás pasarás de esa noche –Su prima se dedicaba a mirar sus uñas y de vez en cuando meter la mano en el juego de su prima para hacerla perder.

-¿Es un reto, perra?

-Lo es, puta.

-Has invocao' al demonio –Y luego de esta frase que se escuchaba más como una broma, cometieron el error de hacer que Gabriela se tomara personal el hecho de que el maldito Golden Freddy al parecer no quería dejarla pasar una tranquila y normal sexta noche. Hasta que ese sonido de campanas la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par- ¡TOMA, MALDITA PERRA! –Hacía un extraño bailecito en forma de victoria.

-El cheque está a nombre de Jeremy –Les mostró Nozomi, ya que la castaña estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose en la cara de los animatronics y de su prima por haber pasado la noche.

-¿C-cómo? ¡Voy a demandar al creador de este maldito juego! –Carina lo cacheteó.

-No maldito, pronto saldrá el tercer juego –Habló la pelinegra con ojos soñadores.

-Ahora toca jugar la Custom Night con fácil dificultad pa' que vean al Fritz –Mencionó la de ojos hazel tomando nuevamente su tablet- Wey, ¿Qué clase de persona se llama Fritz? Me suena a alguna marca de algo...

-Es un nombre común, de hecho... –Suspiró él fastidiado mientras la veía iniciar la partida con una mísera dificultad de 1 para cada animatronic.

-Suena como a galletas... –Continuó poniéndose la máscara para evitar a Toy Bonnie- Cuánto me alegran sus nuevos diseños...

-Sólo lo dices porque te puedes ponchar a Foxy –Le recordó la peliblanca saboteándole un poco el juego.

-¡Tú te ponchas a Freddy y yo no digo nada! –Dijo resignada al ver que Ballon Boy entraba a su oficina por ponerse la cámara por error- ¡Coño, verga, marico, no joda! –Y para su maravillosa suerte casi irreal, dieron las 6:00 am casi inmediatamente- Soy la hostia.

-¡Ritz! –Exclamó la pelimorada repentinamente- Las galletas Ritz, esas que tienen queso, ¡Amo esas galletas!

-¡Oh, sí, esas! Yo las odio –Hizo expresión de asco mostrando el cheque a nombre de Fritz.

**5:00 am**

-Vale, nos secuestraron, nos mantuvieron rodeados de locos como ustedes, nos obligaste a dar clases de educación sexual y nos humillaste de todas las formas posibles, ¿Ya puedes soltarnos? –Mención con fingida tranquilidad Mike.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molestó en JereMike? –Se burló Carina mientras este se sonrojaba.

-Por favor que nadie le muestre mi fanfic –Susurró la ojiámbar avergonzada.

-Deberías leer el fanfic de Nozomi, está jodidamente bueno –Comentó la castaña sonriendo ampliamente- No te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro.

-¡Ya déjennos libres! –Chilló el rubio a punto de llorar.

-Ay, qué nena –Carina los desató y ellos rápidamente corrieron hasta la puerta golpeándola desesperadamente.

-¡No puedo estar ni un segundo más aquí! ¡Y mucho menos en esa habitación con ese cadáver! –Exclamó asustadizo Jeremy.

-¿Cadáver? –Preguntaron dudosas las guardias mirándose entre ellas. Con cuidado entraron al Backstage, pero por más que buscaban no encontraban nada fuera de lo común- ¿Qué cadáver? –Pensó en voz alta la castaña.

-Meh, con las alucinaciones que tiene Jeremy, no me sorprende que los haya contagiado –Luz se cruzó de brazos recostándose de un closet (¿Que en el Backstage no hay un closet? Pues yo digo que sí, y ahí guardan... Cosas de animatronics, como penes de repuesto y eso).

-Venga, que casi son las seis –Les llamó la atención Nozomi mientras todas la seguían hacia afuera. Repentinamente el closet se abrió cayó un animatronic con un golpe seco. No fue necesario detallarlo demasiado para darse cuenta de que alguien lo había metido mal en el closet y este por el peso cedió luego de que Luz se recostara de este. Tampoco sería una gran hazaña el notar que no era un animatronic, sino algún cuerpo dentro de un traje- ¡LA PUTA MADRE!

-Sí... Sabía que teníamos que esconderlo en otro sitio –Bonnie se encogió de hombros asomado por la puerta- ¿Pero qué se le hace?

-D-de casualidad... –Gabriela tartamudeó un poco antes de aclarar su garganta y dejar de ver ese cuerpo inerte aun en el suelo- ¿Ese tipo les dejaba grabaciones a los siguientes guardias?

-No les aportaba nada bueno, no habrá diferencia –Bufó Freddy acercándose.

-Son tan cínicos...

**6:00 am**

-¿Qué car...? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Marceline abrió la puerta y los tres hombres corrieron como alma que lleva al diablo.

-Tú dejaste la puerta cerrada –Se encogió de hombros Gabriela, algo cabizbaja- Y tienes algo que limpiar en el Backstage...

.

¿He jugado con sus mentes? Yo sé que sí e.e

Pobre Ballon Boy, no lo educan como es debido(?)

En fin, una vez más agradezco que pierdan su tiempo leyendo esta pendejada [Inserte corazón casi tan gay como Toy Bonnie aquí]

Espero mucho sus reviews, al igual que espero no haber olvidado nada que decirles :'c

PD: Los amo con la intensidad de mil agujeros negros en ebullición \uwu/ (¿Contento, Caballero Gris? e.e)

Sayonara!

PD2: #TeamLunnie(?), #TeamGaxy(?), #TeamNoddy(?), #TeamCarinaxToyChica porque no hay abreviación(?), #TeamMangline(?), #TeamGoldenxChica(?)


	22. Demanda

Welcome to my world, that's painting with sadness~

Ocno.

Qué tal, vevés y vevazas? Feliz día del maestro! (Para Venezuela :P) Las clases de ayer no me dejaron terminar el jodido capítulo a tiempo. Suerte que hoy por ser día del maestro me pasé desde que me levanté escribiendo para traerles el capítulo que corresponde :'v

**ADVERTENCIA:** Mal intento de yuri. Por cierto, que alguien me aclare una duda: No estoy segura, pero creo que el término yuri se debe usar sólo cuando hay hard, pero en caso de que no haya relaciones sexuales, debería llamarse shojo-ai, ¿O me equivoco? En todo caso, sería un mal intento de shojo-ai.

.

-Entonces... Me estás diciendo que le dijiste "Te toco la jalea" y ya se dejó toquetear por ti –Habló la desconfiada peliblanca, sin creerle una palabra a su amiga.

-¡Es en serio! –Exclamó- Mira, fue algo así:

Flash Back

-Hola bebé, ¿Quieres lumpia? –Habló la pelinegra una vez encontró a la polluela cerca de los baños.

-No me toques –Se alejó ella adentrándose al baño. Carina sólo rió siguiéndola.

-Vamos, admite que no te resistes a mí –Se acercó a ella acorralándola entre los lavamanos y su propio cuerpo.

-Tienes razón, te amo, cógeme –Le tomó de la cara y la besó intensamente.

Fin del Flash Back

-No te la crees ni tú –Mencionó Gabriela mirando atentamente las tiendas del centro comercial.

-Les estoy diciendo la verdad –Hizo un puchero infantil bajando la cabeza.

-Ajá, sí, y yo no me compraré otro hijo –Comentó sarcástica la ojiverde arrastrándolas a una tienda de mascotas.

-¿Otro, Luz? ¿No es suficiente con tener dos? –Habló su prima fastidiada- Sabes que soy alérgica y aun así metes todos los animales que se te pega en gana a la casa, ¿Qué pedo contigo? –Estornudó cuando sintió esos molestos pelitos que siempre hay en el aire cuando estás cerca de un animal peludo- No joa', becerra, me voy a comprar condones –Se tapó la nariz y salió de la tienda.

-Vale, Conejo es blanco y negro, Bonnie Jr es totalmente negra, entonces Garry Raito de la Arminrosa será... –Comentó pensativa mirando los pequeños roedores que había en la tienda.

-¿Garry Raito de la Arminrosa? –Cuestionó Nozomi alzando una ceja.

-Solían ser junto con Bonnie mis amores platónicos, ¿Por qué no? –Se encogió de hombros sin prestarle atención- Encontré a mi Garry...

Mientras tanto

-Ah, vale, te dijo "Te toco la jalea" y caíste a sus pies... –Farfulló BonBon alzando una ceja. Su historia era tan poco convincente como el género de Mangle.

-¡Que no fue así! –Se cubrió la cara sonrojada- Escucha con atención:

Flash Back

-Hola bebé, ¿Quieres lumpia? –Habló la pelinegra una vez encontró a la polluela cerca de los baños.

-No me toques –Se alejó ella adentrándose al baño. Carina sólo rió siguiéndola.

-Vamos, admite que no te resistes a mí –Se acercó a ella acorralándola entre los lavamanos y su propio cuerpo.

-Me das asco –La empujó levemente y con eso bastó para alejarla de ella.

-¿Y por qué? Yo en realidad te quiero, ¿Lo sabes? –Bajó la mirada levemente sonrojada- No sé cómo, pero desde que te vi... Sentí que eras todo para mí –La pollita se quedó sin palabras.

-¿H-hablas en s-serio? –Tartamudeó sonrojándose.

-Es en serio. Lo único que quiero es amarte y cuidarte –Se acercó plantando un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Vale, entonces... Voy a darte una oportunidad –Sonrió avergonzada.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Esperas a que creamos que esa tipa que está todo el día excitada sea romántica? –Se burló The Puppet- Creo que sería más factible que la mesera quisiera a Mangle.

-Marceline va a amarnos. De lo contrario, el mundo será destruido –Contestó Endo en un tono terrorífico.

-Así es, Endo, Marceline va a ser nuestra~ -Canturreó la zorrita bailando.

-...Claro... Cambien el tema, por favor –Sugirió Chica contrariada.

-¡USTEDES! –La mesera entró pateando la puerta con rabia. Todo rastro de temor que alguna vez tuvo por los muñecos parecía haber sido totalmente borrado- ¡¿Qué creen?! ¡Yo tuve que limpiar el desastre del Backstage! –Tiró el trapo húmedo y manchado que aun sostenía- ¡Scott era una muy buena persona, y ustedes...! ¡SIMPLEMENTE SE DESHICIERON DE ÉL POR GUSTO! ¡Y ahora, por culpa suya y de sus noviecitas, los estúpidos ex guardias nos demandaron! ¡Sus mugrientos traseros están en riesgo, a menos que mágicamente se olviden de todo su odio y daños psicológicos y sientan piedad por ustedes! ¡PORQUE SE IRÁN AL MALDITO BASURERO SI NO SE ARREGLA ESTO! –Casi lloraba de la frustración.

-En principio fuiste tú la que cerró la puerta con llaves –Le acusó Freddy cruzándose de brazos. Probablemente lo que más le desagradaba en el mundo era que alguien osara insultarlo y culparlo, sobretodo de algo en lo que él no tenía absolutamente nada que ver... Bueno, tal vez un poco, sí, pero eso no le daba derecho a nadie de pretender juzgarlo.

-¡HUBIERA PREFERIDO QUE ROMPIERAN LAS MALDITAS PUERTAS! ¡HABRÍA SIDO MUCHÍSIMO MENOS CARO! ¡LOS VAN A DESHECHAR COMO A SIMPLE BASURA! –Dio un grito de ira para luego hiperventilar en un vago intento por calmarse.

-Marcy, amor mío, no tienes por qué ponerte así –La zorrita se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa- Ya verás que arreglaremos todo esto y nadie sabrá lo que pasó –Se acercó a ella para rodearla con su brazo, pero la ojiazul apartó bruscamente su mano.

-No me digas "Marcy", "amor mío" o cualquiera de tus tonterías. Mi nombre es Marceline y es la única forma en que tienes derecho de llamarme –Contestó tan secamente que hasta a el mismísimo Puppet, que se jacta diciendo que lo sabe todo, se sorprendió con su reacción.

-Marcy... –Murmuró la peliblanca poniendo una mano en su pecho sintiendo como se quebraba por dentro.

-Serás nuestra de cualquier forma. Aunque sea contra tu voluntad. –Las palabras de Endo le erizaron la piel a la mesera, quien sólo pudo ver como la zorrita se lanzaba sobre ella.

En la noche

-_Labios compartidos~ Labios divididos, mi amor~ Yo no puedo compartir tus labios~._

-¿No hay un día que no cantes una canción diferente? –Bufó la pelimorada ante el canto de su prima. Lucía un poco graciosa al llevar una especie de canasta y sus hermosos tres conejitos dentro de ella, que tampoco parecían muy agradecidos con la melodía.

-_¡Ay, mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna! Mientras siga escuchando tu voz, entre las olas, entre la espuma~_ -Continuó acariciando levemente la cabecita del nuevo conejito, de un color grisáceo que le quedaba sencillamente hermoso; claro que luego se limpió en la ropa de su prima y continuó cantando- _Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación, porque cada canción me hable de ti, de ti, de ti~, me hable de ti~._

-Hemos llegao' –La pelinegra abrió la puerta de una patada para encontrarse con un angustiado señor Fazbear que las miró con preocupación.

-¡Secuestraron a tres ex guardias! –Fue lo primero que les dijo. Estaba demasiado ansioso como para preocuparse por detalles como los conejos en la canasta de Luz.

-En nuestra defensa, accidentalmente quedamos atrapados todos. Así que técnicamente, nosotras también fuimos secuestradas... –Mencionó Nozomi sobándose un brazo con timidez.

-No lo entienden –Frunció el ceño- Schmidt, Smith y Fitzgerald han demandado a la pizzería –Ellas hicieron una expresión de asombro- A pesar de que no tienen pruebas sólidas de que... bueno, ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero –Acomodó su corbata con nerviosismo, mientras sentía en su nuca la mirada de los animatronics en el escenario- Jeremy tiene de su lado las cicatrices, asegura que mis animatronics siguen siendo... Eehh... Agresivos. En pocas palabras, esta vez sí han llegado al extremo, y por segunda y última vez, están despedidas –Todas hicieron ojos de cachorro.

-No ha sido nuestra culpa, la situación nos ha obligado a hacer lo que hicimos –Rogó la castaña- Podemos arreglar esto, en serio.

-... ¿Se creen capaces de arreglar todo el asunto? –Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

-Se lo aseguro –Afirmó de nuevo Gabriela- Denos como una semana, hablaremos con ellos –Su voz se tornó un poco sombría- Y haremos que retiren su demanda.

-Les doy cinco días. Y no quiero más secuestros, objetos rotos, inconvenientes ni mucho menos asesinatos.

-Le recuerdo que eso lo causan sus hermosos animatronics poseídos –Comentó la pelimorada casualmente.

-¿Poseídos? Y sí, ellos causan los asesinatos, ¿Por qué ustedes insisten en trabajar aquí? –Todas lo miraron retadoras.

-¿Quiere guardias de seguridad vivos o muertos? –Continuó la de ojos rojos. Él bufó y se retiró del lugar.

**Noche 6**

**12:00 am**

-¡MALDITOS! –Gabriela casi se arrancaba el cabello- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a demandarlos?! ¡Son unos...! ¡Agh! –Lanzó una silla que atrapó Foxy antes que impactara contra una pared.

-Hay que tratar estas cosas con calma –Devolvió la silla a su sitio y luego alejó a su novia de todo artículo que pudiera lanzar.

-Relaja las tetas, lo vamos a arreglar –Pronunció su prima no demasiado interesada en el tema- ¡Mira! Ya son tres: Conejo, Bonnie Jr y Garry Raito de la Arminrosa.

-Garry... ¿Qué? –Se preguntó Bonnie al tomar a su nuevo hijo en manos.

-No te quejes, que yo no quería que mi hermosa hija se llamara Bonnie Jr, pero ya ves cómo es la vaina –Lo ignoró totalmente acariciando a sus otros dos hijos, que miraban extrañados su ahora humanoide padre. Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió abrazando a su grisáceo conejito.

-Presta atención al maldito asunto –Le reclamó Nozomi cruzada de brazos- Hay que convencerlos de que retiren su demanda, ¿Pero cómo? –Los miró frunciendo el ceño- Si no les encantara asesinar a los guardias...

-Es un trauma de la infancia –Murmuró Carina abrazando levemente a Toy Chica.

-Vale, todo esto es muy serio y la cosa, pero mientras estamos aquí no podemos hacer un carajo –Se encogió de hombros Luz- Así que, no sé, vivan la vida loca o algo, mañana haremos algo para arreglarlo, pero por esta noche jodan todo lo que quieran –La pelinegra se encogió de hombros arrastrando a su pollita hasta los baños.

-¿En verdad enamorarte te obsesiona tanto con una persona? –Preguntó Chica, a lo que Foxy y Bonnie asintieron rápidamente.

-No, eso es para la gente enferma como nosotras –Se encogió de hombros la pelimorada.

-Cari ni siquiera está enamorada de ella –Todos miraron expectantes a la castaña- De que le gusta, le gusta, y mucho, pero es más atracción sexual.

-De la gente que se enamora esta tonta... –Murmuró el conejito azul negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué intentaste decir? –Le cuestionó Freddy cruzado de brazos.

-Nada en especial, oso, nada en especial...

**1:00 am**

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que es sólo atracción sexual?! ¡Dijiste que me amabas! –Reclamaba la polluela siendo sostenida por su versión antigua y el conejo con colitas.

-¡Jamás dije eso! Sí, dije que estabas jodidamente buena, ¡Pero tengo un harem! Es muy poco probable que alguien con un harem tan sensual en verdad quiera estar con sólo una persona –Señaló a sus amigas catalogadas como su harem.

-Qué poco sensible eres –Le reclamó Nozomi- Carina le tiene miedo al compromiso, no es culpa de la pobre.

-¡No le tengo miedo! ...Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no es el caso –Se encogió de hombros un poco nerviosa.

-¡Y pensar que casi me dejé coger por ti! –Rugió de nuevo Toy Chica.

-Esas son las consecuencias de enamorar personas, Cari –Se burló Gabriela.

-Que esto es serio, maldita –La golpeó su prima.

-Dejen el tema o vayan a joder a otro lado –Foxy prácticamente las encerró a empujones en el closet.

-Ooww, mi zorrito está aprendiendo –Gabriela hizo gesto de secarse una pequeña lágrima de felicidad- Por cierto, ¿Y Marceline? Es raro que nos haya recibido Fazbear y no ella –Todos los animatronics se miraron entre ellos indecisos- ¿Le pasó algo? –Preguntó preocupada.

-¿Dónde choto está Mangle? –Preguntó repentinamente Carina saliendo del closet al escuchar la conversación.

-En Pirate Cove... –Murmuró Toy Freddy con el ceño levemente fruncido. Las humanas corrieron hasta dicho lugar temiendo lo peor de parte de la zorrita, pero al entrar la situación era un tanto... Extraña.

**2:00 am**

-¡COME, MALDITA SEA! –Mangle le obligaba a muy duras penas a comer la rebanada de pizza a la mesera que se encontraba amarrada desde los hombros hasta los pies.

-¡No quiero nada que venga de tus manos! –Reclamó ella sonrojada entre la furia y la vergüenza.

-Hiérela. Se lo merece por tratarnos de esta forma. –Endo miraba fijamente al objeto de su obsesión, poniéndola sumamente nerviosa.

-¡Que no, Endo! Tú no sabes lo que es realmente sentir amor por una persona, no puedo herirla –Le respondió ella mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Cuestionó lentamente la morena mientras abría con recelo la cortina de la Cueva Pirata.

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡Marceline será mía y nada me lo va a impedir! –Abrazó posesivamente a la ojiazul que con sólo una mirada les rogaba que la salvaran.

-Vamos Mangly, estoy segura de que si sueltas a Marceline todo podrá arreglarse, ¿No es cierto? –Habló con una sonrisa nerviosa la guardia ojiámbar, a lo que la mesera asintió velozmente. Mangle la miró con desconfianza.

-No es cierto. La única forma de que sea nuestra es esta –La pequeña cabeza se acercó a la oreja de la zorrita- Escúchame bien, Foxy, Marceline sólo será nuestra si haces todo lo que yo te diga.

-¡La última vez que hice lo que querías mordí a un guardia de seguridad! ¡Y si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente no habría cerrado la pizzería en aquel entonces! ¡Y nada de esto estaría pasando! –Miró a su querida mesera- Confío en ti –A pesar de los reclamos de Endo, ella le hizo caso omiso desatando a Marceline; esta en un principio tenía pensado huir, pero al escuchar sus palabras prefirió quedarse un poco más, a ver si algo la convencía de no odiarla eternamente.

-¿Lo ves? Todo sigue normal. Ahora si me permites... –Gabriela cargó a la delgada mesera de forma nupcial y salió de la Pirate Cove con ella en brazos. Obviamente Mangle no se quedó atrás y las siguió- ¿Te han dicho que no pesas un coño?

-Yo no trago como tú –Le respondió ruborizada al ver que una chica casi tres años menor que ella la cargaba con tal facilidad.

-¿Por qué la escena lésbica? –Se burló Golden cruzado de brazos. Marceline de inmediato se bajó de los brazos de la guardia.

-Muchísimas gracias por intentar ayudarme cuando fui secuestrada –Habló sarcástica limpiando su ropa y sobando sus brazos marcados por la presión de la soga.

-La convencimos de no violarte –Se encogió de hombros Freddy, sin demasiado interés en el asunto.

-Agh –Gruñó fastidiada, había tenido suficiente de animatronics por un día- Espero que sus traseros se salven del basurero –Se disponía a retirarse.

-¡No te vayas! –La abrazó de nuevo la zorrita- Sé que debes dormir y hacer esas cosas de humanos, ¡Pero puedes quedarte aquí! –Aun con las protestas de ella, la volvió a arrastrar hacia la Pirate Cove.

-Tratar de ganarle a Mangle es como tratar de ganarle a una fujoshi, mejor ni intentemos... –Murmuró Carina rindiéndose.

**3:00 am**

-Gabriela, no voy a levantarme sólo para traerte jugo de naranja –Insistió Nozomi ya cansada del asunto.

-Eres mi pasiva, obedéceme.

-¡Que no soy pasiva! –Hizo un puchero- Bueno, sí, pero tú no eres activa.

-No lo soy completamente porque soy una sensual teko, me gusta dar y recibir, así que prepara el ano Foxy –Él sólo la miró con cara de "WTF"- Pero en fin, el punto es que tú eres la más pasiva del lugar, así que obedece.

-La más neko es Marceline –Se cruzó de brazos ruborizada.

-Están iguales de nekos, en realidad –Rio Luz.

-Tú también eres bien neko, no te hagas.

-Que soy teko –Frunció el ceño- Gaby y yo somos sensualmente tekos, y nadie va a cambiarlo –Se abrazaron con cara de "Fuck Yeah".

-Sí, pero de que le tiras más al neko, lo haces... –Se burló su prima.

-No entiendo por qué sigues diciendo que eres teko si eres bien tachi –Le respondió la ojiverde.

-Sigan hablando, pasivas, sigan hablando –Carina con una gran sonrisa triunfante escuchaba la conversación.

-Cállate, que seas la única tachi no te da derecho a ofendernos –Gabriela hizo una falsa pose de indignación.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó alzando una ceja la peliblanca.

-Calla Nozomi, están hablando las activas –Ella se dio un fuerte Face Palm.

-¿Por qué hablan de eso? –Preguntó incómodo Bonnie tapándole las orejas a sus conejitos.

-Porque es preferible que hablemos de nosotras y no de ustedes, ¿No es cierto? –Rápidamente les dieron la razón y les permitieron continuar con su no demasiado educativa discusión.

**4:00 am**

-Me mentiste, me dijiste que me amabas –La rubia se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Que no dije eso –Insistió la frustrada chica de ojos rojos- Si te soy completamente sincera, no quiero una relación, sólo quiero coger o qué sé yo, no es nada personal, no te lo tomes a mal.

-¿Por qué me tiene que tocar a mí sufrir tanto? –Murmuró ella pensativa- Me vas a amar. –Su seriedad era perturbadora- Sí, lo vas a hacer, ¿Oíste?

-Eehh... Sí... Claro... –La miró con extrañeza y dio torpes pasos hacia atrás- Pero si aún quieres coger...

-Me amarás tanto que no podrás ver a ninguna otra, me amarás sólo a mí.

-Vale, suerte con eso –Se dio la vuelta y se largó de los baños.

-Y sigo siendo la única cuerda de este lugar –Sonrió levemente Chica.

-Eso podría cambiar –Golden se recostó a su lado con serenidad.

-¿De qué hablas? Puedo volverme loca, pero no a tal punto de enamorarme de un humano –Chasqueó la lengua apartando la mirada.

-De un humano... –Murmuró él- ¿Y de alguien que no sea un humano? –Ella lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué preguntas? –El oso apartó la vista rápidamente- Golden, últimamente estás actuando extraño conmigo, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada en especial, sólo... –Suspiró pesadamente- Me he vuelto débil.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Ella negó lentamente tratando de recordar- En todo caso, Bonnie o Freddy deben recordarlo –Finalizó despegándose de la pared para caminar hacia cualquier otro sitio.

-¿Ah? –Se acercó extrañada hacia el conejo y el oso que hablaban con el zorro- ¿Qué querría decir Golden con que se ha vuelto débil? –Cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Que es débil –Se encogió de hombros Foxy.

-Hablo en serio, ha estado actuando raro conmigo y luego me dijo que se había vuelto débil, y que si no recordaba lo que eso significa, les preguntara a ustedes –Bonnie rio levemente.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba de él –Continuó riendo a lo que sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados- ¿En serio no lo recuerdan?

Flash Back

-En verdad que eres terco –Le dijo la pollita cansada del asunto- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo? Quiero decir, no eres el único, ni siquiera eres el segundo y puede que no seas el último.

-No soy terco. Ustedes son los tercos, tratando de convencerme de algo absurdo.

-Vale, me he cansado –La voz del oso dorado se hizo presente- Estoy harto de escuchar tus estúpidos reproches y lamentos por no saber manejar tus sentimientos.

-Los sentimientos no son manejables, Golden... –Murmuró Bonnie.

-Sí lo son, si no eres débil.

Fin del Flash Back

-Y fue hace tres noches, qué mala memoria tienen... –Murmuró él, todavía sin cesar su risa.

-¿Eso quiere decir...? –La polluela frunció el ceño- No, eso sería imposible, Golden me ignoraba cuando le pedía que preparara pizza conmigo, ¿Y mágicamente de un día para otro según él "No puede manejar sus sentimientos"?

-Ignóralo, ya se le pasará la debilidad –Rio Foxy- Él sabe que tú me amas a mí.

-¡Joder, que te calles! –Se dio la vuelta hecha una furia para dejarlo riendo solo.

**5:00 am**

-Entonces les ofreceremos té y galletas y verán que somos así bien mega increíbles y retirarán su demanda, ¿Cierto, Gaby? –Habló la morena al ver que su prima no le prestaba atención.

-Claro, pero ahora está oscuro –Dijo en un tono burlón señalando por la puerta de vidrio como aún se podía ver la luna a punto de ocultarse.

-Dices frases demasiado extrañas –Comentó Freddy ante su mal intento de chiste.

-Yo no las invento, no la mayoría. Eso me lo decía mi hermano cuando no era amargado y jugaba conmigo.

-¿Tu hermano no era amargado? –Preguntó riendo Carina.

-Pa' que tú veas que no, gracias a él y los gustos comunes de un niño, yo soy una pinche marimacha y no soy femenina –Puso ambas manos en su cintura- Y le agradezco no haberme dejado ver las novelas de niñas enamoradas que pasan en la televisión.

-¿Estás culpando a tu hermano por ser maricona y pendeja? –Le cuestionó su prima.

-Pues sí, es su culpa –Afirmó con seguridad.

-A nadie le importa eso, demandaron la jodida pizzería y tenemos cinco días para arreglarlo –Les reprochó Nozomi- Miren, podemos...

**6:00 am**

-Sí, sí, ya pensaremos en algo –Gabriela suspiró tomándola del brazo arrastrándola hacia la salida.

-Verga, ni te despides ni un coño –Luz regresó a sus conejos a la cesta despidiéndose de Bonnie.

-Meh, igual los veo en una horas –Se encogió de hombros.

.

Yo sé que los fans del Mangline convulsionaron, yo lo sé(?)

Por cierto, me preguntaron qué era el fanservice, y según yo: Literalmente es servicio para los fans, es decir, poner escenas que complazcan lo que quieren ver los fans, por ejemplo cuando Gabriela dice en el capítulo 17 (Es el único que recuerdo en este momento :'v) que "no estaría mal un poco de fanservice" cuando Bonnie y Foxy discuten, ella lo que quiere es un poco de yaoi no más :'v

Como sé que no me expliqué bien, busquen en Wikipedia el significado :v

Esperaré con ansias sus reviews~ Ya casi 300! QwQ Los amo de aquí a Chichirivichi uwu

(Chichirivichi: En realidad es Chichiriviche, un pueblo en un estado algo lejano de donde yo vivo. Cuando era pequeña era lo más lejano que conocía, y como me jugaba con mi papá a ver quién quería más al otro él me decía "Te quiero de aquí al infinito" y yo le respondía "Te quiero de aquí a Chichirivichi" así que eso es más que el infinito(?))

¿Por qué digo esto? Porque cierto Caballero Gris no se conforma con mi amor :'''v

Sayonara!


	23. Corazón

Ya llegó la tukki e' Guarenas B| Okno :''v

Bueno, tengo varias cosas que decirles y espero no olvidar ninguna...

1- Perdón por no subirlo antes, son las malditas clases y la inspiración que no llega cuando uno quiere :'v

2- ¡Penúltimo capítulo! El Lunes 19 de Enero de 2015, último capítulo, y el Sábado 24 de Enero, bloopers, errores, preguntas, entrevistas y aclaraciones.

3- Mi perra, digo, mi amiga :v Tiene pensado escribir un lemmon de todas las parejas de este fic! Cuando ella los tenga listos, los subiré en un fanfic aparte para los pervertirijillos que quieran leerlo~ (Yo sé que son la gran mayoría e.e)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Shojo-ai, insinuaciones sexuales, mariconadas, pendejadas, entre otras cosas comunes.

.

-¡Nozomi, suelta esa silla! –Gabriela se alejó más de la peliblanca al ver como alzaba mucho más aquella silla, amenazante.

-¡NO LO HARÉ SI ELLOS NO RETIRAN LA DEMANDA! –Lanzó la silla hacia Fritz, que de no haber sido porque Mike lo haló bruscamente del brazo, habría recibido el impacto de la pobre silla que de nada tenía la culpa.

-¡Manténgase tranquila si no quiere ser despedida! –La ojiámbar apuntó con otra silla al señor Fazbear.

-¡NO VAN A DEMANDAR ESTE MALDITO LUGAR! –Ignoró por completo a su jefe volteándose hacia los ex guardias que temblaban de terror. Sólo venían a recordarle a Fazbear que si no probaba que sus muñecos eran inocentes, podía irse despidiendo de la pizzería, pero no contaban con la presencia de las jóvenes- ¡PRIMERO TENDRÁN QUE PASAR POR SOBRE MI MALDITO CADÁVER ANTES DE METERSE CON ESTA JODIDA PIZZERÍA!

-¡Ustedes están locas! ¡Ustedes, Fazbear, la mesera y todos los jodidos animatronics! –Gritó Mike esquivando de nueva cuenta una silla voladora.

-¡¿TIENES ALGÚN JODIDO PROBLEMA CON ESO?! –Tomó otra silla amenazando a los ex guardias, específicamente al rubio- ¡RETIRA ESA MALDITA DEMANDA ANTES DE QUE DEJE UNA MARCA EN TU CULO COMO LA QUE TE HIZO MANGLE!

-¿Es eso posible? Es decir, compara una silla con los dientes de Mangle, no sé... –Carina se detuvo inmediatamente al ver como la peliblanca una vez más lanzaba la silla- ¡Ya deja de lanzar sillas! –Nozomi frunció el ceño mucho más que antes, poniendo sus manos en los bordes de una mesa para alzarla con suma facilidad en el aire- ¡BAJA ESA MESA!

-¡RETIREN SU MALDITA DEMANDA! –Mientras tanto, Freddy sonreía desde el escenario, carcajeándose por dentro. Le importa poco y nada la razón por la que estaba tan histérica, lo que le importaba era esa agresividad que podría decirse que... Le excitaba.

-Je, Nozomi, por favor, calmémonos un poco... –Luz se escondió detrás de su prima luego de la mirada que le dedicó la peliblanca.

-¡Ya detente, jamás retirarán su demanda de esta forma! –Marceline intentó acercarse, pero sabía que si lo hacía podría costarle un ojo o algo por el estilo.

-¡Este lugar se merece eso y más! –Chilló Mike frunciendo el ceño- ¡Merece que lo tiren por el caño junto con todos sus muñecos! –Y eso fue suficiente para que lanzara la mesa sobre ellos. Por pura suerte, les dio tiempo de hacerse a un lado para no recibir el... ¿Mesazo?- ¡ESO ME DA OTRA RAZÓN PARA DEMANDARLOS! –Salió corriendo varonilmente junto a Jeremy y Fritz.

-¡VUELVAN ACÁ, NO HE ACABADO CON USTEDES! –Antes de que corriera tras ellos, porque en verdad tenía planeado tomar una silla y perseguirlos por la calle, un par de brazos la tomaron suave pero firmemente por las caderas para detenerla y luego darle la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con el oso.

-Fue suficiente –Susurró él mirándola fijamente, para luego desviar su mirada hacia Fazbear que observaba todo estupefacto.

-¿N-n-no se supone que asesinan a los guardias? –Tartamudeó logrando que las guardias se dieran un Face Palm.

-Váyase antes de que esto afecte sus salud mental –Lo corrió Gabriela. Él observó por un rato más a Freddy para luego irse caminando muy lentamente. Tal vez ese terapeuta al que dejó de ir hace meses sería una buena idea.

-...Vale, supongo que debería agradecerles por su vago intento por ayudar –Suspiró Marceline tomando su bolso- Nozomi, deberías tomar clases de control de ira... Bueno, no es normal que te enojes tanto sólo porque vinieron a recordarnos la demanda –Ella sólo bufó con fastidio acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio- Las veo mañana.

-Oh, quédate hoy también, Marcy –Le rogó la zorrita interponiéndose en su camino.

-Y así podremos hacerte nuestra. –Afirmó Endo, frío y perturbante como de costumbre.

-Soy heterosexual –Recalcó ella intentando pasarle por un lado, pero no podía continuar caminando con esos brazos rodeándola.

-Sí, eso también decía yo –Rio Gabriela- Es juego, sigo siendo heterosexual –Se puso seria por un momento para luego sentarse contra una pared abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –Preguntó Bonnie bajando del escenario mientras Foxy se acercaba desde la Pirate Cove.

-Estoy dudando seriamente de mi sexualidad –Murmuró- Siempre me gustarán los hombres, pero, ¿Me gustan las mujeres?

-Tienes novio, no te debe gustar nadie más, indiferentemente de su sexo –Pronunció el zorro cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Celoso? –Le sonrió ella.

-Estoy en mi derecho –Respondió él apartando la mirada.

-...Sí, voy a ignorar eso –La ojiazul se soltó de los brazos de la zorrita para continuar con su camino.

-Vamos a violarte brutalmente.

-¡Endo, sé un poco más romántica al menos! –Le reclamó Mangle mirándolo de brazos cruzados.

-Está bien... –Miró de nueva cuenta a su futura esclava sexual- Sólo usaremos los dedos de Mangle, no dolerá tanto –Mangle con una sonrisa le mostró sus largos y delgados dedos. En ese momento, el cabello de Foxy no se comparaba con el rojo intenso de la cara de la mesera.

-¡Estás enferma! –Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Mangle ya la había cargado como un saco y se subió al techo. Suspiró rindiéndose- ¿Al menos esta vez me dejarás dormir?

-Te prometo que esperaré hasta que aceptes tener relaciones conmigo. Por cierto, háblame de la reproducción en los humanos –Sonrió ella inocentemente.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! –Estiró sus brazos y pataleó intentando que alguien más la salvara, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que tendría que hablar de reproducción con la zorrita.

**Noche 7**

**12:00 am**

-No, no, no, escucha bien, cuando diga "Ya", todos deben pasar una carta boca abajo al jugador de tu derecha, y luego agarras la carta que te dejó el de la izquierda. El objetivo principal es recolectar las cuatro cartas de un mismo número, y si lo hacen deben gritar "Burro" y luego poner su mano en el centro, ¿Entienden? –Explicó la castaña repartiendo cuatro cartas boca abajo a todos los que jugaban, digamos que es un trabajo algo complicado cuando toda la pizzería juega.

-¿Es como el que jugamos hace unas noches? –Se preguntó Chica recordando que "le hicieron trampa" mientras jugaban.

-No, lo único que tienen en común es que debes poner la mano en el centro, y el último que la pone pierde. Pero en este se van acumulando letras, es decir, el último que ponga la mano se lleva la "B", y así sucesivamente hasta que complete la palabra "Burro", y se supone que debe retirarse del juego y así sucesivamente hasta que sólo quede uno –Habló esta vez Luz mientras levantaba sus cartas.

-No está de más decir que deben pasar la carta que menos les convenga, es decir, no van a botar una carta que los ayudará a ganar más rápido –Aclaró esta vez la pelinegra- Dale po, empieza.

-Venga, 1, 2, 3, ya –Al ver que las humanas arrastraban una carta por el suelo boca abajo hacia el jugador de su derecha, todos imitaron esta acción para luego tomar la carta que han dejado a su izquierda- Estoy haciendo esto lento para que vayan aprendiendo, después será mucho más rápido e intenso.

-Eje, loca –Rio su prima, como siempre mal interpretando las cosas.

-Su nivel de perversión es insuperable –Negó lentamente Toy Freddy, avergonzado por alguna vez haber sido un humano como esas mocosas metiches, que de mocosas ya tenían poco.

-Y no has visto nada –Giró los ojos Nozomi, ya calmada de su ataque.

-Cállate, regalar un sostén es totalmente normal –Afirmó Gabriela- 1, 2, 3, ya –Repitieron el proceso varias veces hasta que Bonnie notó algo extraño en sus cartas.

-Creo que gané –Todos lo miraron expectantes- Quiero decir, ¿Burro? –Puso con duda su mano en el centro, para que luego con salvajismo las humanas se lanzaran también a poner sus manos, y los animatronics sólo les siguieron la corriente, siendo Ballon Boy el más lento en poner su mano.

-Vale, todos denme sus cartas –Ellos dudosos obedecieron a la pelinegra, que al recibir todas las cartas volvió a barajarlas para repartirlas- Y sí, regalar un sostén es lo más normal del mundo, ¿Quién no lo ha hecho antes? –Se burló mientras repartía las cartas. Foxy sólo sonrió ampliamente recordando una y otra vez ese hermoso momento.

-Eso se llama valentía, cachapera –Se defendió ella.

-Yo lo llamaría estupidez, pero si así quieres decirle tú –Esta vez fue Luz la que respondió.

-Cállate, Oscuridad.

-Vale, eso fue muy infantil de tu parte.

-Como si fuéramos muy maduras.

-Mucho por hoy –Las interrumpió abruptamente la de ojos rojos- 1, 2, 3, ya.

**1:00 am**

-Qué aburrimiento –Carina estaba acostada en una mesa mientras veía a lo lejos como Toy Chica se contenía para no saltarle encima.

-¿Hacemos teatro? –Preguntó Gabriela, más para pasar el tiempo que porque fuera divertido.

-¡Gaby, putita, eso es excelente! –Su prima la levantó de golpe susurrándole algo al oído.

-¿En serio? Me da paja –Respondió ella.

-Dale, que sabes que quieres –Lo pensó por un momento para luego encogerse de hombros en forma de aceptación- Ahí le voy... –Aclaró su garganta mientras se montaba en el escenario. Todas las luces fueron apagadas dejando solamente un foco que la iluminaba a ella- _Hace dos años y un día que vivo sin él..._

-Oh no, esa canción no –Bufó fastidiada Nozomi, a lo que Gabriela la golpeó para callarla.

-_Hace dos años y un día que no lo he vuelto a ver. Y aunque no he sido feliz aprendí a vivir sin su amor~_ -Su prima se burlaba por lo bajo de lo desafinada que era, pero a nadie le importaba en lo más mínimo- _Pero al ir olvidando, de pronto una noche volvió~_ -Su prima subió rápidamente al escenario- _¿Quién es?_

-_Soy yo_ –Gabriela se arrodilló tomando sus manos con tristeza fingida.

-_¿Qué vienes a buscar?_ –Apartó sus manos con desprecio dándole la espalda.

-_A ti_ –La tomó del hombro para voltearla.

-_Ya es tarde_ –Continuó ella apartando bruscamente la mano de su prima.

-_¿Por qué?_ –La castaña estiró un poco sus brazos hacia el frente, en señal de que trataba de encontrar una respuesta a su actuado sufrimiento.

-_¡Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti! Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa, ¡Y pega la vuelta!_ –Gabriela la tomó del brazo para halarla y abrazarla dramáticamente.

-_Jamás te pude comprender_ –Su prima le dio un empujón para poner una mano en su frente.

-_Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios, que no te desean_ –Señaló cada parte según el ritmo de la canción.

-_Estás mintiendo, ya lo sé_ –Intentó tocarla con una mano pero Luz la apartó de un golpe, con una furia excelentemente actuada.

-_¡Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste, y no te sorprendas!_ –Se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados, estirando la palma de su mano hacia su prima en señal de que no se acercara- _Olvídate todo, que tú para eso tienes experiencia~_ -Todos aplaudieron entre risas, y de inmediato la castaña los mandó a callar.

-¡Aguarden, aún falta parte de la canción! –Se aclaró la garganta mientras su prima bajaba del escenario- _En busca de emociones un día marché~ De un mundo de sensaciones, que no encontré_ –Volteó a mirar a Luz de forma dramática- _Y al descubrir que era todo una gran fantasía, volví; porque entendí que quería las cosas que viven en ti_ –Tomó la mano de su prima para obligarla a subir de nuevo, pero esta le dio la espalda.

-_Adiós_ –Su prima puso una mano en su hombro, aun sin que ella se volteara a verla.

-_Ayúdame..._ –Murmuró poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-_No hay nada más que hablar_ –La pasó de largo ubicándose de otro lado del escenario.

-_Piensa en mí_ –Estiró sus brazos tratando de alcanzarla.

-_Adiós_ –Repitió haciendo una señal de que iba a bajar de la tarima.

-_¿Por qué?_ –La tomó de la mano antes de que siquiera pusiera un pie en las escaleras. Su prima se soltó de un manotazo volteándose hacia ella.

-_¡Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti! ..._ –Ambas se miraron para luego caerse de la risa, dando patadas al aire mientras se sostenían la barriga rodando por el suelo.

-Eso fue realmente estúpido... –Murmuró la peliblanca.

-Amargada, deja de pasar tanto tiempo con Freddy –La parejita bufó y se cruzó de brazos ante las palabras de la de ojos rojos.

**2:00 am**

-Mangle, te dije que no voy a explicarte la reproducción en los humanos –Musitó despacio la mesera.

-¿Por qué te lo tomas como un tabú? Mirá tú –Llamó la atención de Mangle la castaña- La "cosa" que les construyeron a ellos en la entrepierna –Señaló a Foxy y Bonnie, que eran los más cercanos a ella- Se introduce sin compasión y con mucho dolor sabroso en el hoyo que deben haberte hecho a ti –La zorrita asintió interesada al igual que todos los animatronics, mientras que Marceline estaba más roja que un tomate, Carina y Luz reían como cabras y a Nozomi le valía verga- Luego de muchos gemidos, sudor y placer, el hombre eyacula un sensual líquido que, SEGÚN LAS QUE TIENEN EXPERIENCIA –Miró a Carina acusatoriamente, quien no paró de reír en ningún momento- Es blanquecino y viscoso. El punto es que ese líquido, llamado esperma o semen, contiene células sexuales masculinas denominadas espermatozoides que se pasean con mucha tranquilidad por todo el jodido aparato reproductor de la mujer, hasta llegar a las células sexuales femeninas, es decir los óvulos, y ahí pasan cosas mágicas, como que se fusionan y en nueve meses se forma un bebé que puede ser extirpado quirúrgicamente a través de una costosa operación, o en un parto normal pero probablemente más doloroso.

-Qué... directa –Tosió levemente Marceline.

-Sí, pero...

-Nada de preguntas –Cortó rápidamente a Ballon Boy- ¿No basta con todo lo que hemos hecho por ustedes?

-Secuestraron a tres ex guardias.

-¡Y ustedes asesinaron a un millón más!

-Se lo merecían.

-¿Por qué?

-Por trabajar aquí.

-Mirá, conchetumare... –Las guardias se dieron un gran Face Palm. Definitivamente, la única persona que tal vez podría ser más necia que Freddy, era Gabriela. Y aun así, dudaban del hecho de que alguien pudiera ser más terco que ese oso... Imposible.

**3:00 am**

-Que así no son los tacos –Carina se dio un Face Palm- Venga, que son TORTILLAS, no esa estúpida mala imitación.

-Me siguen gustando más las "Malas imitaciones" –Se cruzó de brazos la castaña.

-Chinga tu madre –Le respondió la peliblanca con ese típico acento que a las primas les agradaba bastante.

-Se te salió lo mexicana, wey –Dijo la morena en un vago intento por imitar el acento.

-Los mexicanos no decimos puro "wey", marica –Rio levemente la pelinegra mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Y los venezolanos no decimos puro "Coño, verga, marico, no joda", pero ni pedo –Se encogió de hombros Gabriela con la misma sonrisa.

-Venga, dime la palabra más venezolana que se te ocurra –Retó la de ojos rojos.

-Arepa –Las primas hicieron cara de colegiala enamorada.

-Tú y tus arepas –Bufó Nozomi.

-¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? Un venezolano sin arepas es, es... –Luz la miró fijamente con sufrimiento fingido- ¡Es como un mexicano sin tacos!

-¡No, retira lo dicho! –Carina puso una mano en su frente dramáticamente.

-Es como... –Gabriela tomó del cuello de su camisa a Chica, quien sólo la miró alzando una ceja- ¡Es como Chica sin pizza! –Los animatronics se cubrieron la boca, impresionados ante tal atrocidad- ¿Ahora ven? Un mexicano no es mexicano sin sus tacos, una Chica no es una Chica sin su pizza, y un venezolano no es un venezolano sin arepas –Bajó la cabeza dramáticamente.

-Ustedes en serio que deben dejar la droga –BonBon las miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Un venezolano sin arepas es como un conejo sin orejas –Se burló la pelimorada mientras este bajaba sus orejas frunciendo el ceño, y Bonnie por su parte reía a carcajadas.

-¡No es gracioso! –Se dio la vuelta cruzado de brazos.

-Lo es, y mucho –Admitió Mangle con una sonrisa.

**4:00 am**

-Así que esto se siente estar a punto de ser violada...

-Sufre de mi acoso, perra –Toy Chica abrazó a la pelinegra desesperadamente, pegando su cara y restregándola contra la de la humana- Siente mi amor.

-Sí, ya sentí bastante de tu amor, de hecho –Podía ver desde el lavamanos en el que la tenían obligada a permanecer sentada, a sus compañeras en la puerta del baño grabando el momento.

-¡ESTÁN NEKEANDO A CARINA! –Chilló Nozomi de felicidad. Venganza, deseada, dulce, pegajosa y empalagosa venganza. Justo como la miel- Están a punto de hacer yuri y Carina es la neko, no hay nada que me haga más feliz en esta vida –Se secó una pequeña lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

-¡Fuera de aquí, sucias humanas! –La polluela les cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡No, nos cagó el yuri! –Gabriela se cubrió la cabeza con frustración.

-Sé dónde encontrar uno mejor –Luz las haló hasta la Pirate Cove, asomándose cautelosamente por las cortinas.

-Oh, Marcy~, Seremos tan~ felices juntas, comeremos, nos reproduciremos y haremos esas cosas de humanos que te gusta hacer –La mesera la miraba frunciendo el ceño, con sus mejillas pintadas de un muy leve rosa.

-No podemos reproducirnos, eres un animatronic y ambas somos mujeres –Cerró los párpados aumentando la intensidad del color de sus mejillas- ¡Y jamás haría eso contigo!

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti –Sonrió la zorrita poniéndose detrás de ella para tomarla de los hombros, haciendo que se le erizara la piel- Intentas ser agresiva, pero en el fondo sabes que quieres estar conmigo por el resto de tu inmunda y humana vida –Rio levemente.

-Y lo harás aunque no quieras.

-¡Cállate, Endo! Esperaremos a que ella acepte que nos ama y luego podremos hacer todo eso que me has dicho que hagamos con ella –La cara de Marceline era todo un poema, maldiciendo mentalmente a toda fibra del universo.

-Yuri~ -Las tres guardias pasaron sus lenguas cada una por sus propios labios grabando embobadas la escena.

-Entonces... –La voz de Golden las hizo a todas abrir los ojos de par en par y apartarse rápidamente de la cueva- ¿"Psicólogo", se llamaba?

-Cállate, tú te enamoraste de... –El oso dorado cubrió bruscamente la boca de la pelimorada con un muy leve sonrojo que sólo podía identificarse si veías fijamente su rostro.

-Las cosas se deben saber en su debido tiempo –Suspiró pesadamente dejando libre a Luz- Ni una palabra del tema.

-Oh, no –Nozomi lo miró sonriente- Tú cómo jodiste a Freddy cuando... Tú entiendes. Es mi turno –Su sonrisa se agrandó llegando a parecer maligna.

**5:00 am**

-Ustedes son hijas del mismísimo demonio... –Gruñó él dándose la vuelta, encontrándose frente a frente con Chica que lo miraba cruzado de brazos, golpeando el suelo con su pie impacientemente- Mi suerte da lástima.

-Tú me das lástima –Comentaron al unísono los osos castaños acercándose con una sonrisa.

-_Yo soy tu gominola~ Yo soy tu gominola~_ -Murmuró Gabriela haciendo reír a sus compañeras.

-Anda, "Acepta el reto, niégalo, insúltala, ámala, hazla llorar, permítele ser feliz, me da completamente igual lo que hagas. Seguirás siendo igual de patético" –Se burló Freddy sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa.

-Esperen... ¡¿A Golden le gusta Chica?! –Toy Freddy realmente no estaba enterado de absolutamente nada.

-Es la primera vez que no me entero de última de un buen chisme –La castaña asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces con felicidad.

-Eres un desgraciado... –Habló entre dientes el oso dorado mirando directamente a Freddy.

-"No es mi problema que seas un cobarde" –Comentó él tranquilamente sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Saben que no me importa en absoluto esto? –Interrumpió la gallina- Porque, sabes que somos amigos, pero nada más eso –Le dirigió la palabra al oso dorado- Y ya sabes, todas esas tonterías –Se dio la vuelta y sin más se fue.

-... –Las guardias se quedaron boquiabiertas mirando a la polluela alejarse- ¡FRIENDZONE!

-Eso es lo bueno de no enamorarse –Golden con sólo una mirada causó que todo el cuerpo del de mejillas pintadas se estremeciera. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se retiró del lugar.

-¿Han visto eso? –Nozomi se abrazó desesperadamente de Freddy- Diablos, cuánta intensidad.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Esa voz familiar para las cuatro guardias se hizo presente, incluso la zorrita y la mesera aun dentro de la Cueva Pirata salieron del lugar y todos miraron hacia la entrada. Un hombre de tez morena y cabellos azabaches vistiendo un traje elegante estaba recostado de las puertas de vidrio cruzado de brazos.

-¿Quién es ese? –Mangle se acercó amenazante hacia él, buscando espantarlo para que saliera corriendo, pero este ni se movió de su lugar. Lo único que hizo fue bostezar levemente y mirar a las guardias.

-No tengo todo el día, debo arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes –Le hizo una seña a Gabriela para que se acercara. Ella lo miró dudosa caminando hacia él, pero la mano del zorro la detuvo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Preguntó Luz, igual de asombrada que las otras humanas.

-¿No puedo buscar a mis seres queridos? –Bufó fastidiado- Ya vámonos de este lugar tan lleno de demandas –Miró a los animatronics con desprecio, que se preparaban para atacarlo en cualquier momento. Entre tanto se encontró con el rostro dudoso de cierto conejo- Vamos, ¿Tu base de datos no me reconoce? Tsk, pedazo de chatarra subnormal –Esta frase retumbó en los sistemas de Bonnie.

-Sucio humano... –Gruñó por lo bajo queriéndose lanzar sobre él.

-Veo que se conocen... –Murmuró BonBon sin entender nada de la situación.

-Axel, ¿Qué haces aquí? La pizzería está cerrada y el turno de guardias no ha terminado, no pueden irse –Comentó Marceline alzando una ceja.

-¿Tú también estás aquí? ¿Qué mi hermana no tiene amigas cuerdas? –Suspiró pesadamente- Bien, esperaré a que abran.

-No puedes hacer eso –Por fin se le acercó la castaña- Sale de aquí, soy perfectamente capaz de ir a casa sola, ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por nosotras?

-¿Crees que vine por voluntad propia? Mamá quiere que las lleve a desayunar.

-¿Quieres madurar y conseguirte una novia para dejarnos en paz? –Las miradas de ambos primos chocaron.

-No es tu problema... Así como no es mi problema si tú pretendes pasar el resto de tu miserable vida junto a un robot –Se encogió de hombros.

-Axel, no seas hijo de tu mami y déjanos en paz –Habló Nozomi frunciendo el ceño, aun abrazada a su novio.

-¿Nozomi? –La vio con asco- Siempre creí que era la menos rara, ¿Y estás con este...? –Rio levemente- ¿Gemidos de puta?

-¡GEMIDOS DE PUTA TU MALDITA ABUELA! –Las primas y los viejos animatronics casi de caen de la risa mientras que los demás no entendían la situación.

-Pero en serio, ¿Qué haces aquí? No te creo nada de lo que dijiste –Su hermana lo miró acusatoriamente.

-Al parecer este lugar tiene una demanda que puede acabar de una vez por todas con Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, y ya que ustedes están metidas en esto, y yo no tengo nada más que hacer, viene a salvarles los cojones.

-¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? –Le preguntó Carina frunciendo levemente el ceño- ¿Sabes? Tus sobornos y manipulaciones no te funcionarán en algo tan serio como esto –Él sacó de su traje un billete de 50 dólares.

-Ten, cómprate algo y cierra la boca –Ella lo aceptó gustosa haciendo un gesto de quedarse callada, mientras admiraba el hermoso billete- El cómo no importa, pero voy a hacer que este lugar regrese a su gloria.

-¿Por qué te importa eso? –Rugió Foxy desconfiado.

-¿Ves esta mugrientas enanas? –Señaló a su hermana y sus compañeras- Estas locas son mi familia, y por alguna razón son felices aquí.

**6:00 am**

-Caminen, no tengo todo el día –Salió de la pizzería regresando a su auto con fastidio.

-Oh por... –Gabriela se cubrió la boca- ¡Hermano, sí tienes corazón!

-Cállate si no quieres que haga que derrumben este lugar.

.

¡Sí tiene corazón wey! :'D

Pregunta Preguntosa~ ¿Algún venezolano por ahí~? O alguien que haya comido arepas :'v

POR CIERTO! Mi perra y yo estábamos discutiendo por algo: ¿Cómo suena mejor? ¿Foddy o Frexy? Quisiera que ustedes desempaten e.e

VOTEN POR FREXY! (?)

Esperaré sus hermosos reviews, como siempre agradezco todo su apoyo :''v

Ya se pueden imaginar la intensidad del siguiente capítulo e.e

Sayonara!

PD: En serio, espero no haber olvidad mencionar nada :''v


	24. Familia

*Le lanzan sillas* Perdón! QnQ Es que, este capítulo está malditamente largo, es incluso el doble de lo que normalmente escribo, me llevó 17 páginas de Word, también es el más largo que haya escrito en mi vida :''v

Perdonen que no lo subí ayer, pero los escritores que me leen saben que la inspiración JAMÁS llega cuando tú quieres, no, si no a partir de las 11:00 pm cuando tu mamá está que te da un chanclazo para que vayas a dormir c:

POR CIERTO! Algún alma caritativa que me ayude a traducir el fic al inglés? Es que, tal vez yo misma podría intentarlo, pero las expresiones y palabras latinas no tengo ni puta idea de cómo traducirlas (¿Cómo coño voy a traducir "arrecharse", "ladillarse", "boludo", "gilipollas", entre otros? :'v)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Capítulo jodidamente largo carente de la epicidad que debería tener un último capítulo :''v Yuri, mariconadas, pendejadas, mamadas, insinuaciones sexuales, lenguaje obsceno hasta para ir al baño, bullying, acoso, discriminación a animatronics.

.

Y ahí estaba Fazbear, nuevamente partiéndose la cabeza por temor a lo que podría pasar con su exitosa pizzería si no hacía algo al respecto. ¿Pruebas para decir que sus animatronics eran inocentes? Fácilmente tenía de testigos a las guardias de seguridad, que por alguna razón insistían en ayudarlo a defender Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. El problema era que esos ex guardias de alguna forma u otra lograron tener en sus manos las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad. Estaba jodido. Se recargó de su silla, inquieto, nervioso, exasperado. Suspiró cerrando los ojos para intentar pensar mejor; y sin saberlo ni esperarlo, llegó su salvación. Su secretaria entreabrió la puerta de su oficina y tímidamente le sugirió que encendiera la televisión en el canal de noticias. Este bufó tomando el control para encender su pantalla plana con fastidio.

-_Estamos aquí, en vivo y en directo, en la Plaza de los Unicornios de Narnia, con el canciller_ –La misma reportera que vio en las noticias meses atrás estiró su micrófono hacia el pelinegro que sonreía ante las cámaras- _Nos hemos enterado que el mundialmente reconocido restaurant familiar, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, está bajo una gran demanda, y puede que esta vez no se salven_ –El hombre que tranquilamente miraba las noticias se tensó y empezó a sudar- _Hemos oído rumores de que usted pronto celebrará un cumpleaños en la dichosa pizzería, ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Cuándo? ¿De quién? ¿Aun piensa hacerlo con la inseguridad de ese lugar? ¿Piensa que sería lo correcto que cerraran?_ –El hombre tranquilamente aclaró su garganta.

-_Muy buenas tardes a todos, en primera_ –Saludó con una sonrisa- _Así es, el cumpleaños de uno de mis primos se acerca y he decidido celebrarlo en el lugar _–Omitió la segunda pregunta, ese no era asunto de nadie más que de su familia- _Creo que ya he explicado esto en una entrevista anterior, no hay nada de malo en esa pizzería ni en sus animatronics, son sólo sandeces. Aquí a mi lado está una amiga, ella es mesera del lugar y testigo de que no hay nada fuera de lo común_ –Marceline a su lado saludó tímidamente, a lo que a Fazbear casi se le cae el vaso con agua que estaba tomando- _Es más, hace ya varios años tuve la oportunidad de pasar una noche en el restaurant, y no fue más que un trabajo de seguridad nocturno normal_ –Repentinamente su voz se tornó seria, el público se tensó- _¿Cerrar? ¡El lugar está en uno de sus mejores momentos en la historia! Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría pasar tan tentadora oportunidad._

-_¿Y qué opina de la demanda? ¿Cree que es justificada? _–La reportera puso una mano en el audífono de su oreja intentando escuchar claramente lo que le decían- _Me acaban de informar que los demandantes tienen pruebas visuales de actividad paranormal durante las noches en la pizzería._

-_Tonterías _–Interrumpió él cansado- _Tal demanda es una ofensa. No sólo para mí o para el dueño, no, es una ofensa para todos los que hayan gozado de un buen rato en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, es prácticamente un insulto a todas las sonrisas que les han logrado sacar en ese lugar ya sea por su buen servicio, sus incomparables pizzas o su peculiar entretenimiento digno del alto puesto que tiene_ –Hizo una pequeña pausa organizando sus palabras- _Guardo un gran respeto hacia ese exitoso lugar, y me siento en la necesidad de arreglar este asunto cuanto más prontamente sea posible_ –Sin dar lugar a más palabras, se abrió paso entre la multitud y se subió a su auto junto a la mesera. Fazbear en ese momento apagó la televisión pasando sus manos por su cabello, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Claro que le agradaba que ese hombre lo defendiera justo cuando más lo necesitaba, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué lo ayudaba? Porque, ambos sabían perfectamente que todo lo que había dicho era una completa mentira.

Mientras tanto a varias calles de allí, otro hombre apaga su televisión lanzando el mando hacia el sofá donde sus dos compañeros estaban sentados. Los tres frustrados.

-Demonios, ¿Por qué todos se ponen del lado de ese loco? –Fritz revolvió su anaranjado cabello con frustración mientras volteaba hacia su rubio amigo sentado a su lado.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, ¡Lo que sea! Para que cierren ese maldito lugar de una vez por todas –Jeremy bufó recargándose del algo deteriorado sofá del castaño.

-Ese maldito, ¡Me las va a pagar! Nada de lo que haga va a lograr que retiremos esa demanda –Jeremy y Fritz asintieron efusivamente ante las palabras de Mike. Tocaron a la puerta y el pelinaranja lo único que hizo fue tomar una bolsa de papas, mientras que el rubio se estiraba dispuesto a dormirse en el sofá. El ojiverde suspiró mientras se encaminaba a abrir la puerta- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Buenas tardes, Mike, Fritz, Jeremy; también me alegra verlos. Sí, estoy bien, muchas gracias –La mesera los miró alzando una ceja- Escuchen chicos, lamento mucho que hayan tenido que pasar ciertas situaciones en la pizzería, pero no pueden hacer esto, ese lugar es la infancia de muchos niños, piensen en lo infelices que serían si...

-¡¿Si qué?! ¡¿Si derrumbaran ese maldito lugar?! ¡No me importa en lo más mínimo, se lo tienen merecido! –Jeremy se levantó de golpe del sillón para encarar a la ojiazul.

-Por favor... –Marceline hizo un pequeño puchero infantil juntando sus manos en forma de rezo.

-Destruiremos ese lugar –Dijo Fritz desinteresado introduciendo más papas a su boca mientras veía la televisión.

-Has hecho suficiente, Marceline –El alto hombre de cabello oscuros como la noche la empujó levemente para hacerla entrar al departamento de Mike; él entró en seguida y cerró la puerta, haciendo que los tres ex guardias lo miraran boquiabiertos.

-¡¿C-cómo sabe dónde vivo?! ¡¿Cómo y por qué está aquí?! –El canciller se limitó a ver al castaño, detallándolo con la mirada.

-No sé si recuerdan que al llenar las fórmulas para solicitar su trabajo, deben poner su dirección... –Tosió levemente la mesera.

-Es un gusto conocerlos. Han de ser muy ágiles para sobrevivir en Freddy's... –Miró por un momento a Fritz que aún tenía su boca llena de papas, con la diferencia de que ahora algunas se escapaban de él al estar boquiabierto mirándolo- Necesito que retiren esa demanda, ¿Qué quieren a cambio?

-¡¿Está intentando sobornarnos?! –Casi gritó la víctima de la peligrosa mordida de Mangle.

-Y que esto quede entre nosotros –Sacó de entre sus ropas una gran paca de billetes de cien dólares- Es suya sólo si retiran la demanda y jamás mencionan el tema públicamente –Ellos sólo se miraron estupefactos, ni siquiera Marceline vio venir eso- Vamos, soy político, todos los políticos sean corruptos o no estamos forrados en billetes. Acéptenlos; este es mi plan A y por ende el más fácil –Al ver que ellos ni se movían, se encogió de hombros y guardó de nueva cuenta el dinero. Los ex guardias se decepcionaron, se podría decir que estaban bastante necesitados- Bien, veo que quieren hacer esto difícil –Se dio la vuelta- Por mí bien, tengo cartas bajo la manga.

-E-espere... –Lo detuvo Mike- ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando? –El pelinegro le lanzó la paca de billetes a la cara. De inmediato los tres se acercaron rápidamente desatando del lazo que amarraba las decenas de billetes. Había como mínimo unos cien billetes, sus ojos brillaron mientras se miraban entre ellos.

-¡Aceptamos! –Gritó Fritz empezando a repartir el dinero sobre una mesa. El canciller sonrió de medio lado haciendo una seña a Marceline para que lo siguiera.

-Un placer hacer negocios, y recuerden... –Todos lo observaron- Si esto se escapa de sus labios, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, y no querrán que tome medidas drásticas –Cerró con fuerza la puerta del departamento.

-Estás jugando sucio... –Murmuró la ojiazul, no muy segura de lo que acababan de hacer, montándose en el auto junto al reconocido político.

-Y acabo de salvar ese lugar que tanto amas –Comenzó a manejar devuelta a la pizzería con desinterés.

Un rato después

-_Yo digo cincuenta malas palabras por segundo, porque la realidad es que me gustaría cambiar este puto mundo_ –Gabriela de un salto se subió a la mesa quitándose su chaqueta de guardia- _Vivir una vida real, como un ataque al corazón. Real, como tener sexo sin condón. Real como cualquier barrio de cualquier planeta. Real como mis hermanas, que no se han hecho las tetas_ –Señaló a Nozomi y Luz que sólo le mostraron el dedo corazón- _Me gusta que por mí discutan y que se peleen, también me gusta que me aplaudan y que me abucheen. Me gustar ir donde voy, me gusta dar lo que doy, me gusta ser como soy, así que, ¡Oye! Ven y critícame, yo soy así~._

-_¡Yo soy así pues porque sí!_ –La siguió la pelinegra desde el suelo.

-_Y así nací; me crié así, y me voa' morir así, oh sí~._

-Gabriela, deja de escuchar Calle 13 –Axel nuevamente estaba en la puerta del local cruzado de brazos.

-Ya va, ¿Quién es el que pone Calle 13 a todo volumen? Tú, ¿Verdad? Sí, tú –Se bajó de la mesa con fastidio- ¿Y ahora qué coña haces aquí?

-Oh, nada importante, sólo venía a avisarles que hice que fuera retirada la demanda a la pizzería, no es nada que les interese...

-¡Patrañas! –Gruñó Foxy- Yo lo escuché, Fazbear dijo que todo esto se debía al canciller. El regreso de la pizzería, estos estúpidos cuerpos y ahora la demanda, todo fue su idea –Las humanas quedaron heladas.

-Aguarda... ¿Qué? –Musitó Luz en shock.

-Estás en lo correcto, zorro –Soltó con desprecio- El idiota que ayudó con la junta de dinero para recuperar este lugar, fue el canciller. El imbécil que dio la "maravillosa" idea de esos asquerosos cuerpos sintéticos con los que besas a MI hermana, también fue el canciller. Y el tarado que después de saber toda la historia de este maldito lugar, y que son unos malditos asesinos sin compasión, aun los defiende, de nuevo, fue el canciller –Se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido, amenazante- Estás frente al jodido canciller.

-¡Axel, maldito mal parido, te amo! –Su prima corrió a abrazarlo seguida de sus compañeras.

-Sí, sí, como sea –Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, recordando viejos momentos con su hermana y su prima, incluso con sus dos amigas que se habían vuelto muy unidas a su familia. Se sentía bien al saber que las estaba haciendo felices. Pero odiaba que fueran felices por ellos- Y ustedes, escorias... Cuídenlas –Murmuró- ¡Porque si no, juro que derrumbo este maldito lugar y construyo un jodido burdel! ¡Lo juro! –Se dio la vuelta con gracias y se marchó del lugar.

-¿Llegamos a ser tan pendejas como para no saber que Axel hizo todo esto? –Se preguntó en voz alta la peliblanca.

-Me sorprende a mí misma mi nivel de estupidez –Negó lentamente con la cabeza la pelimorada.

**¡¿WTF?! Noche 8 – Nadie en su puta existencia ha llegado tan lejos**

**12:00 am**

-Ser uke no tiene nada de malo –Insistió la pelimorada tratando de convencer al conejo que permanecía cruzado de brazos dándole la espalda- Es genial porque otro hombres te pueden dar y...

-¡Eso no es genial! ¡Eso es...! ¡Asqueroso y humillante! –Se tensó sólo con imaginarse una escena tan incómoda.

-El lado bueno es que me tienes a mí para darme, ¿No? –Ella sólo miró hacia otro lado fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Qué decías?

-¿Ah?

-Sí, finge demencia.

-No finjo demencia, sólo te mando indirectas para que me cojas salvajemente sobre ese puto escritorio y hagamos que se queme –Señaló el escritorio del guardias donde ella debería estar sentada administrando la energía y vigilando el lugar- Pero nunca las captas.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no las capto? –Se volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡No moriré virgen! –Chilló ella emocionada. Al principio se lo tomó como una broma pero luego miró como el conejo cerraba las puertas de la oficina de guardias y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

-Todo lo contrario... –Murmuró él antes de unir los labios de ambos en un apasionado beso.

**1:00 am**

-Los piratas son malos, roban y hacen daño a la gente.

-Yo soy malo, te robaría y mataría a quien te hiciera daño, a que soy genial como pirata -Foxy sonrió con arrogancia, gesto que fue devuelto por la castaña que lo abrazaba por el cuello mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Es todo lo malo que puedes ser? Qué decepción -Se burló ella ganándose un empujón contra la pared que la puso un poco nerviosa.

-Puedo ser peor que malo -La cortina de Pirate Cove se abrió de golpe dejando ver a cierta peliblanca con tiernas orejitas cargando lo que parecía ser una mesera que ya se había rendido en intentar zafarse del agarre- P-R-I-V-A-C-I-D-A-D, ¡¿TE CUESTA TANTO ENTENDERLO?!

-Muévete, es mi turno de aprovechar la Pirate Cove -Sentó a Marceline en el suelo que ya tenía cara de "Vale verga la vida".

-¡Pirate Cove es mía! ¡Y tú ya te has aprovechado de este lugar y de esta mesera cuanto has querido durante las últimas noches! -Continuó él. Gabriela sólo miraba a Mangle frunciendo el ceño, sin siquiera saber en qué momento había llegado la mesera.

-Salgan de aquí. -Interrumpió Endo cortante.

-Escúchame, sabandija -La guardia suspiró tomando por el hombro al zorro.

-Déjalas que cojan, ya después el karma hará lo suyo -Lo tomó por la manga de su saco para halarlo fuera del lugar.

-¡Gabriela! -Chilló la mesera con un fuerte sonrojo- ¡Creí que estabas de mi lado!

-¿Cómo que el karma? ¡Esto no es cuestión de karma! -Reclamó Foxy siendo arrastrado por su novia- Tú sólo quieres joder a los demás y dejar que ellas hagan yuri, ¿Cierto? -Dedujo con voz monótona.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? -Se burló ella.

**2:00** **am**

-Y me encanta tu cabello, y amo tus ojos, y sencillamente toda tú es perfecta.

-¿Pretendes enamorar a una tachi con su propio harem con esas frasecitas cursi?

-¡Cállate, tú me amas! -Toy Chica en un impulso por lograr que su amada le correspondiera, la besó con brusquedad para separarse en seguida- ¡Siente mi amor!

-Tu amor se siente áspero y te falta práctica, pero nada que no pueda arreglarse. De hecho, está bastante bien para una animatronic que jamás había besado en su vida -Se encogió de hombros.

-Ámame, zorra, o te parto el culo.

-Pártemelo, duro y sin compasión.

-¿Contra el suelo o la pared?

-Duro contra el muro y lento contra el pavimento -La pollita sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre la humana que la esperaba con los brazos y piernas abiertas.

-Si pretendes espiar las cosas raras que hagan tus amigas, ¿Al menos podemos ver algo heterosexual? -Inquirió Foxy con cautela mirando asqueado la escena que se presentaba en los baños.

-Ains, vale, qué sensible... -Contestó su novia bufando.

**3:00 am**

-¿Dónde estará Luz? Hace rato no la veo -Miró a lo lejos la puerta cerrada de la oficina- Mejor ni me acerco -Se devolvió arrastrando al pobre zorro hacia el escenario.

-Decirme "estúpida" no fue una despedida demasiado bonita que digamos... -Murmuró la peliblanca sentada detrás del telón. El oso apartó la mirada cabizbajo.

-Lo siento -¡Cómo le costaba a ese terco oso decir esas dos palabras! Pero por su rosa blanca, podía mandar a la mierda su orgullo, dignidad, cordura e incluso el universo si era necesario- ...Fui un idiota.

-No, eres un idiota -Corrigió ella con una sonrisa. Freddy sólo la miró por un momento frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ...Dolió, ¿Sabes?

-Porque no sabía si molestarme por atraerle a una "insignificante humana", o si alegrarme por al fin sentirme querido... -Expresó en un murmullo apenas audible.

-¿Sabes que te voy a dar toda la noche por eso, cierto? Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero lo haré algún día -Él se sonrojó intensamente recibiendo un gran abrazo de parte de la ojiámbar.

-Fucking perfect -Gabriela se mordió el labio inferior como enamorada mirando la escena.

-Ridículo -El zorro giró los ojos con desprecio. Al ver el rostro soñador de su novia ante las palabras del oso, eso lo puso un poco celoso... Muy celoso- Puedo ser mejor que él. Puedo ser mucho más romántico y decir más de ese tipo de pendejadas si quiero... O si tú quieres -La guardia salió de su trance.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace creer que eso quiero? -Se volteó a verlo con duda, encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado del pirata- Oh, sí, eso es muy tierno, pero yo prefiero a mi zorrito salvaje, para tener el placer de decir que soy la única que puede controlarlo -Sonrió acercándose para abrazarlo.

-Me pregunto qué cosas tan buenas habré hecho en vidas pasadas para recompensarme de esta forma -Susurró él recibiendo entre sus brazos a su novia algo pequeña a comparación de él.

**4:00 am**

-No es permitido el exhibicionismo -Se burló el conejo de ojos verdes al encontrarse con la parejita besándose en medio del comedor.

-Vete a mamársela al osito gominola -Foxy se separó sólo por un momento de los labios de Gabriela, única y exclusivamente para dedicarle una mirada de odio a BonBon.

-¡Te voy a...! -En ese momento la luz del establecimiento sencillamente se esfumó. Las humanas sólo podían ver los ojos brillantes de los animatronics, tan confundidos como ellas.

-¿Dónde está el "Tan, tan, tarán, tan, tarán, tan, tan, tan, tan"? -Se burló Carina caminando con abrazada a la rubia que alumbraba sus pasos con sus ojos. Repentinamente, la misma canción que tarareaba la pelinegra se empezó a escuchar desde detrás del escenario.

-Mala costumbre -Sonrió Freddy también acercándose con su novia- ¿Quién ha sido el graciosillo que estuvo jugando con la energía? -Cuestionó volviendo a su semblante serio mientras veía a Chica, Ballon Boy y Toy Freddy acercarse.

-Luz y Bonnie, está más que claro - Bufó Gabriela cruzándose de brazos, para después preferir tomar el brazo de Foxy al notar que no veía una guayaba.

-Qué estarían haciendo... -Murmuró Carina negando lentamente con la cabeza- No se ve una mierda.

-¿Quién apagó las luces? -Preguntó la zorrita acercándose con la mesera, cargándola de forma nupcial.

-Ese conejo estúpido y la aún más estúpida humana se gastaron la energía -Bufó el conejo azul cruzado de brazos. En ese momento Marceline se bajó de los brazos de Mangle.

-¿Y por qué habrían de hacerlo? -Cuestionó curiosa la mesera.

-Eso quiere decir que la luz no volverá hasta las seis, ¿No? -Volvió a pregunta la zorrita con emoción.

-¡Mangle, deja de tocar mi trasero! -¿Recuerdan ese sensual botón que Luz y Bonnie mantuvieron presionado durante casi cuatro horas? Así de roja estaba la ojiazul.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Preguntó Ballon Boy haciendo un puchero.

-Lo de siempre –Golden se apareció en medio de ellos- Matar al guardia –Miró hacia la oficina y todos los animatronics imitaron su acción. Las humanas desviaron sus miradas hacia donde se dirigían esos ojos robóticos, sin saber qué exactamente observaban.

-Oh, pero miren lo que encontré –La voz de Puppet se hizo presente, quien venía de la misma dirección hacia donde todos observaban, empujando a Luz y Bonnie más sonrojados que la misma Marceline. Eso ya es un récord- Jugando con la energía, pero qué curioso...

-Digamos que... –Como pudo, la morena alcanzó a su prima y se acercó a su oreja mientras los demás llenaban de preguntas a Bonnie- La más virgen eres tú, piazo e' bicha.

**5:00 am**

-¡No, marica, no! –Gabriela hizo un puchero con lágrimas en los ojos- No weón, tú eres más virgen que BB, eso no se pinches puede, yo iba a ser menos virgen que tú, al menos primero, o sea, no mames.

-Pues ya ves que no –Hizo pose de "Fuck Yeah".

-Gente idiota... –Murmuró Chica al ver que Toy Chica y Mangle aprovechaban la oscuridad y la falta de visión de las humanas para toquetear a las de orbes rojos y celestes respectivamente. La zorrita de hecho regresó a la mesera a la Cueva Pirata para cumplir quién sabe cuál de todas las cochinadas que Endo la incita a hacer. Ante esto, sólo se dio la vuelta dispuesta a hacer pizza. Sí, Chica hace pizza sin luz.

-¿Qué haces? –Se le apareció el oso dorado mientras ella ponía salsa a la masa estirada en la mesa.

-Jugando. ¿Qué no ves que estoy haciendo pizza? –Le respondió con fastidio sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-No es necesario que me trates así ahora que sabes mis sentimientos –Recitó él cruzado de brazos.

-Yo los trato así a todos, no sé de qué hablas –Bufó ella.

-Muérete sola –Dicho esto se esfumó dejando a la polluela sola.

-¡M-maldito! –Gritó cruzándose de brazos- Vale, lo siento –Suspiró fastidiada- Siempre es una la que tiene que arreglarlo todo...

-Igual morirás sola, a menos que... –Se apareció sólo para mirarla sin expresión alguna.

-¿Ese es tu intento de seducción?

-Si funciona, sí.

-Oh sí, enamorarás montones diciéndoles que morirán solas.

-No quiero enamorar montones, sólo a ti.

-Sigue intento.

-No pararé hasta lograrlo.

**6:00 am**

-Verga marico, la vaina está arrecha, ¿Vedá'? –Expresó la castaña tomando su mochila, a lo que todos la miraron extrañados.

-Lo que quiso de decir es que la situación económica está tan mal que no les alcanza la energía para toda la noche –Habló Nozomi con un grueso libro en sus manos que en la portada tenía una etiqueta que decía: "Diccionario Venezolano-Español".

-¿De dónde chucha sacaste eso? –Luz tomó el libro notando que sólo era un papel, mal pegado a un diccionario común- Ja, ja, qué gracioso.

El fin.

...Bueno, no, aún no.

-¡Mira mami, es un pirata! –El pequeño castaño de piel morena corrió a abrazar al zorro, que extrañamente no estaba rodeado de mocosos llenos de pizza. Detrás del niño de diez años, corrió otro de tez bronceada de su misma edad, luego cuatro menores que ellos y por último una curiosa niña que se unió a sus primos.

-Sí, Arturo, no dañes nada –La desinteresada madre joven con un gran parecido con su hijo apartó por un momento su mirada del teléfono para hacer una mueca extraña al encontrarse con la mirada del zorro- Cuidado con su garfio.

-¡Tiene un parche! –Otro de los niños señaló entusiasmado al rostro de Foxy.

-Está bien, hijo, no lo toques –Bufó de nuevo la mujer volviendo su atención a su teléfono.

-¡Ya oíste, Andrés, no lo toques! –Arturo golpeó levemente la mano de su hermano de seis años haciendo que este emitiera un leve sollozo mirándolo enojado.

-¡Mamá, mi hermano me pegó!

-¡Él iba a tocar al pirata!

-¿Qué pasó, prima? –Axel le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la mujer que trataba de ignorar la discusión de sus hijos. El moreno miró hacia los niños que discutían y se acercó a ellos- ¿Por qué pelean?

-¡Mamá dijo que no tocáramos! –Chilló el castaño cruzado de brazos.

-Oh, pero no hay problema... –Con una sonrisa maligna abrió de par en par las cortinas de la Pirate Cove. Los ojos de los niños brillaron antes de correr hasta el barco que ahí estaba- Vaya, es raro que aún no se haya activado –Había que tener una gran fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse sobre ese odioso cínico hipócrita; sin embargo, los había salvado, aunque no había sido porque les tuviera lástima al menos, no, sino porque según él "Sus hermanas eran felices con ellos".

-¡Yarg! ¡Hola, marineros! ¡Yo soy el capitán Foxy, el pirata más temido de los siete mares! ¿Quieren unirse a mí en una gran aventura navegando en aguas misteriosas? –Los infantes gritaron un "Sí" con emoción para empezar a jugar con el zorro.

-Una foto del cumpleañero con el pirata –Gabriela se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una cámara entre sus manos. Los niños se abrazaron al pirata y sonrieron exageradamente para después del flash correr de vuelta al barco- Sufre lo que yo sufro cada vez que hay reunión familiar.

-Yo lo sufro diariamente con montones de niños y no digo nada –Murmuró él girando los ojos.

-Gaby, ven a ver esto –Luz rio antes de halar a su prima hasta el comedor lleno de gente, todos pertenecientes de una forma u otra a esa gran familia.

-Bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, el lugar donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida –Les recibió Toy Bonnie con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah no vale, pero esta bicha ta' más plana –Un hombre un poco mayor que Axel se burló del conejo.

-Es... Es un hombre... –Susurró la mesera rascándose la nuca disimuladamente.

-¡Ay, marico! –Él y un grupo de tres hombres de su edad rieron.

-Asdrúbal, primo querido –Gabriela abrazó a uno de los del grupo, un poco bajo, vestido de negro, con algunos piercings y barbudo- ¿Verdad que se parece a Miku Hatsune?

-Coño, sí, prima –Rio él.

-No vayan a empezar con sus vainas chinas –Repitió el mismo que se burló de la planicidad de la supuesta coneja.

-¡Japonés, Mílner, japonés! –Saltó la pelimorada frunciendo el ceño.

-Qué puto desmadre –Susurró a lo lejos la gallina, visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa, Chica? Hemos lidiado con mucha más gente –Se burló Bonnie cruzado de brazos, feliz sólo por ver como hacían burla de su pobre versión 2.0.

-Oh no, son menos, pero son peores –Respiró profundo antes de continuar- En primera, son familia de esas locas, y creo que con eso te lo digo todo.

-¡Pana, una cerveza, hoy vamos a amanecer! –Gritó desde el otro lado de la pizzería un hombre cincuentón a otro un poco menor que él. Este sólo sonrió ampliamente pidiéndole lo dicho a la mesera, que se sentía un poco incómoda ante la familiaridad y confianza que jamás había visto anteriormente en ningún cumpleaños.

-Esa fue la segunda razón –Insistió Chica- ¿Y has visto como tienen a Foxy? –En ese momento Freddy y The Puppet rieron.

-Hasta a mí me dio lástima ese zorro imbécil –Admitió Freddy empezando a caminar hacia la Cueva Pirata.

-¡Un osito! –Chilló la única niña corriendo a abrazarlo- ¡Mi nombre es Zoe! –Rio inocentemente alzando su cabeza para mirar al oso.

-¡Hola amiguita! ¡Yo soy Freddy Fazbear! –Todos los niños lo miraron expectantes, esperando que hiciera algo que los distrajera de su emoción pasajera por el zorro pirata. Aunque en ese momento llegó Mangle captando la atención de los infantes.

-¡Wow, tiene dos cabezas! –Exclamó un pequeño rubio de siete años, Marco, corriendo hasta ella. Al notar que la zorrita vestía como una auténtica pirata, cosa que normalmente no hacía para sus actos porque se lo dejaba todo a Foxy, se sorprendió sonriendo- ¿Tú también eres una pirata?

-¡Imposible! –Arturo dejó el timón por un momento- ¡Las niñas no pueden ser piratas!

-¿Y por qué no? –La pequeña de cabello castaño claro, casi amarillo, se cruzó de brazos con un puchero.

-¡Porque son niñas! –Él le sacó la lengua haciendo que esta hiciera un puchero y sus pequeños ojitos miel se llenaran de lágrimas.

-No vayas a llorar de nuevo, Zoe... –Musitó frunciendo el ceño el mayor de los niños. Nadie notó que Freddy lentamente se alejó de ellos para no involucrarse en cosas que no le interesaban.

-P-pero Sebastián, hermanito... Yo quiero ser una pirata.

-Oh, tranquila pequeña, ¿No quieres mostrarles que las chicas también podemos ser piratas? –La zorrita se acercó a ella dando leves palmaditas en su cabeza.

-¡No pueden! –Insistió de nuevo- ¿Cierto, Capitán Foxy?

-Claro que p...

-¡Ya ven que no pueden! –Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Buah! –La niña alzó sus bracitos corriendo en dirección a la Prize Corner, donde la marioneta al verla triste le ofreció quedarse a jugar con él.

-¿Quién fue el que hizo llorar a mi Zoe? –Preguntó la ofendida castaña acercándose, a lo que todos los niños instintivamente señalaron a Arturo.

-¡Las niñas no pueden ser piratas! –Volvió a decir él.

-Mira carajito, bájate de ahí –Se cruzó de brazos frente a él. A su lado los otros niños soltaban unas risitas- ¿De qué se ríen ustedes?

-¡Tú no eres mi mamá! –Gabriela sólo se paró a su lado y lo miró por un momento- ¿Qué? –Le metió un golpe en la cabeza con tanto cariño que el niño se sobó con un puchero largándose a paso rápido de la Cueva Pirata- ¡Tita! –Ese apodo fue puesto por la madre de Arturo a su tía, la madre de Gabriela, al ser su única tía y por tanto su favorito; y esta muestra de cariño con los años también fue adoptado por sus propios hijos- ¡Gabriela me pegó, yo no hice nada!

-¡Mentira mamá, no le creas! –Salió corriendo detrás de él.

-¿Quieren pizza? –A pesar de que a su lado pasaron corriendo el par de primos, Nozomi y Carina los ignoraron por completo, tratando de liberar a los zorros del grupo de niños.

-No tenemos hambre.

-Tu mamá dijo que fueras a comer porque... –Carina trató de inventarse una excusa para el mayor de los niños- Porque si no... No te llevarán al cine...

-¡Oh no! ¡Yo quiero ver esa película! –Haló a sus otros compañeros para llevarlos directo al comedor.

-Verga, ¡Adiviné cómo amenazarlo! –Celebró con un bailecito.

-Ya entiendo por qué están tan locas... ¡Su familia es igual! –Bonnie tiró su delantal con desesperación mientras se acercaba con sus otros compañeros. Al ser la hora de comer, no necesitaban de sus servicios.

-Le dices loca a tu novia, eres único Bonnie –Rio entre dientes el oso de mejillas pintadas.

-¿Y qué no lo es? Freddy le dice estúpida a la suya y nadie dice nada.

-No te metas donde nadie te ha llamado –Gruñó el ojiazul con fastidio.

-Estamos aquí, por si no lo notaron –Nozomi alzó levemente su mano con un leve rosado en sus mejillas.

-Ja, qué sensibles, no aguantan una fiestecita –Se acercaron las primas cada una con un vaso de nestea en la mano y un trozo de pizza en la otra.

-No sé si notaste que tu familia está casi tan loca como ustedes –Se burló la zorrita de ojos ámbar.

-¿Qué? –Rio Gabriela con ironía- ¡Nada de lo que han visto se compara a una verdadera rumba con mi familia! Vamos, que apenas están comiendo para recargar energías.

-De hecho se están comportando porque estamos en la pizzería –Le siguió Luz dando una mordida a su pizza.

-Mira, la vaina se prende cuando empiece a sonar salsa y merengue. Así de sencillo –La castaña finalizó remojando el trozo de pizza en su deliciosa bebida.

-¡Asco, Gabriela, qué haces! –Su prima casi escupe la pizza de la risa.

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESA ATROCIDAD! –Chilló la gallina con ganas de ahorcarla.

-Está bueno –Mojó más la pizza para darle un gran mordisco- He comida papas fritas con helado, el pan y las arepas las mojo en el café con leche, mojé plátano frito en jugo de naranja y en otra ocasión en refresco. ¿Han probado empanadas con caraotas? (Frijoles) Es la maldita hostia. Queso con chocolate, aunque eso es más común. Oh, pero el queso con leche condensada, maldita gloria.

-Recuérdame JAMÁS probar tu comida –Si la pollita fuera humana, hace rato que habría vomitado todas las sabrosas pizzas que probó en su vida.

-Meh, lo poco que cocino normalmente lo hago bien. Bueno, al menos mi familia no ha muerto envenenada –Se encogió de hombros terminando su bebida.

Un rato después

-Amá' –Gabriela se acercó hasta su madre tomando del brazo a un indeciso Foxy- Te presento a tu yerno –Luisa lo miró de pies a cabeza.

-Yo que te sientes sola por no tener novio a tu edad, pero no tienes que inventar este tipo de cosas –El zorro se aguantó una carcajada.

-¡Es en serio! ¿Cierto, Foxy? ...Foxy, hijo de puta, responde –Lo zarandeó con brusquedad.

-¡Yarg, marineros! ¡Bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! –La mujer se quedó mirando un rato a su hija.

-Amor, ¿Dónde era que quedaba ese psicólogo del que hablábamos? –Interrumpió su esposo mirando de igual forma a su hija.

-¡P-pero...! –Hizo un puchero suspirando derrotada. Tal vez era mejor así, seguir fingiendo que nadie la quería por pendeja y marimacha; al fin y al cabo, explicarles a sus padres que era novia de un niño asesinado hace muchos años con su alma atrapada en el cuerpo de un animatronic... No era la historia más creíble.

-¡Gaby, Gaby! –Zoe se guindó de su pierna- Cuéntanos un cuento –Hizo esos irresistibles ojitos de cachorro que no le permitieron negarse a la guardia.

-Dale po –La cargó en brazos con una sonrisa alejándose un poco con los otros niños siguiéndola. Los animatronics y las guardias, curiosos, se limitaron a ver y escuchar de lejos- Había una vez, fin.

-Gabriela –Marco y su hermanito, Santiago, que era casi una réplica de él, hicieron un puchero en forma de reclamo.

-Está bien, está bien –Se aclaró la garganta para imitar una voz aguda y aniñada. De inmediato comenzó a hablar con cierta velocidad que lo hacía sonar aún más gracioso- Había una vez una flor, florcita, florsota, que tenía sed. Entonces la flor, florcita, florsota, le dijo a la nube, nubita, nubota, que le diera agua~, agüita, aguota porque tenía sed. Y la nube, nubita, nubota, le dijo: "¡NO!", y la flor, florcita, florsota, se puso muy triste –Hizo un puchero para luego tomar mucho aire, dado que diría prácticamente un trabalenguas sin respirar- Entonces la flor, florcita, florsota, le dijo al sol, solcito, solsote, que le dijera a nube, nubita, nubota que le diera agua~, agüita aguota porque tenía sed~ -Alargó la última sílaba para luego volver a tomar mucho aire- Y la nube, nubita, nubota, otra vez dijo: "¡NO!", y la flor florcita, florsota se puso aún más triste –Volvió a hacer el puchero para después fruncir el ceño con una sonrisa. Se levantó emocionada de su lugar y señaló el techo- ¡Entonces llegó el ángel, angelito, angelote! ¡Sacó su espada, espadita, espadota! –Hizo una seña de desenvainar una espada- ¡Cortó la nube, nubita, nubota! –Hizo señal de cortar algo, para luego hacer un movimiento con sus manos que parecía indicar lluvia- Y cayó agua~, agüita, aguota –Su expresión era sencillamente de pura felicidad- Y la flor, florcita, florsota... –Cambió su expresión de nuevo a un puchero- Se ahogó.

-¿Qué clase de cuento es ese? –Las guardias estallaron en carcajadas, a lo que Gabriela las miró con una sonrisa.

-Cuando era pequeña, quería parecerme a los niños de la televisión y le pedía a mi mami que me contara un cuento antes de dormir. Ese era el que me contaba.

-Qué trauma por un niño, por Dios –Continuó riendo Nozomi.

-Y por alguna razón a mí me gustaba, así de loca estoy... –Fue interrumpida por Marceline que llamaba a los muñecos para que hicieran su show a los niños. Sin embargo, algún integrante de la gran familia se lo impidió, y con una sonrisa puso otra música bastante conocida para las guardias. Toda la familia prácticamente aulló de felicidad y muchos se levantaron a bailar- Aquí es cuando se prende la vaina.

-_En los años mil seiscientos~_ -Las guardias no pudieron evitar seguir la letra- _Cuando el tirano mandó~_ -Los animatronics los miraban contrariados. Jamás entenderían a los humanos, y menos esa familia- _Las calles de Cartagena~ Aquella historia vivió~._

-¿Éramos así de raros cuando éramos humanos? –Susurró BonBon alzando una ceja.

-Jamás tanto como ellas –Le respondió el zorro con tranquilidad.

Por la noche

-Tu familia... Es extraña –Admitió Bonnie afinando su guitarra.

-Dejen de repetir la misma frase y ayúdenme a limpiar –Casi rogó la mesera con rostro cansado. Sintió como la zorrita la cargaba para llevársela a la Pirate Cove- Mangle, tengo que limpiar, no estoy de humor.

-Te amo –Sonrió ella- No, no, te amamos. Endo también te quiere, pero te quiere coger, tú me entiendes –La mesera sólo hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

-No estoy para jugar Mangle, sólo...

-No es un juego, ¿Acaso has pensado que todo esto es un juego? –Preguntó algo dudosa- Para nada, todo lo que te he dicho es cierto –Tomó su rostro suavemente con ambas manos para plantar un dulce beso en estos- ¿Aun no me crees?

-M-Mangle... –Se llevó lentamente una mano hasta rozar sus labios con un fuerte sonrojo- E-eso no es posible, tú eres...

-Sé lo que soy, ¿No tengo derecho a amarte? –Inclinó su cabeza a un lado- Recuerdo que vienes aquí desde muy niña, recuerdo que siempre has intentado defendernos, recuerdo que siempre has estado ahí para nosotros. Incluso recuerdo cuando tu madre se casó con Fazbear, y tú te emocionaste porque pasarías mucho más tiempo con nosotros –Rio levemente- Y yo sólo quiero agradecértelo, cuidándote. Te he defendido hasta de Endo.

-Como hace dos meses cuando Luz y Bonnie se gastaron la energía e intenté que Mangle te violara –Afirmó Endo, sorprendentemente dándole la razón a la zorrita.

-Y-yo... Es muy lindo de tu parte, pero... –Se mordió el labio sin saber que decir. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza aumentando el rojo de sus mejillas- ¡Está bien, lo admito, Mangle! Me atraes, ¡¿Eso es lo que querías?! –La zorrita la abrazó alzándola en el aire.

-¿Ahora podemos violarla?

-¡Endo, ella tiene que acostumbrarse a nosotras! –Reclamó Mangle. La ojiazul con una tímida sonrisa le devolvió el abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la zorrita.

-¡Y...! –Las guardias se taparon la boca unas a otras con la única intención de evitar su grito de "Yuri" a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Quieren yuri? –Se apareció Toy Chica detrás de ellas- Yo les daré yuri –Tomó a la pelinegra bruscamente del brazo para acercarla a su rostro.

-¿Vas a seguir intentando seducirme?

-Me amas y ahora no tengo dudas.

-No me gusta el compromiso.

-Pero me amas.

-Tal vez.

-Cari, ya ámala y danos fanservice –Nozomi le mostró el gran pote de palomitas de maíz que sacarán de quién sabe dónde. Luz le mostró la botella de dos litros de refresco y Gabriela algunos dulces variados, dándole a entender que tenían para pasar un buen rato.

-Vale... Pero si me pasa algo... No sé, cualquier cosa, será culpa de ustedes por darme malos consejos –La pollita, cansada de su palabrería, volvió a halarla para esta vez besarla con intensidad.

-Oh, diablos, vayan a hacer eso en otro lado –Reclamó Toy Bonnie ante las demostraciones de cariño que presenciaba.

-No coño, déjalas que sigan –Gabriela le tapó la boca sin despegar su vista de la parejita que no dejaba de besarse desesperadamente.

-Vale, ahora se supone que todos viven felices para siempre, pero yo quisiera saber qué pasó con... –Luz apenas murmuró. Estaban todos presentes ahí, incluidas las dos dentro de Pirate Cove dándose cariño, excepto dos personas.

-¿Y cuándo vas a decirles a todos lo nuestro? –Golden habló entre besos encerrado en la cocina junto a la pollita. Sí, cómo le costó lograr enamorarla, pero lo hizo. Ahora se sentía seguro al decir que dejó de ser débil, ahora sí manejaba sus sentimientos, puesto que la amaba y estaba conforme con eso.

-¿Y admitir que me enamoraste preparando pizza? Ni hablar –Rio ella juntando más sus cuerpos, enredando sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello artificial del oso dorado- Se enterarán, esas mocosas son demasiado metiches.

-¡OH POR DIOS! –La puerta se abrió de una patada mandando a la mierda la cerradura- ¡LO SABÍA, SE LOS DIJE! –Señaló a Chica y Golden que miraban a la pelimorada incrédulos- ¡SABÍA QUE ALGO FALTABA, LO SABÍA! Ahora falta el ToyFreddyxToyBonnie.

-¡No cagando! –Le respondieron ellos cruzados de brazos.

-Y pensar que todo esto empezó porque un par de mocosas metiches entraron a una pizzería maldita a joder un rato –Bonnie abrazó por la espalda a su novia con una sonrisa.

-No, no, a mí lo que me sorprende es que esto es posible por el maldito de Axel –Todos miraron hacia arriba pensativos ante las palabras de la hermana del susodicho- Vale verga, ¿Orgía?

-Eres sucia, Gabriela, eres una sucia –Su prima la golpeó levemente con el codo entre risas.

¿Qué pasó después? Muy fácil. Fazbear se apiadó de las guardias por todo lo que habían hecho por la pizzería y les aumentó el 5% del sueldo. Algo es algo. Luz y Bonnie continuaron reproduciéndose como conejos; de la nada ya eran cuatro los sensuales conejos. Foxy por fin cumplió su propósito de hacer lo que le dio la gana con Gabriela en la Pirate Cove sin que ningún maldito lo interrumpiera. En algún momento, en alguna conversación salida de control, a Freddy de le escapó alguna propuesta de matrimonio para Nozomi, aunque él lo negara rotundamente; sin embargo, la peliblanca acepto la propuesta "inexistente" según el oso. Carina dejó a su harem para concentrarse en complacer sólo las necesidades de su Toy Chica; por cierto, adoptaron un pollito. Mangle y Endo jamás dejaron de acosar a Marceline, pero ahora la mesera sólo sonreía como boba ante sus vagos intentos por llevarla a la cama... O al suelo de Pirate Cove. Axel se consiguió una novia y dejó de molestar a su hermana para concentrarse en su propia relación. Los padres de Gabriela y los de Luz prefirieron ignorar cada vez que sus hijas les pedían que les creyeran sobre sus noviazgos; al menos hasta que Bonnie saltó del escenario cuando alguien estuvo a punto de pisar accidentalmente a Lunnie, su más pequeña conejita. Fue entonces cuando decidieron asistir a un psicólogo en familia. Golden y Chica... Bueno, nadie sabe lo que pasa en la cocina luego de que la puerta era cerrada. Mike vendió ese deteriorado apartamento para comprarse algo más decente donde vivir. Jeremy pudo al fin terminar sus estudios y graduarse como un profesional. Fritz se compró casi todo lo que vio en el supermercado. Y todo con el dinero de Axel. Qué bonito es el soborno. Ballon Boy se compró muchos globos y les dibujó caritas para no sentirse solo. The Puppet se dedicó a espiarlos a todos para tener algo con qué manipularlos ante cualquier situación; uno nunca sabe. Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie siguieron siendo forever alones y jodieron todos los momentos románticos de las parejas cada vez que tuvieron la más mínima oportunidad. El seguro de la puerta de la cocina fue reparado. El cupcake de Chica formalizó su relación con el Ventilador, pero los Botones estaban celosos de su relación y decidieron cerrar las puertas para acabarse la energía y no permitir que Ventilador-kun continuara girando. Conejo, Bonnie Jr, Garry Raito de la Arminrosa y Lunnie se convirtieron en unos respetados fundashis y fujoshis espiadores de momentos de parejas. En resumen, todos fueron felices. A su manera, pero felices.

-SoFiLeXa, ¿En serio vas a terminar de una forma tan estúpida un buen fanfic?

-Soy libre, perra .l.(._.).l.

**El Fin**

A no seeeeerr...

No, sí es el fin.

Bueno, ya. En serio perdónenme por un final tan poco profesional (Esta wea me da vergüenza :'v). Pero en fin; si hay alguien que no opina como yo, y por el contrario les pareció un buen final, háganmelo saber con un review

Y ahora que recuerdo, tengo entendido que ayer cumplía años una de mis lectoras... O tal vez me confundí con el sábado, no estoy segura. Pero meh, la intención es lo que cuenta.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, simbalaika! *Le regala un conejo gay, digo, un Toy Bonnie amarrado con un lacito*.

¿Merezco reviews por esta pendejada? ...No, tal vez no sea bueno que respondan :'v

**¡Y RECUERDEN!** El sábado sin falta, el último "capítulo" que finalizará este fanfic como tal. Dejen sus preguntas y hagan que me vuelva loca de tanto escribir :''v Si quedaron con alguna duda o sienten que no expliqué algo bien, no olviden dejarlo también en un comentario, dado que habrán bloopers, aclaraciones, "escenas eliminadas y/o censuradas", errores de mi propio fanfic, y mucho más.

Y por si a alguien le interesa: Tengo en mente un one-shot que subiré pronto, en algún momento, pero que conste que no será de humor :'v Y otro fic largo que sí tendrá su "toque", un poco menos que esto, pero lo tendrá.

SoFiLeXa les agradece un millón de veces más por acompañarme hasta aquí, son los mejores, hacen que me duerma sonriendo como estúpida sonrojada después de leer sus reviews :/v

Sayonara!

PD: Los amo [Inserte un puto corazón aquí]


End file.
